Kingdom Hearts: a Nobody's Journey
by ShadowHuntress98
Summary: Xarosalind is Rosalinda's Nobody who works with Organization XIII. She will make friends, and a lot of enemies. She will follow Xemnas' orders to get a heart, but how long will that last when she starts to question why she has a Keyblade, and why she can control darkness. Rated M because of chapter 28. Just didn't want to get in any trouble because of rating.
1. Chapter 1

I felt wind rushing past my face as I laid on the ground near a few bushes. I sat up and rubbed my head. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. I stood up and continued to rub the back of my head. My brown hair fell in front of my brown eyes as I looked at the ground.

"So young to lose." I heard a voice say. I turned to see a man with white hair in a long black trench coat. "You lost your heart. You are a Nobody now. I can make you a somebody."

The name Rosalinda appeared in front of me. It went around my head a few times. the letters all spread apart and an X appeared. The letters rearranged themselves into the name Xarosalind.

"Xarosalind." I said quietly.

"Welcome, Xarosalind, number VII, the Shadow Huntress."

_**9 years later **_

"Axel!" I shouted as I walked out of the ice cream shop to a redheaded man in a black coat.

"Huh?" Axel turned to face me, so I saw his emerald green eyes. "Oh! Hey, Xarosalind. What's up?"

"Just got some sea-salt icecream. You always get sea-salt, right?"

"Yeah. It's salty and sweet. Knowing you, you probably won't like it."

"Sounds good though." I said then took a lick. "More salty than anything!" I said and shook my head in disgust.

Axel smirked. "Come on. Superior and Saix are gonna have a fit if you don't turn in your completed mission."

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved my free hand a little and threw the sea-salt icecream away. "I've been doing stupid missions for them since I was 7." I said as we walked back to the Organization, and reported to Saix that my mission was complete. I then headed to my room, and flopped down on my bed in my dark room. _'What to do, what to do? I could always bother Zexion, but last time I did that I got attacked by books, so much for being a childhood friend since we joined the Organization. I could bother Demyx. He loves music, and I like a lot of bands he likes. If I really wanted too I could prank Axel again. Just grab some gunpowder and out it in his room. Last time I did that though Superior yelled at me. I ended up cleaning Axel's room after that.' _I sighed again, but then I go hang out with Demyx.

I walked out of my room with my sketchbook and pencil in hand, and headed down the hallway a little to Demyx's room. I could hear him playing his Sitar. I didn't even bother knocking and walked in.

"Again with the sitar?" I asked the dirty blond with a mullet as I sat on edge of his bed. "I always see you playing that thing."

"Well I need to practice, don't I?" He responded looking at me with his blue eyes.

"Yeah, but it's every second I see you. Don't you ever wanna do anything else other than play with your sitar all day?" I asked setting my sketchbook down next to me.

He shrugged. "It's what I do."

I smiled. "So any new songs?"

"Not finished, but I got something."

"Got it written down somewhere so I can see it?"

"Yeah." He got up and sorted through some papers on his nightstand. "I know it's here somewhere. Ah, here it is." He held up a sheet of music.

"And one here." I said as I grabbed one off of his jacket that he was sitting on.

"Oh, I thought there were two pages." He grabbed the one from me and put it behind the one he had. "There we go, this is the right order." He handed me the sheet music.

I looked over it and smiled. He was always really good at writing music. "Looks good so far." I told him.

"Thanks, I'm not sure what should come after that part." He said and pointed at the current end of the song.

"You'll figure it out eventually. You always do." I said as I grabbed my sketchbook to try to draw him playing his sitar. I always drew pictures of the rest of the Organization members, and lots of times my random drawn pictures remind the others of a more gothic personality. I had a few random people that I came with off the top of my head but not many were in my book. I ended up throwing a lot of them away.

"Watcha drawing?" Demyx asked me.

"You playing your sitar." I told him smiling. I never really talked about what I was drawing or any other of my hobbies, but Demyx was one of my best friend, so it was kind of hard not to tell him.

"Alright." He tried to get into a weird rockstar pose.

"Dem!" I said laughing and nudged his arm. "Knock it off."

"Only since you asked so nicely." He said and flopped down on the bed.

"You're such a dork." I said as finished a rough sketch of his head and face. I mostly used quick outlines, but in the end my pictures always turn out really good. I had to go through like 10 sheets of paper fist, but I eventually had a nice picture. When I would draw Demyx, it was always his hair that messed me up.

He snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He grabbed the sheets of music from earlier and quickly jotted down some notes on it.

I peeped over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

"It's better when you hear it. I don't think you can read music, can you?"

"I can, but not very well. I tried to play the flute, but Xemnas didn't really like hearing it." I laughed a little.

"Oh yeah, didn't he make you drop it when you were, what, twelve?"

"Yeah, but I still have it incase I wanna pick it up ever again."

"Alright, well just sit back and enjoy what I have so far."

I smiled as he played. I loved hearing him play. I always wonder when someone is going to yell at him for playing it all day. "I like it" I said still smiling.

"Glad you do." He said. "It's not done, but it's definitely coming along."

I nodded and went back to my sketch. "Hey Dem?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think a few Nobodies show actual emotions? Like you and I show actual emotions."

"I don't know, maybe hearts are too tightly tied to the body to be completely separated."

"Do you think that's why I may have this?" I asked as a black rod with a steel chain going up the middle, ended with a steel accented tip and a rectangular victorian style edge appeared in my hand. The hilt had dragon wings coming off a purple diamond shaped gem and a cord wound grip.

"It might be."

I sighed as it disappeared. "Why do I have a Keyblade though? None of the other Nobodies have."

"Do you see any other Nobodies running around with a sitar?"

"True, point taken." I said as I continued to draw the picture of Demyx. I sighed and got off the bed. "I'll be back in a little."

"Okay, see ya later."

I used a portal and went to walk around Twilight Town. I walked passed the ice cream shop tempted to get more ice cream, but not sea-salt. I heard someone or something attacking something. My curiosity got the better of me, and I went to go investigate.

A tall boy with spiky brown hair wearing a t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and sneakers was fighting off a horde of Heartless with a weapon that looked like it was made of fire coming to a point on the end facing him.

I summoned my Keyblade and went and helped him out. When the Heartless were gone I looked at him. "You okay kid?" The kid actually looked like he was bout my age. His weapon disappeared in a burst of flames and he started to walk off.

I ran after him. "Hey kid!" I shouted. "Wait up! I want you to meet someone. All you have to do is come with me." I grabbed his arm.

He looked down at my hand and then up at me.

"Come on. Please." I begged and summoned a portal.

He stood there for a second and then started to walk toward the portal.

I smiled and gently held his arm. "Don't get lost." We appeared back at the Organization outside of Xemnas' room. "Xemnas." I said as I knocked on his door a few times.

The Superior opened up the door. "Yes, Xarosalind. Who is that, behind you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but he's acted like every Nobody that I've ever met, and I think he has a Keyblade like me!" I explained somewhat excited.

He turned to the boy. "May I see it?"

The boy's weapon appeared in his hand with another burst of flames.

"Interesting." Xemnas said. "I believe you're correct."

I smiled. "So, I'm guessing he's useful then?"

"Quite useful." Xemnas smiled. "How did you come across this individual?"

"I was walking around and I heard him fighting Heartless, so I went to go and help him, and saw that he had what I thought was a Keyblade."

"Interesting, it seems he has a natural grudge against the Heartless, then."

I nodded, and kept listening to him.

"We must recruit him before anything happens to the lad." Xemnas said. "I shall have Saix take his measurements."

_**Two Days Later**_

Everyone was in the throne room. We were all sitting on our thrones of various heights. Xemnas started to speak from his seat atop the highest throne. "Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat." Xemnas paused and the boy from a few days ago walked toward the center of the giant circular pedestal. "Number XIV. Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen, the Burning Sigil, Vexdain."

_**One Week Later**_

The Organization was sitting in the throne room again welcoming a new member named Roxas, Number XV, the Key of Destiny. When his hood was down we were able to see that he had blue eyes and spiked up bond hair. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Like all Nobodies when they join he could not speak yet, but I knew he would be able to speak soon, because Vexdain was already trying to be his friend and help him talk.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Vexdain, Roxas! Watch out!" I shouted at them as I slid down the wet hallway.

Vexdain pushed Roxas out of the way and I slid right into Vexdain causing him to fall on top of me.

"Hey Vexdain. I know she's about your age, but that doesn't mean you have to be on top of her to get her to like you more." Demyx said.

"Shut the hell up." Vexdain said as he quickly got off of me and helped me up.  
>"What were you and Demyx doing?" Roxas asked looking at me.<p>

"We made the hallway into a water slide!" I said excitedly. "You two have gotta try it!" I said and grabbed their arms.

"Uh… O… kay." Roxas said as I led him and Vexdain to the start of the 'water slide'.

"Who's going first?" I asked Vexdain and Roxas.

"I guess I will." Vexdain said. "How do you think I should do this?"

"Get on your stomach and I'll pull you a few feet and then let ya go." I told him smiling.

"Alright." He said and laid down.

I grabbed his arms and pulled him down a few feet till Demyx told me to let go. Vexdain went flying down the hallway and was heading straight for Axel.

"Axel! Move!" Vexdain shouted as the two pyros collided with each other.

"Vexdain! Axel!" I shouted and slid to go check on them. I stopped about a foot away from them, but they both got splashed. "You guys okay?" I asked as I stood up offering to help both of them up by putting my arms out.

"Thanks." Vexdain said and let me help him up.

I nodded.

"I'm fine." Axel said and stood up only slipping a few times. "What were you guys and wannabe goth girl doing?" He asked.

"Wannabe goth girl?" I asked, but was probably ignored.

"Demyx made the hall into a water slide." Vexdain said.

Axel sighed. "Don't let Superior or Saix catch you."

"Weren't planning on it." I told Axel. "Come on Roxas. It's your turn."

"Could you guys make sure there's no Nobodies coming down the hall?" Roxas asked Vexdain and Axel.

"No problem." Vexdain said.

"If you do run into someone though, it was his fault." Axel said and pointed at Vexdain.

Axel walked out of the hall and Vexdain just rolled his eyes and blocked the hallway Axel used.

"Now you ready?" I asked Roxas.

"Yeah, let's go." He said and walked back up to the end of the hall.

"Don't slip!" I told him as he slipped. "Nevermind." I mumbled and used a portal for him to get to the end of the hall. I then used a portal for myself.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Roxas asked me.

I shrugged. "At least you didn't fall on ice."

"If you used a portal for me, I wouldn't've slipped." Roxas said.

"Sorry. So, ready?" I asked him.

"I guess." He said.

He laid on his stomach and I pulled him down till Demyx told me to let go. Somehow Roxas slid right by Vexdain.

"How did he manage that?" I asked Demyx.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go check on him." Demyx said and used a portal.

I then used a portal and stood next to Vexdain. "Any idea on how that happened?" I asked referring to Roxas sliding past him.

"I stayed as close to the wall as I could." He said.

"Ah." I said and nodded.

Roxas and Demyx walked back over to us a few seconds later. Roxas was soaking wet.

"So how was that?" I asked Roxas smiling.

"Fun, I guess." He told me. "I'm soaking wet though."

I looked over at Vexdain as a hint.

He smiled. "Oh, don't worry, Roxas. Just stay there, you may want to move a few feet away, Demyx."

Demyx stood next to me and Vexdain used fire to dry Roxas off.

"Thanks, Vexdain." Roxas said.

"No problem." Vexdain said. "Just don't expect me to do that everytime."

Roxas nodded. "Okay."

"So, Dem. Who's gonna clean this up? It _was _your idea." I asked.

"I'll take care of it." Demyx said and summoned some Dancer Nobodies. "Clean all of this water up." He told them.

I smirked. "Lazy?" I asked.

"You'd do the same thing." He said teasingly.

"No I wouldn't… Okay maybe I would." I chuckled.  
>"More like 'definitely would'." He said.<p>

"Hey!" I somewhat shouted.

Everyone else just laughed.

A portal appeared next to us. It was Axel. "Food time!" He said excitedly and left a few seconds later.

"Dinner!" Demyx said excitedly and used a portal to leave.

"Last one there has to help Vexen in the lab for a week!" I shouted and used a portal to leave.

Some how Vexdain was there before I was, but Roxas wasn't.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked Vexdain.

"I've picked up a few tricks since I've been here." He said.

"It's only been a week! Oh Vexen! I got someone to help you in the lab for a week." I told the light long haired blond

"Who is it?" Vexen asked me.

I pointed at Roxas as he walked into the dining room. "Roxas."

Roxas mumbled something under his breath as he sat down.

"What's the matter Roxas?" I asked as Vexdain and I sat next to him.

"Both of you are assholes." He mumbled.

"What are friends for?" I asked and gave him a noogie.

He hit my hand away from his head. "Don't push it."

"All right." I said and stopped. "It you want I'll help Vexen for a week instead of you. Some of his experiments actually interest me." I offered.

"Be my guest." He said to me.

"Vexen! I'm gonna help you in the lab instead of Roxas."

"Just don't break anything." Vexen said.

"Me? Break something? Never!" I said and laughed a little.

"If by 'never' you mean 'a lot', then yeah." Vexdain said and chuckled.

"Hey! Name some stuff that I've broken since I've known you." I told him.

"The window in the lobby, the lock on your door, Marluxia's red flowers-" The long light pink hair man cut him off.

"Poppies!" Marluxia corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Vexdain continued. "Xemnas' lightsabers-" Vexdain was cut off again, this time by Xemnas.

"Ethereal Blades."

"I'm still calling them lightsabers." Vexdain said. "Xigbar's rifle, three of Xaldin's spears-"

"I fixed those." I cut him off.

"With duct tape." I heard Xaldin said.

"Half of Vexen's beakers," Vexdain continued, "Lex's punching bag, Zexion's…"

"Bookcase." Zexion said as he pushed some of his blueish grey hair out if his face. .

"Thank you." Vexdain said and kept listing. "Saix's nose, Axel's frisbees, Dem's sound recording equipment, Lux's poker table, Larxene's hair dryer, and Xaldin's sake cabinet."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "How do you know all of those? A lot of those were from when I first joined."

"Who do you think I picked my tricks up from?" He said.

I immediately looked at Axel.

"Some of them from him." Vexdain said with a smirk.

I facepalmed. "Everyone?"

"Possibly, quite possibly." Vexdain said.

"Sorry I'm late!" Xion said to Axel, Roxas, Vexdain, and me as she ran to the table and sat next to Axel. She tucked her short black hair behind her ears and looked up at us letting us see her blue eyes.

"It's fine. You didn't miss anything." I told her.

"Actually she missed the list of fifteen things that you've broken." Vexdain said.

Xion laughed a little. "You broke 15 things?"

"Shut up!" I said but still smiled.

"Most of was stuff owned by other Organization members, so remember to lock your door." Vexdain said.

"Hey!" I said and playfully punched Vexdain's arm.

_**Two Hours Later**_

I sat in my room reading another book that I 'borrowed' from Zexion. It was a Greek Mythology book.

"Xarosalind!" I heard Zexion say from the other side of my door.

"What Zexion?" I asked still reading.

"Book. Now."

"What book?"

"The book you took from me… again."

I used a portal and but the book back where it belongs. I walked over to my door and opened it. "What book? I honestly don't have one."

"I know you took a book from me. Now give it back."

"I don't have one. You may check my room if you wish."

Zexion walked into my room which was oddly very clean for once. He looked at me after 10 minutes of searching. "You don't have one of my books… That's a first." He said and walked out.

"Told you." I said and closed the door when he left. I walked over to my bed, plopped down, and put in my earbuds to listen to music and fell asleep.

**Woho! So here's chapter one! Hope you guys like this. I'm going to try as hard as possible to get the stories to line up with the others. There will probably be a few errors on making them line up, so don't yell at me if something isn't lining up 100%, because I'll probably know after a write a little more. **


	2. Chapter 2

I felt something wet and cold splash my face causing me to wake up startled.

"What the hell?" I asked as I sat up immediately. I saw Demyx on the ground laughing his ass off with a water balloon in hand. "You're an ass! What the hell was that for?!"

He finally stopped laughing a few minutes later. "It's your wake up call. You're almost late...again."

"Shut up! I like sleep! Sleep involves darkness, and I like darkness." I laid back down on my bed and pulled the covers back over my head.

I felt the covers get yanked off of me. "Come on, Saix'll have you for lunch if you don't show soon."

"Why not breakfast?"

"Because you slept through it...again."

"Fine. Get out." I said as I put my head under a pillow.

"Are you gonna get out of bed?"

"Nope."

I felt him grab my ankles and start to pull me out of bed. "Jeez, what have you been eating?"

"Almost nothing." I told him. It was true I barely ever ate. I would have no breakfast, an apple or something for lunch, and then whatever Xaldin made for dinner, but I ate little of that too.

"Well, you're getting up. Now." He pulled me completely off my bed.

"I hate mornings." I mumbled when I walked to my closet and then headed to the bathroom.

"How would you know? You sleep through them."

"Shut up." I told him as I closed my bathroom door.

_**One Hour Later**_

"Took you long enough." Demyx told me as I walked out of my room.

"Shut up."

"Just go talk to Saix and get your mission."

"I already know what it is. It's been the same one for 9 years."

"Might be different."

"You know you can be very annoying. How are you on of my best friends?"

"Because no one can resist a musician."

I facepalmed and walked to the lobby to get my mission.

"Can I have my mission, Saix?" I asked.

"Today you will go with Vexdain to a new world to scout it out."

"Don't be thinking about doing anything with him." Demyx told me nudging my arm.

I glared at him. "For the third time today, shut up." I said. "So where are we going?" I asked Saix.

"You are going to a world called Wonderland."

"Okay." I looked around the lobby for Vexdain who was waiting on the couch. He looked bored out of his mind. "Come on." I told him and grabbed his arm as I walked by.

"Took you long enough." Vexdain said.

"Shut up." I summoned a portal.

We walked through the portal and ended up in a red room where almost everything was painted on the ground and walls.

"I don't like this already." I said and crossed my arms starting to walk down a hallway.

Vexdain shrugged. "We've only been here a few seconds, maybe you'll end up liking this place."

"Just come on." I said as I opened a door. "What the hell?" There was another door, but slightly smaller.

"Just keep opening the doors that show up."

"Thank you captain obvious!" I said sarcastically opening one more door and walking in.

I felt something run between my legs really quick. I looked down to see a white rabbit running around the room.

"Oh, I'm so late… I'm so very, very late!" The rabbit shouted.

I looked at Vexdain with wide eyes. "Did the rabbit just talk or am I going crazy?"

"Both." Vexdain said.

I glared at him. "Not amused." I said walking to a small door that the rabbit ran through. "Did the rabbit get smaller?" I asked as I looked at the door. "The rabbit was probably the size of Marluxia's fat head. There's no way the rabbit could fit."

"He drank from the bottle, you see." I heard a voice say.

I stared at the door. "A talking doorknob?!"

"So, now the rabbit's drunk?" Vexdain asked the door knob.

"No the rabbit is not drunk! I am in fact a talking doorknob… And a rather sleepy one at that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to my nap."

"Wait! You said he drank from a bottle. What kind of bottle, and where?" I asked.

"The one on the table. Why don't you try it?"

"Which one?" Vexdain asked.

The doorknob did not answere and went to his nap.

"Where's Demyx and Axel when you need them?" I asked. "Just tell one of them it's soda and they'll drink it without any questions."

Vexdain shrugged. "I'm not much better."

"Then drink this one. It had a picture of a tree getting smaller so… drink it." I said and handed the blue bottle to him.

"Alright." He took the bottle and drank it. He started to shrink down to about an inch.

I picked him off the ground. "Aww! Look at you! You're so small and cute!" I said smiling.

"Are you saying I'm not cute normally?" He asked, sounding like he just inhaled a lot of helium.

My face turned a little red. "Want me to drop you?"

"Wouldn't really matter."

I stuck my tongue out at him and then set him on the table. I grabbed the blue bottle and shrank. I looked up a Vexdain. "How's the weather up there?"

"Same as it was before. We're inside, smart one."

I stuck my tongue out at him again. "Come on! I don't wanna be here any longer than what we have to be." I told him and started to walk to the door. "Hello. Hey! Door! Wake up!" I knocked on it a few times. "Wow…" I mumbled and walked away.

"There's another way over here." I heard Vexdain say to my left.

I sighed and walked over to him and then into the way he found. We were no in a courtroom that was in a garden, but It was empty.

"This place looks abandoned." I told Vexdain.

"Let's look around and see why." He said and walked towards the judge's stand.

I followed him and thought about making fun of Xemnas for a moment. I must have been debating on it for a while because Vexdain was trying to get my attention.

"Xarosalind, I think someone fat sat here recently." Vexdain said.

I laughed and looked at the big chair. "Maybe just a little fat." I said not trying to laugh harder than what I already was.

I heard heavy footsteps coming from where we came in. Vexdain looked at me and I think he heard it too. "Stay or hide?" He asked me.

"Hide!"

He immediately ran and hid behind the judge's stand, I was right behind him. It was a kind of tight fit. My face was a little red since I was so close to Vexdain, I hoped he couldn't see because it was darker back here. I put my hood up, just in case.

He smirked at me. "I guess I have my answer."

"What?" I looked at him.

"To my question from earlier."

"What question?"

"The one from when I was shrunk down."

I got a little embarrassed, but tried to make it look like I was mad. "You're my best friend, nothing else!"

He put his hand over my mouth. "Shush. There are still people here, in case you forgot."

I glared at him.

"Who's there?" I heard a woman ask.

I saw Vexdain mouth "Your fault." at me.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand away from my mouth. "Is not." I mouthed.

"Than your handling this." He said and pushed me out of our hiding spot.

"Hey!" I accidentally shouted when he pushed me.

"Hello, who are you?" A fat lady with black hair in a red and black dress asked me.

I quickly thought of a random name. "Hi! Name's Zelda. Who would you be your loveliness?"

"I am the Queen of Hearts. What were you doing behind my judge's stand?"

"I'm sorry Your Highness. I got lost and when I heard you coming I dove to the closest thing I would hide behind. I will leave now if you wish."

"Will your friend go with you?"

"Friend? What friend? I came here by myself."

"Did you or did you not scream, 'You're my best friend, nothing else!'?"

"Crap…" I mumbled. I sighed. "Yes, Your Highness, I did say that."

"Well, if you're here alone, why would you say that?"

"Uhhh…" I tried to smile innocently and laughed nervously.

"You aren't here alone, are you?"

"No! I mean yes! Wait no! I was arguing with myself!" I mentally facepalmed.

"You are a horrible liar." The queen said to me.

"I- I… Uh… I got nothing."

"So did you come here alone, or not?" The queen asked impatiently.

"I came with a friend." I told her. Vexdain probably wants to kill me at this point.

"Well?" She said and gestured to where Vexdain was hiding.

I nodded.

"Bring them out."

"Come on Rory. We're busted."

"And you complained about getting assigned to me." Vexdain said as he stepped out from behind the big wooden stand.

I glared at him and said nothing.

"Let's just head back before this gets worse for us." He said to me.

I summoned a portal and ran for it. Vexdain did as well. We were back at the organization several seconds later.

"That almost ended badly." I told Vexdain.

"You had to shout." Vexdain said.

"If you didn't say anything in the first place I wouldn't have shouted."

He grinned. "If you didn't blush I wouldn't have said anything."

"I was not blushing!"

"You know you were."

"I was not, and you do realize we are still small?!"

"Well, that's debatable. For me at least."

"You're gross, but look around!" I shouted seeing that Axel, Saix, Demyx, Larxene, and Xigbar looking down at us.

He looked up. "Oh yeah." He looked back at me. "On the bright side, they're not gonna take us seriously with the squeaky voices."

"Axel!" I shouted.

"Yeah, Xarosalind? Have you gotten shorter?"

"STOP WITH THE JOKES AND GET VEXEN!"

"Let me get a voice recorder first." He said and walked away.

"Dem! Get Vexen, please!"

"Alright, don't let someone step on you."

"Hold on! I have and idea!" I used a portal and made Vexdain go through with me. We were now on Demyx's shoulder. "Problem solved!... Mostly."

"Now he looks like a pirate, all he needs is an eye patch." Larxene looked over at Xigbar and took his eyepatch and put it on Demyx.

Xigbar immediately put his hand over where the eye patch was. "LARXENE!"

She giggled and Demyx gave Xigbar back the eyepatch. "There ya go Xiggy."

"Thank you." He said and put on the eye patch with one hand.

"Dem! Are you forgetting something?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Oh right. Vexen." He said.

I facepalmed myself and held on to his jacket as he ran to wherever Vexen would be.

"Vexen!" Demyx shouted and knocked rapidly on the lab's door.

The door slid open and Vexen was at his experiment table, as always. "What is it Demyx?"

"Xarosalind and Vexdain came back from their mission and they are super tiny." Demyx told him and put us in his hand and showed Vexen.

Vexdain and I waved at him.

"I'll have them back to normal soon." He said and grabbed a beaker with an orange liquid in it. He put the liquid in the smallest cup he could find and handed it to me and Vexdain. Demyx set us on the floor. Vexdain and I drank the liquid and grew back to normal size.

I immediately ran over to Vexen and hugged him. "Thank you!" I shouted.

"You're welcome, Xarosalind. You can let go of me."

"Oh!" I let go of him. "Sorry. Thanks Dem." I said and walked out.

He put his hand on his chest dramatically. "What? No hug for me? I'm hurt."

"Fine." I said and gave him a hug. "Better?" I asked as I let go of him.

"Yep, so what was this about you blushing?" He asked me.

"Nothing!" I shouted and walked out.

_**Several Hours Later At Dinner**_

"So, how was Wonderland?" Axel asked me.

"Hell." I told him picking at my dinner.

"What happened at Wonderland?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing." I told him.

"If you call screwing us both over nothing, than yeah. Xaroslind did nothing." Vexdain said.

"Actually I was referring to her blushing." Axel said with a grin.

"I was not blushing." I told him.

"Your face looked red to me." Vexdain said.

"It was not, and if it was, it was probably because I was hot or something."

"We were in the middle of a garden."

"Do you forget that as a pyro you give off a lot of heat?" I asked as I sat next to Larxene at the table for dinner.

"I resemble that remark!" Axel said.

"Yeah, what's your point porcupine?" I asked.

"I have lots of them." Axel said.

I rolled my eyes.  
>"So what were you blushing about?" Xion asked.<p>

"Nothing." I told her.  
>"She was blushing about being next to Vexdain on their mission together." Axel said.<p>

"Okay… I don't think I quite understand." Xion said looking at Axel.  
>"I'll tell you later kid." Axel said.<p>

"I think you need to have that talk with Xarosalind instead of Xion." Xigbar said.

"Maybe… I might tell them at the same time"

"Hey!" I shouted.

"You never know, she might have felt something up against her leg." Demyx said.

My face started to turn red.  
>"Xion, that is blushing." Demyx told her.<p>

"But what does it mean when she blushes?" She asked.

"Blushing is to develop a pink tinge in the face from embarrassment or shame." Zexion informed her.

"Thank you Mr. Know-it-all." I told him.

"Thank you." Xion quickly said after me. "But what does she have feel embarrassed about? We don't have emotions."

"She's a special Nobody." Axel told her.

"Why is she a special Nobody?"

"Because she has feelings." Axel told her.

"But doesn't she need a heart?" Roxas asked.

"That's what we thought." Axel told him. "Ask Demyx if you wanna know more."

"Okay, can we get to Miss. Blushie over there?" Demyx asked pointing at me a few times.

"No!" I told them.

"No, I think we should." Axel said.

"Oh god." I said and slid down in my seat a little.

"So, do you wanna admit that you were blushing before we begin picking on you?" Axel asked.

"No, because I wasn't blushing." I told him.

"Sure you weren't." Larxene said.

"Is someone embarrassed that they have their first crush?" Demyx asked.

"It's not a crush! I don't have feeling for him in that kind of way! He's my best friend, and nothing else."

"And you were blushing because?..." Demyx asked.

"I was not blushing!" I shouted.

"I'm pretty sure your face was turning red." Vexdain finally said.

"It was not!" I said a nibbled on my dinner a few seconds later as Axel, Larxene, Demyx, and Xigbar continued to tease me. I wasn't really hungry like always so I headed to the clock tower to have some alone time, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. I watched the kids run around and play games as they ate sea-salt icecream.

If I ever wanted to leave the Castle That Never Was, which why would I since it was always dark, and go to Twilight Town I had to use a portal. I smirked remembering the first time I came here.

It was about two weeks after I joined the Organization. I was on a mission with Axel for the first time. He was doing missions for about a week and it was my turn to go with him. We went to Twilight Town to fight a Heartless. When we were walking around I saw a clock tower that I though would have a great view of the town. I told Axel about it and we went to the clock tower. Axel actually came up with the idea of getting ice cream when we were done with work. He always got sea-salt icecream, but I always ended up forgetting that was the one he liked and I always got fudge swirl. Axel said that going to the clock tower was the icing on the cake. He eventually told Roxas about it, and I told Vexdain. The four of us just started hanging out there every day after work before reporting back.

I smiled and looked at the never ending sunset. Something about this place just always made me calm down and collect my thoughts. I didn't really know what made me calm down, but something about it did.

"Decide to come here without me?" I hard Axel asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I wanted to get away from you and the others."

He smirked and handed me some fudge swirl icecream as he sat down on the ledge next to me with his sea-salt icecream. I heard others join us. It was Vexdain, and Roxas. They both had sea-salt icecream. Roxas sat on the other side of Axel and Vexdain sat next to me.

"You know, I'll feel really bad when one of us drops their ice cream on someone." I said.

"It was their fault for being in the way then." Axel said jokingly with a smirk.

"That's mean!" I told Axel.

"But true." He responded.

I rolled my eyes. "So why did you all come here?"

"To have ice cream, duh." Roxas said.

"And to make sure you were okay." Vexdain said.

"Oh yeah, that too." Roxas said with a smirk.

I facepalmed. "Wow, thanks for being a great friend Roxas." I sarcastically said.

"Well, I need you guys to eat ice cream with." He said.

Axel, Vexdain, and I laughed at Roxas.

"I'm being completely serious." Roxas said.

"Is that because you always need someone to buy it for you?" I asked jokingly.

"Maybe." He said

"I know how you feel, buddy." Vexdain told Roxas.

"You do know you owe me 35 munny." I reminded Vexdain.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"I bet he could pay it back pretty quickly." Axel said with a chuckle.

I pushed Axel off the edge and summoned a portal for him to fall into a lake.

"Problem solved." I said with a smirk.

"So, where'd you send him?" Vexdain asked.

"The lake." I told him as a soaking wet Axel came back through a portal. His hair was completely straight dripping with water. "Bad hair day?" I asked Axel.

"Shut up." He said as he shook his head, getting water on all of us.

"Hey! What are you, a dog?" I asked.

"No, I'm a Nobody." He said and sat back down, his hair still flat.

We laughed and watched the sunset to end the day.

**Yay! Chapter two! Had to pick on Axel. He's one of my favorite characters. Hope you guys liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my room the next day working on a mission report for Xemnas. The report was about Wonderland and what was there. I was almost done and all the papers bursted into flames!

"Axel!" I shouted trying to put all the out fire. I walked out of my room to Axel's room and pounded my fist loudly on the door. "Axel, open the damn door!"

"Alright." He said behind me.

"Axel! Do you know how long I was working on that report for Xemnas?!" I asked as I faced him.

"You were working on a report? I didn't know that." He said.

"Bullshit! You know that the day after someone has a mission to go look at a new world they have to do a report on it the next day!"

"How was I supposed to know? The Superior never sends me on scouting missions."

"Liar! You had a scouting mission last week to the Pride Lands!"

He shrugged. "I usually just tell Saix what I found out."

"Well I was told to do a report." I told him and headed to my room to restart my report.

_**Two Hours Later**_

'_Almost done!' _I thought as I was writing the last few sentences of my report. Once I finished the report I headed to Superior's room and knocked on the door a few times. "Superior, I have the report for you." I told him.

He opened the door and took the report from me. "Thank you, Number VII, but-" The report burst into flames in his hands. "you don't need to submit these in paper any more."

My eyes widened. "Since when?" I asked.

"Two weeks ago, it was announced at breakfast and Lexaeus was told to tell you."

I sighed. "Obviously he didn't." I said and started to head back to my room.

I saw Axel leaning on the door to my room with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How did the Superior like your report?" He asked.

"Shut up." I told him and tried to push him to the side. "Move away from the door." I told him.

"Alright, but you do know you can just tell Saix what happened?" He asked and stepped to the side.

"I do now." I mumbled and walked into my room. I went to grab one of my sketchbooks, but it was completely burnt. "Axel!" I shouted. I went to grab another sketchbook. As soon as I touched it, it bursted into flames. "Axel!" I shouted again putting out the fire. I used a portal and went to his room. "Axel, what the hell is with you lighting all of my stuff on fire?!" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm not in the mood for your stupid games. Why the hell did you set my stuff on fire?"

"I'm not playing games, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Axel, knock it off. I know you are lying." I said annoyed.

"Do you honestly trust me that little?" He asked.

"At times." I told him still annoyed.

"Than think of this next time you try to push me into a lake." He told me.

"Then don't make smart ass comments or jokes about me and Vexdain."

He smirked. "No promises."

"Then have fun falling into a lake when you do." I told him and left to go to Zexion's room to go look for a book. Hopefully this time he wouldn't notice me, but knowing my luck he would.

I used a portal and entered his room. _'What book should I grab this time? History? Nah. Drama? Maybe.' _I thought as I looked at all of the books.

"Don't even think of taking a book." I heard Zexion say.

"Come on. Please? I'll pay you 20 munny every day I have the book."

"Really? Alright, fine."

"Thanks Zexion! You're the best!" I said and grabbed a book about swords and battle techniques. "Thanks again." I told him and handed him 20 munny for today.

"Don't forget to pay me tomorrow." He said and put the munny in his pocket.

"I won't! Promise!" I told him and left. I used a portal and went to my room to put the book on my bed. _'Crap! I need to get my mission from Saix!' _I thought and ran to the lobby. We had to get our missions by noon or we would be in serious trouble. I ran to Saix who was standing at his usual spot waiting for everyone to get their mission. "Am I late?" I asked him.

"Just barely not." He said.

I had a sigh of relief as he told me that.

"You are going to back to Wonderland to find and kill a Heartless. You are going with Vexdain again. The Heartless makes a copy of itself." He told me.

I looked around the lobby for Vexdain. He was sitting on a couch talking with Demyx. "Vexdain, come on. Lets go." I told him and summoned a portal.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You didn't ask Saix for your mission?" I asked him.

"I did, but he told me to just wait here for you."

"Okay. Well, we're going back to Wonderland to find and kill a Heartless. It makes a copy of itself, so it shouldn't be too hard to find." I informed him and walked to the portal. He followed me through.

At wonderland we were in the red room like yesterday. We walked to the three doors and we were in the room with the talking doorknob.

"No Heartless?" I asked.

"Maybe they heard you scream last time and don't want their ear drums to burst." Vexdain said jokingly.

"Hey!" I said and playfully punched his arm. "Not funny!"

"Whatever." He said. "Let's just get tiny and find the Heartless."

"Okay, okay." I told him and grabbed the blue bottle like last time. I drank some and then handed the bottle to Vexdain right before it started shrinking me. He drank some too and was down to about my size in a few seconds.

"Courtyard?" I suggested and started to walk slowly in that direction.

"Let's go." He said and followed me.

I started to walk at my normal pace, but heard a loud thud behind me about the same distance away that the table was. I turned around and saw a bizarre Heartless with spindly legs resembling scissor jacks, arms that appear and sound like they're made of paper, and a head that is made of several segments balanced on top of top of each other. Each of these segments sports its own face—though all of the faces have the same glowing yellow eyes and jagged mouths—and they alternate in color from pink to indigo. Its arms are black and it often juggles clubs with zig-zagging, black and yellow stripes on them.

"Think this is the Heartless." I told Vexdain as it made a copy of itself.

"Looks like it is." He said as he summoned his Keyblade.

I summoned my Keyblade and attacked the one on the right, and Vexdain attacked the one on the left. I charged at it attacking its feet to get its attention. I ran to a table that was in the corner of the room and started to attack its head area.

I heard Vexdain use fire on the other and its two batons it had in its hands caught on fire. It then went over the Heartless I was fighting and lit one of its batons on fire.  
>"Way to go hot head!" I shouted then used blizzard on the Heartless to put out the fire.<p>

"Shut up." He said as he jumped up and slashed at its hands.

I continued to battle the Heartless. "Hold on!" I shouted. "I'm so stupid!" I said.

"I realized that yesterday." He said and kept fighting his Heartless.

I rolled my eyes and used the darkness that the Heartless were made of and killed them both at the same time. "You're welcome." I told Vexdain.

"I could've handled it." He said.

"Too bad." I told him smiling as I walked over to him. "I thought killing them instantly would make things a whole hell of a lot easier."

"I'm not complaining, just saying that I could've handled them."

"Okay." I told him and looked around for the orange bottle. "Come on. We need to bug Vexen again for the orange stuff." I told him walking into a portal that lead to the the lab.

He sighed. "Will this happen a lot?"

"Maybe." I told him as we arrived in the lap. Vexen was at a table working on another experiment. I ran to that table and shouted to get his attention.

"Oh! Xarosalind, Vexdain." Vexen said. "I'll be back." He said and grabbed the bottle full of the orange liquid and handed some to Vexdain and me in doll sized cups when we stood on the floor.

We both drank the liquid and were back to our normal sizes.

"Thanks Vexen." I said and started to walk out.

"You're welcome, and did you forget that you are suppose to help me in the lab for a week?" He asked.

"Oh yeah…" I sighed. "Hey Vexdain? Can you tell Saix that we completed our mission?"

"Sure." He walked out of the lab.

"So, what do you need help with?" I asked Vexen.

"A Keyblade chooses its wielder based on the strength of their heart, as Nobodies, we have no hearts." He said.

I gulped. "I don't like where this is going." I told him.

He pulled a glass with a clear liquid from one of the selves and poured it on a rag. "I would like to ask you something."

"Okay…" I said nervously.

"Does this smell like chloroform to you?" He put the rag onto my mouth and nose. I blacked out.

_**Three Hours Later**_

I woke up sore all over with a lot of bandages on my arms on a metal table..  
>"What the hell happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up.<p>

"You contributed to my work. I told Superior that you should take it easy for a little while because I had to take quite a bit of blood."

"Great." I said sarcastically as I finally sat up almost instantly feeling lightheaded.

"Just lay down for a little bit, the lightheadedness should subside after a few minutes."

I sighed and laid back down staring at the ceiling. "So, what else do you need help with?" I asked. It felt really weird talking to Vexen since we almost never spoke to one another.

"I will need your help convincing Vexdain and Roxas to help as well, I need samples from them to be able to accurately guess what the cause is of you three being able to wield."

"That will be so easy." I said sarcastically.

"I know that it is a difficult task but you, I believe, will be able to do it."

I smirked. "Can I use some of that chloroform?" I asked.

"Yes, but not too much." He said, took the bottle down, and placed it on the counter near me.

"How much should I use?" I asked still staring at the ceiling.

"Pour it on a rag for half a second and you should be able to knock them out almost instantly."

"Okay…" I said and then an awkward silence filled the room.

"You should be able to get up without feeling dizzy now." Vexen said to me.

I sat up slowly again. I felt a little dizzy, but it quickly went away. "Okay. Well, I'll go get Vexdain and Roxas then." I said and headed out of the room.

"The chloroform." Vexen said.

"Oh yeah! Duh, sorry." I grabbed the bottle. "Be back in a few, and thanks." I grabbed the bottle and a rag and put them in my pocket.

I walked into the lobby where Vexdain was sitting on the couch talking to Demyx again.

"Hey Vexdain. Hey Demyx." I said smiling.

Vexdain turned around and looked at me. "Hey, Xarosalind. What's up?"

"Nothin' much." I said and sat on the couch next to him.

"I was just telling Demyx about the Heartless we fought today." Vexdain said. "What part did I get up to?" He asked Demyx.

"You just set its batons on fire." Demyx answered.

"Oh yeah." He turned back towards Demyx. "After that hap-mmph!"

I covered his mouth with a rag I soaked in chloroform and he just went limp after a second.

"What did you just do to him?" Demyx asked a little scared.

"Knocked him out with chloroform. Vexen wants to take some blood from him and Roxas to figure out why the three of us have Keyblades. Don't tell anyone, and don't freak out." I told him and put the rag and chloroform in my pocket and summoned a portal. Note to self; clean coat after this.

"Um…okay?" Demyx said confused.

I walked into the portal with Vexdain over my shoulder and went back to the lab.

"Got Vexdain." I told Vexen.

"Just set him on the table you were on." Vexen told me. "Wait a few hours before you get Roxas, I don't have enough space in here for them both."

"Okay. So need any more help right now, or am I free to go?"

"Are you comfortable with needles and the sight of blood?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."

"Than you can help me." He said and turned around with a few syringes. "We're going to have to take multiple samples from both of them from various parts of their bodies."

I nodded.

_**Three Hours Later **_

"Vexdain should be waking up in a little, right?" I asked Vexen.

"Any minute." He told me.

I looked over at Vexdain who was still knocked out on the table. I smirked a little as he started to wake up.

He tried to sit up, but he looked like he was as light headed as I was and he laid back down.

I smirked and walked over to him. "You'll have to lay down for a little so the dizziness can go away." I told him. I quickly looked at the ground. "Sorry I knocked you out."

"What the hell is this?" He asked mildly angry.

"Vexen wanted me to get you and Roxas so he could take some blood and try to figure out why the three of us have Keyblades. If it makes you feel any better, he did this to me too. Please don't be mad at me. Be mad at Vexen!"

"You are the one who asked for the chloroform." Vexen said.

"Not helping!" I shouted.

"Really? Chloroform?" Vexdain asked.

"He was gonna knock you out anyway."

"You could've asked." Vexdain said.

"I knew you would say no though."

"You shouldn't worry, Vexdain." Vexen said. "You'll be able to rest for the next few days."

"Really?" Vexdain asked.

"Yes, I've told the Superior of our current situation and he has kindly given all who participate in this experiment three days off."

"What am I gonna do for three days off?" I asked. "I've only ever had one day off the whole time I've been here."

"That is because there was no reason to give one." Vexen said. "If an Organization member is of physical ability to work, they will."

"Vexdain, you should be okay to get up now without the dizziness." I told him.

He got up slowly and stepped off the table. "I'm just going to be in my room for a while." He said and walked out.

"Get Roxas?" I asked Vexen.

He nodded.

I walked out of the room and headed to Roxas' room and knocked on the door. "Hey Roxas?" I asked.

He opened the door. "Yeah, Xarosalind?"

"Can you come with me to the lab for a little? Please?"

"Why?" He asked.

"I need some help cleaning up a mess before Vexen gets back."

"Vexen's still here."

"No he's not. He went to Twilight Town to grab something."

"Why were you in the lab if he wasn't here?"

"He was there when I was in there, and he asked me to clean out the beakers that he used today, and I kind of knocked over a lot of powders and other stuff."

"I'm not here to clean up chemical spills." He said and started to close the door.

I quickly grabbed the rag out of my pocket with the chloroform on it and covered his mouth and nose. "Sorry." I told him before he blacked out.

I threw Roxas over my shoulder and used a portal and went back to the lab. I put Roxas on the table that Vexen has been using. "Got him." I told Vexen.

"Good." He brought out a few more syringes. "Would you mind helping me again?"

"Not a problem." I told him.

_**Three Hours Later**_

I yawned as I leaned on the wall. It was now 10:30 PM. I didn't know how Vexen could be in the lab all day. I was only in here for 6 hours and I was really tired, but I was also interested in the experiment. I looked over at Roxas and it looked like he was starting to wake up. I walked over and when I saw him open his eyes I said, "Don't get 'll be dizzy for a few minutes."

"Xarosalind? What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Your blood is being analyzed, alongside Xarosalind's and Vexdain's, to see why you can wield a Keyblade without a heart." Vexen explained to him.

"What he said. You'll also have three days off." I told him. "Also, sorry I had to knock you out."

"You would've anyway if I bought into your lie."

I nodded. "If you wanna get out of here quicker I can take you to your room if you want." I offered.

"No, I'm fine." He said as he tried to get up. He put his hand on head and closed his eyes. "I think I'm going to lay down for a little bit."

"Good idea." I told him. "Again, I'll take you to your room if you want. At least you can be on a comfy bed."

"No, no." Roxas said as he laid back down. "I'm okay."

"You should be able to get up in a few more moments." Vexen said and started to clean up from today.

"Thanks for telling me that now." Roxas said.

I smirked and went to help Vexen.

"Roxas." Vexen said a few minutes later.

Roxas didn't respond. I looked over at him. He was fast asleep.

"I'll take him to his room." I told Vexen as I picked Roxas up and used a portal to get to his room.

I laid him on his bed and pulled the covers over him. "Night Roxas." I said and headed back to the lab through the same portal. "Vexen?" I asked when I entered the room again. "Need any more help?"

"No, you may do whatever you wish for the rest of the night." He said to me.

I nodded. "Night Vexen." I told him before I left. I put the rag and chloroform on a table.

I walked back to my room and threw my coat onto a dirty clothes pile and changed into my pjs and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I woke up. I grabbed my phone to look at the time. It was 1:37 PM.

"Holy crap! I'm in trouble!" I said and immediately shot out of bed and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair then rushed to the lobby where Saix was. I was panting at I walked to him.

"Xarosalind, I'm surprised you're up." He said.

"Surprised? Why?" I asked still panting.

"It's your day off, is it not?" Saix asked.

I facepalmed myself. "It is… How did I forget?"

"I'm not sure. You don't have to do any missions today, tomorrow, or the day after that."

I sighed. "Habbit." I mumbled. "Thank you for reminding me, Saix." I said as I headed to the lab. "Vexen?" I asked as I walked in.

He turned around a little surprised. "Xarosalind, I didn't expect to see you today. The three days off the Superior gave you are for you to use as you wish, you don't have to help me in the lab today."

I smirked. "I told you I would help you for a week, so here I am."

"All I am doing today is comparing yours, Vexdain's, and Roxas' blood samples."

"I can write down what you find, if you want me to." I offered.

"No, it's okay. Just go enjoy your days off." He said as he turned me around and started pushing me toward the door.

"Okay… Fine." I told him, and headed to my room, but stopped at Zexion's room to pay him first. "Zexion, you in here?" I asked.

I heard no response. I pulled 20 munny out of my pocket and put it on his desk with a note saying that it was my payment for the book for today.

I walked back to my room and decides to do a few chores; like my laundry, and clean my room. When that was done I sat on my bed reading the book from Zexion's library. It was actually every interesting. I learned about battle positions, and how the different kinds of cuts on the blade of the sword and how that can affect the battle. At some point I started taking notes upon notes of what I was reading. In just a few hours I was done the book.

I headed back to Zexion's room and put the book back where it belongs.

"Done already?" I heard Zexion ask.

I jumped a little. "Yeah. Did you see my payment for today?" I asked him as I turned around to face him. It was funny, he's always picked on for being short, but he was taller than me. I smirked a little when I thought about that.

"Yeah, I got it. What's with the smile?"

"Huh? Oh! I was just thinking about how everyone pick on you for being short, but you're still taller than me." I said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Only one."

"Only one?" I asked.

"You're the only one shorter than me." He said.

I laughed a little. He was right. I was the only one shorter than him. "Hey Zexion? Do you ever do anything other than read? Like I always see you reading, but I never really get to talk to you."

"I do." He said.

"Like?" I asked.

The room around me started to change. It went from Zexion's room/library into a 3-D map of the galaxy with all the worlds the Organization knew about. "Like this." I heard him say.

"This is amazing." I said looking around at the map. "Do you ever use the illusions to go to places in the books that you read?"

The room shifted again. This time I was in a castle's courtyard watching two knights joust. "On occasion."

I smiled as I was amazed with the illusions. "Must be nice to escape like this."

The room went back to normal. "I tend not to, because I might not want to return to reality."

I chuckled a little. "I know the feeling." I told him.

"My illusions, however aren't always pleasant." He said.

"Like monsters, and destruction?" I asked.

"And things from your past that you try desperately to forget." He said.

"You still remember stuff from when you were a Somebody?" I asked.

"I don't, none of us do, except for maybe Number I. I'm talking about things from your past that make you cringe in fear or pain even years after they've passed by."

"Please don't tell me one of those memories were about when you were loosing your first tooth." I said jokingly remembering how much of a panic attack he had when he felt it wiggle.

"No, I said things that you fear YEARS after they happened. That was the same reaction you had and both of us seemed to have gotten over it rather quickly."

I chuckled. "It was only a joke." I said smiling.

He sighed and went to look at his books.

"Hey Zexion?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when we snuck away from the Organization just to go to the arcade at Twilight Town?"

The room shifted again and I saw us as little kids running around in the same arcade from back then. I was over at the skee ball machine and Zexion was trying to win a crane machine.

I saw a small smile appear on Zexion's face.

"Haven't seen one of those on your face for a few years." I told him when I noticed his smile.

"I've lost feelings a long time ago." He said.

"Come on!" I told him as I grabbed his arm. "We're going to the arcade!"

"Why?" He asked.

"To hang out like we use to as kids. Maybe you'll beat me at air hockey for once." I said as I summoned a portal.

"Maybe I've had a long day and just want to rest." He said.

I sighed. "Okay." I said as I let go of his arm and had the portal go away. "You promise me that one day we'll hang out like we use to as kids on day."

"We will." He said.

I smiled and left his room. I haven't really hung out with Zexion since I was 10 or so. When I was back in my room I laid on my bed looking out the window. I grabbed a small box that I kept under my bed. It was a box that I kept pictures of me and my friends. Towards the bottom was a picture of me and Zexion outside of the arcade. I found a picture that was of Demyx and me going to a Linkin Park concert. I smiled as I went through my memory lane wondering if my friends would remember.

I looked at my bookshelf that had few books on it. There was a Pikachu stuffed animal that Zexion won me, a turtle stuffed animal that I won, and a picture of Vexdain, Demyx, Larxene, Axel, and Zexion that was taken on the couch not long after Vexdain joined. I smirked.

'_Now I'll need a picture of all of us with Roxas and Xion in it.' _I thought and headed to Vexdain's room. I knocked on his door a few times. There wasn't an answer for a few seconds.

"Vexdain?" I asked as I knocked again. I put my ear to the door and couldn't hear anything.

"Vexdain?" I asked as I went to go open the door. It was locked. "Vexdain?!" I asked one more time, but louder. Again there wasn't an answer.

I sighed and walked around unsure of what to do. _'What am I gonna do for two more days?' _I asked myself as I used a portal to go to the ice cream shop in Twilight town. I got my fudge swirl and headed to the clock tower and sat on the edge like always. I heard footsteps and saw Axel walking towards me.

"I thought you'd be at the castle, not here." He said

"Got bored." I told him as I licked some of my ice cream.

"Vexdain's still asleep, if you were wondering." Axel said as he sat down next to me.

"So what's why he didn't answer." I mumbled.

"Didn't answer what?" Axel asked me.

"Oh! I went and knocked on his door. I was gonna ask if he wanted to hang out. I didn't bother Roxas, Demyx, or Larxene because I thought they would still be on their mission. I did get to talk to Zexion for a little though." I said with a smile.

"How's he doing? Been awhile since I talked to the little guy."

I smirked. "I guess he's fine. We were mostly talking about his illusions and I asked him if he remember much of when we were kids." I looked over at the general area that the arcade was or still is at.

"So how was your day off?" Axel asked me.

"Boring for the most part. I read the book I borrowed from Zexion, and took a crapload of notes on it, but other than that it was a very boring day. You?"

"I was assigned a mission with Xion, because her usual partner was given some days off." Axel said.

I smirked knowing it was Roxas who she was normally paired with. "Had to have been a little fun though." I said as I finished my ice cream.

"It was. She's improving at a good rate."

"Probably better than you." I said with a smirk. "She probably didn't almost cut someone's neck." I teased remembering how bad Axel was when he first started.

"No, she didn't. How could she? She doesn't even have a weapon yet."

I smirked. "She's still probably better than you."

He playfully pushed me. "Shut up."

"Lets see… You and I were training and you almost got me between the eyes, you left me with a arm that was almost completely burnt. Must I continue?"

"No, you don't." Axel said.

I laughed and pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees as I wrapped my arms around my legs. I sighed as I was starting to get bored again.

"What? Afraid my chakram will go flying in your direction again?"

"Not anymore, unless you're pissed at me."

"Well I'm not right now."

I smirked a little and watched people run around and play games like always. _'What would it be like if we all had hearts? Would I know if I really like Vexdain? Would our personalities change?' _

"You've got your thinking face on. What's going through your head?" Axel asked me.

"Just wondering what it would be like it we all had hearts. I was wondering how our personalities would change, and if they would. If I would know it I-" I stopped myself when I realized what I was about to say.

"If you what?" Axel asked and looked at me curiously.

I had that weird feeling like I always did when I thought of Vexdain. "It's nothing." I said and smiled.

"No it isn't. We all know what nothing is, whatever you're thinking of isn't."

"Okay. It's not important then." I told him.

"Come on, tell me." He nudged my side.

I jumped a little, because it tickled. "It's not important. Just please forget it."

"Oh, really? If it wasn't important you would keep dodging the question."

I sighed and looked away from him.

"Tell me or I'll be forced to take extra measures." He told me.

"Axel, I'm not ticklish." I lied. I was actually very ticklish.

"Than this shouldn't be too bad." He said and started to tickle me.

I fell backwards and started to laugh.

"Tell me and I'll stop." He said.

"No, and you probably already know."

"I have a guess, but humor me." He kept tickling me.

I continued to laugh. "Then tell me your guess." I said in between laughs.

"Tell me what it is and we'll see if I was right." He said.

"Never!"

"Than you'll be tickled forever." He said and tickled more furiously.

I laughed and laughed for who knows how long as he kept tickling.

"Just tell me." He said.

"Fine, but you already know!"

"Kinda don't, so tell me."

"Yes you do, because you are always teasing me about it."

"I tease you about a lot of things, just say it."

"Fine… I keep wondering if I would have a heart if I would actually know if I like Vexdain more than a best friend." I said embarrassed and looked at the ground knowing that my face was probably turning red.

He stopped tickling me. "Thank you." He said smirking.

I sighed and sat back on the edge. "Just please don't say anything about this to anyone. What is said at the clock tower stays at the clock tower."

"Fine." He said and looked down at the clock. "Your little crush should be up by now."

I smiled a little. "I'll bet he's still sleeping. If you let him he'll sleep for as long as possible."

"He's up." Axel said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. Now go." He pushed me off the clock tower into a portal to right outside Vexdain's room.

'_Jerk.' _I thought as I stood up and got ready to use a portal to head back to the clock tower. I sighed first and looked at Vexdain's door. I used a portal and headed back to the clock tower where Axel still was, but he had a giant grin on his face.

"What was that for?" I asked as I sat on the edge again.

"Fun." He said as he did the same exact thing over again.

This time I controlled the darkness in it so I would be standing right behind him.

"Not funny." I told him.

"I'm just trying to help." Axel said.

"Help with what? Murder?"

"No, your head." He said as I fell through a portal on the floor below me and I ended up in front of Vexdain's door again.

"This is getting really old." I mumbled as I went back to the clock tower.

"You really don't get the point of this, do you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Think real hard." He said.

"I'm not gonna go talk to Vexdain about this." I told him and crossed my arms.

"Too bad." I fell through another portal under my feet and ended up falling into Vexdain's room.

"Xarosalind...this is a pleasant surprise." I heard Vexdain say.

"Uhhh… Hi! Sorry, Axel kept using portals to send me here." I told him somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh. Well, I guess there was a reason for it?" Vexdain said, asking what the reason was.

"Nope!" I quickly said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"That doesn't really sound like him."

"Really?" I asked as I started to walk out of his room.

"I'll have to ask him later."

"T-that won't be necessary!"

"Why?"

"Uh… Because, Axel is going on a mission for a few days and won't be back for a while." I said, but then realizing it made no sense.

"He didn't say anything about that. I'll just have to ask him tonight."

'_Crap! Think! Think dammit!' _I thought nervously biting my lip.

Vexdain noticed I was biting my lip. "What? Nervous about something?"

"Huh? Me? No!" I said as I stopped biting my lip.

"Really?"

"Yep! Nothing at all!" I said. _'Dammit Xarosalind think! Think fast or Axel might tell him!' _

"Alright, I'll just go ask Axel why he just kept teleporting you here." Vexdain started to walk toward the door.

I nodded not really paying attention to what he was saying as I thought of what to do. "Wait! Ahh… Shit!" I said after he was gone for a little. I used a portal and went to the clock tower. When I got there Axel was gone! "Shit!" I said and used a portal and went to Axel's room where Axel and Vexdain were talking. _'SHIT! YOU'RE DEAD!' _I shouted at myself in my head.

Axel noticed me first. "Oh, hey Xarosalind."

"Axel. What did you tell him?" I asked and I walked up to him.

"Oh, nothing." Axel said.

"Axel…" I said looking him right in the eyes. "What did you tell him?"

"He just told me that the reason he kept portaling you to my room was so you'd wake me up." Vexdain said.

'_Holy crap! Axel didn't tell him… What the hell is he planning?' _I thought and then looked at Axel surprised. "Yeah! That's why I told you there was no need to ask him." I said.

"And sorry I forgot to tell you about that mission, Vexdain." Axel said. "Guess it just slipped my mind."

'_What the hell is Axel up to? He's actually keeping this a secret' _I asked myself and then let a sigh of relief escape. _'I have to say that I'm impressed then.'_

"What, are you glad I'm leaving tomorrow?" Axel asked with a grin.

"What? No! Things will be boring without you. No one will buy us ice cream either." I said jokingly.

"You make more than I do normally." Axel said.

I laughed. It was the truth.

"Both of you make more than me." Vexdain said.

"Yeah. Stinks when you're still newer, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit."

"Well… I'll see you later. Good luck on your mission Axel." I said as I walked out and headed to my room.

"See ya when I get back." Axel said.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed trying to figure out why Axel was actually keeping this a secret. It was really weird for him. You had to pay him most of the time to keep secrets.

"Axel, why are you actually keeping this secret? I thought you would at least drop some hints to Vexdain." I asked quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day still confused as hell of why Axel was actually keeping this secret. Knowing my luck, he actually did tell and they were just lying to me. I sighed, took my shower, and went about my normal boredom for a day off.

I still had no clue of what to do. I walked around the castle, drew some pictures, offered to help Vexen again, but he told me to go and do whatever I wanted, wrote a little in my diary, but that was about it.

I flopped down on one of the couches and stared out the window.

Something cold touched the back of my neck and I jumped. "Hello." I heard Vexdain say behind me.

I put my hand over where my heart would be. "Oh! Hey Vexdain. You startled me."

"Obviously." He said and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing."

I rolled my eyes as I laid on the couch. My mind instantly thinking about yesterday.

"So, what was the real reason Axel kept sending you to my room yesterday?" Vexdain asked.

My eyes widened instantly. "What?"

"I know he didn't send you to wake me up, considering what I usually wear to bed." He said.

I looked out the window. "That was it. Honestly."

"I know it wasn't."

I sighed and just looked out the window, choosing to not answer his question.

"Are you going to answer or…" He trailed off.

"Or what?"

"Or aren't you?"

"No…" I said quietly as I started to get off the couch to head to my room. "I'll give you _a _hint, but that's it. It involves our friendship."

"That's not a very good hint." He said to me.

"Then I guess you won't know." I said as I walked back to my room.

He grabbed my arm. "I'm not going to let go until you tell me."

My face turned red as soon as he touched me. I looked at him then at the ground and said nothing.

"You're blushing again." He said to me.

"It's because of you…" I quietly mumbled.

"It is?" He asked surprised.

"And confusion…" I said even quieter.

"I am, in fact, very confused."

I sighed. _'Kiss him and see what the hell happens. If he doesn't kiss you back just apologize and keep your distance for a while...' _One of the voices in my head told me.

' _Shut up! I'm not kissing him! Why would I do that to him? I know he doesn't like me in that kind of way. It's impossible though. Nobodies don't have hearts, so we should not be able to feel.' _I argued with the voice. This must have been going on for a while because Vexdain was trying to get my attention.

"Xarosalind, would you like to explain?"

I shook my head when I finally heard him.

"I'm not going to let go of your arm till you do." He said.

'_Kiss him you retard!' _The voice yell at me, so I did. I quickly turned to face him and quickly kissed his soft lips.

"Now, I'm even more confused." He said.

"I…" My face was bright red. "I'm sorry…" I told him. "It's just…"

"Your stuttering isn't helping."

"I…" I sighed and took a quick breath. "I think I like you more than a best friend. I have this weird feeling where my heart should be when I'm around you, and it's only when I'm around you… I'm sorry if I just ruined our friendship." I looked at the ground with tears ready to fall.

"You didn't, but why did you put your lips on mine?"

I giggled. "It's a kiss. Normally when you really like someone you kiss them as a reminder to say 'I love you.' to them without saying the words."

"Oh." He said and kissed me.

My eyes widened at first, but then quickly closed as I kissed him back. When we pulled apart my face was redder than Axel's hair. "Y- you…you kissed me…" I said amazed.

"Yeah."

"You two finally kissed!" I heard Axel say as he ran over and hugged both of us.

"Axel?!" I asked.

"The big deal is?" Vexdain asked.

"You kissed her which meant you love her!" Axel explained excitedly. I haven't seen him this excited since last Christmas when I got him a virtual boy.

"You knew that already."

"Wait! WHAT?!" I asked.

"I couldn't tell you until he said it was fine." Axel said and pointed at Vexdain.

I gave a shy smile and looked at Vexdain the at Axel. "Why couldn't you tell me. You knew I was freaking out." I asked Axel.

"Honor among pyros." Axel said.

I giggled a little.

"So does this mean you two will be dating now?" Axel asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Axel facepalmed.

"I have no idea what is going on."

Axel put an arm around Vexdain's shoulders. "Lets go talk to Demyx. He and I will explain everything to you."

"Um… okay?" Vexdain said as he was led away.

A smile appeared on my face. I was so happy somehow! I happily walked back to my room, but was stopped by Zexion.

"Oh! Hey Zexion!" I said with a smile. "What's up?"

"You know how you said about going to the arcade like old time?"

I nodded.

"Then lets go it you aren't doing anything."

"Okay. Just let me go grab some munny first and change into normal people clothes."

"We're not people." He said.

"Still. We could blend in like we use to when we snuck away."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll be out in a little then too."

I ran to my room and changed my into a red shirt that was a Three Days Grace, but didn't put my cloak back on. I controlled darkness, so we didn't have to worry about the darkness in the portals talking over us or something. I also changed out of my boots into a pair of black sneakers. I grabbed 50 munny before I left my room.

I walked back over to Zexion's room and was that he was leaning on the door. He was in a grey t-shirt, his black pants, and black sneakers. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and summoned a portal. A few minutes later we were outside of the arcade. Before we went in I made Zexion take a picture with me on my phone.

"What was with the picture?"

I smiled. "Memories for me. I like to look back at some pictures and remember what happened. I still have the picture from when we went here for the first time."

"None of the superiors better see that."

"They wont! I keep all the pictures in a box under my bed. You have nothing to worry about. Now come on! Skee Ball is calling my name!" I told him as I pulled him into the arcade.

It was just as busy as every and almost nothing changed. I saw Zexion get a small smirk on his face.

"Wow! Two days in a row for a smile. I'm impressed." I told him.

"Be quiet." He said.

I laughed as we walked around playing games. Zexion was mostly at the claw machine. It was funny to watch him play because he would completely be concentrated on the claw, and where it was moving.

"Don't mess up." I told him as he pressed the button to let the claw grab the prize.

"Shush, I'm concentrating." He told me.

I laughed, because he dropped the prize at the last second.

"I blame you." He said and went for his next try.

"What did I do?"

"You stood there."

I laughed and playfully pushed him and he messed up again.

"Xarosalind, I swear on my nothingness, if you do that one more time you won't ever be able to borrow one of my books again."

I laughed and walked over to Skee Ball. I was so close to getting a free t-shirt that would let me play free games of Skee Ball for life, but Zexion messed me up.

"What was that for?" I asked laughing a little.

"You messed me up."

I laughed and started a new game of Skee Ball. Zexion stood there for several minutes watching me play the game over and over again.

I sighed as I played the game for the 10th time that night and missed my free t-shirt and games again by 20 points.

"Aim for the one in the top middle." Zexion told me.

I put in 1 munny and tried a did what he told me. I was surprised when the word winner came across the screen at the top.

I smiled and looked at Zexion. "Thank you."

"It seems like common sense to aim for the highest point value."

I shrugged. "I never could get that one so I always aimed for another combo I found that would get me the points I needed, but I always ended up messing up on the last ball. Thanks again Zexion." I was handed my free shirt a few minutes later.

Zexion was eyeing up the Air Hockey table. I smirked and pulled him over to the table.

"Come on. I promise I won't beat you… too badly." I told him as I put in some munny.

"I'm not six any more." He said.

I laughed as he started the game. He easily got the first point because I sneezed.

"Hey!" I said looking at him.

"The goal's to get the puck in the hole, isn't it?"  
>I smirked and put the puck back on the table. It took a while, but Zexion scored again.<p>

"It seems that either, I've gotten better or you've gotten worse."

I laughed as I put the puck on the table again, but this time I scored.  
>"You were saying?" I asked.<p>

"I'm still ahead." He said as he put the puck back on the table.

We hit the puck back and forth for a while till I finally scored again. Zexion got the puck and put it back on the table. In just a few seconds he scored again. I put the puck on the table, but I accidentally scored for him.

"Forget what I said before, you've gotten worse."

"Hey!" I shouted and scored a point.

He put the pick on the table and I somehow scored.

"Just a little rusty, I guess." I told him once I scored again

"Well, I'm not going to let you win." He said and put the puck on the table.

I smiled as we played. after about 10 minutes or so Zexion won.

"I told you so." He said.

"Shut up." I said as I playfully pushed him. We were about ready to leave when we saw Vexdain, Axel, and Demyx come into the arcade. They were all in their clothes that looked similar to what they were wearing when they first joined the Organization.

"Hey guys!" I said happily.

"Hey, Xarosalind." Vexdain said.

"Hey, look who finally came out of his room." Axel said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Zexion said.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Vexdain." Demyx said.

"Shut up, Demyx." Vexdain and Zexion said in sync.

I laughed. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Trying to play video games." Vexdain said.

Axel looked at the t-shirt in my arms. "What's that?"

"Oh! It's a t-shirt that lets me play free games of Skee Ball for life. Zexion kind of helped me." I said smiling.

"Already brown-nosing her." Axel said.

"What?! No! I was just doing her a friendly favor!" Zexion explained.

"Sure." Axel said sarcastically.

"Axel, he honestly was." I told him. I saw Demyx out of the corner of my eye playing Guitar Hero.

"Well, I don't care. This guy thinks he can beat me at Mortal Kombat, so we're just going to see if he's right." Axel said and nudged Vexdain.

"I am." Vexdain said.

They started walking over to the Mortal Kombat game. I looked at Zexion. "I have got to see this." I told him and followed. He quickly followed me.

After about 7 games Axel finally accepted defeat.

"Axel, I think you lost… A lot…" I told him.

"Shut up." He said and walked away.

We all probably spent the next two hours at the arcade playing games and messing Demyx up at Guitar Hero. Mostly messing up Demyx.

As we all started to leave Axel cleared his throat several times and kept nugging at Vexdain's side.

"What?" Vexdain finally asked him.

"Remember?" Axle said hinting with at me by quickly moving his eyes to my direction. "You had something to ask her."

"I did?"

Axel nodded.

"When?"

"Before we came to the arcade." He whispered something in Vexdain's ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Axel facepalmed. "That's it… I'm done."

"Hey guys?" I asked pulling my phone out of my pocket. "Can I take a group picture of us?"

"Sure." Axel said, still irritated at Vexdain.

We all sat on a bench. I was between Zexion and Vexdain and Axel and Demyx were behind us. I showed everyone the photo and then summoned a portal for us to all go through.

Axel looked a Vexdain when we got back to the castle. "Ask her already."

"Ask her what?"

"Out on a D-A-T-E." He kind of whispered, but I chose to act like I didn't hear him.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh." Vexdain said, finally realizing what Axel was trying to say. "Xarosalind, you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure." I said with a smile as we all walked back to our rooms.

"Now don't you two be thinking about doing anything… naughty." Axel said with a smirk.

"Axel, go burn some of Larxene's tampons." Vexdain said.

"Hey!" Axel shouted at Vexdain. "Hell to the no."

"Then go burn something else, that's not mine."

"Or mine!" I yelled.

Axel stuck his tongue out like a little kid.

"Hey Axel, Demyx, can you please not tell anyone about me and Vexdain?" I asked.

"No one's really big on gossiping here." Axel said.

"Still. If Superior or Saix find out we'll be dead." I said.

"We won't tell 'em." Axel said.

"Thanks." I said as we all went our separate ways to our rooms. When I got to my room I gave Vexdain a quick hug. "Night." I told him smiling.

"Good night." Vexdain said.

I laid on my bed smiling as I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as I walked around the castle unsure of what to do. It was my last day off and I was bored out of my mind. I didn't see Vexdain yet today. Knowing my luck he was still sleeping. I was half tempted to go see was Vexen was doing, but he was probably on a mission.

I sighed again as I walked into the lobby and sat on the couch staring out the window. I could always see what Roxas was up to. I guess we're friends, but we don't talk to each other much. We mostly talk when we're at the clock tower. I got off the couch and headed to Roxas' room.

"Hey Roxas. You in there?" I asked and knocked on his door a few times.

"No, please leave a message after the beep." I heard Roxas say from inside his room.

I laughed. "I was just wondering if you wanted to play some video games, but I guess not."

The door opened and Roxas was in the doorway. "What did you want to play?"

"I was thinking Smash Bros., Halo, Portal, and whatever other games we can find."

"Let's play Smash Bros." He said.

"Dibs on Pit!" I told him as we headed to my room.

"Whatever. I always pick Ike. You're gonna lose." I told me as I started the game.

"I am not! Only Vexdain has ever beaten me at this game, and that was luck." I told him.

"Suuuuure." Roxas said sarcastically.

"It was!" I said laughing a little.

The battle started a few minutes later. Roxas and I kept elbowing each other trying to make the other one mess up.

"Quit it!" I shouted as he continued to elbow me, but it was really annoying because it was one of the spots I was ticklish at.

"You quit it!" He shouted back at me.

"You started it though, so you stop, and that tickles!" I said and laughed a little as he got my side again.

"I'm not stopping!"

Since we were sitting on my bed I quickly grabbed the pillow and hit his face with it.

"What was that for?!"

"To make you stop." I told him laughing a little and started to ignore the game.

"Well, I'm not gonna." He said and elbowed me again.

"Quit it!" I told him and pushed him off the bed.

"You made me hurt my butt!"

"Oh well." I said jokingly and shrugged my shoulder. "You've had worst!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed and I hit my face on the floor. "Now you have too."

"I've had a lot worse." I told him laughing.

"Like Vexdain?" Roxas asked and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Roxas said when he finally calmed down.

"Roxas, come on!" I whined.

"Nah, I'll have Axel tell you."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I forgot about the game till I heard the TV say, "Sudden Death!"

I immediately grabbed my controller and started to beat up Roxas' character.

"Not fair!" Roxas shouted as his fighter flew off the screen.

I laughed. "Why not? That was fair!"

"No it wasn't! I didn't even have a controller in my hand!"

"Roxas, it's on your wrist." I told him pointing to the Wii controller.

"It's not in my hand, is it?"

"Fine, we'll have another match then." I told him. "No elbowing or anything else though."

"Good." He said and we played another round.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE!" I shouted as the game said that Roxas won. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Then how come it just happened?" Roxas asked me.

"Shut up!" I told him and playfully pushed him.

"Looks like Vexdain isn't the only one who can beat you."

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him.

He grabbed my tongue before I could put it back in my mouth. "Rossas!" I tried to shout at him. "Let go o' mah tongue!"

"You promise to be nice." He said like someone would say to a little kid.

"Rossas! I'm bot fo. Now let go!"

"Alright." Roxas said as he let go of my tongue.

"Thank you." I told him and sat back down on the bed. "Now what game do you wanna play?"

"I don't care."

"Halo?" I asked as I walked over to the game systems.

"Pretty sure Vexdain is the only one who has that."

"Then let's go bother him and see if he will let us play, and knowing my luck he'll join us." I said.

"Okay."

We walked out of my room and headed Vexdain's room. I knocked on his door a few time. "Hey Vexdain!"

"Hold on a second." I heard him say. I waited there for a few seconds and then Vexdain opened the door. "Hey."

"We were wondering if we could play Halo and if you wanted to play it was us then, so can we please." I said smiling.

"Sure." He said and stepped out of the way so Roxas and I could come in. "Roxas, she's kind of bad at this."

"I'm not that bad!" I shouted and saw that he was playing Halo before we came to bother him.

"Yeah, you're horrible." Vexdain said.

"I am not!" I said as I grabbed a controller.

"We'll just see." Roxas said as he grabbed another one.

We started playing Slayer and literally thirty seconds in I die.

"Told you she sucked at this game." Vexdain said to Roxas.

"Shut up!" I told Vexdain as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I forgot that I had unlimited lives, so I died yet again almost immediately.

"Aaaaand it's gone." Roxas said.

"Shut up." I said as I sat back up again. "I won't die this time."

I ended up dying 2 minutes later.

"Not a word." I told them as I saw that they both had smiles on their face trying ot hold in laughter.

"YES! Shotgun!" Vexdain shouted.

I facepalmed. A few minutes later Roxas killed me.

"Hey, Roxas, turn around." Vexdain said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now do it."

Roxas' person turned around and was immediately killed by Vexdain's shotgun.

"Not cool!" Roxas shouted.

"That's why we have radar, idiot."

"Oh yeah…" I mumbled.

"I'm not an idiot!" He shouted. He then attempted to kill Vexdain's character a few minutes later, but ended up dying.

"I love this map." Vexdain said.

"Which do you love more; Xarosalind or the map?" Roxas asked with a smirk.

"What kind of question is that?" Vexdain asked as he killed me. "Xarosalind."

"To distract you." Roxas said and finally killed Vexdain.

"When I respawn, I will get revenge."

"SHIT!" I shouted as I was killed for the 17th time.

"Wow, Vexdain wasn't kidding."

I rolled my eyes and we continued to play Halo for who knows how long.

"What's going on in here?!" I heard Axel ask as he opened the door.

"HALO!" We all shouted.

"I'm joining." Axel said, picked up a controller and started to play.

"Aim for Xarosalind!" Roxas told Axel. "She sucks at this game! Only two kills since we started playing."

"And those were suicides." Vexdain added.

"Shut up!" I shouted again.

"It's true." Vexdain said.

I rolled my eyes. My stomach growled a few moments later. "Is it dinner time yet?" I asked a little surprised I was actually asking when it was time for dinner.

"Probably." Axel said.

Vexdain paused the game and we all headed to the dining room where everyone was sitting.

"Yes. Food." I said smiling. "I'm starving." I sat next to Vexdain. Demyx was to my right looking like he was bored out of his mind.

"That's a first." Vexdain said to me.

"I know. Well I haven't eaten anything all day." I told him.

"That's usually what happens anyway."

I shrugged. "Guess I'm just finally hungry. Well, now that I think of it, I didn't eat anything yesterday either."

"Yeah, you need to eat." Vexdain said and passed me a plate of chicken.

I smiled and took some and continued to pass it.

_**Half Hour Later**_

"Holy crap! She ate like a normal Nobody!" Axel said surprised.

"While I'm still a bottomless pit." Vexdain said.

I nodded. "Yeah, you are." I looked around and remembered this was the last day I had off and then it was back to work. A small smile appeared on my face.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Roxas asked.

"We get to go back on missions tomorrow, and I get to help Vexen in the lab!" I said smiling.

"You're excited about that?" Vexdain asked me.

I nodded. "It gives me something to do."

"I'm sure that there's something else for you to do." Axel said.

I facepalmed. "Axel, shut up."

"What? I'm just saying there are other things you could do to occupy your time."

"Would you like to make a list for me then?" I asked.

"I will when the superiors are out of earshot."

"Then why don't we all go get some ice cream and meet up at the usual spot." I said.

"Sure." Axel said. "You two want to come?" He asked Vexdain and Roxas.

"I've got nothing better to do." Vexdain said.

"Well yeah, free ice cream, and hanging out with my friends." Roxas said.

After we got to the clock tower Axel was nice enough to buy ice cream for all of us.

I sat next to Vexdain and rested my head on his shoulder. "So Axel, why did you buy ice cream for all of us for once?" I asked after Axel handed me my ice cream.

"Because this is my last day here, before I head off to Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, the Organization's got another castle in the world between worlds." Axel said.

"How the hell is there a world between worlds?" Vexdain asked.

"Don't know." He said and shrugged. "I'll be there for a few days though."

"Do you know about Castle Whatever?" Vexdain asked me.

"Castle Oblivion, and not much. I just know the name. I've never been there." I said and kept eating my ice cream.

"No one really knows that much about it except for the Superior and Saix." Axel said.

"Saix only know's because he's Superior's lap dog."

"Well, if that's what Saix did to get on the Superior's good side, it worked."

I shrugged. "He kind of favors Saix out of all of us. That's why Saix is second in command."

"Well, doesn't really matter right now." Axel said. "I just want to enjoy some time with you guys."

"That doesn't involve pushing one of us off the edge again, does it?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, it doesn't. And don't you two think about doing anything naughty while I'm gone."

"Axel!" I shouted as my face turned red.

"What? I'm just saying don't do anything bad."

"Why would we?" I asked and playfully pushed him.

"Because you're teenagers."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Pretty sure it does."

"Axel, nothing will happen. I promise."

Axel turned to Roxas. "Keep an eye on them for me, Roxas."

Vexdain rolled his eyes. "You might as well be asking a brick to watch us."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Roxas asked and pointed his ice cream at Vexdain.

"It's supposed to mean that you won't pay attention at all."

"I would so pay attention!" Roxas told him.

"What's my attribute?" Vexdain asked.

"Fire." Axel answered.

"I was asking Roxas." Vexdain said.

Axle smiled. "Sorry."

"What's my attribute, Roxas?" I asked.

"Um...blackness." Roxas said almost asking.

"You got the ness part." I told him.

"Specialness?"

"Roxas, now you're just making stuff up." I said, smiling and chuckling a little.

"I don't freaking know!"

"Darkness." Axel said. "Get it memorized."

"Oh...I was close." Roxas said.

"How?" I asked.

"When it's dark, all you see is blackness."

"Fine. I'll give you some credit then." I said and pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Are you going to finish that?" Roxas asked pointing at my ice cream.

"It's fudge swirl." I told him.

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

I handed my ice cream to Roxas. "You can have it."

"Thanks!" He said and chowed down.

I smirked and leaned on Vexdain. He was so warm!

I saw Axel smiling. "You two cuddling over there?"

"What about it?" Vexdain asked.

"Oh nothing." He said with a smirk and watched the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt something soft against my lips. I turned away at first, but whatever it was got me again. I opened my eyes for a second to see Vexdain kissing me. I pulled away and smiled.

"Morning, Vexdain."

"Morning, Xarosalind. We've got another mission to go on, so get dressed." He turned and started to walk out of the room.

I hopped into the shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail so I wouldn't have to worry about it curling up on me. I walked out of my room a few minutes later and headed to the lobby. Vexdain was sitting in one of the chairs waiting.

"Do I need to ask Saix for the mission or did you already ask?" I asked.

"I got it already." Vexdain said. "We're scouting out a place called Halloween Town."

"Sounds fun." I told him and summoned a portal. "Let's go." I said as I walked through the portal.

Halloween Town looked like it was well… ready for Halloween.

"Hm. This is definitely the right place."

I nodded and started to walk around. There was really nothing here at all. "I think this place is deserted."

Vexdain looked around. "What about that weird looking guy?"

"Huh?" I turned to see a… man that was shaped like a upside down cone. He also had a tall black hat that I assumed was to make up for his little height or maybe something else.

"Oh, hello there!" The coned man said. "I'm the mayor of this town, I know everyone! But I've never seen you around before, so who are you?"

"I'm Zelda and that's Ignis." I said.

"Those are odd names." He said. "But I'm not one to judge. Pardon me, but you don't look very scary. What are you doing in our town?"

"We got lost." I told him.

"Where were you headed?" He asked.

"We're headed to… Where are we headed to again, Ignis?" I asked.

"We were just looking around for a place to spend the night." Vexdain said and turned to the mayor. "Do you know any good places?"

"Why yes I do. Just head up that road a little and the 7th building on your left will be the hotel." The mayor said. "It's the perfect place for a young couple, like yourselves."

My face turned red. "W-what?"

He turned to look at us and had a confused look on his face. "You two ARE together, right? What other reason would you have to look for the same place to stay? You don't look the same enough to be family."

"Yeah, we are together, but that doesn't have anything to do with it." Vexdain said.

"Y-yeah! What he said." My face was still a little red.

"Well, then, do you want me to help you on your way there?" The mayor asked us.

"That would be wonderful." Vexdain said. "Lead the way."

The mayor led us down the road and talked us about the town, the 'people' in it, and about the places. He talked more than me which was a huge surprise for me.

"Well, here is the hotel. Hope you two do enjoy your stay, and I hope to see you around again." The mayor said.

"Thank you Mister Mayor, I'm sure you will." Vexdain said.

The mayor headed back to the town square and left me and Vexdain alone.

"Next scouting mission, you are doing the talking." I told him and poked his chest when I said you.

"I did most of the talking here anyway." He said with a smirk.

I smirked. "Now what?" I asked. "Look around some more or just head back since the mayor told us almost everything about this place?"

"I don't know, you pick."

"Let's go back. Vexen it probably going to want me to help him in the lab again." I told him.

"Alright, if the mayor finds out we didn't stay here he's going to ask what happened."

I sighed. "You're right, so lets just stay here and find something to do."

"Well, let's see if there's any costume things we can get."

"I don't think we really need them." I said as I wrapped the darkness around me.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Vexdain said and lit himself on fire. "I really hope this thing is fireproof." He said referring to the Organization's uniform.

"They are. Axel tried to burn it away on one of his days off."

"He had multiple? You were there longer than him and only had one."

"After so long you can get others. They wear out after about 2 and a half years."

"I'm talking about days off." Vexdain said.

"Oops. Sorry. Axel had two days off."

"How'd he get two?" Vexdain said. "I had to get at least a pint of blood taken out of me for a few days."

"One of the days off was because Vexen was suppose to make sure I didn't give him a concussion after one of our missions."

"And the other one?"

"Was just a day off. That was a few years before the concussion day off."

"How'd he get it?"

"Don't know. Now come on." I said and motioned for him to follow me into the hotel.

"Alright, alright." He said and walked in with me.

_**One Awkward Room Situation Later**_

"Tell me again how we got stuck with a bed." I said and sat on the edge like my normal self.

"Because if we didn't get one room, people would think something's up." Vexdain said. "Look on the bright side: it cost us less."

I smirked and laid on the surprisingly comfy bed.

"So, what you want to do? We got a whole eight-ish hours to kill."

"Sleep?" I asked.

"I'm fine with sleeping." Vexdain said and flopped onto the other side of the bed.

I smirked and cuddled next to him. "Night." I said and closed my eyes.

"Night, Xarosalind." He said and kissed the top of my head.

_**8 Hours Later**_

"Vexdain." I said shaking his arm a little to wake him up. "Vexdain wake up." I said louder and tickled his side. He twitched but that was it. "Vexdain, come on! Wake up you lazy butt!" I said and continued to tickle his side.

He rolled away and fell off the bed. "Ow."

"Morning! You okay?"

"I'm fine." Vexdain said and got off the ground. "Definitely not the most pleasant way to wake up, but it beats getting shocked by a long shot."

I smirked knowing he was talking about Larxene. "Come on. We need to get back home." I told him.

"So get out of bed."

I laughed a little and got out. "You sign us out, or do you want me to?"

"I guess I will." He lit himself on fire, which startled me a little bit. "I've gotta look the same as when I checked in, don't I?"

I nodded and headed out of the room.

_**15 Minutes Later**_

"Where were you two yesterday?" Roxas asked as we were all sitting at the table for breakfast.

"We got held up in Halloween Town." Vexdain said.

"With what?" He asked.

"We had to spin a lie that would've fallen apart if we didn't stay the night."

He smirked and ate some of his pancakes.

"What's with the smirk?" I asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Roxas…" I glared at him.

"You two are lucky Axel isn't here right now." He said.

I nodded and took a bite of my pancake.

"Ah, number VII, and number XIV. I see that you finally have made it back." I heard Saix say. "I'm assuming your mission was successful."

"Sure was." I told him.

"What did you find?"

"We found out the place has a guy who can slay Heartless with his hands and is a skeleton, that to be noticed around there you have to look scary, and it looks like Halloween all the time."

"I see." He said and crossed his arms. "You two will still have a mission today though."

"And it would be?" Vexdain asked.

"You and Xarosalind will be going to Twilight Town to fight Heartless."

"So a normal mission for Xarosalind." Demyx said and nudged my side

"Knock it off." I told him as he continued to nudge my side.

"What, does it tickle?"

"No, not at all." I said sarcastically.

"So, when do you want to leave?" Vexdain asked me.

"Asap." I told him as Demyx poked my side again. I slapped his hand. "Dammit Demyx! Knock it off!"

"Xarosalind, watch the language." Xemnas said.

"Sorry, Superior. Won't happen again."

"While you're around." I barely heard Vexdain mumble.

I Took another bite of my pancakes, but they almost flew at Roxas as Demyx poked my saide again. "Demyx!" I shouted. "Knock it the hell off!"

"Xarosalind." Xemnas said.

"Sorry!" I shouted. Demyx then poked my side again. "Demyx! Stop f…. fudging poking me!"

"But it's fun too see you get yelled at."

I crossed my arms and wrinkled my nose a little like I always did when I got mad. "Well stop getting me in trouble for your own amusement."

"Want to go now?" Vexdain asked me.

"Please!" I said and summoned a portal and went through it immediately. I let out a loud sigh as I walked out of the portal.

Vexdain came out right behind me. "Demyx can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Yeah, but he's a great friend." I said as we started to walk around attacking the few Heartless we saw so far. "North or South?" I asked.

"Both, you go one way, I go the other and we meet back here."

"Meet back at 4:30, that gives us about 6 hours."

He gave a thumbs up. "Got it, see ya then." Vexdain turned around and started to head North.

I then ran South, obviously. I sighed as I kept walking around. I was finding few Heartless. Normally I was really good at finding Heartless, but lately I've been running into fewer and fewer every time I came here.

I looked at the clock. It was 2:20, and I was doing terrible! I ran into four Shadows, and seven Neoshadows. I think this is the worst I've ever done in Twilight Town, actually it's the worst I've ever done anywhere.

I walked around some more and had little luck. Some kids ran by me and went about doing their own business. They all had sea-salt icecream.

I smirked as I turned a corner. I was by the ice cream shop. So many of my best memories happened here. This area was where I found Vexdain, where Axel and I would prank random people, it was the first place I went to after I learned how to use portals, and it was also where Zexion and I would go to after we would go to after we were done at the arcade.

I looked at the clock again. It was now 4:10.

"Crap!" I started to run back to the clock tower where Vexdain and I would meet up. When I got there I saw a bored Vexdain.

"You're late."

"Shut up! I was all the way by the ice cream shop before I realized what time it was."

"You were near the ice cream shop, but you didn't get ice cream?"

"Want me to go get some?"

"Let's go." Vexdain said and started to walk in the direction I had just come from.

I summoned a portal as he was walking and he wet in. I followed and we were behind the ice cream shop. "Sea-salt?" I asked him as I started to walk into the front door.

"Sure, fudge swirl for you?"

"Duh." I told him as I got in line and then bought the ice cream.

We then headed to the clock tower like we always do.

I sighed. "It's so weird without Axel being here." I said and licked some of my ice cream.

"Even weirder that Roxas isn't trying to steal my ice cream."

I laughed, and then tried to take his ice cream.

He held it up where I couldn't reach it. "You don't like sea-salt anyway."

I shrugged. "I can get Roxas if you want." I told him ready to summon a portal.

"No, I said it was weird, not bad."

I smiled and continued to eat my ice cream. When I was done I laid back like Axel did every once and a while with my feet hanging over the edge and started thinking about random things. Sad part was, Vexdain knew I only sat like that if I was thinking.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked me.

"Hm?" I asked and looked at him, not really hearing what he said at first.

"What are you think about?" He asked again.

"Nothing really. Just random things."

"Like?"

"You, our friends, all the worlds we've been to." I told him, but decided not to tell him the last thing I was thinking about.

"What else? I know that's not it."

"What makes you think there's something else?"

"I know you too well to think there isn't."

"Did you ever really think about why we're here?" I asked.

"Because this is usually where we eat ice cream."

"Not that silly. I mean, do you ever think about why we exist, and why we are so special to the Organization?"

"We exist because our somebodies got consumed by darkness, and we're special to the Organization because we have Keyblades."

I sighed. "Why do we have Keyblades though? You need a heart to wield them, so why did the Keyblades choose you, Roxas, and me?"

He hesitated for a minute.

"See, my point exactly. Come on. We need to get back, and I need to help Vexen." I said and summoned a portal.

"Alright, let's go." He got up and followed me through the portal.

"Can you please tell Saix we're done? I need to get to the lab before Vexen has a hissy fit."

"Yeah, no problem." He walked over to Saix and told him what happened in the mission.

I rushed to the lab and just walked in. "Vexen?" I asked as I looked around. There was no answer. "Vexen? Hello!" There was still no answer. "Where could he be?"

I walked around the lab and found a note on one of the tabled.

_Xarosalind,_

_Recent events have prevented me from researching how you, Vexdain, and Roxas can wield Keyblades. I have left the blood samples here, as I do not believe that I will have time enough to study them properly. You may try to decode the secret of the Keyblades yourself, but it may prove difficult. _

_Yours in nothingness,_

_Vexen._

I sighed. I was very tempted, but I was lazy at the same time. I looked on the table to my right and saw the blood samples, the microscope, and some of his data. I looked at his handwriting which was terrible.

I sat down on a stool that was under the table and started to attempt to read over what he had found. I looked at paper after paper understanding about half of it. I rested my head on my hand as I red through the papers. I must have fallen asleep at some point.


	8. Chapter 8

"Xarosalind." I heard Vexdain said he shook me.

"Five more minutes." I moaned as I tried to hit him away.

"Five more minutes and you'll miss the bacon with breakfast."

"I don't ca… Bacon?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yes, the meat of a pig's butt is up stairs. Go get it."

I sat up, stretched my back, and saw that I was still in the lab. I started to walk out, but Vexdain quickly ripped a piece of paper off my face. "Huh?... Oh, thanks." I said and took the paper from him and put it with the rest.

"What were you doing down here? And where's Vexen?"

I looked around for the note Vexen left for me and handed it to Vexdain.

He quickly read over it. "Ah. Why are you here though? I thought science really wasn't your thing."

"It's not, but this experiment has really got me interested, so I wanted to try to find some data for myself." I yawned and started to walk out again.

"Did you check his computer?"

"No, but he has a crapload of handwritten notes, but he also has poor handwriting, so some of it's hard to read."

"Did he find out anything important?"

"Not that I know of." I told him as we walked into the dining room which was very quiet.

Axel, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Marluxia were not there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Demyx who was stuffing his face with food.

"They all went to Castle Oblivion."

"It's so quiet." I said looking to see if I missed anyone, but everyone was here.

"It'll be so much quieter without almost all of the loudmouths being here." Demyx said smirking.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"Well, you're still here." He teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm dying of laughter." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Well it's true."

"Whatever waterboy." I said as I started to eat some food that was passed to me that I put on my plate.

"You're actually eating breakfast again?" I heard Xigbar ask.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, nothing. Since your last day off or something, you've joined us for breakfast, and you've been hanging out with Vexdain more, and to top it all off, you've been smiling a lot more. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Everyone looked at me, even Xemnas who looked very interested.

"Nope!" I quickly said.

"Are you sure nothing has changed, Number VII?" The Superior asked.

'_SHIT! He always knows when I'm lying. I'm in deep shit down!' _I thought. "N-no sir. Nothing has changed. N-not at all."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you stuttering? Are you nervous, Number VII?"

"Just a little sir. You know I don't like everyone paying attention to me. It makes me feel very uncomfortable."

"There are much fewer here today than yesterday."

'_CRAP! I'm caught!'_ I thought as I bit my cheek nervously. "No one, but my friends were paying attention to me yesterday."

"Yes, and Number IX was among those who left."

'_CRAP, CRAP, CRAP,CRAAAAAAAAAAAP! I suck at lying!' _I continued to bite my cheek nervously and said nothing.

"So, tell us. What has changed?"

I shrugged. "Don't really know sir."

"Than why did you not simply say that from the beginning?"

"Just woke up. Can't really think clearly when I first wake up."

"Than I shall ask when you get back from today's mission."

I looked at Saix. "So what's my mission?" I asked.

"You and Roxas are going to a world known as Olympus Coliseum."

Roxas and I both whined at the same time.

"Wait, if she's with Roxas, than who am I paired with today?" Vexdain asked Saix.

"You are to go with Xion to Beast's Castle for a scouting mission." Saix said. "Handle it faster than you did last time."

"If we're going to a guy's castle, I'll be in and out before anyone sees me." Vexdain said confidently.

"Why am I stuck with her though?!" Roxas asked like a little kid would in elementary school.

"Because she is the only veteran that could find a way to teach you anything." Xemnas said.

"Veteran?" I asked. "When did I go to war?"

"Veteran of the Organization." Xemnas said. "You joined us nearly a decade ago."

"Ahhhh." I said and nodded my head. "Wait, what are Roxas and I suppose to do at Olympus Coliseum?"

"You will be trying to see if there are any Nobodies there that are worthy of being apart of the Organization." Saix said.

"I thought Nobodies were always found in Twilight Town." I said.

"Not always, they appear wherever they can stand. Or in some cases swim." Saix told me.

"Swim?" I asked.

"A world you probably won't go to soon is completely covered in water and populated by merpeople."

I nodded. "Come on Roxas. Let's get going." I told him and summoned a portal to go.

"Fine, let's get this over with." He said and got up.

"Leave the bacon." I told him without even looking.

"What bacon?"

"The bacon you just put in your pocket."

"I didn't put any bacon in my pocket."

I tuned to see him holding a lot of bacon in his hand. "Leave the bacon." I told him.

"Fine." He said as he dropped the bacon on the table.

We both walked through the portal. I smiled as soon as we got to the coliseum. I came here a lot when it was close and I would attack the Heartless that would appear there.

I walked around not needing any directions because I was here so much.

"Do you know where we're going?" Roxas asked me.

"Uh huh!" I said as I walked into the front doors. "I come here a lot, so I know where almost everything is."

"Kids, go on home. This isn't ameteur hour." A really short and fat satyr said to us.

"We wanted to watch the games." I told him.

"Than buy some tickets. 100 munny each."

I went into my pocket and pulled out my wallet and handed him 200 munny.

"Thank you. And isn't the guy supposed to treat the girl?" The satyr asked.

"What?!" Roxas looked at me surprised that I already payed the satyr. "Here." He reached into his pocket and handed me 100 munny to repay me.

"It's fine, Roxas." I told him and handed him his ticket.

The satyr shrugged. "Whatever, just go find your seats and enjoy the fight."

We both nodded and headed inside. The sky was a dark purple, it was just dark in general. There was a man with blond spiky hair walking into the battle arena.

My eyes widened. He looked like one of the random people that I drew when it popped into my head.

Roxas noticed my wide eyes. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's just that, that guy looks like someone I drew before." I told him.

"You drew a guy you didn't know existed?"

I nodded. "Yeah..." I watched as a long silver haired man approached the blond man.

I couldn't hear anything they were saying, but they broke out in a fight a few minutes later, but quickly disappeared.

"What just happened?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know…" I told him still confused myself.

We stayed at the coliseum for hours upon hours watching others fight, but there was no luck on finding anyone to recruit.

I sighed as I sat on one of the couches back at the Organization. I already told Saix what happened, so I had the rest of the day to relax.

"Xarosalind." I heard Saix say behind me.

"Yes?"

"You are to meet with the Superior in the throne room."

I sighed as I got off the couch and headed to the throne room. I walked in to see Xemnas sitting in his throne.

"Superior? You wanted to see me?"

"What is it that changed? You have had ample time since this morning to try to remember."

"Nothing sir." I told him. "At least nothing that I can notice."

"Xarosalind, there has been a change in you."

"There may be, but I do not notice it. Honestly."

"When people say that they are being honest, they are often lying."

"Well, I am not sir. I have no reason to lie, because if I do you always call me out on it."

"Like I am currently?"

"No." I told him. "Sir, I was not lying this morning."

"But you are now. Xarosalind, you are hiding something, and I intend to find out what."

I crossed my arms not starting to get really annoyed. "I am not hiding something. Axel or Demyx always blurt out whatever I'm hiding at some point, so I can't hide anything."

"Number IX is not here, and Number X rarely confides in Saix or myself about his troubles, let alone yours."

I shrugged not knowing what to say.

"So, humor me for once. What has changed you so drastically?"

"Sir, nothing has changed. If something has, I have not noticed it."

"Than why has the way you acted changed so much?"

"I do not know. Do I need a recorder to play that back to you for every question you ask me, because what you have been asking me has been stuff that I do not know?"

"But you do, and are lying to protect yourself."

"I am not!" I said louder. "Now may I leave?"

Xemnas looked disgruntled. "Fine, go."

"Thank you." I said and walked out. I headed directly to my room and did not even bother to say hello to Vexdain or anyone else.

As soon as I went into my room I locked the door and surrounded my room in darkness. It was one of my few ways to relax, and escape but still be in my room. I grabbed my iPod and listened to my music with earbuds in. I didn't even notice when Demyx popped into my room.

"Xarosalind!" I finally heard him shout.

I paused my music and pulled out my earbuds. "What?" I asked him somewhat annoyed.

"What'd the Superior want?"

"For me to tell him what changed with me that I've been acting different."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"What is it?"

"Vexdain and me." My smile grew and I looked down a little.

"Aaaaw, you're in love." He said. "I'm going to stay away from you two from now on."

"Why?" I asked. "You're one of our best friends."

"I don't like mushy stuff."

I smirked. "As long as he and I are here we can't really be a couple. We can hang out in each other's rooms, but someone is probably going to catch on quickly."

"Axel and I already have."

"Shut up." I told him and crossed my arms.

"Why?"

"I don't want someone to walk by and overhear us. If Superior or Saix find out, I'm dead!"

"Oh yeah, because then they'd think you had a heart."

"Exactly, and once we have a heart we're gone!"

"I won't talk about it. So, you don't have anything to worry about until Axel comes back."

"Thanks Demyx!" I said and gave him a quick hug.

"No problem."

I grabbed my iPod and started to go back to listening to music. I waved as Demyx left my room. I kept staring at the ceiling as I slowly started to close my eyes. I was hoping tomorrow would be a better day.


	9. Chapter 9

I yawned as I was walking into the dining room. For once I woke up without someone having to wake me up…for once.

In the dining room everyone was just starting to eat their breakfast. I didn't see Vexdain, Roxas, Xion, or Demyx up yet, so I had to have gotten up really early.

"You're up early, Xarosalind." Xemnas said to me. "Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head and sat at the table, but decided to not eat anything. Something wasn't right, and that's why I was up so early for once.

"Your mission today is with me. Vexdain will be with Number VIII."

I nodded not really paying attention to what he said. I was too busy trying to figure out what was not right.

"You seem troubled, Xarosalind. Is something the matter?"

"Something's not right. I just have this weird feeling like something isn't right, but I don't know what that something is."

"Just like you didn't know what changed yesterday?"

"No sir. Like I feel like something is going to happen to Roxas, Vexdain, and me, but like I said. I don't know what that something is, but I know it can't be good."

"You three are still going on your missions today."

"I know sir. I will be ready to go whenever you are ready."

"Then we shall leave now." He said as he got up and summoned a portal in front of him.

I got up and walked through the portal after he did. "So, what is our mission, sir?" I asked as we appeared in a savannah looking landscape. I saw a muscular brown lion with a white mane standing in front of me. I was startled and tried to turn around but when I turned I lost my balance and fell. I then noticed that I had paws… small lion cub paws. "What just happened?!"

"This world is called the Pride Lands, you are a lion cub." I heard Xemnas' voice come from the lion.

I sighed as I went to stand on all fours. "This is so weird." I said as I walked around like a drunk lion.

"You'll get used to it." He said, turned, and started to walk toward a really big rock spire.

"So, what's our mission?" I asked him as I finally was able to walk, more like run and keep up with him.

"It is to eliminate a Heartless with great power. I am allies with the current king of this place and I'm sure he will have insight as to where it is."

"Story of my life." I mumbled under my breath as we continued to walk to the giant rock.

"You aren't allies with any king, and you aren't a lion."

"I meant about eliminating Heartless." I rolled my eyes.

"Then hurry up, we haven't got all day."

I continued to run to keep up with him. This is one of the many reasons I hate going on missions with Xemnas! Granted most of the time it's because he's bossy, but he is my boss, so I'm kind of stuck with that part. I also had to constantly run to keep up with his walking pace.

When we finally reached the giant rock Xemnas was talking to another brown lion who I was assuming was the king. I knew I was gonna be in trouble, because I didn't listen to a damn thing. I was too distracted by the world, and trying to figure out what that something was from earlier.

"Xarosalind, I have found out where the Heartless usually lurks." Xemnas said.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the elephant graveyard."

"Lead the way, 'cause I have no clue where that is."

He walked past me and we walked through the savannah to an area littered with elephant bones.

I shivered. Graves and stuff like that always freaked me out! _'Where's the Heartless?! I wanna get out of here ASAP! This is how all horror movies start! Aren't the girls always the first to die in those?' _I thought as we kept walking around I started to trip a lot as we continued, but there was almost nothing for me to trip over with the path that Xemnas was taking.

"Xarosalind, stop falling over. I realize that this body is new to you, but it should be instinct."

I chuckled a little and smirked. I then continued to follow him. After my random spaz of falls I was fine for a while. I was starting to think I was getting the hang of this.

I looked over and I saw what looked like a raptor skeleton mixed up in the bones and I went over to look at it. When I got really close and looked it in the eye, it opened! I screamed and ran behind Xemnas, terrified.

"Xarosalind, what is the meaning of this?"

"T-THAT DEAD THING IS ALIVE!" I pointed in the direction that I just came from. "I walked over to it and its eyes were shut then when I got over to it, its eyes opened!"

He looked over and saw the skeleton…with its eyes closed. "This is no time for games, Xarosalind. We're on a mission."

"It's not a game! I swear!" I said and walked back over to it. I poked its eye a few times.

Nothing happened. "B- but. It… I…eyes…and… stuff" I stuttered.

"It's just a skeleton, it can't hurt you. Now can we please continue the search for this Heartless?"

I sighed. "Yes sir." I said and followed him, occasionally looking back at the skeleton. It winked at me and I freaked out… again. "XEMNAS!" I screamed as I grabbed onto his back leg.

"Xarosalind, we don't have time for this." He said impatiently.

"But the skeleton winked at me!" I said still holding onto his leg.

"Skeletons don't have the eyelids or eyes to wink at you, now pull yourself together and let's go."

I got off of his leg and followed him, but I walked under him.

"Get out from under me."

I then walked to the right of him still shaking a little. He was probably right like always. I was probably freaking out over nothing. I looked back at where the skeleton was and it was gone! I looked around frantically and saw it laying down next to us. It waved at me. I jumped onto Xemnas' back and I heard him grunt.

"Xarosalind, enough of your jumpiness! It has gotten to the point where you are inhibiting the completion of the mission, now get off, and take your claws out of me!"

I quickly took my claws out and got off. "Sorry sir." I mumbled and looked at the ground. I then looked over at where the skeleton was. It was gone again! I looked around again and it was on the other side of us. I screamed, ran and hid behind Xemnas…again.

"Xarosalind!"

"It's right there!" I pointed at the skeleton as it started to walk near us. "Now do you believe me?!"

He looked in the direction of the skeleton and a surprised look came over his fuzzy face. "I do, and that is the Heartless that we must kill." He summoned his beam sword in his mouth and started to attack the Heartless.

I summoned my Keyblade which also appeared in my mouth. I started to run at it, but my Keyblade made me lopsided and it got stuck in the ground. I let go of my Keyblade and started to use the darkness around me to fight it. Don't know how it worked, but it was. Xemnas was mostly attacking it, but it was eventually defeated.

"I apologize for screaming at you earlier." Xemnas told me and faced me.

"It's fine sir. I was overreacting to it anyway. Sorry if I hurt you."

"Thankfully, your claws aren't fully developed yet."

I then looked at my claws. They were so tiny! "Huh…" I said as I looked at them.

"The bad feeling you had didn't help either, I'd assume?"

"Actually I kind of forgot about it when we got to the graveyard, because the Heartless kept freaking me out."

"Has it gone?"

I stood then for a few seconds. "I think so."

"Good, we shall return to the castle now."  
>I nodded and followed him through a portal that appeared.<p>

We were both back at the castle. I took a few steps and then had a major headache. I fell to my knees as soon as it hit me and put my hands on the sides of my head. That bad feeling was back almost instantly. I blacked out a moment later…


	10. Chapter 10

I woke laying on my bed.

"How did I get here?" I rubbed my forehead a few times and sat up on the bed. I then got off and went to walk, but my legs were wobbly for a few seconds.

I walked out of my room and headed to the lobby where I assumed everyone would be.

"Xarosalind! You're alive!" Demyx shouted as he ran to give me a hug.

"Um… Hi?... What happened.

"You slept well, Xaldin had his way with you and you didn't even so much as twitch." Xigbar said.

"What?!" Xaldin and I shouted in unison.

"I'm just kidding, glad to have you back amongst the living." Xigbar patted my shoulder.

"What? What happened? Why are you all so excited to see me?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for almost a month." Demyx said.

"What?! What happened?"

"We don't know."

I sighed. The last thing I remembered was defeating that Heartless with Xemnas. I summoned a portal and got ready to walk through.

"Wait, where are you going?" Demyx asked me.

"To go to Twilight Town." I told him and faced him.

"Why are you going there?"

"To try to figure out what happened and to maybe get some ice cream."

"Well, Roxas and Vexdain have been asleep for almost a month too."

I desummoned the portal and headed to Vexdain's room immediately. He was still asleep on his bed. I leaned on the wall next to his bed.

'_What happened to the three of us? We were out for almost a month, so what could have caused it?' _I thought as I stared out the window.

"Pretty...sea shells." I heard Vexdain mumble in his sleep.

I laughed a little. I didn't know what he was talking about but it was funny.

"So...close." I heard him mumble.

I laughed a little more but into my hands so I wouldn't be loud.

"Heheheh." I heard him chuckle in his sleep.

'_What is he dreaming about?'_

"So soft…" He mumbled.

I laughed a little more. "Vexdain!" I said loudly and shook his arm.

He grumbled and shoved his head into his pillow.

I smirked. "So, what's this about sea shells?" I whispered into his ear.

I noticed his nose slightly turn red. "Oh, it was nothing." He said as he sat up.

I smirked. "Liar. Your nose turned red."

"It did?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "You okay? I heard you were asleep for as long as I was."

"How long were you asleep?" He asked.

"Almost a month. Same for you and Roxas."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what were the seashells about?"

His nose turned red again. "Like I said before, it's nothing."

"Come on." I said then kissed his lips quickly. "Tell me."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on." I said smiling.

"No."

I chuckled. "Come on. Can't be as bad as when Axel talks in his sleep."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Come on. Just tell me!"

"Eeeeh, no."

"Please?" I asked then kissed him again quickly.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's the kind of stuff I don't take out of my dreams."

I sighed. "Okay." I said then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

I smiled and sat on the bed next to him.

I heard to door open and saw Demyx. "Augh! You two are being all mushy!" He said in disgust and walked back out closing the door behind him.

"Poor Demyx." I said smirking.

"Yeah, he'll never get a girlfriend."

"I'll be amazed if he ever does."

"Especially considering Larxene is the only one here it'd be okay for him to be with."

I nodded. "Come on." I said and got off his bed. "Everyone will be happy to see you."

"I swear, if Luxord challenges me to a poker game in the next five minutes…" He trailed off.

"What?"

"He always wants me to play cards with me and always cheats. Damn time magic."

I laughed. "Come on." I said and pulled him off the bed.

We walked into the lobby where Demyx was sitting on the couch, Xigbar was just standing around, and everyone else was coming back from missions.

"Hey everybody, I'm up." Vexdain said.

"Sleep well kid?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Until you started to talk about seashells." I added.

"Please shut up." Vexdain said to me.

"Nope!" I said smiling.

Xigbar got a big smirk on his face, and Demyx looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Don't you freaking dare start, Xigbar." Vexdain said.

"So…" Xigbar started. "Tell me about the sea shells." He said chuckling.

"Good bye." Vexdain turned around and started to walk away.

I grabbed his arm so he didn't get very far. "Come on, Vexdain! He was only joking. Right, Xigbar?"

"No, I honestly want to know."

"Too bad." Vexdain said.

"You're impossible, Xigbar." I mumbled.

"Not impossible, just improbable."

I rolled my eyes and let go of Vexdain's arm. "So are Axel and the others back yet?"

"Nope. No word from them for a while either."

"You don't think they could be… you know…" I started.

"Dead? Probably." Xigbar said.

"Good riddance." Xaldin said.

"I know you hate Axel, but you could at least care a little to know what may have killed him and the others." I said and crossed my arms.

"Not really."

"Maybe whatever killed them may come and try to kill us." I told him.

"From another world? Yeah, no."

"At least the bitch is gone then." Demyx mumbled.  
>"Hey! She's actually very nice!" I told him.<p>

"To you, to the rest of us she acts like she'd like nothing better than to shove her knives in our faces."

"Did you ever think about nice to her? You especially were a jerk to her when she first got here."

"When I tried to be nice, she almost stabbed my good eye." Xigbar said.

"So you think you might have startled her when she first joined and it was reflexes."

"It was last month."

I rolled my eyes and smirked a little. Vexdain was gone, so I assumed he went to his room. "Well, I'll talk to you guys later." I said and went to go walk to Vexdain's room.

"Gonna go check on your boyfriend?" Demyx asked.

"Demyx!" I shouted and faced him. "Shut up!"

"What?"

I looked at him with wide eyes? "Did you not hear what you just said?" I whispered as I stood a foot or two away from him.

"I don- wait. Sorry."

"Demyx you idiot!"

"Boyfriend?" Xigbar asked. "I'm assuming by your reaction it's a relationship boyfriend."

I didn't answer because I was too busy chasing Demyx trying to hurt him.

"Demyx, you're dead!" I shouted.

"Don't hurt me! You know I don't think many things through!"

I used darkness and wrapped it around his ankles and held him upside down.

"Heheh." He chuckled nervously.

I lifted him a few feet in the air and then dropped him on the ground. "Think next time." I told him.

"I will, I will."

I then helped him up and then started to head to my room.

"Where do you think you're going girly? You got some questions to answer." Xigbar said and stood in front of me and blocked my path.

"No I don't, now let me go to my room."

"Yes you do." He told me and pushed me to a chair in the lobby. It was only the four of us, so hopefully no one else would find out.

"What?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"So…how is he?" Xigbar asked.

I looked at him confused. "Fine… I… Guess."

"I actually didn't expect you guys to get that far yet-"

"Wait! Shit! No! NOTHING LIKE THAT! PERV!" I shouted and facepalmed.

"Suuuuuuure." Xigbar said.

"Nothing happened, now stop being so perverted!"

"Alright, fine. Just be prepared when something does happen."

"Xigbar!" I shouted as my face turned red. I looked down trying to hide how red my face was.

"So, who is it?" Xigbar leaned down to look me in the eyes.

I bit my lip and looked away. "Vexdain." I mumbled so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear.

"What was that?" He leaned an ear toward me and cupped his hand around it.

"Vexdain." I said the same way as before.

"Little louder."

"Vexdain." I continued to say the same way.

"Louder."

"You're not gonna leave me alone till I tell you, are you?"

"Nope."

I sighed. "Vexdain." I said and frowned. "It's Vexdain."

Xigbar smirked. "I thought the kid was happier than usual."

"Please don't tell anyone! That includes you Xaldin."

"If I do, I'll stab 'em."

A small smile of relief came over me for a second, but then I looked back a Xigbar waiting for his answer. "You won't tell anyone either, right?"

"I don't exactly have a good relationship with anyone who'd care."

"I'll take that as you won't tell." I said as relief came over me completely. "Thanks for keeping this a secret guys."

"Not really doing much to inhibit us." Xaldin said.

"I know, but still thanks." I said smiling.

"Um… Hey guys." I heard Roxas say from behind us.

"Hey, look who's alive." Xigbar said.

"Um… What happened?" Roxas asked.

"You were sleeping for almost a month like Vexdain and me." I told him. "Glad you're up though."

"A month?! Didn't anyone try to wake me up?!"

"We couldn't." Xigbar said.

"Come on Roxas." I said and summoned a portal. "Let's go get some ice cream with Vexdain. Maybe Xion will join us." I said with a smile. "I'll go get Vexdain first though." I told him and headed to Vexdain's room. I knocked on his door a few times. "Vexdain, wanna go get some ice cream with Roxas and me?"

He opened up the door. "Sure."

"I'll buy." I told him as we walked back to the lobby. The portal to go to Twilight Town was still there. Roxas walked through as soon as he saw Vexdain and me.

As we sat on the clock tower like always with our ice creams in hand I stared at the ground, taking a few licks here and there of my ice cream.

"Sooooooo…" I started without knowing what to talk about. We were all so quiet… for once.

"Anyone know what happened while we were conked out?" Vexdain asked.

Roxas and I shook our heads.

"Not much really." I heard Xion say as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Xion!" Roxas and I said happily.

She smiled and sat next to Roxas. "You know you were all out for almost a month, so there's not much else to say. Saix didn't know when and if you guys would be waking up. I' glad you did though."

I smirked. "Saix couldn't care less if we weren't waking up."

"We're the only ones who can get hearts out of Heartless, the Organization needs at least one of us alive." Vexdain said.

That made my stomach drop as I thought about the ones who went to Castle Oblivion. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Vexdain?" Xion said trying to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"You three aren't the only ones who can wield a Keyblade." She smiled. "When Roxas and I had our mission against one of the Heartless here I was able to wield his Keyblade."

"Can you summon yours yet?"

She tried summoning it, but nothing happened. "Why can't I summon it?" I barely heard her ask. "If the Organization finds out, I'll be in serious trouble."

"If they try anything, we're all on your side." Vexdain said to her. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're friends, aren't we?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Xion." I smiled. "We're all friends, and if Axel gets back we'll all be friends together!"

"Axel is going to come back, he has to." Roxas said.

I bit my lip and said nothing. I was debating on telling them about the others at Castle Oblivion.

"He will, if anybody is going to come back, it's him." Vexdain said.

I stopped biting my lip and smiled. "You're right, and don't forget about Larxene."

Roxas and Vexdain groaned when I said Larxene's name.

"What? Larxene's my friend too."

"Well, she isn't-" Roxas was cut off by Vexdain.

"She's a grade A bitch."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why was she so nice to you, anyway? You two acted like sisters half the time." Roxas asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know. We became friends a few days after she joined the Organization."

"And she's willing to stick one of her knives in us if we so much as look at her funny."

I rolled my eyes again. "It took forever for there to be another girl in the Organization. Maybe that's why we became friends."

"Xion, do you like her?" Vexdain asked.

"No, she scares me, and I shouldn't feel scared."

"Exactly."

I rolled my eyes again. "Hey Xion. You want the icing on the cake?"

"We don't have cake." Vexdain said.

I facepalmed. "The ice cream. Remember, Axel calls it the icing on the cake."

"But it's not icing."

I ignored Vexdain. "Xion, do you want ice cream?"

"Sure." She said.

"What kind, or do you want to come with me to look?"

Roxas was pointing at the sea-salt icecream and mouthing "Get this one." over and over.

"Um… I'll get whatever one Roxas is having."

"Okay. Be back in a minute. Vexdain, Sweetie, don't start counting like last time." I said before leaving through a portal.

I came back a few minutes later and handed Xion her ice cream.  
>"Hope you like it." I told her.<p>

"It's sea-salt icecream. It's Axel's favorite." Roxas said.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's salty, yet sweet." Xion said.

"Am I the only one who does not like sea-salt icecream?" I asked.

"Apparently." Vexdain said and took a bite out of his ice cream.

I rolled my eyes. This was one of the only times I did not get ice cream for once. I cuddled next to Vexdain and smiled.

"Ew!" Roxas said jokingly.

"What?" Xion asked. "What's gross?"

"Them." Roxas said pointing at Vexdain and me. "They're being all mushy with their lovie dovie crap."

"Shut up, Roxas." Vexdain said.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

I smiled and just kept cuddling next to Vexdain till we were all ready to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up early enough for breakfast again. I was starting to get impressed with myself for waking up this early. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I looked outside and saw that it was pouring! I hated the rain with a passion!

Knowing that the rain would not ruin my day I walked out of my room and headed to the dining room. No one was really up yet. Only Xemnas, Saix, and Xigbar were at the table so I assumed they were the only ones up besides Xaldin who was probably in the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said smiling a little as I sat towards the end like I normally do.

"Good morning, Number VII." Xemnas said to me and crossed his arms.

'Shit! I'm in trouble for something! I know it!'

"I trust that you are well after your coma." Xemnas said looking me in the eyes, which could scare me to death.

"Yes, sir." I told him as I played with my jacket sleeve which was under the table, so Xemnas would not see.

Saix cleared his throat for and looked at Xemnas then glanced at me as if trying to remind him of something.

"Oh…" Xemnas mumbled. "So, you insist that nothing has changed, and you chose to lie to me. You are now caught in your lies."

"Sir, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about that boyfriend of yours." He stated slowly so I would hear every word.

"B-boyfriend?! What boyfriend?!" I asked now starting to panic a little.

"Don't try to play dumb with me. A reliable source told me of your little fling."

I started to panic more and bit the inside of my cheek. "I'm not, sir." I lied badly.

"Are you, or are you not with Number XIV?"

"Define with." I told him.

"Romantically committed."

"No." I lied as I bobbed my right leg.

"You have given me more than enough reason to doubt you, my source has given me none at all."

"Saix?" I asked even though I knew Saix would do anything for Xemnas. "Your lap dog?"

"I won't reveal my informant."

I sighed and looked Xemnas in the eyes. "Fine, there is something between me and Vexdain. He's not the one who should get in trouble for it though."

"I'm afraid both of you have to be kicked out of the Organization. Only Nobodies are permitted, and with the evidence given, it seems you two have somehow regained your hearts."

"Sir, please. You know that as years have gone on I was able to regain the ability to feel emotions, or at least that what we've thought. I know I don't have a heart and neither does Vexdain."

"Both of you have the equivalent of one."

I sighed and looked down at the table. I didn't realize I was standing with my hands rested on the table. "So that's it then?" I asked.

"Yes, return your cloak and get off the World That Never Was as soon as possible."

I bit my lip unsure of what to do. The Organization was all I knew. I was almost scared to say what I said next. "No." I told him quietly. "I can prove that Vexdain and I don't have hearts, and then we'll be able to stay."

"How?"

"Uh…" I bit my lip trying to figure out something. "Can't you put us through a whole bunch of test or something?"

"The only tests that would help or hurt your case would have to be carried out by Vexen."

"Superior, please. I'll do anything to prove that Vexdain and I don't have hearts." I begged and stood a few feet away from him.

"Try something."

"Like what?"

"Think of it by the time everyone gets back from their missions."

I nodded and headed to Vexdain's room immediately. "Vexdain! Wake up! We've got an emergency! Wake up now!" I shouted as I pounded my fist on his bedroom door. There wasn't an answer. I used darkness, made it grab Vexdain, and lift him a few feet in the air away from his bed. I then had the darkness drop him. I heard a thud but there wasn't anything other noise. "Vexdain! Wake the hell up! This is not the time to be sleeping! Our asses are on the line for us to stay here, so wake the hell up!" I then used darkness and grabbed Vexdain's bed and dropped the mattress on him.

"The fuck?" I heard Vexdain say behind his door. "Why am I dreaming about getting crushed by a mattresses?"

"Vexdain!" I shouted. "Get dressed and meet me in Vexen's lab! We've got a problem!"

"We? You dropped a mattress on my head."

"Vexdain! Focus! Get dressed and meet me in the lab!"

"Fine."

I rushed to the lab unsure of what I was going to do to prove that Vexdain and I don't have hearts. I rushed over to the computer and started reading through almost all of his research he had gathered about Nobodies. It was mostly stuff I already knew. I was trying to ignore what Demyx said about some nobodies being able to develop their emotions again, because that kept messing me up when I was reading.

"This is gonna be a looooooong day." I mumbled to myself as I rested my head on my hand.

I looked at the clock. I was in here for over an hour and Vexdain was still not here. I walked back to Vexdain's room and pounded my fist on the door.  
>"Vexdain!" I shouted for the hundredth time that day. There wasn't an answer. Did he really fall asleep AGAIN?<p>

I used a portal and entered his room. "Vexdain! Wake the hell up!" I shouted. I covered my eyes when I saw he was asleep only in his boxers. I tried to walk along the side of the mattress to get to the top of it so I could yell into his ear to wake him up. I continued to do this with my eyes closed. Big mistake. I tripped a little and landed on him and the mattress. I screamed as I fell.

"Xarosalind, why are you in my room?"

"I came to wake you up because you went back to sleep! Now get dressed!" I said with my eyes still closed.

"Alright, get out."

"Alright, alright, geez!" I said and summoned a portal and left.

I was now back in the lab, and I immediately went back to the computer. If Vexdain falls asleep again, I'm dragging him down here, even if he's still in just his boxers.

As I read through the reports I kept wondering if I just somehow remember the feeling, but how could I? I was seven when I joined, so I had no clue what love was.

I hummed the song Monster by Skillet as I got to the 56th page of Vexen's reports. I had no clue why I was humming it, I just was.

"Next time, knock." I heard Vexdain as he came in.

"I did. I then started to pound my fist on the door, I shouted, and you still didn't wake up." I told him without even looking at him.

"I'll be sure to wear more when I sleep from now on."

My face turned a little red. Good thing Vexdain couldn't see me. "So, anywho, we have a slight problem."

"Which is?"

"Xemnas found out about us, and he wants us to leave." I tried to say without panicking, but probably failed.

"And?"

"That means goodbye Organization XIII, goodbye friends, goodbye life." I told him.

"First off: I'm not exactly a fan of almost anyone in the Organization, secondly: Axel, Roxas, and Xion all go to different worlds, so no matter what one we have to go to we'll see them again, and last of all: we're not going to die."

I sighed and continued to read the reports. "This is all I know though, and this is home." I said almost in a whisper.

"I know I couldn't know what you're thinking right now, but every bad thing in life can be turned into the chance of a lifetime."

I didn't know what to think. This was all I knew, but this is what the Organization was for. To get hearts and eventually become Somebodies instead of being a Nobody. "If we can prove by the end of the day that we don't have hearts Xemnas will let us stay."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Don't know yet. Thought I would start with the reports that Vexen has on Nobodies and go from there."

"What have you found so far?"

"Stuff that I already know." I told him as I spun in the chair to face him.

"Well, what about in the later pages?"

I turned and opened a document from about the time Vexen knocked me out with the chloroform. That was a document that only had our blood types and names. "I'm A negative for blood type." I said jokingly even though that's what my blood type is.

"Does that help us in any way?"

"Nope." I told him as I read some reports from a few days before that. I chuckled when I 'accidentally' found his diary typed on the computer.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I found Vexen's dairy." I laughed.

"And what would we find there that isn't in the reports?"

"Nothing, I just thought it was hilarious! Here." I tossed him a flash drive. "I copied half of the files he has on to that flash drive so you can help out."

"Just let me get my laptop." He said as he walked out

"Don't fall asleep this time!" I shouted to him as I continued to read.

Seven Hours Later

"We're doomed!" I exclaimed as I lightly hit my head on the edge of the computer.

"Again, we're not gonna die."

I quietly growled. I took several blood samples from both of us, and took a few x-rays I didn't know what good taking x-rays would do, but I thought I would give it a shot. I read more and more of the reports. "Vexdain, go check to see if everyone is back from their missions yet."

"I'll be back soon." He walked out the door.

'This is useless! I can't find anything that proves that we don't have hearts!' I thought annoyed as I read the 15th report of his. I never felt so defeated in my life. I couldn't find anything, even with Vexdain's help.

I rushed out of the room a few seconds later and headed to the throne room where I thought Xemnas would be.

"Xemnas?" I asked as I walked in.

"Are you ready to show that you and Number XIV do not have hearts?"

"No sir. I wanted to ask if I may go to Castle Oblivion." I had no clue why I was asking him for permission when I always just snuck away anyway.

"Will it give me reason to believe that you and Number XIV do not have hearts?"

"Yes sir!"

"Than be my guest."

"Thank you, Superior." I said and went to find Vexdain.

He was in the lobby talking to Demyx.

"Demyx?" I asked. "What are you doing here? Did you already get back from your mission or something?"

"Never left." He said with a smile.

"Good… kind of. Vexdain, come on. We're going to Castle Oblivion." I told him and grabbed his arm.

"Why?"

"Idea that might help us." I told him as I drug him through a portal.

I never went to Castle Oblivion, so I was a little excited. When we got there though I was not very impressed. Every room was white as white could be!

"Clean freak castle." I mumbled.

"I wonder what happens if someone spills grape juice." Vexdain said behind me.

"Probably stain like that." I said a pointed to a faded reddish brown spot on the floor that lead up some steps.

"Either someone had diarra or that's really old blood."

I laughed. We could be so childish! "Wonder where Axel and the others are, if they are still alive."

"I'd guess that Larxene is close by."

"Why?"

"There's dry blood."

I nodded and used portals to wander around. I was in another white room where there was a girl with blond hair sitting in a chair drawing pictures. She had a white dress on and ocean blue sandals with a flower or two on them.  
>"Hello?" I asked.<p>

"Hello, Xarosalind." She said and looked at me smiling. Her blue eyes shined with happiness.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"As soon as you entered the castle I knew almost everything about you." She giggled. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Namine."

"Uh… Hi Namine. What are you doing here?"

"Watching after a few friends while they recover."

"Recover from what?"

"Amnesia."

"Aw… That's sad. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, not really."

"Okay… Well… Maybe I'll see you later. Bye Namine." I said as I started to wander around again, but stopped right before I got to the door.

Someone summoned a portal and walked out of it. It was Axel!

"Axel!" I shouted and ran over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find something that would prove to Xemnas that Vexdain and I don't have hearts, because he kind of found out about me and Vexdain."

"Why'd you think coming here would help?"

"I don't know. I had this weird feeling like I should, like right before Roxas, Vexdain, and I went into a coma."

"You guys went into comas?!"  
>"Yeah, like three or four days after you left. We just woke up from them yesterday or something."<p>

He glanced over at Namine. "That's a weird coincidence."

"Why would that be?" I asked.

"Just that something happened in that time around here. It got the better of the other Organization members."

"Namine, do you know what he's talking about?"

Axel laughed. "Of course she does!"

Namine sighed. "Yes, it's true. I met Vexdain and Roxas' Somebodies, and your Heartless. I was told to tamper with their memories and rewrite them, so a boy named Sora would become Marluxia's puppet, and Devain and Rosalinda would become Vexen's lab rats. Xemnas wanted Rosalinda though. He was very interested in her and wanted to use her powers. I had no idea it would effect you three though."

I looked at Axel with wide eyes then at Namine. "Vexdain and Roxas' Somebodies?"

"They have their Somebodies, because their Somebody's gave into darkness at some point, but somehow went back to normal. I can't say the same for you though." Namine told me as she walked over to me and Axel. Her white dress was now laying on her near her knees.

I looked at Namine amazed. "You actually have powers or something that let you tamper with memories?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"That's incredible." I mumbled.

"It definitely isn't something you see everyday." Axel said.

I nodded. "Well… I gotta run. I need to find a way to get Xemnas to believe Vexdain and I don't have hearts" I turned and started to rush over to the door, but then I stopped when I got an Idea "Hey Namine, can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Namine asked.

"Can you make Xemnas and Saix forget about me and Vexdain ever being in a relationship, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" I begged with puppy eyes.

"I can't affect their memories unless they come into the castle." Namine said.

"Dammit." I mumbled.

"Call the Superior 'Mansex' and he'll come running after you." Axel said with a smirk.

"How do I get Saix here though?"

"He follows the Superior almost everywhere."

I nodded and heard someone open the door. I looked back and saw Vexdain, soaking wet.

"Uhhh… I'm a little scared to ask, but what happened?" I asked.

"I think someone broke…your entire plumbing system."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Axel asked.

"I didn't." Vexdain said.

"Then why are you all wet?" He asked. "Your Sombody, Roxas' Somebody, and her Heartless are all… recovering from amnesia, so you can't blame them."

"Half of the rooms are flooded some much I have to swim."

"This isn't a cartoon, Vexdain." Namine said.

"I'm not joking!" He said to her. "Wait, who are you?"

She smiled. "I'm Namine."

"And how do you know my name?"

"Magic." I told him. "Come on. Axel told me how to get Mansex and his puppy to forget about me and you having a relationship."

"Really? How?"

I pointed at Namine.

"What does she have anything to do with it?"

"She has powers that let her play with people's memories. She needs to get near them to use her powers… Wait, Namine. Why do you just come with us for a few minutes and quickly use your powers?"

She looked as if she was debating for a few moments. "Alright, but I can't be gone for very long."

I nodded and smiled. "You can go with me and Vexdain or the pedo."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING PEDO!" Axel screamed.

I laughed. "I'm only picking on you Ax. Come on, you do crap like that to me all the time."

Axel rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and mumbled something under his breath.

"Oh here." I took of my coat and handed it to Namine. I was now in a black t-shirt, my black pants, black boots, and black gloves. "This will keep the darkness away from you."  
>She nodded her thanks and put the coat on. It fit her almost perfectly. "Okay, lets go."<p>

I summoned a portal and pushed the sill soaking wet pyro through. I put out my hand for Namine to led lead her through the darkness. "You trust me, right , Namine?"

She nodded and took my hand as I led her to the Organization. This was going to be very interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the Organization I led Namine to the dining room and helped her stay hidden so she could make Xemnas and Saix forget about Vexdain and me being in a relationship. For what seemed like forever, but it was actually a few minutes Namine said she was done.

"You sure they won't remember?" I asked in a whisper.

She nodded and smiled. "Positive! They have no memory of it, and they never will."

"Thank you so much Namine!"

She giggled and smiled. "You're welcome. It's the least I can do. Now we're even."

"Guess you have to go back now, don't you?"

"Sadly, but we'll meet again. I know we will."

"I'll come visit you. I promise." I told her and pinky swore with her.

She smiled. "Thanks, Rosalinda."

I couldn't help but smile. I was quickly and easily becoming friends with Namine. I then summoned a portal and we walked back to Castle Oblivion.

"Are you going to be okay here?" I asked.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I have a few things to do anyway, remember?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "I'll come visit you tomorrow if I'm not stuck on a mission for too long."

"Okay, see you then." She handed me my coat and waved goodbye.

"Thanks. Later, Namine!" I said and left through the same portal.

As I got back to the Organization a few members were not back from missions yet, but it was time to eat! Vexdain was sitting across from Roxas and Xion talking to them about random stuff. I smiled and sat next to Vexdain.

"Superior and Saix don't remember us being in a relationship." I whispered to him as I sat down.

"How?" He asked.

"Namine, remember?"

"Oh yeah." He said.

I laughed as we all ate dinner. Demyx joined us a few minutes later.

"It's still a lot nicer without the loudmouths here." Demyx said as he sat next to me.

"You're still here though." I said jokingly.

"I'm not that loud." He said and pointed his spoon at me accusingly.

"Suuuure you aren't." I said and finished my soup.

"You do realize that your body is two thirds water and I control water."

"Yeah, but you always get to scared to hurt me."

"You're scary when you're mad." He said.

"Good." I said and crossed my arms.

"Dem, you never tell someone their scary." Vexdain said. "Then they have almost full control over you."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know, but she's like a little sibling to me." Demyx said and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I told him and swatted his hand away.

Vexdain chuckled. "She does act like a little kid some- well, most of the time."

I rolled my eyes. "At least I'm not like Roxas when he loses at video games."

"Hey! You're worse at losing than I am!" Roxas yelled.

I laughed. "Then why was it that when I won on Mario Kart you threw the controller across the room?"

"You would've thrown me." He said.

"You're exaggerating. You know I would only punch your arm a few times."

"Suuuuuuuuure." Roxas said.

I used darkness and pulled Roxas' chair out from underneath him. His face went right into his soup.

When he pulled his face out of his soup he asked, "What the hell?"

"What?" I asked.

"How did that happen?" Roxas asked.

I chuckled and then moved the spoon in his soup around with darkness.

"What?" Roxas asked confused when he noticed.

I laughed and had the spoon flick soup in his face.

"Blah!" Roxas wiped his face and everyone else was laughing. "What the hell is a possessed spoon doing in the castle?!"

"It's not possessed kiddo." Xigbar said.

"Than what's making it move?!" Roxas yelled.

Everyone pointed at me. "She is." Xigbar said.

"Xarosalind!" He shouted.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Felt like pranking you a little."

"Why couldn't it be someone else?! Someone you didn't like, like Saix!"

"I actually respect Saix, idiot."

"Are you saying you don't respect me?!"

"I do. You're just one of my friends and friends play pranks on their other friends every once and a while."

"You slammed my head into the table and then flicked hot soup onto my face!"

"At least I didn't let you get close to dying on a mission when you first started. No names shall be mentioned, Demyx."

"Hm?" Demyx asked. He was apparently paying too much attention to his soup to be bothered with this.

"Demyx, you're hopeless."

"No I'm not, I'm a Nobody." Demyx said.

I rolled my eyes and handed Roxas a napkin. "You okay though, Roxas?"

"My nose hurts a little." He grumbled.

I handed him a potion that was in my pocket. "Drink this."

"I'm not sure I should trust you with this." He said.

"It's a potion. I promise I didn't do anything to it."

"Okay." He said doubtfully and hesitantly drank some of the potion.

"Nose still hurt?" I asked.

"No, it's fine now."

"Then the potion worked."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You're welcome. Now come on. I'll buy you, Xion, and Vexdain some ice cream."

"Really?" Vexdain asked.

"Have to eat all your soup first though." I told him.

He held the bowl to his mouth and tilted it back. In a few seconds he put it back down, the soup was gone, and he had a soup-stache.

I chuckled and summoned a portal. "Come on you three."

We sat at our usual spot eating ice cream. Roxas, Xion , and Vexdain got Sea-salt, and I got fudge swirl like always. I remembered sitting here with Axel when he first came here. It was the only time he was quiet!

"Did I ever tell you guys about when Axel first joined?" I asked.

"No, you never did and neither did anyone else."

"Let's see… Where to begin on my long list of stories about Axel…" I said as I started to think. I laughed when I thought of a good one. "When Axel was trying to learn how to control fire he accidentally burnt Xaldin's sideburns off."

"Glad I didn't." Vexdain said.

Roxas laughed. "How mad was Xaldin?"

"Very. I went to the party store and bought him some fake sideburns as a joke." I said laughing a little.

"Does he still have them?" Xion asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"If he does, his 'sideburns of doom' will never go away." Vexdain said grinning.

We all laughed.

"Wanna hear more stories about Axel?" I asked.

"Sure." Vexdain said.

"How many do you have?" Roxas asked me.

"A lot. Come on, it's Axel. How would I not have a lot of stories about him? I actually have a few for every member in the Organization."

"Even the Superior?" Xion asked.

I nodded and giggled.

"Would you mind telling us?" Vexdain asked.

"Sure! One day I was walking back to my room and I heard Superior singing in the shower to Nickelback."

"That doesn't seem like him." Xion said.

"I know! It's sooo weird! Marluxia sings to Taylor Swift when he works on his garden."

"That I can see." Vexdain said.

"Xigbar and Axel made a tampon gun with Larxene's tampons. Larxene was not very happy."

"I would imagine." Vexdain said.

"Axel asked me to help with that." Roxas said. "I'm glad I didn't."

"Did she throw a knife in them?" Xion asked.

"Not, but got damn near close. The castle looked like it went to war. Who's next on my list of stories?"

"I think Vexen is." Xion said.

"Vexen was trying to make some kind of vitamin for the Organization and was turned into a girl for a year, five months, and twenty-nine days."

"You counted the days?" Vexdain asked.

"No, Vexen was keeping track."

"Was he, she pretty?" Roxas asked.

"He, she was average pretty." I told him.

"Alright." Roxas said.

"I don't have anything for Lexaeus, but I do have a few for Zexion." I said thinking of the arcade, and when we got our coats. "When Zexion and I first joined our coats were way too big for us to we would have the sleeves rolled and everything. How we looked was funny. It would be like me trying to wear Axel or Saix's coat since they are so much taller than me."

"How long until you finally grew into it?" Xion asked.

"I think I was 9, 10, or 11 years old."

"You have too much dirt on any Organization member." Vexdain said.

"Yeah. Ooo, next is Saix."

"What could he possibly have done?" Roxas asked.

"If Demyx calls Saix 'Puppy' he'll act like he's Demyx's puppy."

"That, I'd like to see." Vexdain said.

"I don't believe it." Roxas said.

"I agree with Roxas, that doesn't seem like it would happen."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and played a video of Demyx calling Saix 'Puppy'. "Believe me now?" I asked.

Everyone was cracking up. "That is one of the funniest things I've ever seen." Vexdain said when he finally calmed down.

"That was Saix?" Roxas asked. "The guy with a 'X' scar on his face?"

"Looked like it." Xion said.

"When we get back to the castle do I have to have Demyx show you?" I asked them.

"Please do." Vexdain said.

"Demyx is the reason we have a swimming pool." I said.

"We have a pool?" Vexdain asked.

"Yes, and it's not in the library." I told him.

"Why is Demyx the reason we have one?" Roxas asked.

"He annoyed the Superior for almost a month straight." I told them.

"Did puppy help?" Vexdain asked with a chuckle.

"No, puppy didn't help." I said with fake sadness. "Let me see… next is… Luxord! Well, you know how he always wins at poker, especially strip?"

"That's why I'll never play cards with him again." Vexdain said. "You only fall for something like that once."

I laughed. "Well there was one game he lost. He lost to Larxene. She caught him when he was about ready to cheat and threw one of her knives at his hand. He didn't cheat for the rest of the game and lost."

"Larxene was willing to play strip poker?" Vexdain said shocked.

"Yeah, because she was going to catch him cheating." I told him.

"But, what if he didn't, and WON?" Vexdain said.

"Then she would have been pissed. Okay, anyway. Next on the list is Larxene."

"If she finds out about this, she's going to stab you." Vexdain said.

"She wouldn't hurt me. We're buddies, see." I showed Vexdain my bff necklace. "We've had these necklaces for years now and we still wear them."

"Lots of things people do I wouldn't expect." Vexdain said.

"Anyway." I said and tucked my necklace back in my coat. "Larxene flirted with Axel all the time till like a year or so ago."

"Really?" Vexdain asked. "Why?"

"She thought he was hot."

"Figuratively, literally, or both?" Vexdain questioned. He asks a lot of questions.

"Figuratively. I actually was awake one night when we had a little sleepover and she was talking in her sleep about him."

"Just like Roxas with Xion?" Vexdain asked grinning.

"I do not!" Roxas shouted and threw his ice cream stick at Vexdain.

Vexdain flicked a tiny bolt of flames at the popsicle stick. "Yeah you do."

Roxas' face turned a little red. "Why would I talk about Xion in my sleep!?"

"I don't know, but you do." Vexdain shrugged. "Maybe it's the same reason Larxene had for Axel."

Roxas' face turned a little redder. "Shut up!"

"Why, are you embarrassed?" Vexdain asked.

"Yes! Now shut up!"

"Alright, fine. Don't your underwear in a twist."

"Well, guess I can't give a story about Roxas now." I said.

"What about Vexdain? I'm sure you have stories for him." Roxas said.

"Well, there was this one time we went to Castle Oblivion and he broke the whole plumbing system."

"Like I said, it was broken before I walked in." Vexdain said.

"You're a terrible liar." I told him and kissed his cheek.

"Better than you. If it weren't for me our Halloween Town mission would've been sunk before we even started."

"Why were you guys gone for so long on that mission?" Xion asked.

"Ask the supposed veteran of the Organization." Vexdain said and pointed to me.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Why me?"

"Because you're the one that almost fucked it up."

Roxas ran over and whispered something in Vexdain's ear. I couldn't hear obviously, but by the look on Vexdain's face it wasn't good.

"Shut up." Vexdain said and pushed Roxas' face away from him.

"Now do you guys have stories about Xarosalind?" Xion asked.

"No, but we can always see if some of the other members have stories about her." Roxas said.

"Oh god no!" I said and put my hood up.

"Can't be as bad as what happened this morning." Vexdain said.

"Some of them are." I told him trying to hide in my coat.

"What happened this morning?" Xion asked.

"Nothing." I told her.

"But then, how could any of the stories not be worse than nothing?"

"It's for me and Vexdain to know only." I told her.

"Now I just want to know what happened more." Roxas said.

"Ask Vexdain, 'cause I'm not telling."

"I'm not going to be much help either." Vexdain said.

I quickly summoned a portal. "Let's go home then." I told them and walked through.

"Alright." Vexdain said, got up and followed me. Roxas and Xion soon after him.

When we came back everyone was still sitting at the table. They were going to eat dessert! Xaldin never makes dessert!

"What?" I asked surprised when we got back. "What's the occasion?"

"Found a cake." Demyx said. "I walked by a bakery and it was just sitting there in the window."

"Demyx, that cake was for display, not eating." Vexdain told him.

"AW! I wanted cake!" Demyx shouted as he was about to cut the fake cake.

"Then why didn't you buy one?" Vexdain asked him.

"The guy scared me, so I grabbed a cake and ran."

"A baker scares you." Vexdain said with what can only be described as a "Really?" voice.

"He looked like a wrestler you would see on TV!"

"Anyway!" Roxas shouted. "We were wondering if you guys had some stories about Xarosalind that would embarrass her."

"I have one that happened very recently." Xemnas said.

"Oh god." I said and put my hood up again. I knew he was going to talk about the Pride Lands.

"So, we were on a mission in the Pride Lands to destroy a specific Heartless. When we got to the area it was in Xarosalind seemed scared of the bones around. She had kept tripping over herself in the body she had in the Pride Lands and she had actually fell over a number of times before. After we had entered the area filled with elephant bones, Xarosalind ran behind me and screamed 'The dead thing's alive!'. I scolded her for being afraid of simple bones. A few minutes later she screamed my name and wrapped herself around my leg. She said some nonsense about a skeleton winking at her. I shook her off and kept walking. I noticed that she was walking under me and I told her not to."

Vexdain interrupted. "What do you mean 'walking under you'?"

"When a human or humanoid being goes to the Pride Lands they turn into some form of African wild life. Xemnas turns into a lion." Saix told him.

"May I continue?" Xemnas asked. "After that she started to walk next to me and a few minutes later she screamed and jumped onto my back, she accidentally scratched me with her claws. Not even another minute passed and she screamed and hid behind me again. When I finally saw what was scaring her so much I saw the Heartless we were to kill."

I was glad my hood was up, because I was really embarrassed. Everyone was laughing!

"I got a story that might be able to top that." Xigbar said. "So I was taking miss vampire over there on a mission at Traverse Town. Granit she was still a little kid at the time."

I interrupted him. "Is this the story where the guy at an armor store asked if you were my grandfather?"

"Shut up, I'm telling the story." Xigbar said before continuing. "So we're going around fighting Heartless and what not. She ran into this little shadow Heartless and she looked like she became friends with it almost instantly. She begged and begged to keep it and she kept saying how she would take care of it, and all that other stuff."

"That was bad." I told him. "Her name was Stella by the way."

"She once called the Superior 'Dad'." Xaldin said.

"When did I do that?" I asked.

"Near when you first joined." Xaldin said.

"I doubt that." I said.

"You did." Xemnas said.

"Okay… Guess I did."

"Sad part was, she continued to call him 'Dad' and Superior would respond to it." Xigbar said.

"The same would happen for you, Number II." Xemnas said.

I giggled a little.

"She once also gave herself two black eyes trying to use a telescope." Saix said.

"Not my fault the stand was broken." I told him.

"You broke it." Saix said.

I laughed a little remembering how I broke it. "I'm gonna go to bed before you all think of some more stories to tell about me, so night." I said and quickly headed to my room.


	13. Chapter 13

_**About Three Weeks Later**_

_Date: 9 August 2014_

_It's been a while since I've worked on my journal. I don't have much free time anymore. I've been assigned on so many missions and a few of them have been ones that I would have to go somewhere for several days. I still don't really know what to write in this stupid thing, and I've been writing in one of these things for over seven years! I know Superior said no one looks at these, but then how would he know stuff that none of the Nobodies have talked about, like Marluxia wanting to gain control over the Organization. With these journals though, I do like seeing how my handwriting has changed from when I was a little kid to now. I'm still sadly using the same book._

_So, no one is back yet from Castle Oblivion. Saix thinks that they are all dead, but I know Axel isn't! Wonder what everyone's mission was… Oh well! I'll bug Axel when I see him. Hopefully that will be soon. I really miss him being around the castle and annoying the hell out of everyone._

"Hey Xarosalind." I heard Xion say as she entered my room.

I closed my journal and turned my chair away from my desk. "Hey Xion. What's up?"

"I was just making sure you were awake. Saix told me to make sure you were up. You do know it's 11 o'clock, right?"

"Already?" I asked and put my journal in a drawer of my desk.

"Yeah. What have you been up to this whole time?"

"Drawing, and writing." I said as I stood up and put my coat on. I put an arm over Xion's shoulders. "Come on, Xion." I said and head out of my room and went to get my mission from Saix. "Hi Saix! Can I have my mission?"

"Hello, Number VII." He said in his normal monotone voice. "You will be going to gather hearts at Twilight Town. You may run into Roxas since he has the same mission."

I nodded and summoned a portal. This was the easiest mission! There's never a set amount, so I continued till I got bored. So I normally was killing heartless for about five or six hours.

I walked around some of the alleys and attacked the Heartless there. I needed a new challenge. Most of these Heartless could be killed by three hits by my Keyblade, so there was absolutely no challenge.

I wandered to the clock tower. Sometimes, but not often strong Heartless would appear, but I guessed today wasn't my lucky day, because no Heartless attacked. I shrugged it off and kept walking around.

I didn't get attacked by any other Heartless for a while. I eventually was attacked by this Heartless called a Darkside. I summoned my Keyblade and quickly attacked the arms. It hit me with it's other hand and I went flying into a wall of a building.

"You may wanna dodge that next time." I head Axel say.

"Shut up Axel!" I shouted and ran to attack the Heartless again. After about ten minutes it was finally defeated.

"Took you long enough." Axel told me.

"Hey! I'd like to see you take one of those things down by yourself!" I said and faced him. "Wait a minutie! Axel!" I shouted and gave him a hug. "You're back!"

"Save it for Vexdain." He said as he pushed me off of him.

I smiled and scratched the back of my head blushing a little. As soon as anyone mentions Vexdain I instantly started blushing.

"So what have you two crazy kids been up to? I hope it wasn't anything naughty." He said as he threw an arm around me and gave me a noogie.

"Hey!" I shouted and tried to get him to stop giving me a noogie.

He let me go after a few minutes. "So come on, spill. What's been happening since I was gone?"

"Lets see… Almost everyone in the Organization found out about me and Vexdain. That was when Namine came with me for a few minutes. Vexdain took me on some dates…"

"And?" Axel asked.

"And what?" I asked.

"How'd they go?" He nudged me. "Any mushy lovey dovey crap?"

"Vexdain gave me a necklace." I said and then showed him a silver rose necklace.

"How'd he afford it?"

"He's been sent on a lot of missions to just kill Heartless."

"Lucky him." Axel said.

I smiled and turned to continue my mission. "I'll talk to you later Ax. I gotta finish my mission."

"Didn't you just kill a really powerful Heartless?"

"Yeah, but I don't really have anything else to do. My mission was just to kill Heartless."

"Oh, you have plenty to do. Go hang out with your boyfriend and get down with your bad self." Axel said.

"AXEL!" I shouted and my face turned red.

"Nice to see you too." He told me.

"Why do you have such dirty thoughts?... Oh wait you're like 20 something. Of course you are going to have thoughts like that."

He grinned. "Shut up and go have fun, I'll finish up here."

"Okay. See ya!" I said and walked through a portal to go back to the castle. I told Saix how many Heartless I killed and I then looked around for Vexdain. He was sitting on the couch like he normally does talking to Demyx. I sat down and cuddled next to him forgetting that Saix was right there. "Hey Vexdain. Hey Demyx." I said.

"Number VII, what are you doing with Number XIV?" Saix asked me.

"Using him as a pillow!" I said laughing.

"If you are tired, you have your own bed in your room."

I quickly chuckled and smirked. I then sat on the couch upside down like I do when I think.

"Number VII, whenever you think it's hazardous to the Organization, please cease."

Demyx, Vexdain, and I all laughed.

"Not always." I told him.

"Last week you had the brilliant idea to attack Sora all at once. We need him for our plans." Saix said.

"Hey you all wanted Sora here for something. I had and idea."

"We NEEDED Keyblade wielders, and now we have them."

"Okay, okay. Don't go all berserk on me again."

"And whenever we say to NOT do something you seem to automatically do it."

"Like?" I asked.

"When I tell you NOT to think."

I laughed. "For someone who has no emotion. You're funny, Saix."

"'Funny' is not an emotion, and I'm being completely serious."

I just smiled and continued to think of random things. After staying upside down for so long my necklace fell and hit my face.

"What is that?" Saix asked.

"A necklace." I told him as I tucked it back under my jacket.

"When and how did you get it?"

"I got it a few days ago. I bought it after I completed my mission at Destiny Islands."

"Both of us know that's not true." Saix said.

"Is so." I told him then fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"It isn't. Xarosalind, everyone in this Organization can tell when you're lying."

I rolled my eyes. "They do not."

"Tell Demyx one true statement and one lie, then have him guess which is which."

I looked at Demyx. "I love to sing." I said which was the truth. "I hate going to Twilight Town." I lyed.

"Second one's a lie." He said almost immediately.

"You see?" Saix said.

"How do you know if I'm lying?" I asked.

"Your eyes give you away." Saix said.

"Sure…" I said and rolled them again.

"Now, where and how did you get that necklace?"

I sighed. "I stole it." I mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"I… stole it." I told him.

"You're still lying." He told me.

"Crap!" I shouted.

"Swear jar." Saix said.

I growled and put 20 munny in the jar that was in the kitchen. I flopped back down on the couch again once I returned.

"So I ask again, where did you get that necklace?"

"From Vexdain." I mumbled. I then mouthed "Sorry." at Vexdain as he facepalmed.

"Number XIV, why did you give this to Number VII?"

"Because it seemed like something she'd want and I had a little extra munny." Vexdain said.

"Where did you get 'extra munny'?" Saix asked him.

"Are you kidding me?" Vexdain asked. "You've been sending me out on missions everyday specifically to kill Heartless."

"And?"

"And Heartless drop munny when they die, smart one." Vexdain said.

"I am the smart one." Saix said.

"Well it was Zexion or Vexen, but I guess since they're gone it has to be you." I mumbled.

"I have a far superior strategic mind than either of them."

I looked away from Saix and whispered, "Thats not what Zexion thought."

"What was that?" Demyx asked.

"Nothing, Dem." I said. "Well… I'll be in my room since no one needs me right now." I said as I got off the couch and started to head to my room.

_**Two Hours Later**_

I flopped down on Vexdain's bed as he turned on his Xbox to play Halo.

"So how did you get Saix to stop bothering you about the necklace?" I asked.

"I told him something even he wouldn't want to hear more about." Vexdain said with a grin as he sat down next to me.

"Which was?" I asked.

"The extra munny came from me using my body." He said and chuckled.

My face turned a little red. "Vexdain!"

"Technically it's true." He told me with a shrug.

I nodded and cuddled next to him. "Did you know Axel is back?"

"Yeah, he came by where my mission was this morning." Vexdain said.

"Oh, that's cool." I said.

As soon as I said that Vexdain was ready to play Halo. Axel came into his room a few seconds later.

"My Halo senses are tingling!" He said smirking.

"Grab a controller." Vexdain said.

"Aw you're the best little buddy!" He said and grabbed a controller and played free for all.

_**Four Hours Later**_

"How the hell did you beat me?!" Axel shouted. "I'm better at Halo than you!"

"No you aren't." Vexdain said to him. "I'm the one who taught you how to play."

"At least he didn't blow himself up when he first started." I said.

"You only did that…117 times." Vexdain said.

"Master Chief!" Axel shouted.

"Yeah." Vexdain said. "She died exactly that many times…to herself."

"Hey!" I shouted then yawned.

"Aw, is somebody tiwed?" Axel asked teasingly.

"Shut up." I told him and cuddled next to Vexdain.

"I'll just let you two have some privacy, it's getting too mushy for me to shoot things." Axel said as he got up to leave.

I rolled my eyes and had the darkness trip Axel.

"Just stating my opinion." Axel said.

I laughed a little and just smiled as I rested my head on Devain's shoulder.

"Don't do anything naughty." He said as he left the room.

"Augh… Axel. What would we do without him?" I asked.

"Have more room in the castle."

I laughed as Vexdain continued to play Halo. The name 2hot4u appeared on the screen.

"Axel…" We both said and sighed.

"I'm going to send him a message." Vexdain said with a grin.

When he was done I quickly read the message.

Vexdain: I'M PREGNANT!

"Really?" I asked and facepalmed at the message. "Why the hell did you send him that?"

"To fuck with him." Vexdain said.

Axel: Did Xaros take the controller?

Vexdain: No, Vexdain has the controller and the baby

Axel: WTF!

Vexdain: Watch your language!

Axel: I don't need to watch my fucking language if you're pregnant! How the hell did that even happen?!

Vexdain: Do I really need to explain that to you?

Axel:...You're screwing with me, aren't you?

Vexdain: Maybe

Axel: …..You are a idiot. If I find out that Xaros is pregnant I will facepalm and not know what else to do.

Vexdain: I can think of something

Axel:... I'm waiting.

Vexdain: You'd tell me to use a condom next time.

Axel: Yeah…

Vexdain: Well, bye! I've got stuff to do.

Axel: Aka Xaros. ;)

Vexdain: Don't make me bring up "Humphing and moaning."

Axel: ….

"You and Axel sure have some kind of friendship." I said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to call it either."

I smiled and just continued to watch Vexdain play his game. I yawned a few times, but ignored how tired I was getting.

"This is getting boring." Vexdain said as he turned off his Xbox. "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever." I said.

"We're very indecisive." Vexdain said.

"You know… We could prank Axel."

"Humphing and moaning?"

"Maybe…" I said as I started to walk to my room.

Vexdain followed me there.

_**10 Minutes Later of Trying Not to Laugh**_

I sat on the floor of my room trying not to laugh.

Vexdain held a finger to his lips. "Don't say anything or make any noise."

I nodded and put a hand over my mouth so I would not laugh.

Vexdain got a grin on his face. "I just thought of something to make this better." He said quietly.

I motioned my hand for him to continue.

He jumped up on me and pinned me to the bed. It startled me so I let out a little scream.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

"To make Axel think we're in a…sticky situation." Vexdain said quietly.

"Okay…" I said unsure of what else would trick Axel. "I think you probably know a better way to trick him than I do." I whispered.

"Thanks." He said and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh I got something." I said. "You have to get off of me first though." I continued to whisper.

"Alright." He got off of me.

I quickly grabbed my makeup and grabbed a few brushes. "Fake hickies?"

He grinned. "Why not?"

I quickly applied some makeup on our necks and it actually did look like we had hickies. I then hid my makeup under my bed. "Any other ideas?" I asked.

"I got nothing."

_**10 More Minutes Later**_

Axel came bursting into the room and saw us on my bed laughing up a storm.

"What the?" He asked.

I was too busy laughing to say anything.

"Axel, you lasted longer than I thought you would." Vexdain said while he was laughing.

"Wait.. You… I thought… Weren't you two?" He asked not knowing what to say.

"No, it was all a not so elaborate trick." Vexdain said.

"But… Oh you guys are good." He said and pointed at us. "How did you guys make the hickies?"

"That's a secret." Vexdain said.

"Wait! They're real?!" He asked in shock.

"No, I'm just not telling you." Vexdain said like it was the most obvious thing in the world(s)

Axel sighed but then gave a smirk. "Hope no one else heard you."

"If they did, I could easily find a way out of it." Vexdain said.

"How?" Axel and I asked.

"Say she hurt her leg and the moaning and groaning were from her." Vexdain said.

Axel and I nodded. It did sound like a good plan.

"Hope it works." I told him between the hiccups I had.

"Laugh too hard?" Axel asked.

I nodded my head and hiccuped again.

"Just drink some water and you'll be fine, or you could wait it out." Vexdain said.

"I know that Mr. Smartie." I said and walked out of my room to go get some water.

As soon as I entered the lobby I heard lots of question.

"Aw crap." I mumbled.

"So how was he?" Luxord asked me as he sipped some tea.

"It was a prank." I told him.

"Than what's with the hickies?" He asked.

"Huh?... Oh!" I quickly started to wipe the makeup off my neck.

"And why are you sweatie?"

"Vexdain thought throwing water on our faces would trick Axel even more." I said as I finally got all of the makeup off.

"Alright, pay up Lux." Demyx said and extended a hand toward Luxord.

"Bloody hell." He said as he pulled out twenty munny and put it in Demyx's hand.

"You two are every good at acting then." Demyx said.

"Uh… Thanks I guess." I said and then hiccuped again.

"Why are you hiccuping?" Demyx asked.

"When Axel walked in Vexdain and I were laughing at Axel's confusion."

"Just drink some water." Demyx said.

"Or she could wait twenty minutes and they'll be gone." Luxord said.

"That's why I was walking to the kitchen." I said.

"You know, if you ever do want to you know I could set up a game of strip poker for you." Luxord said.

"Last time strip poke was played you lost Luxord."

"That's because Larxene threw her bloody dagger in my arm!" He shouted.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have cheated." I said and hiccuped again.

"I didn't! Conventionally!"

I rolled my eyes and finally walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water. I quickly drank it, but I still had the hiccups!

"You've got to drink it slowly, Xarosalind." Xaldin said from the counter cutting…something up for breakfast the next morning.

I refilled my glass of water and drank it a lot slower. I still had the hiccups!

"Guess that doesn't work for you, now get out."

I sighed and put my glass in the sink and then headed back into the lobby. Demyx and Luxord were still talking about something. I guess I interrupted them with one of my hiccups because they looked at me at the same time.

"Still have them?" Luxord asked.

I nodded and hiccuped again.

"Drink this." Luxord said and handed me some tea. As I was about ready to take a drink of it I smelt the alcohol from the rum he put in it. "Luxord!" I shouted and put the 'tea' on the table.

"What?"

"You put rum in this!" I told him.

"And?"

"I'm not 21 yet."

"Where I come from you're fine to drink." Luxord said and sipped some more tea.

I rolled my eyes and hiccuped again.

"We could always try to scare them out of you." Demyx said.

"You know I don't get scared easily." I said and crossed my arms.

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Bone Heartless with Superior."

"That was different!" I shouted. "It was dead, then alive, then dead again, then alive again!"

"Turn around." Demyx said to me.

When I turned around I saw a bloody Xaldin with his lance covered in blood standing right behind me.

"Ha ha ha. It's not halloween yet." I said not scared at all. "I knew he was cutting some kind of meat a few minutes ago."

He shoved me onto the couch and walked past.

I shrugged and hiccuped again. "Nice try Dem."

"PUPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs. Saix came barrelling in on all fours, jumped over the back of the couch, landed on my stomach, and rushed toward Demyx.

I fell over on the floor and hit my head on the table. "Ow!" I shouted and rubbed my head. I hiccuped again a few seconds later.

Demyx knelt down to Saix and whispered something in his ear. Saix nodded and pounced on me. He bit my hood and shook his head all around like a dog would a chew toy.

"Saix!" I shouted and tried to shove him off of me.

"Number VII? What happened?"

"The whole puppy thing with Demyx. Remember, I showed you a video of it before. Now will you please get off of me!?"

"Yes, I apologize." He said as he got off of me.

'_Wow. Two apologies in one day!' _I thought. "It's fine." I said and stood up. I then hiccuped again a few seconds later. "Didn't work Dem."

"Like I said before, she could wait a little and they be gone." Luxord said.

"I wait for about an hour though. Remember?"

"Better than trying a bunch of things that don't work." Demyx said.

I sighed and hiccuped again. "I'll be in mine or Vexdain's room." I said forgetting that Saix was there… again! I walked to my room first and Vexdain was not there so I went to his room. I knocked a few times. "Hey Sweetie." I said.

He opened the door and pulled me in. "Hello."

"What was with the quick pull in?" I asked.

"Just something different." He said.

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "You missed me getting attacked by Saix puppy."

"That sounds funny." He said.

I chuckled. "Kind of." I said and flopped onto his bed.

He lied down next to me. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Just hang out with you." I said and cuddled next to him. I then hiccuped again! "Stupid hiccups." I mumbled.

"They'll go away eventually." He said and kissed my forehead.

We stayed up for several hours playing random games and just talking about a few things here and there. I smiled as I yawned and fell asleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke a up a few times during the night. I kept having these really weird though. And someone named Rosalinda was in my dreams a lot. I wasn't sure if it was the one Namine told me about or not.

When I woke up for the 7th time that night I moved Vexdain's arms off of me and walked around the castle for a little.

'_Who's this Rosalinda and why has she been in my dreams? Is this one my Heartless?' _I thought as I walked to the training room. I summoned my Keyblade and practiced many of my attacks on the dummies. At one point I messed up on a combo I was working on and fell into the pool. It was freezing!

"Augh! Stupid pool!" I mumbled and got out. I sat on one of the benches and sighed. I just wanted these weird thoughts and dreams to stop!

I walked up to a punching bag and just punched away at it till it knocked me back into the pile of mats.

"You okay?" I heard Axel ask and he helped me up.

"I'm fine." I said and ignored his help.

"What are you doing up this late? It's 4 am."

"Couldn't sleep." I told him and went to go attack the dummies again.

"Then drink some warm milk." He told me. "It's too early for me to be awake."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing up anyways?"

"You woke me." He said.

"How? The training room is on the other side of the castle."

"That's how loud you're being."

"Sorry." I said quietly and desummoned my Keyblade.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I keep having these weird thoughts and dreams with someone named Rosalinda in them."

"Getting curious, are you?"

"I guess. Namine mentioned that my Heartless' name is Rosalinda and I keep wondering if it's her."

"It might be." Axel said.

I sighed. "Well… I'll let you get back to your sleep then. Sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine, just next time, practice quieter."

I chuckled a little and we both walked back to our rooms.

As I laid on my bed I was still wide awake. It was 5:30 and I still couldn't sleep. I've had these thoughts and dreams ever since I went into my coma. I tossed and turned on my bed hoping to fall asleep soon.

_**Seven Hours Later**_

I heard someone banging on my door when I woke up.

"Who is it?" I asked groggily.

"NUMBER VII! GET UP AND GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE, NOW!" I heard Saix scream through the door.

I forced myself out of bed and quickly changed my clothes. I opened my door and saw Saix with his arms crossed.

"What Saix?" I asked annoyed.

"Are you aware of what time it is?" Saix asked me.

"No."

"It's 12:30." He told me.

"So?... Oh crap." I said realizing I was late for my mission. "Oops." I said and smiled nervously.

"You are late, head out for your mission immediately. You are scouting in Port Royal, you're assigned partner is there already."

"Yes sir!" I said and for some reason saluted him. "Why did I do that?" I then left through a portal and went to go to Port Royal.

As soon as I got there I saw Luxord.

"Oh great!" I said.

"It's not going to be that bad, scouting this place will be quick and easy."

I facepalmed. "There is a bar right there and you are notorious for getting drunk!"

"I don't drink while I work! I'll hit it up after we're done." He said.

I facepalmed again. "Whatever, just come on." I said and started to walk around. I was admiring the many ships that were at the docks. There was this one that I just couldn't help but keep walking towards.

"Hey! You there!" I heard a slurring voice shout from the rigging of that ship. I looked up and saw a tan man with a mustache and brown dreadlocks under a red piece of cloth. "How much do you charge for your services, I've got a friend down below who'd like to meet you."

"What?" I asked completely confused. "What do you mean how much do I charge?"

"Aren't you a harlot?" He called from where he was and swayed unsteadily.

"Harlot?" I asked whispering.

"A woman of pleasure. Come now, do I really need to spell it out?" He asked.

My face turned bright red. "N-no! I'm not a harlot!"

"Well then maybe you'd like to come aboard and meet the best pirate to sail the seven seas?" Right after he said that he lost his grip on the rigging and he flipped over. The rigging caught his foot and he was suspended upside down.

I ran over to him and tried to help. "You okay?" I asked as he started to get untangled.

"Just stand back, I can get myself out of this." He said. He pulled out a cutlass and cut a stubborn rope that wouldn't untangle. When he did, he fell to the deck of the ship with a thud.

I climb back down to him and offered to help him up.

"No, no, I'm fine." He said and got up. "You know, you are the first woman who has resisted my allure in quite some time."

I rolled my eyes. "What can I say? I'm different from most."

"I can tell that." He said and walked around me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just seeing if you're worthy to be on my ship." He said.

"I single handedly killed five men by myself." I told him.

"Have you? That seems a challenge for me, let alone a woman." He said.

"Excuse me? Is that a challenge I hear?"

"No, I merely don't think you could do it."

"Then let me prove to you that I can fight. Take me anyplace you wish."

"How about the captain's quarters?" He asked.

I slapped him right across the face. "How about no."

"Feisty this one." He said. "Fine then, how abou-"

"You! Are you registered to dock here?!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and I saw what I assumed to be a guard.

"Why yes I am. Would you like to see my papers?" The mustached man said.

"Yes, where are they?"

"Oh, they're just-" He cut himself off and ran past the guard.

I rolled my eyes. "Better save his sorry ass." I mumbled.

"And what are you doing here miss?" The guard asked

"Wandering around, and-" I cut myself off and pushed the guard into the water and ran after the mustache man. When I finally caught up with him there were guards everywhere.

"Way to go Captain." I said.

"It's fine, this happens all the time." He said.

I rolled my eyes and started to attack the guards that attacked us. I think I ended up killing a few by accident with my Keyblade.

"That's better than what I was going to do." He said.

"Let me guess. You were going to run… again."

"And then get onto my ship and sail away. I'd tell them to let this be known as the day they almost caught Captain Jack-"

I cut him off by pushing him into the water.

"Sparrow!" He shouted when his head broke the surface.

I laughed a little at him. "So Jack Sparrow's your name. I'm Xarosalind."

"Thank you, Xarosalind. You probably won't see me again." He said and swam off toward his ship.

I used a portal and was on his ship before he was. When he climbed up onto his ship he walked up to the helm and shouted "Shove off!" One person came out from below deck and untied the rope keeping the boat docked and pulled up the anchor.

"So where are you going?" I asked.

"Away from here." Jack answered.

I leaned on one of the edge and looked over at the bar where Luxord was already drunk.

"Luxord you idiot!" I shouted not knowing if he heard me or not. "Sorry Jack but I got a drunk ass friend that needs to go home. See you around Captain." I said and quickly got onto the dock.

I walked to the bar and grabbed Luxord.

"Come on Luxord. Time to go home. You're drunk as all."

"N…no I'm not," He hiccuped, "hey you gave me your h-handcuffs."

I sighed and opened a portal and helped Luxord walk through.

"Luxord is drunk." I told Saix as soon as we returned.

"Number XI, we need to talk about your consistent alcoholic habits." Saix said.

"Listen, X-face, I can do what I want with my-my bum." Luxord said.

I dropped him onto the floor. "Not my problem now." I said and headed to my room.

Saix grabbed my arm before I could get very far. "Number XI is useless for the time being, so what do you have to report?"

"Port Royal is like the 17th century of England. That's about it." I told him.

"Important locations?"

"A dock, and a town square."

"And a wonderful bar!" Luxord added from his spot on the floor.

I facepalmed. "Can we get a shock collar or something for him for when he gets near alcohol?"

"I'm putting him with Axel or Vexdain for any more missions he does." Saix said.

I nodded and headed back to my room. I flopped down on my bed again. I reeked of the stupid alcohol at Port Royal, so I quickly took a shower and laid back down on my bed after that and tried to take a quick nap.

"So Luxord got drunk again?" I heard Demyx ask before I fell asleep.

"Yeah. Saix said about putting him on mission with Axel or Vexdain then. Poor Vexdain. Hey Dem, why are you in my room?"

"Just wanted to bug you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well it's not working very well. How about you go bother Vexdain or something? He's probably back from his mission."

"I know, I went with him. He told me to get lost for a while, and that he had something important to do."

"What did he have to do that was so important?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me."

I shrugged and grabbed my sketchbook from under my pillow.

He pulled it out of my hands and opened it up. "Anything new in here?" He asked.

"No." I lied and tried to take the book from him. There was actually a picture in there that I was working on that was of me and Vexdain sitting at the clock tower.

"Oh really?" He asked me.

"Yeah, now give me my sketchbook." I said and tried to grab it again.

He grinned. "Then what's this?" He asked and showed the picture to me. It was the one I was working on, of course.

"A picture." I told him smiling innocently.

"I can see that, what's it of?"

"The day that Vexdain gave me my necklace."

"That's adorable." He said and kept looking through my sketch book.

I threw my pillow at him. "Shut up."

He flipped to the back and said, "Oh, what's this?" He grinned.

I knew what he found. He found some of the girlier pictures I use to draw when I was a kid. "Don't you dare start." I told him.

"I didn't know you liked fairies." He said and showed a picture of a fairy in a pink and purple dress hugging a bunny.

"Those are from when I was a little kid." I told him as my face turned a little red.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked.

"Because they're embarrassing. I spent so long trying to make myself a tough tomboy that when I see those it's embarrassing."

"Well maybe Axel would like to see them." Demyx said smiling.

"Don't you dare!" I said glaring at him.

"Or what?"

I started to wrap darkness around this throat.

"Okay, okay. Point taken." He said and put the sketchbook back on the bed.

I then had the darkness stop. "Thank you. Tell me again how I'm friends with you."

"I don't know."

I smirked and grabbed my sketchbook unsure of what to draw. "Hey Dem, got any ideas on what I should draw?"

He shrugged. "David Bowie."

I laughed. "What's with you and your obsession with David Bowie?"

"I'm not obsessed." Demyx said.

"Sure you aren't." I sighed and tossed my sketchbook onto my desk.

Demyx slowly made his way over to my desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said then grabbed my sketchbook and ran out of my room.

"Demyx!" I shouted and chased after him. He ran into Axel's room and I heard tons of laughs as soon as I entered. "Shit." I said.

"Swear jar!" Axel yelled.

"You swear all the time!" I shouted and tried to grab my sketchbook out of Axel's hands. "Now give me my sketchbook!"

"Difference is I broke mine."

I rolled my eyes and jumped to grab my sketchbook as Axel held it in the air out of my reach.

"What's the magic word?" Axel said.

"Now!" I shouted and jumped again.

"Nope, guess again." Axel said.

"Axel!" I shouted and then used darkness to try to grab my book.

"Ah ah ah." He said and lit a small flame on his finger.

The darkness disappeared and I jumped for my sketchbook again. "Give me my sketchbook!" I shouted.

"Magic words, not hearing them." He said.

"Axel, come on!" I shouted and crossed my arms like a little kid.

"Nope, that's not it either. One more try." He said grinning.

"Should we give her a hint?" Demyx asked Axel.

"Nah, let her get it wrong." Axel said.

"Axel is the best." I guessed.

"Thanks, but no. Now we need to go see somebody."

"Axel!" I whined. "Come on! Give me by sketchbook! Please?"

"Sorry, you didn't correct phrase." Axel said trying to do a game show host voice. "But we do have a consolation prize for you. Dem, tell her what she's won!"

"An all expense paid vacation to: the World that Never Was!"

"You guys are idiots." I said tried one more time to grab my sketchbook.

"Sorry, but this was the grand prize." He continued in his game show host voice. "Thanks for playing and better luck next time."

I sighed and used fire to try to burn my sketchbook. Axel just batted it aside with his hand.

"Fine. Whatever." I said and turned to walk back to my room.

"I wonder what Vexdain thinks of fairies." Axel said.

"That they fly around going 'Hey! Listen!'." I said trying to imitate Navi from the Legend of Zelda.

"I wonder how he'll react to seeing them in your sketch book."

I sighed and faced him. "I don't really care anymore." I said. I honestly didn't care about my sketchbook anymore or who saw it… Well, I would care if Saix or Superior saw it.

Almost as if he was reading my mind Axel said, "Then I guess we'll just give it to Mansex or Saix."

"Axel, you know how much trouble I'll get in if Saix or Superior sees the pictures of me and Vexdain. They'll kick both of us out again and I'll have to get Namine to make them forget."

"There are multiple?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, you should see some of them." Axel said and flipped through the pages.

I felt my face turning red again. "Axel, come on! Knock it off!"

"Hmmmmmmm…nah, seeing you squirm is too funny." Axel said.

'_That sentence.' _I thought and sighed, leaning on the wall.

"Is this them at their wedding?" Demyx asked Axel.

"That's what it looks like." Axel chuckled.

I whined in embarrassment, looked at the ground, and put my hood up.

"Care now?" Axel asked me.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Then, let's go find Vexdain, Dem."

"Okay!" Demyx said happily.

"Please don't." I begged.

"Hmmmm…Let me think about it. Nah, we're showing him."

"I'll do both of your guys's missions for a week." I said.

"Sold!" Demyx shouted and tried to get the sketchbook from Axel.

"No, bad Demyx." Axel said and hit him with a rolled up newspaper he pulled out of his coat.

Demyx whined like a little puppy.

"Two weeks, Axel." I offered.

"If you beat me, you can get it back now." Axel said as he summoned his chakrams.

"A year." I offered. I knew if I fought Axel I would not win. I never could.

"Nah, this is much more interesting." Axel said with a grin.

"Woah, woah, woah woah! I get offered a week and Axel gets offered a year?! I want a year now!" Demyx shouted.

"Shut up, Demyx!" Axel and I shouted at the same time.

I sighed and then summoned my Keyblade. "Fine. I'll fight you, Axel." I said.

He threw one of his chakrams at me and I blocked it. When I looked back at him he was rushing at me with the other one in his hand. I quickly casted blizzard and then rolled out of the way but was still hit. I was tripped by his attack and slid across his room to the other side. He threw his chakram at me and it pinned my arm to the wall. I grabbed the chakram and tried to pull it out of the wall. The problem was that it was stuck in the wall very well. Axel had his other chakram in hand and walked up to me. "I think I win."

I sighed. I knew I would lose. I always did.

"You'll get it back after we show Vexdain." Axel grinned. "Just stay here." He walked out the door, and Demyx hesitantly followed with me still stuck to the wall.

I pulled and pulled at the chakram and was getting nowhere fast at all. I sighed as I tried to make myself comfy by leaning on the wall. _'How come I can never win against him? I've had so much more training than him, so how come I always lose?' _I thought. I looked at the ground disappointed with myself. I knew I should be a better fighter than what I already am.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

'_Where the hell is Axel?!' _I thought as I was still stuck in the same spot.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Where the hell is he?" I asked myself. Axel still did not come back and I was still stuck with his stupid chakram that was still in the wall.

I heard someone open the door. It was Axel… Finally!

"Axel!" I shouted happily.

"Yeah, showed Vexdain your drawings." He said and tossed my sketchbook on his bed.

"Can you let me go then, please?"

"Sure." He said and yanked his chakram out of the wall.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed my sketchbook. "See you later then unless you have more ways to torment me."

"I'll think of something later." He said.

I rolled my eyes and headed back to my room. The day was barely even started and I was already having a bad day!


	15. Chapter 15

I flopped on my bed and sighed. "Why does Axel have to be such an ass at times?" I asked myself. I then tossed my sketchbook into the trashcan by my desk. All my sketchbook has ever done for me is get me into crappy situation.

I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put in my ear buds to listen to all of my Three Days Grace songs. I didn't notice Vexdain walk into my room and sit on my bed.

He tried to talk to me but I couldn't hear him over the music. He waved his hand in front of my face and I pulled out an ear bud.

"What?" I asked.

"You want to go and get some ice cream?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said and put my iPod back in my pocket after I turned it off. I then summoned a portal for both of us.

As we sat on the clock tower with our ice cream. There was an awkward silence for the longest time. "You know, those pictures you drew were really good." Vexdain told me.

"Thanks." I said quietly and licked my ice cream as it melted.

"What's got you down? Normally you seem happy when I compliment you."

"It's nothing." I said and licked a little more of my ice cream.

"A lot of girls worry about nothing, you aren't one of them."

"Sweetie, it's nothing. Really." I said then accidentally dropped my ice cream after I sneezed.

He chuckled. "Little cold?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Allergies."

"Glad I don't have those." He said. "Here, you can have the rest of mine." He handed me his ice cream. It was death by chocolate.

"Thanks, but I'm okay." I then pulled my knees to my chest and stared off into space.

I was eventually brought back to reality when Vexdain snapped his fingers in front of me a few times. "Hey, did you hear me?"

"Huh?... Oh… Sorry." I said and scratched the back of my head.

"It's fine." He said. "I just thought you'd like to know that it's seven now."

"Already?" I asked then looked down at the clock. "Huh… Guess it is. Wanna head back then?" I asked looking at him.

"You decide."

"If you want to we can. I really don't care what we do."

He smiled. "I'm up for whatever."

"Let's go back to the castle." I said and summoned a portal.

"Alright, let's go." He got up and offered me his hand.

I accepted and quickly gave him a kiss before we headed back to the castle.

As soon as we got back Vexdain flopped down on the couch and started talking to Demyx. I couldn't help but smile. They were almost always hanging out. It was almost as if they were brothers.

"You going to sit, or just keep staring?" Vexdain said, grinning.

I smiled. "Actually I'm heading off to the training room. Maybe I'll get Axel to fight me a few times."

"Okay, if you want any tips or tricks, I can be down there in a few minutes." Vexdain said.

"No, I'm fine." I said and headed to Axel room to go ask him if he would train with me. I knocked on his door a few times.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU SHIT EATING MOTHER FUCKER!" I heard him scream through his door and a thud, which I guessed was his controller hitting a wall.

"A-Axel? You okay?" I asked opening the door.

"I'm fine." He said trying to keep anger in. "Just frustrated."

"At Halo." I said. "I think the whole castle heard you scream at your game."

"I don't care, I'm going to kill this guy at least once."

I looked at the name on the screen. It was 2manyfangirls2count. "You do know that's Roxas, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay… So when you finally do kill him-"

"YES! YOU'RE DEAD!" Axel cut me off by shouting. "What were you saying?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me to the training room and fight me a few times, so do you?"

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do."

"Thanks Axel!" I said happily. "Now come on!" I said, grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off his bed.

He got up and followed me to the training room. As soon as we got there he summoned his chakrams and I summoned my Keyblade.

I rushed at Axel and he blocked me with one of his chakrams and then hit me with the other. I quickly tried to recover and attacked him with thunder. He somehow dodged all of it and threw a chakram at me. I tried to block it but by Keyblade was knocked out of my hand by the other one, so I was hit yet again and landed a few feet away from him. I stood up and quickly casted cure on my arm that I landed on. I then used Strike raid and threw my Keyblade at Axel a few times. Axel dodged then light his chakrams on fire and threw them at me again. I didn't move fast enough and stumbled backwards and fell in the pool.

"Stupid pool!" I shouted once I reached the surface.

"So, just guessing I won that one." Axel said.

"Shut up. I will win against you one day." I said and splashed some water at him.

"One day, not today." Axel said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the pool. "Fight me again?" I asked.

"Your clothes are wet, they're going to slow you down. You lost before, and you stand less of a chance now."

I sighed. "Fine. Be back in a minute." I said and quickly went to my room and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. As soon as I entered the training room again I saw Axel leaning on the wall bored as all.

"I see you're back, and dry." He said.

"Yeah, so come on. Let's fight." I said and summoned my Keyblade.

"Alright." He said and summoned his chakrams.

I started off by trying to use a new combo I was working on. It didn't go so well. I slid and hit the wall dead on.

"Ow…" I said and yanked myself away from the wall.

"Very impressive." Axel said sarcastically.

"Shut up! It's a new combo I've been working on." I said and cracked my back.

Axel quickly threw his chakrams at me and pinned one of my belt loops to the wall.

"Very funny." I said sarcastically.

"Well, you can't move now, can you?"

"Well… I could… It just wouldn't be a pretty picture." I said and laughed.

"It would be for somebody I know." Axel said.

"Axel!" I shouted as my face turned red. "When I get your stupid chakram out of the wall I'm using it against you." I said and started to try to pull the weapon out of wall.

"I'm waiting." Axel said.

I pulled at the chakram harder. After about 10 minutes or so I finally pulled it out of the wall. I looked over at Axel who was sitting on the ground playing his red gameboy advance.

"Took you long enough." He said as he put it away.

I stuck out my tongue and tried to throw his chakram at his coat. "How the hell do you throw these things?" I asked as I held his chakram and swung it a few times.

"Practice." He said, walked over to me, and grabbed the chakram from my hand.

I rolled my eyes again. "One more fight?" I asked.

"Fine." He said and walked a few feet away.

I grabbed my Keyblade that was right next to me and readied myself before the fight began.

Axel started by tossing his chakrams at me one at a time. I rolled out of the way and hit one back at him with my Keyblade. I then rushed at him attacking as if my Keyblade was just a sword. Axel fought back by blocking many of my attacks. He then swung one of his chakrams up and got the side of my face. Axel quickly lit the chakrams on fire and threw them over and over at me. I used blizzard and then hit them to block it. I rushed at him again and used strike raid a few times. Axel again blocked many of my attacks and got my Keyblade caught in his chakrams. He smirked and pulled them, disarming me.

"Looks like it's another win for me." Axel said smiling.

I sighed. "I don't get it. How come I can never win against you?"

"Because I figured out all your tricks a LONG time ago." He told me.

"Name some of my tricks then."

"You use strike raid to try and hurt your enemy before you get close, you use blizzard to try and freeze them in place, you try to use thunder as a sure fire hit."

I sighed again. "I really need some new tricks." I mumbled.

"You do."

I looked at Axel and smiled. "Thanks for fighting with me though."

"Not a problem." He said.

_**The Next Day**_

"Demyx!" I shouted as I chased him down the hall. "Give me my phone! All of my stuff is on it!"

Demyx laughed as he ran past Saix.

"Demyx!" I shouted and also ran past Saix. "Give me my phone!"

Demyx stopped for a minute. "Um… No." He said then ran again. I saw him doing something on it but I didn't know what.

I growled in annoyance and then tackled him to the ground. We were practically wrestling over my phone. "Demyx give me my phone back!"

"No!" He said smiling.

I kept trying to grab my phone. I saw that he was deleting many things that I had put in my calendar.

I growled and finally used darkness to make him stop. Then grabbed my phone out of his hands. "Thank you." I said and then let the darkness release him.

"Why do you two act like annoying little kids?" Xigbar asked.

"Little kids?!" Demyx and I asked.

"He stole my phone though!" I said trying to remember what I had in my calendar.

Xigbar chuckled and grinned.

"Number II, Number VII, Number X, we have a meeting today. I suggest you get there now." Saix said.

'_That's what today was.' _I thought and put it back in my calendar.

_**Two Boring Hours Later**_

I continued to stare off into la la land listening to music as the meeting dragged on. I could barely remember what we were talking about.

"Don't you agree, Number VII?" Xemnas asked, but I didn't hear him. "Number VII!" Xemnas shouted, but I still did not hear him.

"NUMBER VII!" Saix shouted and stood on my chair and pulled at my arm that was covering my ear buds.

"I completely agree!" I said.

"You were listening to music again, weren't you?" Xemnas asked me from his insanely tall chair.

"N-" I tried to lie but Xemnas glared at me. "Yes." I said and handed my iPod to Saix.

"All of them." Saix said.

I sighed and grabbed the two that were in my pockets of my coat, the one in my pants pockets, and the Nano that I kept in my boot. "There." I said and handed them to him.

"Your phone."

I growled a little and handed him my phone. I heard snickers from Axel.

_**Half An Hour Later**_

"I hate meetings!" I said as I flopped down on the couch. "I'd rather have been at Wonderland!"

"Number VII." I heard Saix say.

I looked up at him a little bored still.  
>"You have been assigned to go to Port Royal for a few days. Someone will come and get you when you are to report back. See if you can find many, if any Heartless and if there is actually any way the Organization can benefit by going there."<p>

I sighed. "Yes, Saix." I said. I summoned a portal to Port Royal. I couldn't help but smile a little when I heard the sound of the ocean.

I walked around the town for a while not really finding anything interesting. There was a blacksmiths shop that caught my eye, but I just kept walking around.

"Hey! You!" I heard someone shout.

I turned to see a guard approaching me. "Uh… What can I do for you sir?" I asked

"Come with me, you're wanted at the town hall."

"O-okay." I said nervously.

The guard grabbed my arm and led me down the twisting streets of this town. When we came to the town hall he walked through the grand doors and to a room with a chair bolted to the floor that had leather strap restraints on it.

"Aww… crap." I mumbled.

"In the chair." He said.

"Okay." I said and sat in the chair. _'Shit! I'm dead!' _

He strapped me in and pulled the restraints so tight it was almost painful. "Someone will be in shortly."

I tugged at the restraints trying to get free. I looked to see if the guard had left. He was walking out and shut the door, but from what I could hear from out in the hall, he was still standing there.

I summoned my Keyblade and tried to angle it so it would cut the restraints. It was working till I dropped it with a loud clang.

"Shit!" I mumbled, hoping the guard did not hear my Keyblade fall.

The door opened. "What's going on in here?" I heard the guard say. He walked up and grabbed my Keyblade. "What is this? How did you get it in here?"

I tried to shrug. As the guard continued to look at it, it disappeared!

"Crap." I mumbled.

"Witchcraft!" He screamed.

I sighed and then used the darkness to grab him and threw him against the wall. I then used the darkness to undo all of the stupid restraints.

"Sorry about that, but I've got to run!" I said and ran out of the door. I used my Keyblade to lock it.

I tried to run the way I came, but was stopped by many guards.

"Um… Hello!" I said smiling.

"Stop her!" One with a powdered wig said.

I ran and as soon as I was far away enough I used a portal so I would be at the docks. I looked at the ships and saw a very familiar one, so I ran onto it.

"Jack?" I asked walking around on the deck of the ship.

"I'm sorry; I'm not signing anything right now. Come back later and maybe I'll help you."

"Augh! Jack! It's me Xarosalind! I kind of need your help. Some guards are trying to get me and kill me. I did you a favor now you need to repay that favor."

"Fine, what is it." Jack said as he walked down from the helm.

"I just need you to get me away from here or something so I don't die."

"Alright, shove off!" He shouted and cut the ropes keeping the ship in dock. "Raise the anchor!" He yelled at me.

"I'm right in front of you! You don't need to shout!" I shouted at him and then went to raise the anchor.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Jack shouted and rushed to the helm.

As soon as the anchor was out of the water I walked back over to Jack. "So what's the name of your ship?"

"She's the infamous _Black Pearl_." Jack said as he steered us out of port.

I nodded my head at the name and then started to wander around the ship. "Any place on this ship that I shouldn't go to?" I asked before I got too far.

"Below deck, the helm, the rigging, basically everywhere except where you are right now." Jack said.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I just met you yesterday." Jack said.

"Point taken." I said and leaned on the railing. I didn't really know what to do. I wanted to grab my phone but Saix still had it and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to bring it out in 17th century England! I took my jacket off because of how hot it was getting. I was glad I was in a tank top, but I was still in all black! "Oi, Sparrow! What do you need me to do around here?"

"Not break anything." Jack told me.

"Why does everyone think I'm going to break somethin'?" I asked myself.

"Because you have a massive key sword object." Jack told me.

I rolled my eyes and just decided to watch the little land there was.

_**3 Days Later**_

"Sparrow! This is all your fault!" I shouted as we ran from a large group of guards.

"You're the one who stole the rum."  
>"You're the one who wanted it!"<p>

"You should've said 'No!'!"

"I did! Several times!"

"You should've pushed me off the boat!"

"You won't let me drive the boat though!" I shouted as we ran into the blacksmiths shop. "Really? The blacksmiths shop?" I asked.

"It's a gunsmith!" He said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a few guns and ammo. Xigbar would love this place, and would be proud of me for grabbing a few guns. Gotta remember to bring some back for him.

"Good idea, we'll shoot our way out of this mess!" Jack said pulling out his flintlock pistols.

I summoned my Keyblade. I also made a ball of darkness to throw as soon as the guards got near us.

Jack and I poked our heads out of the gunsmiths and looked around for some guards.

Okay, so the guards aren't really after us just for stealing the rum. They also want us for murder and a few other things. To be perfectly honest the guards died in our self defense!

"Coast is clear." I told him.

"Let's go." Jack said.

We both walked out casually and just walked around as if nothing happened.

"How long do you think we can pull this off?" I whispered.

"If we can get back to the ship we'll be fine." He said.

We continued to walk around and I was doing some pick pocketing along the way. I was getting a lot of wallets and watches. Every once and a while I found some really nice jewelry. As soon as we got on the boat I emptied all of my pockets onto a barrel.

"Hey Jack, what do you think of this?" I asked and pointed to the barrel.

"I think, my friend, this is the start of a wonderful partnership." Jack said.

I smirked. What he didn't know was that I was keeping a lot of the really nice jewelry. "Glad you think so. So now where are we off to?"

"The brewery!" Jack shouted.

"Is rum all you ever think about?"

"Not all the time."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Should I even ask?"

"No, no you shouldn't." Jack told me.

"Okay, but why do we always go to the brewery?"

"Because I like rum."

I sighed and then split what I pick pocketed in half, half for me and half for Jack. "Here, this is your share." I said and handed his half to him.

"Actually, you have to pay me for room and board." He said and took half of what I had.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. No wonder we had over 30 bottles of rum on the ship. I then headed back to my room.

When I was in my room I pulled out the two boxes I had hidden in a drawer and put my jewelry in the one and the money and watches in the other.

I flopped on my bed and grabbed my journal from the Organization and continued to write my entry from eelier.

Jack had me go back to Port Royal today. We were still chased by guards, I stole a few guns for Xigbar, and I got to do some pick pocketing. One of the only good things Luxord ever taught me how to do… I do miss the Organization actually. I never really thought I would but whatever.

Don't really know where we are going next, but it will be someplace with a brewery. Stupid Jack and his rum. He's worse than Luxord!

"Xarosalind!" Jack shouted. "Brewery! Now!"

I rolled my eyes and headed up to the deck. We were nowhere near land!

"Jack… We're in the middle of the ocean!" I said.

"Look the other way."

I turned around and saw nothing. I kept looking in all directions and there was no land! "Jack the heats getting to you again. Hold on…" I said and grabbed his hat.

"Give me back my hat!"

"Hold on a second!" I said and then casted blizzard on his hat. "Better?" I asked as I put it back on his head.

"There's still land here!"

"I looked forward and saw a little bit of land. "That's an island."

"That's what I've been saying."

As soon as we go to the island we saw it was only a few feet in size.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"I only said it was land, I never said there was a lot of it."

"You shouted my name a few minutes ago and said brewery now."

"Because we're going to a brewery now."

"Then why are we here? I don't see any brewery."

"I needed to stop here before we got there."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just go back below while I take care of something." He said as he hopped over the side.

I just shrugged and went back to my room for a little. I got bored quickly though so I used a portal and quickly went to the Castle That Never Was, aka home.

I tried to get to my room before Superior or Saix noticed me.

"Xarosalind?" I heard Superior ask. "What are you doing here? You are suppose to be at Port Royal."

"Oh! Uh! Good afternoon Superior! I was just going to quickly grab a new journal since I filled my first one up finally."

"Alright. I'll let you slip. Just this once."

"Thank you, Superior!" I said and ran to my room. I grabbed a new sketchbook and a few pencils that were on my desk and a new journal since I actually did finally fill my other one. I then used a portal and headed back before Jack even got back or noticed I was gone.

I flopped on my bed and started sketching some random pictures. One was of a girl in a rose garden getting attacked by darkness and the rose bushes were wrapping around her. I then drew a picture of the castle out of memory, so I knew I was missing a lot of details.

_**3 More Days Later**_

Jack and I spent the morning by running around at Port Royal again. We were here a lot actually. I kept pick pocketing, and Jack kept trying to pickpocket people, but he was failing miserably.

"Can I just say you suck at pick pocketing?" I asked looking at Jack after we ran for the 8th time that day.

"How does someone suck at something that doesn't involve their mouth?" Jack asked.

"Sorry. It's something that we say from where I'm from if you a very bad at something."

"Well, you're right. I take what I want and don't look back."

I shrugged and pick pocketed a man who was very well dress compared to the rest of the people here. As soon as I walked back to Jack I handed him a pouch of money and a gold watch.

"Very nice." He said. "Where did you get this?" He said holding up the watch.

"From that fancy dressed man over there." I said and pointed in the general direction of where the man was.

"That's the governor!" Jack yelled.

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"If he finds that any of his belongings are gone he'll execute anyone he suspects of the theft!" He explained.

"So, are you saying you want me to put it back in his pocket?"

"No, tell him he dropped it and he'll reward you for your 'generosity and kindness'."

"Okay, okay." I said and took the watch back from Jack. I quickly ran up to the governor. "Excuse me, Sir. I think you dropped this." I said to the governor and showed him his watch.

"Why, thank you young lady." He felt his pockets for something. "I wish I could reward you in some way, but it seems that I have misplaced my gold pouch."

"It's quite alright. I'm just glad I was able to give you your watch."

"Well, how about this, I treat you to dinner at my manor tonight?"

"Really? Thank you, Sir. Is it alright if my brother comes?"

"It is indeed. Come at six o'clock sharp." He told me and walked off.

I quickly ran back to Jack. "Hey big brother!" I said.

"I'm not your brother." Jack said.

"Well guess what, you have to fake it later tonight. The governor is going to repay me for giving him his watch back by treating us to dinner at his manor at 6 tonight! I kind of asked if my brother aka you would be able to come."

"The best pirate captain in the governor's home?"

I nodded.

"This will be exciting." He said.

_**6:30 That Night**_

Jack and I sat at a long table at the governor's manor. There was an awkward silence in the room for the longest time as we ate our meal. "You know, I never caught your name." The governor said to me.

"I'm Xarosalind."

"You and your brother seem to quite the number of years apart, how old are you both?"

"I'm 16." I told him.

"I am 24, sir." Jack told him.

"It seems your parents have quite a healthy relationship. Do you have any other siblings?"

"About 10, 5 died recently." I told him. I was laughing on the inside about mentioning the organization. "Most of them were adopted though." I added.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You have my condolences." The governor said.

Just then the door opened and a familiar voice said, "Sorry I'm late, I had some business to attend to."

I looked over and saw Xemnas. "Father!" I shouted happily hoping he would go along with it.

He looked over at me startled. "Xarosalind? What are you doing here?"

"I returned the governor's watch so he offered to treat me to dinner."

"I'm here to collect you." He turned to the governor. "I apologize, Sir, but Xarosalind and I must be going now."

"Of course, family matters are more complex than politics."

I got out of my chair. "Thank you for dinner, Sir. Come on Jack." I said and grabbed his arm. "Don't want to keep Father waiting, now do we?"

As soon as we got outside Jack looked at me confused as all. "Is he really your father?"

"No, my boss."

"Xarosalind, we must be going now." Xemnas said to me.

I nodded. "Well, goodbye for now Jack." I said.

"Farewell, Xarosalind. May next we meet, be it on some distant shores."

I nodded as he ran back to his ship.

Xemnas opened a portal. "On these missions sometimes members get a little…well acquainted with a world's lifestyle. I hope that did not happen to you."

"No sir. I did my mission and Jack just happened to be one of the people I constantly ran into."

"Good." He said and walked through the portal.

I quickly followed wondering when I would have another mission like this.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning by falling out of bed with a loud thud. I growled and looked at the time on my phone. It was almost 12 o'clock!

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" I shouted and quickly got dressed. I ran to Saix as fast as I could. "A-am I late?" I asked, painting.

"No, just barely not." He told me.

I gave a small smile and relaxed a little. "So what's my mission?"

"You will be going to Olympus Coliseum with Axel to eliminate Heartless."

I sighed. "Okay." I looked around for Axel but didn't see him. "Is Axel already there?"

"Yes, I sent him ahead since you were so close to being late."

I nodded and summoned a portal to go. As soon as I got there Axel was just sitting around waiting for me on the steps.

"You like sleeping way too much." Axel said to me.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Do not."

"Then why were you late last time you got a new mission and almost late today?"

"I couldn't sleep again." I sighed. "Come on. We have a mission to do." I said and walked through the front doors. The satyr from when Roxas and I came here was still here.

"All we have to do is enter the tournament and we're good to go." Axel said.

"This isn't amateur hour, so get lost." The fat goat man said.

"Come on, please, Mr. Satyr?" I asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because neither of you are heroes."

"Both of us are armed though, and you aren't." Axel said threateningly.

"What's your point?" The goat man said.

"We can force our way in, and you wouldn't be able to stop us." Axel said.

"I don't need to stop you, someone else could easily beat the snot outta you." The furry man said.

"I have killed several armed soldiers from England, got stuck on a boat for nearly a week with an annoying pirate, I killed three hundred Heartless on a bad day-" Axel put his hand over my mouth.

"And you get your ass handed to you by everyone else in the Organization."

"Ah duh nut." I said trying to get out "I do not."

"Yes, you do. And I don't even break a sweat when fighting you."

I crossed my arms and said a muffled, "I wonder why, Mr. Pyro."

"You two just get out before my hero in training comes back." The satyr said.

"'Hero in training'? You think anything less than an army will take us down?"

"I do." Said a voice behind us. I turned and saw a muscular man with red hair, blue eyes, and wearing what looked like Greek battle armor minus the helmet.

"And who are you?" Axel asked.

"Hercules."

I was confused because "Hercules" was his Roman name in the myths and we were in Greece, or some equivalent.

Axel finally took his hand off my mouth. "Alright, let's go." He summoned his chakrams.

I facepalmed and said, "Axel, you're an idiot." And summoned my Keyblade.

"No fighting here! Go through there and fight!" The satyr said and pointed to the door in the back of the room.

"Got it memorized?" I asked to annoy Axel.

"That's my line!" He yelled at me.

"Ok, I'll get it memorized."

"Don't speak for the rest of the mission." He told me.

"Um…Yeah, that won't work. I can't be quiet."

"Are you going to fight or what?!" The furry legged man yelled.

"Eventually!" I said.

"How about now?" Hercules said as he picked up me and Axel in each hand and threw us through the doorway and into an arena.

I quickly got us with my Keyblade still in hand and waited for Hercules to join us. He came in with a sheathed sword a few moments later.

Axel quickly rushed at him and slashed at him. I tried to keep up. I used darkness every once and a while to corner and or trap him so we could attack. Hercules grabbed us several times and threw us across the arena. This very annoying battle continued for who knows how long.

Axel threw this chakrams at Hercules after he lit them on fire. I made sure Hercules could not get out of the way. I then rushed at him and attacked him a few times before he stumbled backwards. I then used strike raid a few times and Axel sent a giant thing of fire at him. Hercules dodged my strike raid, but was hit by the thing of fire. Hercules stumbled back a little and tripped over one of the columns we knocked over eelier by accident. Axel and I quickly ran over to him and pointed our weapons at him. My Keyblade was at his neck and Axel was not too far from me ready to attack again if he had to.

"Looks like we win." I said.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! That ain't possible! Herc can't lose to people like you!" The satyr shouted. "Besides she," he pointed to me, "was cheating!"

"I was not!" I shouted.

"Yes you were! You used something to trap Herc, so you could wail on him!"

"How is that cheating? It's some magic that I learned!" I lied.

"What's it called, then?"

"Uh… Well… It's not normal magic. It's being able to control an element."

"Exactly! And no special powers are allowed in the games!"

"Woah, woah, woah! I've seen Heartless here before that whoever you let enter fight! Heartless have some kind of magic that's not normal!"

"They're different, they don't strategize and they're nature's punching bags."

"Yeah! We'll we're different too! We're No-" Axel covered my mouth again.

"-thing special." He said. "But we beat a 'hero in training' so can we enter a cup tournament now?"

The satyr tapped his hoof. "Well… You can but she can't!"

"But why not?!" I shouted.

"Because you cheated in this fight and in my coliseum, you don't fight dirty."

"Fine! Then I won't use the darkness!" I shouted without even thinking.

"DARKNESS! YOU'RE GETTING OFF THIS WORLD RIGHT NOW!" The satyr screamed at me.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT WHEN I WAS BORN I WAS ABLE TO CONTROL DARKNESS!" I shouted.

"BUT IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT IF YOU INFECT THIS WORLD WITH THAT HORRIBLE CURSE!" He screamed back.

I looked at Axel. "Aren't you going to help me out here?!"

"Do I have a choice?"  
>"No." I told him. "So help!"<p>

"If she isn't allowed in we already showed we're capable of fighting our way in."

"So?" The satyr asked still annoyed. "What do you want me to let her do? Let her fight a thousand Heartless or something?"

"No, just let her compete with me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I can use that darkness inside of you and kill your furry little ass." I told him.

"You know what, fine."

I smiled. "Thanks."

The satyr walked away very annoyed mumbling stuff under his breath.

I sighed. "Sometimes I hate darkness." I mumbled.

"Lots of people do." Axel told me.

I looked over at Hercules who was following the satyr then back at Axel. "Ready to kill some Heartless?"

_**2 Hours Later**_

I tiredly walked back through the portal and flopped on the couch as soon as I saw it.

"Rough day?" Demyx asked from the couch across from me.

"Very." I sighed. "Why does everyone hate the darkness?"

"Because it creates Heartless and consumes worlds." Saix said matter of factly.

"But then why am I so _lucky _to control it?"

"Because you were selected to by some unknown force." Saix said.

I sighed again and sat on the couch upside down.

"Oh nothingness, she's thinking! Saix, make her stop!" Demyx shouted in fear.

"Number VII, if you're going to think, do it somewhere privately so that we are not involved." Saix said.

"Oh great! She's thinking again." I heard Xigbar say as he pushed me off the couch.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"If you're gonna think go somewhere else." He said.

"You guys act like everyone is gonna die if I think!" I said as I sat on the couch upside down again.

"It's a possibility." I heard Demyx mumble.

"Heard that." I said. "That would involve killing my friends though and I'm too lazy to do crap like that."

"At least you don't have to deal with someone messing with your arms shipments." Xigbar said.

"Oh! That reminds me! Xigbar I have something for you from Port Royal! Just hold on a second!" I shouted then ran to my room. I came back a few minutes later and handed Xigbar the three guns I grabbed for him. "Thought you would like these."

"Oh wow! These look like Colt flintlock pistols from the 1820's!"

Saix looked at me because I was wrong on what time period was for Port Royal.

"Yes I realize I'm wrong, Saix."

"You thought he needed MORE guns?" He asked.

"Oh! I thought I was gonna be in trouble for having the wrong time period!"

"No, that was fine." Saix said.

"And Xigbar shot his eye out before, so why not try to get the other one?" Demyx said jokingly.

I laughed.

"It's not funny!" Xigbar said. "And I did not shoot my eye out!"

"So what's so bad about finding some guns that I thought Xigbar would like by accident?" I asked.

"It isn't, what he'll do with them I'm not so sure." Saix said.

"I'll hang them on my gun rack; the guns I have now are more accurate and have much bigger magazines."

I felt a little lost because I didn't know a lot about guns. I just knew I shouldn't be trusted with one… or any for that fact. "Guess you like them?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're amazing."

I couldn't help but smile. I then went back to sitting on the couch upside down.

"Xarosalind, why are you thinking again?" I heard superior ask sounding a little scared somehow.

"What is so wrong with me thinking?!"

"Whenever you think, someone gets injured."  
>"Normally it's me who gets injured, Sir!" I said and then fell off the couch a few seconds later.<p>

"And we don't need a Keyblade wielder out of commission for any amount of time."

"I had three days off a month or so ago though."

"Because Vexen's research was important enough to let you have that time."

I sighed and went back to thinking on the couch again. I felt everything under me disappear as I fell through a portal and landed on my bed. "NOT FUNNY!" I shouted before the portal closed. I never knew if sound ever traveled through those things. I then continued to think about why everyone hates the darkness and then to wondering why now four Nobodies have Keyblades. I found out before Axel came back that Xion was able to wield a Keyblade as well.

'_Why am I able to control darkness? Am I destined to be in the darkness as a Somebody then?' _I thought. I was lost in thought for so long that I missed having a late lunch and would've missed dinner if not for Vexdain.

"Xaros!" I heard him yell. "Come on, it's for dinner."

He startled me and I scream as I fell on the floor off of my bed. "Oh! Hey Sweetie!" I said as I looked up at him.

"Did I scare you?" He asked grinning as he helped me up.

"Well what do you think Sherlock?" I asked smiling then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I heard you had a rough day." He said as we started to make our way down to the dining hall.

I sighed. "Kind of." I said.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I forced myself to put on a fake smile. "It's not really important. I'm home safe and sound and that's it."

"Yeah, I guess so." He said. "If you ever want to talk, just give me a shout, okay?"

I nodded. "Don't worry. I will."

I saw Axel smirk as soon as we entered the dining room. I had no idea what he was smirking about.

As soon as I got to the table I asked, "What are you smirking at, Axel?"

"Just you two." Axel said with a smirk.

"Axel, come on. What are you smirking at?"

"Just that you to are daring enough to come walking to dinner when everyone is here and hold hands." He whispered.

"Wait! What?" I asked.

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Xion all laughed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. As we ate dinner I kept zoning in and out on conversations. I was still wondering way too much about the darkness, but then I started to wonder about the Keyblade. _'Why did the Keyblade chose us? We're Nobodies… We have not hearts, so why us?' _I thought.

"Xaros, please stop thinking. It'll end up giving us all bruises AT LEAST." Axel said.

"Sorry, what?" I asked zoning back in now.

"I said, please stop thinking." Axel told me.

I sighed. "That's the thing. I can't stop thinking since our mission!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't! I keep wondering and wondering. I wondered when I was a little kid about the darkness, but now I just keep wondering more and more! I'm even wondering why Roxas, Xion, Vexdain, and I have Keyblades… Augh! Nothing makes any sense around here anymore!" I put my elbows on the table and rested my head in my hands.

Axel patted my back. "Don't worry, you'll forget about it by tomorrow."

I sighed. Normally I did, but this was really different. That night I decided to sneak away from the Organization and try to find some answers.


	17. Chapter 17

I walked around the world that never was with my hood up. It was pouring outside! Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone from the Organization standing near one of the walls.

"Hello, Xarosalind. What are you doing out in these unpleasant conditions?" Xemnas asked me.

I sighed and kept walking, not answering his question.

"I'm not a patient man, I'll ask one more time. What are you doing out here?" He asked again.

"I need to know more about the darkness, why I'm able to control something that rejected me, and why Roxas, Xion, Vexdain, and I are able to use a Keyblade." I said. "And about my Heartless." I mumbled.

"If you're looking for information on the darkness, I do not believe the one who I am thinking of would help, but they are the most knowledgeable being on the darkness and the Heartless."

I sighed and just kept walking away.

"I could take you to them if you wish." He said.

I stopped and faced him.

"I thought that would get your attention, just give me a few days to track them down." He told me.

"... Okay." I said.

"Now, let's get back to the castle and out of this rain." Xemnas said and opened a portal.

I walked through the portal and as soon as I started walking I sounded like a duck because of my boots.

_**Little More Than Three Months Later**_

Xemnas still did not find who he was looking for for me. Hell I think he actually wasn't looking, so I decided to leave again. This time I was not going to let anyone stop me.

I ran down the same path I was taking before. It was not raining this time thankfully.

"Your mind's made up?" I hear Axel ask.

"Axel!" I said in surprise and stopped in my tracks. So much for not letting anyone stop me. "What do you want, Axel?" I asked coldly.

"I want to see if you're sure about this." He told me.

"I am." I told him and started to walk away again.

"The Organization will destroy you, Xaros." Axel told me.

"They can try, but they won't."

"They won't stop until you're out of the picture or you stay."

"You don't think I know that?"

"If you know, then why are you going? You're basically signing your own death warrant."

"Whatever." I said and started to run off.

"Xaros!" He yelled after me.

I ignored him and ran into one of the areas where many Heartless attacked by accident. I summoned my Keyblade as they attacked me. They were mostly Neoshadows. I was able to get most of them, but they quickly tackled me to the ground. I tried to fight back but there were too many!

I quickly casted thunder as fast as possible. That only killed a few of them, but not many. I panicked and used a portal to escape.

The portal brought me to the couch in the lobby. I saw Axel standing there with his arms crossed.

"Shut up." I said.

"Another reason not to go is you don't have somebody covering your ass when you fight, all you."

I growled and sat on the couch upside down.

"Stop trying to think of another way to leave."

I growled again. "You don't get it, do you? I have questions that this organization can't answer, and I need those answers."

"What if we do? Superior has a profile on all the Nobodies, somewhere in the database." Axel said.

"You don't think I asked? I've asked Mansex, I've asked his lap dog, and I even asked Xigbar!"

"For the last fucking time! I didn't shoot you with a tampon gun!" I heard Xigbar yell.

"This isn't about the tampon gun dumbass!" I shouted.

"If he's a dumbass, then you're a fucking sped. You left the Organization looking for answers to questions you haven't even asked, tried and failed at fighting a horde of Neoshadows, and then you come back expecting everything to go back to the way it was!" Axel yelled at me.

"Axel, shut the fuck up!" I ordered him and headed to the training room.

In the training room I immediately summoned my Keyblade and threw it at a dummy's head. As I practiced everything I knew I accidentally broke one of the dummies. Last time that happened was when Saix as in berserk mode.

"Stupid questions! Stupid head!" I shouted and swung behind me and almost hit Vexdain! "Ah! Vexdain!" I shouted and immediately desummoned my Keyblade. "W-what are you doing up? It's like 2 AM or something… I think."

"Did you go to bed last night?" Vexdain asked me.

"No. What time is it?"

"It's ten AM." He told me.

"What?!" I asked with wide eyes. "10 AM?! It was just 2 AM!"

"You've been training for eight hours straight?" He asked.

"I guess. Probably more." I yawned, now really feeling how tired I was.

"You need some sleep." He told me and led me back to my room.

"But my mission! Saix and Superior will kill me!"

"You let me worry about that, you just get some rest." He told me and sat me down on my bed.

"But Vexdain-"

"No buts, you stay here and relax." He said firmly.

"Vexdain, please! Listen I tried to run away last night and it didn't work. I tried before and Superior brought me back. If they find out I'm done! I need to do my mission." I said and got off my bed and tried to go get my mission.

"Listen, they won't find out. I'll just say you got a cold from going out last night." Vexdain told me.

"Fine." I said and laid on my bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

I was given my missions like any other day. Saix started to question why mission that would take me normally an hour took me half of the day now.

"Number VII, you have shown detrimental progress in mission completion time. Why is that?"

I sighed and then yawned a few seconds later. Guess that was my answer.

"You've been having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I'd suggest going to bed earlier, than."

I nodded.

That day my mission was to eliminate a Heartless in Twilight Town. Took a while to find it, but I did… eventually.

That night after dinner I pulled Vexdain aside to talk to him.

"Vexdain, we need to talk."

A look of worry was instantly on his face "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! You didn't do anything wrong! I want you to come with me tonight when I try to run away again!" I whispered as we started to head to my room.

"When do we leave?" He asked me.

"11 o'clock."

"Got it." Vexdain said.

"Good. I'll get you then unless you just want to play some video games till then."

"Why not?" He said.

_**11 o'clock That Night.**_

"You ready?" I asked as I summoned a portal.

"Yep." He said and walked through.

As soon as I was though I quickly closed the portal and we ran for it. We really didn't know where we were going, but we were running.

At some point a crap ton of Heartless appeared and we were separated once they were defeated! I looked around and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Number VII, report back to the Organization… Now." Saix ordered me.  
>"No!" I shouted.<p>

"Have it your way." A portal opened below me and I was dropped into a cell.

I sighed and just opened a portal and left. I was back outside and I started to run again.

Of course I ran into Superior. He grabbed my arms. "You are supposed to be in the castle at this hour, aren't you?"

I didn't answer and just tried to escape from his grip.

"We're going back." He said, summoned a portal and walked threw it.

"Let me go!" I shouted at him as we entered the meeting room.

"No, you have willingly and intentionally attempted to desert from the Organization."

I tried use the darkness to make him let go of me, but he tightened his already tight grip on my wrist. I whined a little in pain.

"You aren't getting away from us, when you join it's for good."

His grip kept tightening on my wrist, causing me to whine in more pain.

"And Vexdain isn't going to come and save you this time."

I didn't say anything, and kept trying to ignore the pain in my wrist.

"You and him have abandoned our cause, and someone has been causing us trouble for quite awhile. Which one of you is it?" He asked and tightened his grip even more if it was even possible.

I whined again. "I-it was me!" I said taking the blame.

"Was it?" He asked.

"Yes." I lied.

"What was the last grievance you caused us then, and when did you do it?"

"Uh…" I started but was never able to finish.

"So you were lying to protect him then."

"... Yes…" I said almost in a whisper.

"Where is he?" Xemnas asked slowly putting more and more pressure on my wrist.

"AHH!... I-I don't know! We ran away and were separated by Heartless attacking us!"

"That doesn't answer my question, tell me where he would be and don't try to protect him this time."

"Probably at the clock tower in Twilight Town or still somewhere in this world."

"Thank you." He took some pressure off my wrist. "Now why has he been causing us grief all this time?"

"He's been questioning how much the Organization's goal is worth if Nobodies can seemingly regain their hearts."

"And how does he know this?" Xemnas asked.

"According to everyone who is a friend of ours says that they see me having more emotion than the other Nobodies, but I'm pretty sure it's me faking it. Same goes for Vexdain."

"How can you only be 'pretty sure' about whether or not you're faking?"

"It feels like a habit or... repetitiveness is a better word."

"Then is it actual attraction?"

"No, sir there isn't." Oddly when I said that I didn't feel like I was lying. What would normally happen to me when I lie did not happen. Was this honestly the truth? I always thought… Wait, thought, not felt.

"Then how did it start?" He asked.

"Something in my head just kept telling me to try it, so I did." I still didn't feel like I was lying.

"So, if this 'something in your head' told you someone else, would you still listen?"

"Probably. I really wouldn't have a reason to say no."

"And if the something in your head told you to do something else would you listen?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Like leave the Organization."

"Yes."

"And did it tonight?"

I nodded and sighed. I knew I was not getting out of this mess.

"Then you have disgraced yourself. We have given you food and shelter for nearly a decade and you leave when we are at our weakest. If you go, you will have little time before we set out after you."

I looked down at the ground in defeat.

He let go of my arms. "If you still wish to leave just know this, by morning we will consider you an enemy."

"Then I will not leave…" I mumbled still in defeat.

"And by morning, we will have Vexdain captive."

I nodded. I knew they wouldn't though.

"And thanks to the information you gave me, it will be all the easier to find him."

I nodded again. I wanted to speak, but I could not form any words.

"You're demoted to the lowest rank in the Organization."

"Yes, Sir." I said, now finally able to speak.

"No go to your room and stay there until tomorrow morning for your mission."

Yes, Sir." I said and walked to my room. As soon as I sat down on my bed I saw two giant bruises from Superior's grip on my wrist.

_**The Next Morning**_

I sat on my bed that morning with black sports wraps on my wrist, waiting for someone to get me so I would be allowed to get my mission. Ever since last night I felt like I was the Nobody I was when I first joined. I was basically a zombie again, but I still had my own thoughts.

I heard someone open the door of my room. I looked up and saw Superior. "Time to get your mission." He said.

I got off my bed and headed to the lobby. I felt all eyes on me as I walked over to Saix.

"Your mission will be hunting down Vexdain with Superior."

I nodded. I looked over at Superior who was already walking through a portal. I followed.

As soon as I walked through I was at Twilight Town! I started walking to the clock tower since I knew Superior would want to go there.

When we got there I used a portal and went to the top. Vexdain was not there, but knowing him he knew we would check here first. I then walked back through the portal.

We continued to walk around checking almost every place possible. It ended with no luck.

"We are trying to find Vexdain, not run around the worlds like lost children." Superior said to me.

"Yes, Superior." I said. _'Where would he be?' _I thought. _'Think like Vexdain. If I was him and was running away…' _I almost thought dead in my train of thoughts. "Portals!" I shouted.

"What?"

"He's trying to get away from us. You told me to teach him how to use portals. As soon as he sees someone in the Organization he'll use a portal to escape. I just need to manipulate a portal and I can make him come here instantly."

"So do it." Xemnas ordered.

I did as I was told. I made a portal and tried to manipulate it as much as possible. The issue is that it would be a waiting game till he would walk through.

Eventually after what seemed like hours of waiting later he finally walked though.

"Good bye." He said, turned around and walked back through.

I manipulated the portal again and he walked right into Superior. Superior immediately grabbed him and kept a firm grip on him.

"Hello again." Vexdain said, surprisingly calm.

I was ready to cast blizzard or stop at any moment. My Keyblade was in hand just incase I needed it.

"Hello, Vexdain." The Superior said.

"You're calling me by my name for once? Well, that's a surprise. I always thought that we were all just numbers to you." Vexdain responded.

I then casted stop on Vexdain. I knew he was going to try to make Superior let his guard down so he could escape.

"There are reasons I call you by your numbers, one of them is what you've done. You betrayed us not once, but twice. You have been sabotaging shipments of ammunition, and you have now deserted from the Organization. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The Superior waited for stop to wear off and when it did Vexdain finally spoke three words. "Go fuck yourself."

Xemnas hit Vexdain across the face. "You think this is a joke? We have given you everything in your life and asked only for your assistance toward a goal that will benefit us all. You bring shame upon yourself for leaving and the gall to insult me afterward."

I couldn't look at Vexdain. What was he thinking?

"Are you serious? You asked us to be your servants, not your equals. You're the one who sends us on missions, when most of the time you stay at the castle. I've found out your dirty little secrets, Xemnas. I know what this Organization is for, and I'm not having any part of it."

"There are no secrets! The Organization's goal has been to collect hearts so we would all be able to become Somebodies!" Xemnas shouted.

Vexdain chuckled and shook his head. "Do you think I'm that much of an IDIOT! I know what I saw! You're trying to make us all into vessels for YOUR Sombody! You don't care about the rest of us, you want us to shove your consciousness down our throats!"

"Superior… Is that true?" I asked.

"He's lying, Xarosalind. He's trying to make you doubt me." Xemnas said.

"What reason would I have to lie? She's already shown where her loyalties lie, I'll take all of you down or die trying."

"That can be arranged." Xemnas said as he held one of ethereal blades to Vexdain's throat.

Vexdain grinned. "I'd like to see you try." He lifted up his hand and shot fire into Xemnas' stomach. Xemnas let go of Vexdain and held his burned abdomen.

"Stop!" I shouted, accidentally casting stop on both of them. They both froze instantly. I ran over to Xemnas and casted sure on his burned abdomen. Before stop wore off I wrapped as much darkness as possible around Vexdain. A few seconds later they both were able to move again.

Vexdain struggled against the tendrils of darkness that held him and Xemnas walked up and put his ethereal blade to Vexdain's neck once again. "Who's in control now?"

Vexdain grinned. "Still me." He summoned a portal under him and the tendrils shot him through.

I quickly manipulated the darkness of portal and made it disappear once he was back next to Xemnas. I quickly wrapped more darkness around time I also used grounded objects for the darkness to hold onto as well so it would not just be on the ground.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed to Vexdain.

"Sure you are." He said bitterly.

"Ignore him, Xarosalind! He's trying to make you completely turn on us. You know the consequences if you do." Superior said to me.

"And I do too, so go ahead. Kill me. It won't make much, if any, difference. If I go, Roxas will soon follow, then Xion, and maybe Xaros will get some free will back and join them." Vexdain said.

"Ha! You think they will leave!? This is all they know. They will stay with me till they become Somebodies."

I started to get lost in an argument going on in my head trying to pick out the truth from the lie. I got so lost that I didn't realize the darkness was disappearing.

"Do you really think that? This Organization was almost all I knew, but I left because of what it's trying to do. I always thought that some Nobodies could regain their hearts, but looking at you I doubt it."

Xemnas said nothing but went to attack Vexdain as he escaped the darkness and ran. I didn't go to attack till Vexdain got away.

_**That Night**_

Later that night Xemnas struck me a few times with his ethereal blades, scaring my back as my coat and shirt were cut many times at the same place.

I laid on my stomach trying to sleep, but couldn't. The memory of Vexdain today just kept reappearing over and over, as if it was a movie that was sent on endless. It never stopped no matter how much I wanted it to stop.


	18. Chapter 18

Months past with missions to find and eliminate Vexdain. No one talked to me other than Saix when he gave me my missions, and Xemnas when he went on missions with me, which were almost all of them. If that wasn't bad enough, Roxas left the Organization and we were also ordered to get him to come back, but he's been gone for a few days now so we're ordered to destroy him.

As I walked down the hall to get my mission I was tempted to run again. Xemnas was now allowing me to go on missions by myself again so I could just run when I go it.

I looked at Saix ready to ask for my mission, but this time he just gave me the mission without me asking.

"You are going to find Roxas and bring him back. If he refuses…"

"Kill him…" I finished, in a very monotone voice.

"Good, now get to work."

I walked through a portal I made to take me to outside. I wasn't going to find Roxas to kill him. I was going to find him and try to find Vexdain.

I ran a newer path this time. Hopefully this way no one would find me as easily. I ran as fast as I could passed this skyscraper and was attacked by Neoshadows again! I summoned my Keyblade and attacked them as quickly as possible.

As I started to run again something or someone grabbed my arm and tried to pull me. I turned to see Saix!

"Saix!" I said surprised. This was the most emotion that I've shown in months.

"This way." He said and pulled me through a portal.

When he pulled me through the portal I was at Wonderland.

"Find him." Saix said and let go of my arm.

As soon as he left I rolled my eyes. "Fuck that." I mumbled. "I'm getting away from here." I said and opened a portal.

I didn't really care where I was going but this world called Hollow Bastion stuck out to me out off all of the worlds so I went there.

As I walked around Hollow Bastion I saw lots of people running around minding there own business. Everything was so peaceful. I kind of felt bad that I knew the Organization would eventually come here and destroy everything.

_**A Few Days Later**_

I walked away from the town market of Hollow Bastion. I was really starting to like Hollow Bastion. So far I didn't have to worry about the Organization being here… Or so I thought.

"Thought you gave us the slip?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned around to see my former redhead friend Axel. "Axel!" I shouted and then turned to run.

He threw a chakram and pinned a piece of my coat to the ground.

I heard the fabric rip as I started to pull at it. I needed to get away from here and fast! I didn't pull hard enough, and Axel grabbed my arm tightly.

"Axel! Let me go! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You couldn't, even if you wanted to." He said as he hit the back of my neck and everything went black.

When I woke up I was back in my room of the Organization. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" I said as I quickly got off my bed and made a portal to run for it.

"Don't try it." I heard Xigbar say from the ceiling.

"Xigbar?"

"Look up." He said.

I did. "What the hell are you doing on the ceiling?"

"Making sure you don't run off AGAIN." He said aiming his guns at me.

At that moment I decided to be a smartass. I made a shield of darkness and then went to walk through the portal.

Xigbar then shot me in the foot. How? I'll never know.

I fell to the ground kneeling with a hand wrapped over my foot that he shot. "AH! Shit!"

"Swear jar." He said teasingly.

I then gave him the finger.

"You're going no where soon, so I guess my job is done." He then lied down…up…whatever direction you want to say on the ceiling.

I hobbled over to my bed and started to have the darkness heal the stupid wound.

"Try to leave again, and I won't be aiming for your foot." Xigbar said.

"If you're trying to kill everyone else that left why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Because we need one Keyblade wielder. Any more would be extra slack we'd have to pick up."

I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. "Why me?" I mumbled.

"Because you're the first one we brought back."

I rolled my eyes. I knew I would escape… somehow.

_**Two Days Later**_

I walked around Hollow Bastion lost of where to go. I just escaped from the Organization a day ago. Xemnas was trying to have some of the other members bring me back. I was mostly running into my best friends, well, now former best friends, Axel and Demyx. They were ordered to bring me back, but if I continued to refuse they had to kill me.

I walked passed some gates that led to what I assumed was a bailey. I felt someone grab my arm. It was Superior!

"Ah! Xemnas!" I shouted and summoned my Keyblade. I was not going back to the Organization!

"Hmm. You still refuse to come back?" He asked, now holding both of my arms so I could not attack him.

"I'll never come back! You used me! You used Vexdain! You even used Roxas!" I shouted trying to get out of his grip.

A few members of the Organization appeared. It was Axel and Demyx… again. Axel had his chakrams in hand and Demyx had his sitar.

"This time both of you take her back." Xemnas said and left after he let go of me.

"Axel… Demyx …" I said sadly as they walked up to me. I quickly ran for my life. I told myself I would never go back once I left. I just kept running and running. Why was Xemnas trying to get Axel and Demyx to bring me back when he easily could force me to?

I ran around a corner and was in the town square. I accidentally ran into someone and fell.

"Sorry." I said and stood up and go ready to run again. I heard slashing and gunshots behind me. I turned to see someone with medium length brown hair in an almost all back outfit. He has some kind of weird weapon in his hand. It was a mix between a gun and sword. I saw a few puffs of smoke and he then faced me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded and turned to run again.

"Hold on!" He shouted. "You were running from Nobodies. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied to him.

"You're not good at lying." He said. "What's your name? I'm Squall- Er… Leon."

"Xarosalind." I told him.

"What were you doing that the Nobodies attacked you?"

I sighed. "I'm a Nobody who left this group of Nobodies called Organization XIII. They want me back because I'm the only Nobody left with a Keyblade. They are trying to do everything possible to get me back. They even said that if I refused long enough they would kill me."

"That's terrible. Come with me and my friends. We'll be able to help you if you come with us. I know some really good people who would be more than willing to help you."

I nodded. "Lead the way Squall!" I said.

"It's Leon." He corrected and started to lead me to a house that a few people were in.

"So, Squall-"

"Leon." He corrected.

"So, Leon… Why are you helping me?"

"Because my friends and I, we need help dealing with something." He said. When he lead me to a house that I was assuming was his friends I saw someone with blond hair sitting at a giant computer, a female brunet with a long rope braid in a pink outfit with brown boots, and a short back haired woman in almost all tan standing around.

"Hey Leon! Did you finally pick up a new girlfriend?" The black haired woman asked.

"G-girlfriend?!" Leon and I shouted.

"Oh, come on Leon! I'm just kidding! Lighten up!" She said.

"You know he won't, Yuffie." The brown haired woman said.

Yuffie laughed. "True. Last time he had a smile on that face was when he saw his sister."

"Sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, she looks almost exactly like you, actually." Yuffie said.

"Really? What's her name?"

"Rosalinda. Squall calls her Rose Bush."

"Aw! That's so sweet!" I said.

"Yuffie, shut up." Squall/Leon said.

I couldn't help but smile. My wondering eyes started to look around the small house. I saw lots and lots of books.

"Damn wizard has so many books he doesn't even have a bed." Said the person in front of the computer.

I laughed a little. This is what I felt like at the Organization when I was surrounded by my friends.

"He doesn't need one, his social life is as nonexistent as Squall's sense of humor." Yuffie said.

"Yuffie!" Leon shouted. "I do so have a sense of humor!"

"Then tell a funny joke." She said.

"Uh…" Leon trailed off in thought. "Yuffie, you're the smartest person I've ever met."

"I said something funny! Not a compliment, but thanks!" She said smiling.

"I'm guessing she's not the sharpest tool in the shed." I said to Leon.

"No, she isn't."

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted. "Watch it kid, you too Leon!"

"What is your name?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Oh! I'm Xarosalind. Call me Xaros if you want."

"Alright, Xaros." The brown haired girl said. "I'm Aerith."

"That grumpy old man is Cid." Yuffie said, pointing to the blond at the computer.

"I'm not old!" He said and slammed his fists down on the keyboard. "Shit." He said and started to fix whatever he did.

I looked at the giant screen. "Coding?"

"Yes, now don't touch it or I will personally fuck you up." He told me.

"Don't turn into a rapist, Cid." Yuffie said.

I shivered a little. "He scares me." I whispered to Leon.

"He does that to everyone at first."

"So, you said something about needing help, so what can I help with?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Yuffie said. "Let's go."

"Go where?" I asked.

"Just come on, it's better if you see it." She said and grabbed my wrist which was brused again by Xemnas before I ran away from the Organization. I couldn't help but let out a little yelp of pain.

She let go, startled. "Sorry, didn't realize I was grabbing so tight."

"No, no, no, no! You didn't grab my wrist tight at all! When I ran away from the Organization, Xemnas left me with some nice bruises." I said and showed them my wrist.

"You're apart of the Organization?" Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie asked all at once.

"I was. I ran away."

"Well, that's good." Yuffie said

I smiled a little and grabbed some sports wrap that was in my pocket and wrapped it around my wrist. "Why is that good?" I asked.

"Because if you were, we'd have to kill you." Leon said.

I gulped and laughed nervously.

"So, you wanna go see now?" Yuffie asked.

"Okay. Sure." I said as she grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the house. "Where are we going?"

"The bailey." She said.

"And that is?"

"Close."

I sighed as she pulled me to this area that had some kind of castle that looked really really old. I was already here!

"Look that way." Yuffie said and pointed down in front of the castle.

"Heartless?! Oh no…"

"Yeah, they're nasty little bugger to get to go away…if you don't have a Keyblade."

"Then I'm okay." I said smiling.

"You have one?!" She yelled and looked at me.

I nodded and summoned it.

"Wow, that looks a lot like Rosie's." Yuffie said.

"I have one question. Is Rosalinda a Heartless by any chance?"

"Why would you ask that?" Yuffie asked nervously.

"My Heartless' name is Rosalinda. Well technically my Somebody's name is Rosalinda."

"That's…weird."

"Yuffie…" I said and crossed my arms. "What are you not telling me?"

"We just met, telling you everything I haven't would take hours."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Alright, do you understand why we need your help?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." I said.

"Good, will you help us?"

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Great! Let's head back, then." She told me and grabbed my wrist again my accident.

"Wrist!" I quickly said.

She let go just as fast. "Sorry!"

I laughed a little and ran ahead of her. "Come on Slow Poke!"

"Where are you running off to?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I faced the direction that the voice came from. "Demyx!"

"Are you gonna come back this time, or do I have to fight you?"

"You'll have to fight me then." I said and summoned my Keyblade.

"Not without me!" Yuffie shouted and ran up next to me.

"Yuffie, go back to the house!" I ordered.

"No!"

"Yuffie, this does not concern you. It's between me and the Organization. Now go!"

"If it involves you, it involves the rest of us!"

I looked at Demyx who was bored leaning against his sitar. "You guys gonna fight for me or something?"

He barely finished his sentence and I attacked him quickly. He summoned a wall of water in between us. Yuffie then threw a giant shuriken thing at him from behind. I summoned darkness and wrapped it around him and lifted him into the air.

"Demyx, tell Superior he and the rest of the Organization can kiss my ass."

"But what if you haven't wiped in a while?" He asked.

"Typical Demyx." I said and threw him through a portal.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"The darkness thing."  
>"I just can. When I was… born I guess you could say, I was able to control the darkness. Every Nobody has some kind of element that they can control. Demyx, as you saw is water."<p>

"That's weird."

I shrugged. "At least you have hearts."

"Have one hell of a Heartless problem though."

I nodded. "And to think there are almost as many Nobodies as Heartless."

"Oh, joy." Yuffie said sarcastically.

I gave a small grin. "Come on. Let's get back to the house." I said as she started to walk back to the house.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" Yuffie shouted as she slammed the door open of the house.

"What?" Leon asked less than excited.

"Xaros has a Keyblade that looks identical to Rosie's!"

"I doubt it." Leon said.

"But she does!"

"If she did, it would've been replaced by one of those weird Nobody weapons."

Yuffie growled. "Show them!"

I sighed and summoned my Keyblade.  
>"Weird, I thought every Keyblade was unique to its wielder." Leon said.<p>

I saw that he was starting to think about something but I just had to ask. "What are you thinking about, Leon?"

"Do you have any connection to my sister?"

"Maybe. I know I've had these dreams about a Heartless named Rosalinda and I'm always wondering if it's my Heartless. I know that the name is Rosalinda though. I don't know what she looks like 100%."

"Hey, Xaros. Can you get me some food?" Cid asked. "Don't care what it is as long as it's food."

I looked at Leon who went back to thinking.

"Okay." I said and headed out.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

I walked back to the house with Cid's food. As soon as I opened the door I saw a girl that looked almost identical to me. Her hair was black and she had yellow eyes.

"Oh, hi, Xarosalind! This is the girl I was telling you about. See, you guys are practically identical." Yuffie said.

"We do not!" We said at the same time.

"Yes you do, and you think the same too!" Yuffie said.

"No we don't!" We both shouted.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" We shouted.

"Favorite colors?"

"Tie between red a black." We both said at the same time. We were saying everything at the same time. It was really creepy.

"Least favorite colors?"

"Anything bright." We both said.

"Description of your dream guy?" She asked smirking.

"Brown hair, blue- grey eyes, about 5' 11", dork, loves chocolate …" We trailed off when we heard we were still staying the same thing.

"Exactly my point." Yuffie said and whispered something in the girl's ear.

"Xarosalind, huh?" The girl asked and looked at me. "You know if you get rid of the X and move the first a to the end of the name you get my name."

"Rosalinda?!" I asked surprised.

"That's my name."  
>"Oh my god." I whispered.<p>

"What?"  
>"You're her."<br>"Who?"  
>"My Heartless."<br>"You shouldn't have told me that."  
>"Why?"<br>"It's means I have to kill you now." I said and summoned my Keyblade.

"No one's killing anyone." Yuffie said and pushed us away from each other.

"Yuffie! It's my only way to return to the light!" The girl shouted and got away from her and went to attack me. She had the same Keyblade as mine.

A giant shuriken flew past me and my Heartless and stuck into the wall behind us, pinning an old man's hat to the wall.

"Stop! There's gotta be a way to fix this without having to have someone die." Yuffie said.

"Don't touch anything! It's all magically unstable!" The old man shouted.

Rosalinda and I ignored them and went and attacked each other. We threw books and potions at each other. Everyone hid for cover.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Leon screamed from the door.

Rosalinda and I froze with our Keyblades over our heads and our other arm outstretched. "Uh…nothing." We said in unison.

"Why is my sister fighting herself?!" He shouted.

"She's my Nobody! She has to die!" Rosalinda said and pointed at me.

"Me?! Why not you?"  
>"I want you de-"<p>

Leon cut me off. "NO ONE IS DYING! DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?!"

"Uh… NO!" We shouted and attacked each other again.

Leon picked us up by our collars and threw us both into chairs on opposite sides of the room. "Stay there, or I'm tying you both to the rafters."

Rosalinda and I sat there just glaring at each other waiting to see who was ready to make the first move.

"And if you move so much as a single muscle toward each other-"

Leon was cut off by us both attacking each other… again.

He picked us up again, threw us in the same chairs tied us to those chairs, and then hung them from the ceiling rafters. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Rosalinda and I glared at each other.

"Let me go, Leon!" I shouted. "The Organization will find me and they will kill you and everyone else here."

"From what you said, there aren't too many left, and none of them are exactly best friends with you."

"Axel is!" I shouted. I then started to wrap darkness around him.

"Squall! Look out!" Rosalinda shouted.

He pulled out his gun blade and shot me in the foot, I cried out and the black stuff went away. "You intentionally left the Organization, you came to US looking for help."

I chuckled. "You're so stupid. That was just a lie."

"You were being chased by Nobodies when we ran into each other." Leon said. "All of them were set on killing you."

"You're lying, Xarosalind." Rosalinda said. "Your eye is twitching like mine when I lie."

"Fine. You happy you caught me lying? Yeah I left the Organization, so what?"

"It means no one I should be worried about is going to try to kill me." Leon said.

"Why did you leave?" Rosalinda asked.

"My Superior, Xemnas was just using me and some of my friends."

"We're more alike than I thought." Rosalinda said.

"I told you so." Yuffie said.

"Shut up!" We both said in defeat.

"Hey Rose, you coming?" Vexdain asked as he entered the house. "Why are you tied to the beams?"

"Vexdain!" It was really him! He was okay!

"What?" Vexdain and Rosalinda said at the same time.

"Vexdain, Sweetie, can you get me down please?" I asked.

"That's Devain, dummy." Rosalinda said.

"No, that's my Vexdain." I said.

"Who the hell is Vexdain?" The guy who looked like Vexdain asked.

"Vexdain is your Nobody!" Rosalinda shouted. "Vexdain must have been her boyfriend."  
>"Thank you!" I said.<p>

"I never turned into a Heartless though." Devain said.

I thought about it for a second. "Didn't need to. Devain was consumed by darkness long enough to have a Nobody." I said. I looked at the ground. "Sorry. I guess you really aren't Vexdain."

"Well…this is awkward." Devain said.

"Squall, can you let us down now?" Rosalinda asked.

"Are you going to try to kill each other?" Leon asked.

"No." We said.

"Alright." He lowered us to the floor, and untied us.

"Truce?" Rosalinda asked and stuck out her hand.

"Truce." I said and shook her hand.

"Hey Squally. You have two little sisters now." Rosalinda said.

"And I thought one was a nightmare." Leon said.

Rosalinda and I gave him a hug. "We love you too, Squall!" We said and left with Devain.

We went onto a ship called a gummi ship. There was a duck named Donald. I don't think he likes me very much. I also met a dog named Goofy, and a teenage boy named Sora. I then realized Sora was Roxas' Somebody.

I was sharing a room with Rosalinda. This would be very interesting.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Late That Night**_

I doodled as I laid on my bed. No one was up!

'_What should I do?' _I asked myself. I looked through all of my pictures that I drew and saw a few from Twilight Town. I smirked and decided to go there.

When I walked out of the portal I smiled and sat on the edge.

"You miss this place?" I heard a certain ginger pyro ask behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Just came here to get away. Didn't think you'd come back here again."

"Why, just because you, Roxas, Vexdain, and I use to hang out here?"

"Yeah, and the fact that the Organization monitors this place."

I sighed and shrugged. "Whatever." I said and got off the edge. "I'm out of here." I said and summoned a portal.

"Wait." Axel said. "The Organization can still use you."

"Why would I want to go back there?"

"If you did the rest of them wouldn't be out for your blood."

"I don't care."

"You don't care if people who could kill you in half a second are trying to find and slay you?"

"No because I can defend myself!" I snapped. "I'm not a stupid kid!"

"Neither are they."

"So? You want me to go back to a place where I am basically a slave?!" I started to shout and closed the portal.

"It isn't like that at all!" He shouted back.

"Then what is it?!" I shouted louder.

"It's a chance for us all to become whole again! Isn't that what you want?! If not for you, the rest of us!"

"When I was 'born' Xemnas took me to the Organization and that was all I knew! I only knew about what he wanted out of this stupid Organization!"

"What he wants is to help you."

"No he doesn't!" I said and turned to leave.

Axel grabbed my arm. "Yes he is! He's trying to get us all hearts!"

"No he's not! You and no one else could get hearts if there were no Keyblade wielders how the hell did he expect us all to get hearts?!"

"He'd find more. There seem to be a lot of them."

"So he DOESN'T need me!" I said and pulled my arm out of his grip.

"He needs you NOW. And if he has you, he'll stop looking for a replacement Keyblade wielder."

"Let him find another! I'm done with the Organization!... Even you!"

"If you do that you're dead."

"Then I'll die. Goodbye, Axel." I said and summoned another portal.

"Xaros!" He shouted as I went through, cutting off ties with the Organization… finally.

The next world I went to was Olympus Coliseum.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya?!" The goat man shouted. "You're not allowed in!"

"Let me enter something that I would have a hard time going against, goat."

"Fine, go in the platinum match, he'll destroy you."

"Thank you." I said and did what he told me.

I stood around waiting for my opponent.

I looked around and saw a tall muscular man with silver hair going to his mid calf. "Didn't I annihilate you before?" He asked.

"I don't think so." I told him.

"You had black hair before. And you were weak as a pebble." He told me.

"I was not because I never fought you."

"Oh, yes. That's right, you were weaker." He said and rushed at me with extremely long sword aimed for my abdomen.

I quickly tried to dodge. His sword went through the leather of my cloak and he stabbed it into the ground. He punched me in the face and I flew into the wall. There was a loud crack. I went to stand and I felt unbearable pain in my leg and fell back down in the sand. I looked down and saw a shard of stone going through it. I looked up and saw the man standing above me. I didn't notice before because it was dark, but he had a large black wing on his back. He looked like the angel of death.

I gulped and tried to back away. Why the hell did I sign up for this?! He looked down at me with his sword in hand. "You're not the one I fought. She put up a fight."

"No shit Sherlock." I said as I grunted in pain.

"I've won this. The match is over." He said, turned and walked away.

When he was gone I tried to figure out a way to get this stupid stone out of my leg. Phil came out onto the field and helped me off. He took me to the infirmary. "Now do you see why you're not allowed in?"

I nodded and tried to use darkness to pull the stone out. I bit my lip so I would let no sound come through.

"No, I'll get it." He said. "Okay. On the count of three. One...two." He pulled it out of my leg.

I screamed in pain. "I thought you said three!"

"Counting is Romans." Phil said as he started to roll up my pant leg.

I just sat back and watched everything he did. He bandaged up my leg and put it in a splint.

"So the old goat does have a heart?" I asked jokingly.

"No, I'm required to take care of anyone who gets hurt."

I nodded a little and when he was done I was told to get lost.

"Fine." I said and summoned a portal. This time I didn't know where I went. When I looked around I was in the World that Never Was.

"I thought you said you were done with us?" I heard Axel ask.

"Leave me the hell alone flameslocks."

"My orders are kill if you don't come back."

I stepped closer that I was a mere few inches away from him. "Then kill me." I said as I glared into his emerald eyes.

I felt pain in my stomach and the coolness of metal. I gasped a little. He actually did it. He's actually trying to kill me.

"You should've listened when you had the chance." He said.

I looked Axel in the eyes again. His eyes were full of sadness. I know I was showing nothing but pain. He removed his weapon and stuck at me again.

"Is it worth it?" He asked.

I did nothing but stand and stare. I tried to block as much out as possible. I heard Axel grunt in pain. He pulled his chakram out of my stomach and turned to face his attacker. It was Devain!? Or at least, someone who looked exactly like him.

"D-Devain?" I asked.

"How about you leave her alone?" Devain said. But this voice didn't sound like Devain's.

Axel threw his chakram at him. "Stay out of this!"

The chakram flew through him. And I don't mean through flesh, it was like he wasn't even there. Not-Devain grinned. "Looks like you don't know who you're dealing with."

I looked at him with wide eyes and just stood there. How was this possible? Not-Devain disappeared from view for a split second and then appeared again behind Axel and pulled Axel's hood over his face and pulled the draw strings. After he did that he turned and scooped me up, carrying me in his arms bridal style and ran fast down the street.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your wildest fantasy and your worst nightmare rolled into one." Came his vague answer.

I looked at him confused. "What?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough." He said.

"O...kay." I said still confused. Eventually I started to close my eyes.

When I woke up I was in a bed and my stomach was bandaged up. I looked to my left and saw my cloak hung up on a closet door.

I got out of the bed slowly and went to get my cloak. Where the hell was I? When my cloak was on I went to head out of the door. When I opened it I saw the guy that looked like Devain again, watching the doorway. "Took you a bit longer than I thought to wake up." He said.

"Okay… Creepy... What's your name and where am I?"

"Name, name, name...never really had one. To answer your second question, you're still on the world you know as 'The World That Never Was.' Only, I call this small piece of it 'home'."

"Oh... Well... Thank you for helping me." I said and walked past him.

"You're not done here." He said. "That stab wound in your stomach is going to hurt like hell when the painkillers wear off."

"I'll be fine." I told him. Right after he said that the painkillers he mentioned stopped killing pain. I doubled over and grunted in pain.

"Told you." He said.

"Shut up."

"Come on." He said and helped me back into the bed. "Here." He said and grabbed a bowl of soup that was on the night stand. How didn't I notice that? "Open up." He held the spoon up in front of me.

I sighed and did what he said. He put the spoon into my mouth and fed me the soup until it was gone. "So you've asked me who I am, but who are you?" He asked.

"Name's Xarosalind. Call me Xaros."

"Alright, Xaros. What's a girl like you doing here? And why was flame brain trying to off you?"

"Don't know. I travel a lot. The guy was trying to kill me because... Well he was kind of ordered by my old boss."

"Some boss." He said sarcastically.

I smirked. "Yeah. Hes a bit of a man whore."

He grinned. "Well, at least you're still relatively undamaged."

I nodded and stared at him with a shy smile on my face.

He grinned again. "See something you like?"

"Huh? Sorry. You just look so much like two people I know, or one I know and one I used to know." I said and frowned remembering Vexdain.

"Would one of them be a former member of the black hooded man gang?" He asked.

I nodded. "His name was Vexdain."

"He have powers like the guy who was fighting you?"

"Kinda. He was a pyro but he had a Keyblade like me."

"Haven't met him." He told me. I really need to make a name for this guy.

"Oh." I said and started to stare at the ceiling.

"But I do think I know who you're talking about." He said. "I have dirt on every Organization member, be they current or deceased. Including you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me something about me."

"You were almost kicked out of the Organization because you were in a relationship with this Vexdain guy and had Naminé erase the memory of the top two."

"Impressive. How do you know this?"

"I can make myself untouchable. Literally." He said.

"Cool." I said as I watched him walk around.

"I noticed your friend looked like me so I dropped a CD off in his room. It had on it everything I knew about the Organization, including Number I's true plans."

"So he was telling the truth." I said as a tear escaped.

"Bet you feel like an ass right now. Anyway, I gave him the disk so he'd take the fall. I'd been messing with the Organization's operations for a bit before that."

"I see." I said.

"Since I saved you and all, what do I get for my efforts?" He asked.

"A name. You like Jaden or Cutty?"

"Jaden. Sounds better."

I smirked. "Alight Jaden what do you need help with?" I asked as I sat up poorly.

"A lot of things, but you can't help." Jaden said. "You stay here until I can get more pain meds."

"Alright." I said and laid back down.

It took awhile but Jaden finally came back with some pain relievers.

I nodded my thanks and took them. "So…." I trailed off unable to think. "Why do you look like two people I know?"

"I don't know. How would I?" He asked.

I shrugged and just looked around the room I was in. It was kind of like an apartment.

"What about you? How do you and that other girl look almost exactly alike?" Jaden asked me.

"She's my Heartless and I'm her Nobody. She's some kind of special Heartless that she looks like a normal goth chick."

"Seems that both of you are anything but normal." He said.

"Speak for yourself. What kind of powers are those?"

"Weird ones." He said.

"Aren't all powers?" I asked and laughed a little.

"Well, mine seem a bit different than most people's."

I smirked. "I control something that rejected me."

"I know." He said.

I sighed and went to get off the bed. I had to get out of here before the Organization found me.

"If you're thinking the Organization will track you here, they won't. This is the one place no one can find unless they know it's here."

I nodded and sat on the bed again. This was kind of boring… I started to make random daggers out of darkness because I was that bored.

"You better not try to stab me with one of those." Jaden told me.

"I'm not." I said as I turned them into and iPad.

"You should go back to wherever you came from. I don't plan on having a roommate."

"Alright. Well, see you around. And thanks. Bye." I said and walked through a portal to the Pride Lands. I still couldn't get over the fact that I turned into a little lion cub when I came here.

I wandered around till I saw a pig and a meerkat laying in a bunch of leaves that were put together to look like a hammock.

"What the?" I asked myself. "Whatever." I said and kept walking. I eventually went into that elephant graveyard. Hopefully that stupid Heartless wouldn't be there again. The Heartless weren't, but something a lot more annoying was.

I heard a piercing high pitched laugh. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." I saw a hyena come out from behind an elephant skull. "A little cub looking for trouble."

"What? No! I just was-"

"Just was coming to give us dinner?" I heard a different voice say, this time from behind. I turned around and saw another hyena.

The first one came up and poked my side. "Not much meat here."

I laughed when it poked my side again. "Knock it off!"

"Why?" The second one asked. "You're gonna be in our stomachs soon enough."

"No I won't." I said and summoned my Keyblade. I forgot it would be in my mouth, and I fell like before with the end of my Keyblade stuck in the ground.

That got them laughing but I heard a third one laughing hardest out of all of them.

I let go of my Keyblade and clawed at them. I forgot that I had crappy claws! Stupid world!

"Oh no, that really hurts!" The first one said sarcastically.

I growled and then tried to run away from them. The first one grabbed the scruff of my neck in his mouth. "Wow… dis tase horrible."

"Then let go you dumbass!" I shouted.

He threw me against some of the bones. "You asked for that."

I grunted in a little pain as I stood up and headed out of there as fast as possible. But again, one of them grabbed me by the scruff of my neck.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

"Weh don car how you tase. Weh ned fud."

I growled and tried everything I could think of to get out of its grip. "Let me go or I'll kill you!"

"Oo, we're shaking." The first one said sarcastically.

"You asked for it." I said and threw an orb of darkness at them.

"Looks like this kitty has some bite." The first one said as he easily got out of the way.

I threw as much darkness at them as I could. It was no use though. they kept dodging and I was quickly getting tired. They kept dancing out of the way of my blasts.

I eventually gave up because I was just that tired. They all laughed and walked up to me. "Looks like we wore her out." The first one said.

"Eat?" The dumb one asked.

"Yup."

I heard a loud roar and the hyenas stopped.

"Uh oh." The one said and started to back away.

A fully grown lion came in and started to kick the hyenas' asses. I smirked when they all ran away.

"You better run!" I shouted.

"Why did you come here?" The lion asked.

"I was just wandering around." I told him.

"Three miles outside the borders?"

"Oh…" I said and looked at the ground.

"You're lucky no outlanders came by." He said.

I sighed. "Thanks…"

"Let's go home." He said sternly.

"Home does not exist for me." I mumbled under my breath.

_**Some Time Later**_

I sighed as I flopped down on a giant rock. The lion that saved me just got done lecturing me like I was his daughter or something.

"Yes sir." I said. I didn't really know what he said, I lost interest about three minutes ago.

"Hey Simba. Who's your friend?" I heard someone say. When I looked up I saw the pig from earlier.

"She's not." He said.

"Then who is she?" The meerkat asked.

"Someone I found in the elephant graveyard."

"I have a name!" I shouted.

"You never told me."

"You never asked." I said as I stood up to walk around.

"I wouldn't be so rude to someone who saved your life."

"I wouldn't be so rude to someone who saved your life." I said in a mocking tone.

He just growled and walked away.

I smirked and just walked around the area near this giant rock. I felt like someone was watching me, and I looked around. I couldn't see anything, and I remembered I was a lion so I sniffed the air. I smelt another lion nearby. "Show yourself!" I shouted. There wasn't any movement or noise.

I just kept wandering around and I stopped when I saw I was in the elephant graveyard again. I gulped and started to run back from the way I came.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I heard someone with a sophisticated like voice.

I turned and saw another lion with a dark brown mane and light brown fur. He had a scar on his left eye.

"What the hell do you want and who are you?" I asked.

"I'm called Scar, I simply want to know why you're here."

"Just wandering around." I told him and kept walking. "And why would it concern you if I was here?"

"Because I live here." He said.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking away.

I got bored here too and made a portal to Port Royal. Wonder what Jack was up to.

I walked up to the docks where Jack probably had his ship.

"Sparrow!" I shouted.

Suddenly he dropped in front of me...upside down. "Hallo there, Xarososososos."

"Are you drunk again?"

"A drunk man is never drunk." He said.

I rolled my eyes. _'As long as he does not try kiss or rape me I'm fine.' _I sighed. "You need some help down?"

"No, do you? How are you walking on the sky?"

I sighed and grabbed his arms. I pulled him so I could get him out of the netting. "You're an idiot sometimes." I said once he fell.

"I resemble that remark!" He shouted and threw a bottle at me.

I rolled my eyes. "How do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm always up, unless I'm down. Then I'm down." Jack said.

"I'm gonna do some pickpocketing if you care to join me."

"Okay." He said and rolled off the dock into the water.

"He's such an idiot. I'll find him later." I said to myself as I used darkness to change my clothes that they looked similar to a pirate's clothes.

"I thought you said you weren't a harlot?" Jack asked me.

"I'm not." I said as we walked past the gunsmith's.

I heard a few wolf whistles as we walked around town.

I growled and made a cloak and threw it over me. Problem solved. "This is ridiculous." I mumbled.

"No, this is a port."

"Shut up." I said before I went to get my first victim.

I saw a woman with pale skin and blonde hair wearing a light green dress. She had a fat purse dangling on her arm. She looked like the daughter of some fat cat.

"Jack. Play dead." I said.

"I'd rather play chicken." He said.

"Wanna be rich or not?" I asked.

"Can I be both?"

I growled. "You're no help." I thought about it for a minuted and casted stop. I walked up to the girl and took her purse. When stop was just about over I was standing next to Jack again. "Here." I said and handed him the purse.

"Here is the ground." He said laying down.

"You drunken idiot. Let's get you back to the ship."

"If you wanted to get Jack, you could just ask."

I glared. "It's so you don't kill yourself here." I said as I pulled him through a portal.

"What? You mean with this?" He held up his flintlock pistols...all four of them.

I grabbed all of them. "Yes, and don't forget the guards." I said as I led him to his room.

"So, what do you want to do to me?" He said as he laid on the bed, trying to get into a sexy pose that looked more like a sloth trying to eat its hand.

"Good night Jack." I said and went to close the door as I left.

_**The next day**_

I woke up laying in my room on the ship and hearing Jack yelling at someone. I got out of bed and quickly went to see what was going on.

How many times is he going to run into the guards and think they don't remember him?

"You're an idiot." I said as I stood a few feet away from him.

"He's saying we stole a purse! If I stole something they wouldn't have noticed!"

I sighed and looked at the guards. "Sorry sirs, we don't have any purses."

"You were reported as being seen with one that matches a description of one that was taken last night." The guard said.

I pulled a wallet out of my cloak and handed it to the guard. "Tell whoever it was that lost her purse that she will be able to buy a few purses with this money and she can keep the rest of whatever money is left."

Jack was doing the cut it out signal to me to get me to keep the money.

"It's nothing special. Just some money I've gotten over the years." I told them.

I heard a loud thud and saw Jack laying on the ship.

"What's the matter Sparrow?"

"So much... money… leaving me!"

"You're so dramatic." I told him.

"You just made me lose nearly a hundred pounds!"

"It was MY money!" I shouted.

"That I was going to steal!"

I heard a few of the guards laugh.

"You think this is funny?!"

"Grow the hell up Sparrow! You'll get more later!"

"Why should I? Being twenty on the inside so much more fun than acting my age."

"Well, act your age!" I shouted.

"No!"

"Whatever." I looked back at the guards. "So, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No."

"Okay, well… have a nice day!"

"We tell you what to do." The guard said as he walked away.

'_What's his problem?' _I thought to myself. "So Jack what are you up for today?"

"I don't feel like thinking, I have a massive headache."

"Is it named Xarosalind?"

"No, it's called 'hangover'."

"Well, you shouldn't have drank so much yesterday."

"Drinking is what makes me forget I'm too amazing for anyone."

"You're full of yourself. I'm going to get food. You want anything?"

"Rum."

"Okay, what would you like BESIDES alcohol?"

"Rum isn't alcohol. It's alcoholic."

"Do you want actual food?"

"Nah, just give me peace and quiet."

"Okay." I went looking around for somewhere to buy a meal.

I saw someone (aka, Demyx) running around the place.

"Demyx?!" I shouted as I looked in the direction he was running.

"Run, run. Run away!" He shouted.

"What did he get himself into this time?" I asked myself. I don't know what came over me, but I followed him. "Dem! Wait up!"

I kept following him running away.

"Dem!" I shouted and tackled him to the ground.

"Xaros?!"

"HI!" I said smiling. Why was I smiling and not running from him?

"Why are you still hugging me?"

I laughed a little and let go of him. I couldn't help but smile a little. "Sorry."

"And why aren't you running away?"

"I don't know. I saw you and it was like I couldn't run away… Shit…" I turned to run for it.

"Bye!" Dem shouted.

"So you're not gonna kill me or chase me?" I asked.

"Oh, right." He summoned his sitar.

"Oops! Run away!" I shouted and ran for it.

"Dance water, dance!" He shouted and the water in the port came up and swept me into a building.

"Shit." I summoned my Keyblade. I needed to fight him, but something was making it that I couldn't.

He kept using the huge amounts of water here to kick my ass in as many ways as possible. At one point he summoned water clones and they grabbed me.

"What's the matter? Forgot how to fight?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Then fight!" He shouted.

"Fine." I mumbled and threw darkness at him.

We kept fighting for a while. He would have his clones try to hold me that I couldn't fight, and I would throw darkness at him. A few times he would throw water into my throat and choke me a little with it. I sent darkness at him, and wrapped it around his neck as a response.

I coughed out some water again and fell to my knees. We've been fighting for what felt like hours! Eventually we were both too exhausted to do any more.

I tried to speak but nothing would come out, other than water. Demyx was still choking a bit from my darkness around his throat that disappeared a few minutes ago.

"I'm not giving you cpr." I finally said.

"I-" He coughed again, "know."

I smirked and got off the ground. While he was distracted I thought I would run for it.

"The Superior finally calmed down about your leaving, he told us if we find you to just knock you out instead of kill you." Demyx said.

"I would prefer to NOT be knocked out." I told him, chuckling a little.

"Then come back willingly."

"Ummm….no."

"Then I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This." He said and put a bubble of water around my head.

I stupidly gasped and water quickly filled my lungs. I tried to breath, but obviously couldn't and eventually started to black out.


	20. Chapter 20

When I woke up I almost couldn't recognize where I was. It finally hit me that I was back at the Organization!

I got out of the bed quickly and rushed out of the room. "This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" I said to myself over and over till I ran into someone and fell flat on my butt.

I looked up and saw Xemnas staring down at me. I gulped. "S-superior! What a surprise." I said nervously.

"Go do your job." He scowled at me.

"Y-yes sir!" I said and stood up.

"Go." He said. "Now."

"Yes s- actually… no, I won't." I said.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"No. I won't do my 'job'. I left for a reason and I'm not becoming a slave to you and this organization again."

"Would you rather join Marluxia in oblivion?" Xemnas asked.

"No."

"Then go."

"Um… No."

"Then die."

"I'd like to see you try."

He swung his beam sword at me and cut through my bangs. "Next time, I'll aim for your neck."

I flicked my bangs. " I needed a trim anyway."

"Go do your job."

_'No.'_ I thought. "Fine..." I said and walked over to Siax.

"You're going to Atlantica today."

"Noooo!" I said in horror.

"Either that or all the laundry in the castle."

"To Atlantic! What am I doing there?"

"You will be collecting hearts."

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically.

"It's not supposed to be joyful. Demyx will be going with you."

"Even better." I continued with the sarcasm.

"Go." He said and pointed to a portal in the quarter of the room.

I growled and followed Demyx through the portal.

"Let's go!" Demyx shouted.

"Why are you so cheerful?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem really happy and excited."

"I love water worlds!" Demyx said.

"Just come on water boy." I said as we swam around.

"I'm not a water boy, I'm a dolphin!" He said and looked over at me. "And you have scars on your stomach, and back, and you're wearing seashells."

"I know."

"Why are you wearing sea shells?"

"I don't think you wanna see my boobs. You'll be scarred for life.""

"I meant, why aren't you wearing your cloak?"

"Gets in the way. What Mansex doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Ok." He said.

_**Two Hours Later**_

"Demyx! You are an IDIOT!"

"No I'm not!" He shouted.

"You somehow blew up the whole coral reef!"

"That wasn't me."

"I left you alone for FIVE MINUTES and you blew up the reef!"

"You shouldn't have left me alone."

I growled and smacked the back of his head. "Let's just RTC."

"Okay!" He said and followed me to the portal.

When we got back to the castle I immediately headed to my room.

"What happened to not coming back?" I heard Axel ask.

"I was forced back here you dumbass. Now leave me the hell alone." I said as I slammed the door to my room shut and locked it. This was pure hell.

_**Two Days Later**_

I thought today would finally be the day I would be allowed to go on missions by myself but I guess I was wrong. I was stuck going to Hollow Bastion with Axel… JOY….

There wasn't much talking on the mission. I thought we were getting hearts and I think Axel thought we were supposed to do recon.

"Axel what the hell are you doing? We're collecting hearts!"

"No, we're gathering intel."

"Saix said we we're gathering hearts you moron!"

"Well, he told me we were doing recon."

"Maybe you thought you heard that because that's the only kind of missions you ever want to do!"

"No, I want to kick Heartless' asses!"

"Then do the damn mission and collect hearts!" I shouted as I turned to go down a road that was past Merlin's house. I really hope no one saw me with Axel.

"Hi, Xaros!" I heard Yuffie yell behind me.

"Y-Yuffie! What a surprise!" I said.

"Who's your friend?" She asked.

"More like pain in the ass." I made a note out of darkness and snuck it in her hand. "Help me." I told her.

"Xaros, stop talking and let's go!" Axel yelled to me. He had kept walking.

"What's going on?" Yuffie asked.

"It's all in that note. Show it to Squall and the others, but don't tell Rose or the others on the ship. I have to go." I said and ran to catch up with Axel.

"Let's just hurry up and get this done." He said.

"Then we can leave now because I got 500 hearts."

"Good." He said and walked back towards the portal.

'_Why the hell did I have to run into Demyx?!' _I thought as I followed. I saw Yuffie sneaking around out of the corner of my eye.

"What the hell is that girl doing?" Axel asked.

"She's nothing, now lets go since you wanted to go so badly." I said as I tried to pull him through the portal.

He just kept walking toward the portal.

When we returned to the castle I was ordered to tell Siax that we completed our mission and and how many hearts we collected.

"Hello, Number VII." Saix said.

"We completed our mission and collected about 500 hearts."

"Your mission was to do recon." He said.

I heard Axel chuckling.

"Shut up Axel!" I shouted.

"The hearts will help us, but the intel would've helped us on that world more." Saix said.

"It's Hollow Bastion. It's where my Somebody is from. It has a castle, and a town in it. It's nothing special." I said from prior knowledge from going there and hearing what Rose told me about the world.

"Fine." He said.

I turned to go to my room, but heard someone shout my name. I ignored them and kept walking. I went back into my room and made a portal back to the ship.

"That's my stromboli!" I heard Devain shout at someone.

"No it's not!" Sora shouted.

"Who else on this goddam ship eats stromboli!?"

"Me!" Sora shouted.

"Well it's my stromboli!" Devain shouted.

I sighed and walked back to my room.

"Hey, Xaros." Rose said. "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere." I told her.

"See anything interesting?"

"Not really."

"Oh… okay."

"What are the idiots fighting about now?" I asked.

"Stromboli."

"Where is the stromboli in question?" I asked.

"On the kitchen table." She said. "Why?"

I walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed the stromboli while they were fighting. I bit into it and ate the stromboli while they were still fighting.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They both shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"You ate the last one."

"So?"

"I was going to eat it!" They both shouted.

"Oh well." I said with a grin. "It wasn't that great anyway."

"My stromboli!" They shouted. "No, it was mine! No, mine! Shut up!" They continued to shout.

I laughed. "Wow! You two can be such dorks."

"You just now figured that out?" Devain asked.

"I've only been here for a few days. I still forget his name every once and a while." I said as I point to Sora.

"Just think like this: his name means sky and his head is in the clouds." Devain said.

"HEY!" Sora shouted and punched Devain's arm.

I couldn't help but laugh. "So what are we all gonna do? Like where are we going?"

"One of my favorite worlds, Olympus Coliseum." Devain told me.

"Oh joy… The bane of my existence…"

"If you're looking for a place to kill things, it's the best." Devain said.

"One of my last missions was there with..." I shivered. "Axel."

"Not a nice guy, I take it." Sora said.

"He was… He used to be my... fourth best friend… Then I tried to run away and everything changed."

"Like what?" Devain asked.

"He tried to order me around like I was his kid, and that I couldn't do anything." I said as I rubbed my wrists that were now scarred.

"When did he go from your friend to your owner?"

"When I was deranked to the lowest member of the Organization. How the Organization works the closer your rank is to 1 the more power you have over the ones who are ranked lower than you. I use to be his superior…"

"Well what happened?"

"It's a long story… Actually…" I pulled two of my journals out of my cloak, "Here." I said and handed them to Devain. "This is from the start of when I joined till when I met you guys."

"Oh, thanks." He said.

"There's also stuff in there about your Nobody." I added as I blushed a little.

"Oh, cool. What kind of stuff?"

"Dates that he and I went on and just what we did when we got to hang out at the clock tower in Twilight Town."

"I hope that there isn't anything...naughty." He said.

"Shut up, Palutena." I said with a grin.

"I'm flying!" I heard Rose shout.

Then I heard the duck shout at her about not flying it, then she would shout at him and it continued for several minutes.

When we arrived I started to wonder about this place. It was the underworld. I actually started to wonder so much that I lost the others.

"Hello?! Guys?! Anybody?!" I shouted.

"Hello, there." I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned to see a sickly colored man with blue flame hair and a black robe.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Name's Hades."

"You're the lord of the dead!" I said shocked. "The gods and goddesses are real!"

"Yes, they are. And I'm one of the most powerful."

"In Norse Mythology, Loki is still the best."

"Could you not bring up those fakers any more?" Hades said. "They can't live forever without their precious apples, and almost none of them can shape shift."

"But… It's Loki… He's the best."

"No he isn't." Hades said. "I could beat him with my eyes closed and both arms tied behind my back."

"Sure you could…" I said and crossed my arms. "What do you want Hades?"

"I just want a favor." He said.

"What kind of favor, and what do I get out of it?"

"Anything you want." He said ignoring my first question.

"What kind of favor, first." I told him.

"Just get this person," I saw him make an image of a pretty woman with long red hair wearing a lavender colored toga.

"Why?" I asked. "Can't wait till she's dead to get a girl?"

"Shut up, I'm married already."

"Okay, okay! Just chill out. Fine, I'll get her. Any idea of where she would be?"

"Up there." He pointed up.

"What's her name?"

"Megara, she tells everyone to call her 'Meg'."

"Got it." I said. _'Memorized?' _"Before I go though… I want Organization XIII to forget about me."

"When the job is done, that will be too."

"Good." I said and walked through a portal that lead me to the outside of the coliseum. I saw this really muscular guy with red hair and blue eyes, wearing what looked like a greek chest plate and a weird skirt with miniature flags.

"Hercules!" I said in surprise.

"Oh...you." He said.

"You make it sound like I'm a bad omen."

"You are."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not! Why do you say that?"

"Because you showed up with a suspicious character last time."

"Who, Axel? Well he's not with me and he's dead to me."

"Good."

"Do you happen to know someone by the name of Meg?"

"Why?"

"I'm lookin' for her. Can you please just tell me where she is if you know her?" I asked trying to sound nice.

"Why should I?" He asked. This was getting weird. Why was he being so difficult?

"Oh! I see how it is! You know her and have a crush on her!" I shouted.

"N-no I don't!" He shouted.

"You don't sound so sure!" I said as I grinned.

"I am sure!" He said.

"Then why did you stutter?"

"Because I just got done a match and I'm tired." He said, trying to lie...terribly failing in the process.

"Liar." I said and crossed my arms.

"I am not lying." He said.

"Yes you are."

"What do you think you're doing here?" I heard the stubborn goat ask.

"I need to find Meg, have you seen her?"

"Oh yeah, she's in the lobby." Phil said.

"Phil!" Herc yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"Why would you tell her that?!"

"Meg needs some… female friends."

I grinned and walked into the lobby. When I entered I saw a girl with red hair in a purple dress. I guess that was Meg.

"Meg?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Fine."  
>"You know someone named Hades?"<p>

"I hate his guts."

"No wonder he want you for somethin'." I said quietly. I kept asking her random questions till I started to irritate her so she would want to walk away.

"If he wants me for something he can go somewhere else." Meg said.

"No, not at all." I said.

"If he keeps sending scamps like you, he obviously can't do much."

"I actually asked you if you knew him because I want to get some help to get revenge on him."

"And what did he do to you?"

"Basically made me his personal slave."

"Really, seems like the same old same old for him."

"Oh…" I said.

"So what do you really have against him?"

"That. Honestly."

"Trying to convince me you're the same story as me?"

"Same story as you?" I asked not really knowing.

"Don't try to play dumb."

"If you want a dumb person talk to my friend Sora."

"Good, go get her for me."

"Sora is a guy…"

"Is he? With a name like that I'd be surprised."

I grinned. "So will you help me? I have weapons you can use."

"I'm not a fighter, I'd rather use my head."

"Think your way out of this then." I said as I grabbed her arm and threw her through a portal to Hades. I then walked through the portal to get my reward.

I saw Meg in front of Hades scowling. "Your breath hasn't gotten any better." She said.

"I knew he needed a breath mint." I said.

"Both of you shut up." He said and snapped his fingers. As soon as I heard the snap, Meg was in bonds that looked like smoke that held down her arms and held her ankles together. She had a gag like that too.

"I kept my end of the deal, time to keep your end." I said.

"Fine." He said. He clapped his hands together and random memories that had me in center view showed up. One by one they started to disappear into wisps of smoke. Once the last one was gone, Hades separated his hands. "There, it's done."

"Good, now see ya around Hellboy." I said as I waved my hand as I walked away.

"Goob ribbance." Meg said.

"I miss you least of all." I told her as I passed her.

"If Meg runs away, the deal is broken." Hades told me.

"Good thing she ain't running away then." I told him.

I snuck around to find the others and low and behold when I found them Meg escaped!

"Damn girl." I mumbled.

_**Several Hours Later**_

I sadly headed to the Organization after we completed that world. Wonder what the hell the Organization wanted me to do. I knew I would not go on missions. I was way too tired!

I slowly headed to my room and put my earbuds in and ignored the world around me. This would be really bad if Xemnas was trying to talk to me.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and I slapped their hand away.

I heard muddled speech through my earbuds. Eventually they were ripped out!

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

"Swear jar." Saix said. "You have to go to Halloween Town for your mission."

"No." I said being really tired and not thinking clearly.

"You're going whether you like it or not." Saix said.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'll do it after I get some sleep. It's midnight!" I said as I put my earbuds back in.

"Then you have three hours." He said.

"Three hours!? No! I'll get my mission when I normally do!"

"You failed your last mission so you do yours when I say so."

I growled and I didn't notice that I had something in my hand till Saix said something about it.

"Put that away before I'm forced to break you."

"What?" I looked down and saw that I summoned my Keyblade and I quickly made it vanish. "Sorry."

"Now you have three hours to sleep. You better hurry off to dream land."

I nodded and ran to my room. As soon as I hit the bed I was fast asleep.

_**Three Hours Later**_

I hit my hand on my alarm who knows how many times before it finally shut off. I groaned and got out of bed and got ready for this hell of a day.

When I got to the lobby Saix wasn't even there! I felt a hand put itself on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I even screamed.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

"It's time for your mission, isn't it?" Saix asked me. He opened a portal and said, "Go through there and collect as many hearts as you can."

"Yes, sir." I said and walked through. I was in the Underworld! "SAIX!" I shouted. I turned around and the portal was gone. I rolled my eyes and unfortunately did my mission.

'_How the hell can I get away? I need to get back to the others… If I don't come back from my mission the Organization will be looking for me. If I don't get away though I'll be stuck in this living hell!' _I growled and punched a random wall of rock. I shouted in pain after my fist it the wall. "That was a dumbass move."

I continued to wander, and killing the few Heartless I saw.

"Number VII." I heard the voice of someone I did not want to see.

"Yes, Superior?" I asked and faced Xemnas.

"RTC. There is a meeting."

"What about my mission? I only got 83 hearts."

"It's complete. The meeting is more important."

"Yes, Sir."

We walked through a portal and were in the meeting room. It was only me and him.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"On their missions." He said as he appeared on his throne or whatever you wanted to call it.

I made a portal and went to mine. "But you said this was more important, so why are the others still on missions?"

"This is between me, and you."

I gulped. "D-did I do something wrong?"

"Not entirely. It's about when you left, and where you have been after you missions. I may have a longer mission for you depending on what it is, so I suggest you tell me the truth."

"Well… When I left the Organization I traveled to worlds that we have been to, and worlds that I felt like I knew somehow. I eventually went to Hollow Bastion and ran into my Heartless…" I trailed off remembering how it felt that day to meet Rose and the others… Felt… I smiled and remembered almost every detail.

"You met your Heartless? Why did you not kill her?"

"I… I couldn't. Something came over me that I couldn't. I tried, but after that day I just couldn't."

"Tell me about your Heartless."

"You would look at her and not think of a Heartless at all. She was a human Heartless. She had some similarities to one, like she had black hair, and the yellow eyes… She could wield a Keyblade though… The same one as me."

"That is impossible. A Heartless cannot wield."

"She can though."

"Alright. If you say so. Anything else interesting about her? Does she travel in a group or is she on her own?"

"She travels around with 2 other Keyblade wielders, a dog, and a duck, oh and a Heartless named Stella."

"Who are these two Keyblade wielders?"

"Sora, and Devain."

Xemnas looked at me with wide eyes.

"Superior? Is something wrong?"

"I have your next missions for you. You will have multiple at one time."

I groaned.

"It will not be that bad. I want you to return to that group and kill your Heartless, and get Devain, and Sora to come here. No questions asked. Understood?"

"Actually I have one question. How many days do I have?"

"Months actually… No more than 6 months."

"Yes, Sir."  
>"Get some sleep and join them tomorrow. The rest of your day is free. Occasionally come here to check in when you are on your mission."<p>

"Yes, Sir."

Xemnas allowed me to leave and when I did I ran into a certain ginger.

"Huh?" Axel asked and then looked at me somewhat annoyed. "Oh, it's you."

"Axel…" I said quietly and looked away. I went to go and turn to go in the opposite direction, but I felt Axel grab my arm.

"Xaros… I…"

"What? Still hate me?"  
>"No, what's been going on?"<p>

"Life." I said and pulled my arm out of his grip and made a portal to the clock tower.

_**Four Hours Later**_

I sat on the clock tower and wrote some stuff in my diary. I've been coming here and going to the castle every so often to get something to do.

"Xaros?" Axel asked.

"Axel." I said a little annoyed.

"Xaros, talk to me."  
>"No."<br>"You are though."  
>"Ha ha. Very funny." I said and put my diary away in the pocket of my cloak.<p>

"Xaros, I don't want to be your enemy. I'm your friend."  
>I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach as he said friend. "Is that what we are?" I asked. "I thought we were, but what kind of friend makes someone stay here and never go anywhere else other than the place for the mission and here?"<p>

"I- I was trying to make sure you would be safe. I…"  
>"You what? Keeping me safe by killing me?"<p>

"Xaros…"

"No, don't say anything." I said and turned away from him.

"Xaros, I was ordered by Xemnas to kill you if you wouldn't come back. Do you know how much it pained me to do that?"

"Yes. I saw your eyes when you stabbed me. They were full of sadness."

"So now what?" He asked.

"I guess we just go back to the way things use to be."

"I guess."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."  
>"For what?"<br>"When I left and everything I did." I pulled my legs close to me and curled into a ball and put my head between my knees. I felt Axel pull me close to him with an arm draped over me.

"It's in the past. You can't do anything about it. We all need to start living in the present and not in the past."

"Yeah." I said and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You okay though, Xaros?"

"Yeah." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Good." He said just kept sitting next to me.

"Well… I'm gonna get some crap together." I said as I stood up. "I've got a really long mission starting tomorrow."  
>"Where to?"<p>

"With my Heartless and the group she has been traveling with, so wherever they are going."

"Interesting. So how long till you come back?"  
>"Whenever. Superior told me to check back in every so often, so every other day or so I'll check in."<p>

"Well, what are you suppose to be doing when you're there?"  
>"Kill my Heartless, and get Sora and Devain to come here."<p>

"Who?"  
>"Sora and Devain. Sora is my Heartless' friend and Devain is her boyfriend."<p>

"Okay then. Whatever. Good luck though."

"Thanks. Try to meet up here every once and a while for ice cream?"

"You bet." He said with a grin.

_**One Hour Later**_

I grabbed my bag and put a few things in it. I put in my diaries, a blank sketchbook, some pictures, some clothes, all of my personal hygiene stuff including my flat iron and hairspray.

I heard someone knocking on my door, and Demyx came in a few seconds later.

"Hey. What's this about a long mission?" He asked.

"It's just a long mission with my Heartless."  
>"Yeah… Your Heartless is kind of a pain." He chuckled and sat on my bed. "You're not mad at me for what happened, are you?"<p>

"Yes, and no. I'm mad because I was brought back here, and I really don't want to be here. I'm not mad, because I missed you and Axel. As mad as I was at you guys I couldn't help, but want to be near you guys. I was just so confused."

"Confused about what?"  
>"Everything! I didn't know if I was actually feeling emotions, but I was so angry and upset about the darkness and everything. I- I…"<p>

"Couldn't figure everything out?"

"Yeah, I mean yeah to that being what I was trying to say."

"You think way too much! Chill out and smell the ocean."

I laughed. "Maybe I do think too much."

"Yeah, you always did."

I smiled and zipped up my bag. I threw it on the floor at the end of my bed and sat on the bed next to Demyx. "Did I screw up?"  
>"With what?"<p>

"The Organization, and Vexdain?"  
>"The Organization, yes… Vexdain… maybe. Everyone was trying to go their own ways at that point in time, so you never know."<p>

I sighed. I really missed Vexdain. If I could do anything to see him again, I would.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I seem to be getting asked that question a lot today."  
>"You don't look it. You know you can tell me anything."<p>

"I'm fine. Honestly."  
>"Okay. Whatever you say. Just don't get into too much trouble when you're gone, okay? I wanna be able to see my best friend again."<br>"Don't worry, I will be."

"Now come on! It's time for food!" He said and grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dining room.

That night I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried to.


	22. Chapter 22

"Xaros! Wake up, or I'll soak you."

"Go away Demyx." I said as I waved my hand around trying to hit him.

"Hey! Watch it! You're getting too close to something!"

"Oh be quiet, Demyx, and let me sleep!" I said.

"Someone isn't a morning Nobody."  
>"Go away Demyx." I said as I kept trying to hit him. I hit something, but I didn't really know what.<p>

"Xaros, I don't like you that way!" He shouted.

"What?" I asked still being half asleep. I sat up and looked at Demyx. "What did I do?"

"You hit me in the no-no zone!"

I felt my face turn bright red. I tried to speak, but all that came out was me stuttering.

"Before anything else happened in your bedroom, how about you get up?"

"Right… At least you were finally touched there by someone other than you."

"Why would I want someone to touch me there?"  
>"Never mind." I said as I got out of bed.<p>

"Did you really have to wear your underwear to bed?" He asked trying not to laugh as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Sorry, but when the heat from a pyro's room starts to go into yours when his heat is up too much, you can't really do anything about it, but turn the ac up in your room, and wear almost nothing."

"I'm just gonna go now." He said and walked away still looking up at the ceiling and ran into the wall right next to the door.

"Little more to your right." I said.

"You might wanna get out of the view of the door before I open it."

"Already am." I said and closed the bathroom door behind me.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

I walked into the dining room with my bag thrown over my shoulder so I could leave as soon as I was done eating. I sat there just eating and listening to everyone's conversation.

"Are you ready to leave, Xaros?" Xemnas asked.

"As soon as I finish eating." I said then took a bite of my toast.

"Eat quickly then." He ordered.

So I did. I HATED eating fast! I never felt good after I ate fast.

"Xaros, do you really have to go?" Demyx asked me.

"Yeah, but I'll be back every other day or so." I said as I grabbed my bag and tossed on a sweatshirt. It felt weird not being in uniform for once. I was wearing some pants, a black halter vneck crop top that laced up in the front like a corset, my red zip-up sweatshirt, and some black sneakers.

"Zip up your sweatshirt before you're mistaken for a hooker." Xigbar said.

I growled and zipped up my sweatshirt. "Bye." I said and walked through a portal.

When I got onto the ship it was dead silent. All you heard was someone snoring and people tossing and turning in their bed. I walked to mine and Rose's room, but Rose wasn't there.

'_Looks like I got a room to myself!' _I said as I got on the top bunk.

_**One Hour Later**_

I sat in the kitchen with Devain, Rose, and the others as they all ate their breakfast. They were all trying to get me to eat.

"Don't blame us if you're starving in the middle of the day." Devain said.

"Like I said, I normally only ate dinner when I was with the Organization."

"Fine, but we aren't stopping anywhere to get food for you." He told me.

"I know." I said as I played around with some darkness.

"Great, another darkness person." Donald mumbled as he facepalmed. Or would it be facewinged?

"I'm not a person, I'm a Nobody." I corrected.

"Is that really any better?" He asked.

"I can't be controlled by darkness!"

"Be glad about that." Devain said.

"I am." I said and leaned back in the chair. Sora pushed the back of my chair closer to the ground till I fell. "Hey!" I shouted at him.

"Welcome aboard!" He said with a goofy grin.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome." Sora told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Rose, you're pretty quiet."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. You always like this?"  
>She shook her head.<p>

"Is someone being quiet, because they did something… naughty?" I asked teasingly.

Her face turned bright red and she said nothing.

"Oh, so you did?" Sora said.

"Wh-what? NO!" She shouted as her face turned a brighter shade of red.

"I think a certain Heartless is lying." I teased.

"I am not. I'm just not a morning person." She said as she picked at her food and barely took ant bites.

"Come on, Rose, you need to eat. I know how you get when you don't eat." Devain told Rose as he shoved a fork full of food in her mouth.

She huffed and crossed her arms, refusing to eat.

"If you're not going to eat anything, can I at least have my fork back?" Devain said.

She rolled her eyes and took the food off of the fork. "I guess." She said with her mouth full as she handed Devain his fork.

"Good, we don't want you to starve." Devain said.

"Then she can have some hot dogs when she does." Sora said.

I had a spit take with the little water I had in my mouth.

"Someone has their head in the gutters." Devain said.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

I looked over at Rose who had her face buried in her hands.

"Is somebody embarrassed?" Sora asked her.

"Be quiet you." She said and hit his head.

"Why? Have you already had some?" Sora said laughing.

"NO! Devain won't let me!" She said now sounding like she wanted to joke around.

"So you tried before?!" I asked.

"No, it came up in conversation."

"How?" Sora asked.

"Long story, and I'm lazy!"

"Okay, fine." Sora said. "How'd it happen, Devain?"

"You act as if I would actually tell you?"

Rose laughed. "It's true."

"Wow. Is this what you guys are like every day? Hormones and shit?"

"No, a lot of the time we kill shit." Devain said jokingly.

"I meant when you are on the ship." I said.

"No, Rosie and Devain go to their room and have sex!" Sora said still laughing.

"WHAT?!" Rose and Devain shouted.

"Sora, you don't have any ground to stand on, you didn't even have the balls to ask Kairi out." Devain said.

"I-I… Well…" Sora tried to speak, but all that came out was him stuttering.

"Don't hurt yourself." I said when he was trying to think of what to say. "I can already see the smoke coming out of your ears."

"Shut up." Sora said.

I grinned. I had kind of funny idea. "Okay." I said then kissed him on the lips.

He shoved me off of him and was wiping his lips on his arm. "Was I really that bad?" I asked him teasingly.

"No comment! I have a girlfriend!" He shouted.

"No you don't." Devain reminded him.

"Yeah I do! You guys made me ask her out, and when we defeated Ansem she went back to Destiny Island.

They all started to go into an argument and I kind of zoned out on the conversation.

_**Several Hours Later**_

Rose, Devain, the others, and I walked off the ship as we got to the new world. It looked so familiar…

"I feel like I've been here before." I told the others.

"Let me guess, with the Organization?" Sora asked.

"Maybe." I said and crossed my arms. "Actually yes!"

"So let's just hurry and seal the keyhole." Devain said.

"Okay, okay. Someone's not a happy person right now." I said and summoned my Keyblade.

"Did you hear that?" Sora asked after we heard some noise.

"Sora, how can I put this?" I started. "There is always noise in the world." I went to continue, but Donald yelled something about a Heartless and they all ran after it. "Wait up!" I shouted. When I got there they were all surrounded by a horde of Heartless. _'Way to go guys, way to go. You never can go anywhere without having to attack Heartless.'_

I ran and kept up as much as I could with the others. We eventually entered a small room with a fireplace and a rose in a container on a table. Heartless appeared and we all took our share in attacking the Heartless that appeared.

"Aw, c'mon, enough already." Sora complained as more Heartless appeared.

"Quit complaining, and start killing!" I said as I used the darkness to destroy a chunk of the Heartless.

"Somebody help us!" Donald shouted.

'_There are 6 of us! How is this hard?!' _I thought.

Suddenly the doors busted open and some kind of animal creature with brown fur, blue pants, and a purple cape came in and shoved us all out of the way to get to the rose. Devain and I were slammed into each other, and when we fell I landed on top of him. I felt something about six or seven inches long pressing against my leg. _'What the fuck is that?'_ Devain got me off of him and looked over a what knocked us into the wall. When he pushed me off, the six-ish inch thing stayed with him. _'Was that his no- no zone?'_ I felt my face turn red as I thought more and more about it. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the giant mass of fur and fangs taking down Heartless.

"Xaros, come on!" Devain shouted at me as he pulled me by my arm. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Onwards and upwards." He told me.

"What?" I asked as we ran up some stairs. He shifted his hand and accidentally held my hand. He didn't seem to notice.

"Onwards," He pointed forward, "and upward." He pointed up and forward.

'_Just like Vexdain.' _I thought, now seeing how the personalities were very similar.

"Stop staring into space and hurry up, we'll lose the others." Devain said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry." I said and started to run with him still holding my hand. We eventually caught up with the others and we were heading down some dark hallway where we heard a female's voice. I was still surprised that Devain was holding my hand. When we stopped he dropped my hand. Rose must have noticed when we were running and instantly got this look of annoyance and jealousy. "Don't worry. I won't steal him from you… probably."

She growled and put her ear on the door so she could hear what was on the other side.

The door opened when Donald tried to go running in.

"Hey! Who opened the door?" Donald asked.

"The person standing behind it, smart one." Devain said.

Rose and I laughed. "Maybe you opened it with your very little strength." We both said.

"Oh god! They are alike!" Sora said as he poked mine and Rose's foreheads.

"No shit Sherlock!" We both said.

"Oh, Donald, Sora, Goofy, Devain!" A girl with long brown hair said.

I just kind of went off doing my own thing and wandered around the castle. I remembered some of it, but not much. When I was here before it was a quick scouting mission and then right back to the Organization. I stumbled across a locked room. I summoned my Keyblade and unlocked the door. I went in and saw a glowing red-violet rose in a glass bell jar. Was it the same one from before? I went to walk up to it just to get a really good look at it.

"Stay away from that." A gruff voice said from the shadows. It was almost like it was growling.

"I-I'm sorry." I said as I backed away from the rose.

"Now leave, and never open this door ever again." I saw a hulking form by the back wall.

I turned as fast as I could to leave. That was really weird. _'Why do I always wander off? I always get into trouble.' _I thought as I wandered down another hallway.

I kept looking around and eventually found myself on a balcony above the others. They were all looking at someone directly below me and they didn't seem to happy. Everyone had their weapons out.

'_Who or what are they fighting?' _I asked myself as I bent over the railing.

I felt something shove me on my butt and I fell over the railing. I screamed as I fell and I landed on my back on the marble floor. When I landed there was a loud crack.

"Xaros?!" I heard Devain scream. I tried to get up but I felt a huge pain in my back.

I wrapped darkness around my torso to act as a cast till we got back to the ship and forced myself to get up. "I'll deal with it when we get back to the ship." I told them.

"Then make a portal and go back now." Devain said. "We don't want you to get hurt more, and if we have to deal with someone with a broken back while we're here, we won't go very fast."

"Fine." I said. I noticed Rose had the same expression as before. I went through a portal to the ship. There I did all these manipulations with the darkness, drank a lot of potions, and got some wrap and wrapped up my whole torso. _'This sucks!' _

_**Several Hours Later**_

I laid on a bed in the infirmary as I was yelled at by Donald about my back. "How did you even manage to do this in the first place?! It's fractured in three different places and its bruised a lot as well!"

"I was shoved off the balcony by something." I said.

"Well just take it easy for a while, okay?" The white duck said. "Like Devain said, if we have to worry about a broken back, we'll move slower."

"Fine." I said. "You do know you have me in so much crap I can't move right?"

"And that's how you'll stay until your back is better." He said and left the infirmary. He left me in his medical rigs.

I growled. What the hell happened on that world anyway that made me fall over?


	23. Chapter 23

**Finally got this up! Sorry it took a while. I wanted to write the other chapters for this then do a Christmas chapter, but when it was close to Christmas I got really busy and stuff (AKA playing with my Playstation 4! I finally got into Assassin's creed! I got Black Flag and I LOVE it!), so this would not have been put up till after Christmas (Obviously. LOL!), so I decided that in Kingdom Hearts 2: A Heartless' Journey I will do a Christmas chapter in there since knowing my luck I probably will be working on Kingdom Heart 2 at that point and it will be December. If you are wondering why I think I won't really be working on Kingdom Hearts 2 till then you can Private Message me if you want. Anyway this chapter will have a little bit of New Years in it, but that's about it. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

_**One Week Later**_

With my back better we headed to a New Year's party that Yuffie was hosting... at Leon's… Shouldn't it be at her house or something? No one really seemed to be excited. We were actually all freezing, because even though it took forever it's snowing!

"W-why the hell didn't w-we u-use a p-p-portal?" I asked and I opened a portal.

No one answered and we all ran through it.

"Well that was an entrance!" Yuffie said as we entered Leon's house.

"I still can't believe Leon has a house." Devain said.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Leon teased Devain as he friendfully punched his arm.

"You guys are just always at Merlin's that's all." Rose said as she took off her almost floor length jacket and handed it to Devain.

"Where the hell did you get such a long jacket?" I asked.

"It's Devain. I lost a bet and I have to wear his Doctor Who Jacket. It's the 10th Doctor's jacket."  
>"Doctor What?" I asked.<p>

"Who."

"Who?"

"Yeah."  
>"Doctor who?"<p>

"Not Doctor who, Doctor Who."

"Augh! Whatever!" I said as I looked around the house. No one was really here, but Yuffie said more would be coming here later. Leon's house wasn't what I was expecting. It looked really normal, and boring. It was kind of like it was just a house that was up for sale. He had a few things hanging on the walls, and a few pictures on a coffee table, but that was it.

I sat on the black leather couch and looked at the pictures. They were pictures of who I was assuming Rose when we were still a whole as a kid and Leon.

"You look so much like what you and Rose Bush looked like as a whole." Leon told me as he sat next to me. He was unusually happy right now.

"Yeah."

"So, if you don't mind me asking what was it like when you and Rose were… you know… separated as Heartless and Nobody?"

"I actually don't know. Nobodies don't have any memory from our Somebody's life. We have our own memories from the moment we open our eyes… kind of like a newborn."

"Oh… I wonder why that it."

"Nobodies are just the bodies… nothing else."

He put a caring arm around my shoulder. "Well, cheer up. You're a Somebody to someone." He ruffled my hair as he got up and walked around a little.

I just sat on the couch and just watched the world go bye till I saw a familiar face… Jaden. I got off the couch and almost immediately went over to him.

"Jaden!" I said happily.

"Huh? Oh! Hey Xaros."

"What are you doing here?"

"I got invited by this girl to come to this party this morning, so I came just to have something to do. Didn't expect to see you here."  
>"Same."<p>

"AWWWW! XAROS!" I heard Yuffie que.

"Oh boy… Yes Yuffie?" I asked.

"Oh nothing! Just keep flirting, I mean talking to your friend!" She said with a wide grin.

"Come on." Jaden said and walked towards the door with our jackets in his arm. When I followed he handed me my jacket and we sat on the roof of Leon's house.

"Just tell me if you get cold, okay?"  
>I nodded as I wrapped my thousands of layers around me. Jaden laughed and laid down on the roof and looked at the stars.<p>

"What made you decide to come out here?"

"I get to hang out with…"

"A friend."

"Yeah." He said with a small smile as if he was really happy to hear that word.

I grinned and sat next to him. We talked about the most random crap till we heard Yuffie shout for us.

"What?!" We asked.

"Come here and help me!"

We growled. "Fine!"

Yuffie made us help with a stupid game! It was Seven Minutes in Heaven! She made me a Jaden go in the smallest closet ever!

"Damn girl." We mumbled as she locked us in.

I sighed and tried to find a spot to sit at. It was so cramped with Leon's coats! Eventually Jaden and I were able to sit down, but there was a little of an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Jaden finally said.

"It's fine. If you want to, we can."

"It's up to you, I really don't care, but this doesn't mean anything. It's just a game, got it?"

I nodded and Jaden pulled me close to himself and almost nervously kissed my cheek just to make sure we were okay. I almost didn't want to, but I moved my lips to his and kissed him. He kissed back and before we knew it our tongues were battling for dominance. His arms were wrapped around my waist and my hands were on his chest. I could feel his heart starting to race. Just when thing started to feel more comfortable Yuffie slammed open the door and squealed.

"Damnit Yuffie!" We shouted.

"AWWWWWWWWW! SOOOOOOO CUTE!" She quickly took a picture and it didn't register with either of us till after the flash.

Jaden let go of me and annoyedly walked passed Yuffie.

"So who started it?" She asked.

"Shut up for a minute, okay?"

She did and I followed Jaden. He was on the roof.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine. I just wanted to check on you."

"Why?"

"Like I said earlier. We're friends. I care about my friends."  
>He gave a small smile. "So I though Nobodies were not suppose to have any emotions. You seem to have quite a few."<p>

I grinned and sat next to him. "We aren't, but I always showed emotions. I had ot be on of the weird ones."

"I overheard one of the Organization members saying that Nobodies had hearts." Jaden told me.

"I wouldn't doubt it. What they tell us doesn't always line up."

"It was the sissy blonde one."

"Demyx." I said. "He's always thought that."

"He doesn't seem like much, I wonder how he got in." Jaden said.

"I don't know. Mansex thought he would be useful."

"Mansex?" He asked.

"Xemnas. Rearrange the letters and you get Mansex."

"Oh, I see." Jaden said.

"You know you didn't have to do anything for that stupid game right?"  
>"Yeah, but you seemed like you wanted to, so I did."<p>

"It was very sweet of you." I said blushing.

"You're blushing." He said not even looking at me.

"Am not!" I said.

"Whatever you say."

I sighed. "So what have you been up to?"

"Planning against the Organization."

"Augh, don't even remind me of that place!"

"Then why do you stay there?"

"Because they will kill me if I leave."

"If they try, I'll kill them." He said.

"And why would you do that for me?"

"You're the distraction and the bait. I just need them to come out of that damn castle."

"Why am I always the bait?" She asked.

"Because you're the one they're going to want dead."

"True." I said. "I still didn't say I was leaving." I mumbled.

"You didn't need to." He said.

"Oh really?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes. You want out, and you'll do almost anything to do that."

I looked at him a little surprised. How could he tell all of that just by looking into my eyes?

"You want freedom from them. I don't blame you, we all want freedom at some point."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I've got it already. Too powerful for the dark, too deadly for the light."

"That's amazing." I said now wondering if he would talk about it more.

"Thanks." He said simply.

I sighed and looked at the night sky. The moon was full and you could see almost every star. It was a little romantic actually.

"It's a really different sky than back home." Jaden said.

"Yeah, I never see the same sky for more than a day or two. Where are you from?"

He grinned. "I have to keep some things a secret, don't I?"

"Yeah, we've all got them." I said smiling at him.

"So what's yours?" He asked.

"My secret?" I asked.

"No, your apricot." He said sarcastically.

I laughed and playfully punched his arm. "Don't really know. You seem to know almost everything about me."

"Not anything before you came to the castle."

"I don't have any, because I've always lived with the Organization."

"Really? All Nobodies start somewhere. Almost never do they start in the World That Never Was."

I sighed. "I was falling from nowhere and landed on the ground in Twilight Town and I didn't really even get the chance to stand before Xemnas found me and had me go with him."

"I knew he could track them quickly, but damn."

I chuckled. "But he wasn't like that with Roxas… or Vexdain." I mumbled that last part.

"Because he had better stuff to do."

I rolled my eyes and stared off into the sky again. "I told you my secret, sort of, so now it's your turn."

He sighed. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Um… Your past, like before you became OP."

"Sorry," he said smiling, "doesn't exist."

I looked at him confused. "Then how DID you become OP?"

"I just was, whenever something attacked me I beat it back with at least twice the power."

"Again, that's amazing." I said with a little jealousy.

He shrugged. "Get's a bit boring."

"How? Anyone who knows how you fight would want to learn from you or something. I know I would." As soon as I said that last part I blushed a little.

"That's exactly what I mean. That's why I try to keep as low a profile as possible, so people DON'T come up to me and ask to learn. I also don't get any rush when I go into a fight, and that's what makes getting into them appealing."

"I'm sorry." I said and looked down at the ground.

"It's not your fault." He said. That sounded very familiar, but I couldn't place where I heard it before.

"I-" I sighed. I had nothing to say.

"You just thought of something." He said.

"No." I said. "Why?"

"You're eyes lit up like you recognized or remembered something."

"Oh, well, I just heard someone say the it's not your fault before."

"Who?" He asked. I thought I heard a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

"I think it was… Vexdain…" I said sadly. "Or maybe his Somebody."

"Who's his Somebody?"

"Devain Fuego."

"I'm gonna have to go." He said and got up.

"Why? At least let me come with you… So we can plan how to get the Organization to follow me!" I quickly added the plan part.

"No, I've gotta go now." He said and started to quickly walk off.

I of course had to follow him somehow.

"Go away." He said.

I stayed silent as I hid behind a pile of boxes. When I peeked up from my hiding spot, I didn't see him. I suddenly felt someone grab my hair and pull my head back, laying a sharp blade lightly on my neck.

"Stop following me." I heard Jaden say. "I don't need your help, but you need mine. Now, go away." He said and released my hair.

I sighed. "But Jaden… I just wanted to make sure you're okay. When I first met you you weren't the kind to be on edge."

"I'm fine. Now go away Xaros, I'll see you once you leave the Organization. You have two weeks, or I won't help you, got it?"

"Two weeks?!"

"Yes. Two weeks, fourteen days, 336 hours, 1209600 seconds."

"Fine, but you need to tell me what's bothering you."  
>He stayed silent for a few minutes. "I'll see you sometime in two weeks. Happy New Year, Xaros." He started to walk away again, looked at me one more time and said, "Meet me at my place if you can get away without my help." and ran off.<p>

I stood there for a few minutes before doing anything. I heard the party at Leon's house cheering, saw some fireworks, and that was about it.

"Happy New Year…" I said quietly.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I was leaning up against a building when I heard Xaros' screams coming closer. She didn't notice me and ran past. _'Three...Two...One...'_ Xemnas ran by with his lap dog not far behind. _'Every time I try to help someone, this happens.' _ I thought to myself. I got off the wall and walked in the direction they ran. There was a dead end near by and I figured that's where they'd chase Xaros. When I turned the corner to the dead end, I saw Xemnas and Saix standing there with Xaros corned. _'I gave her too much credit.' _I thought. When I saw her I'd assumed she'd just use a portal to sneak out. _'Nope, I always get the stupid ones.' _I made a portal right below her so she would appear back where I used to be waiting. I walked back around the corner before the two buffoons turned around. I went to where I was waiting before and saw Xaros sitting down and looking around. "Yeah, just saved your ass again. No need to thank me." I told her.

She laughed. "You're so cocky."

"Because I can destroy everyone in the Organization." I told her. I could easily, if they were alone.

"Lucky. So now what?"

"Now, you disappear for a few days." I told her.

"And how would I do that?"

"Like this." I said and hit the top of her head as hard as I could. She crumpled to the ground. _'Congrats, Jaden, you just saved the girl who could lead your Somebody to you. Great job. Shut up brain.'_

I threw Xaros over my shoulder and walked us through a portal back to my place. I was going to put her on the bed and I would sleep on the couch. _'How the hell am I going to get dressed tomorrow without waking her up?' _I sighed as I sat on the couch and played some Assassin's Creed Black Flag. Let's just say I couldn't steer the ship very well. After a few hours of that I looked at the clock. It was 8:30. _'I've got a big day tomorrow.'_ Tomorrow was the day I tried to make all of the Castle's systems useless. I'd make it so the others could get in virtually undetected.

_**The Next Day**_

I used a portal to get close to the middle of the castle. I figured that's where the control room was. I pulled out the CD I made yesterday and downloaded it to the computer. I hope this works. _'Wonder how Xaros is. Augh! Brain shut the hell up!'_ I snuck through the castle and found the control room. I looked around and saw a big red button. In my experience, you always press the big red button first. So naturally I did and I heard a loud siren. _'Well that fucked this all up.' _I looked at the screen and hoped the CD would load faster. I heard footsteps coming, and they were coming fast. I heard the door open to the control room and I turned around. I smiled because there were only normal Nobodies, none of the Organization. This would be a walk in the park. Let the battle commence! I pulled out a knife from when I was first created.

_**Not Even 5 Minutes Later**_

I put my knife away, the charge of power I put in it dissipating. I pressed the red button again and the alarm stopped. I looked back at the monitor, which now had more than a few cracks in it, and it said that the virus on the CD was uploaded. I grinned. _'That will put them out of business for a while.' _I made a portal out and was back at my place within a few seconds.

I went upstairs to check on Xaros, make sure she wasn't kidnapped or dead and all that. I opened the door and she was just like how I left her. I walked in and put a hand in front of her nose to see if she was breathing, she was. _'Everything is going swimmingly.'_

_**A Few Days Later**_

Xaros woke up this morning, just like I thought she would. "Why the hell did you hit my fucking head, dumbass?!"

"You're still here, aren't you?"

"Shut the hell up."

I kept quiet and smirked.

"I don't literally mean shut up." She said a few minutes later.

"Then why'd you say it?" I asked in as a stuck up voice as I could manage.

"Because you were being a smart ass."

"No, I'm just stating the truth."  
>She rolled her eyes and rubbed the spot that I hit her at. "Did you have to hit me so fucking hard?"<p>

"I had to make sure you would be knocked out."

She gave a big sigh and said nothing else for a while as she sat up on the bed. "So if you don't mind me asking, what made you leave almost instantly on New Year's?"

I was hoping she wouldn't ask this. "It's nothing. Just let it go. I was busy."

"Jaden… Please… No one is strong enough to not let anything bother them. That includes animals, Heartless, Somebodies, and Nobodies, so please tell me."

'_Why does she care so much?' _I thought. I never knew Nobodies to be so caring or anything like that.

"Jaden, please. If it's something I can help with, I will. You know I would."

"Xaros, it's nothing. I just really had to get this thing ready for when you left the Organization. So how did it go?"  
>"Not well at all." She said as she got off the bed.<p>

"What did you do?"

"I walked in on a meeting and threw my cloak at Mansex and told him to kiss my ass, because I was done being his slave. I also said that I didn't need a heart. I have one that they would not understand."

"Impressive, but they obviously didn't want you to leave."

She chuckled. "Yeah, don't want the only Keyblade wielding Nobody left to leave."

I grinned. It was true. "Why wouldn't they? Like you said. You are the only one left."

She shrugged. "Why me though?" She mumbled as she looked at the ground.

"It's better that someone with a good heart has one than an evil heart."

She chuckled, but shook her head. "I don't have a heart. Just because I feel like I do doesn't mean I do."

"Depends on who you ask."

"Then what do you think?" She asked me.

"I normally don't." I told her.

She sighed again. "Okay."

"So, what do you plan to do now?" I asked her

"I don't really know. I've never thought this would happen."

"Well, you can't stay here." I told her.

"I kinda figured that. Hey Jaden, why don't you come with me and the others?"

"I can't." I told her.

"Why not? Honestly."

"It involves why I left on New Years." I told her, and that's all I was telling her.

"You told me it was to make your plan against the Organization. You're not telling me something."

"Yeah? Well guess what, that's on purpose." I told her, agitated. "I don't trust you, or anyone I've ever met."

"Is it because you have something with the darkness?" She asked sounding like she was getting agitated with someone close to her.

"Maybe I do, but is that any of your business?" I asked her.

"A little because whatever it is I want to be able to help you. I know you keep saying you don't need my help, but I know deep down inside you know you need help from someone."

"No, I don't." I told her.

She rubbed her forehead as if she was thinking a lot.

I closed my eyes and calmed down. "Listen, if I want your help, I'll ask for it."

She started to try to speak, but all that came out was a sigh and, "Fine. I just… never mind." She said and walked past me and walked towards the door to go downstairs.

'_What was she talking about? Ah well.'_ I sat on my bed. _'It'll be good to sleep here tonight.'_

_**Xaros' POV**_

I sat on top of the roof of Jaden's house. Probably a bad idea, but whatever. _'Why do I care so much? I'm not suppose to care, feel, or anything like that, so WHY do I care so much about HIM?' _

Lost in my though I didn't know that someone was behind me till they grabbed my arms in one hand and covered my mouth with the other.

"Scream, and you're never speaking ever again." I heard Xemnas say behind me.

I tried to break free from his grip. Hell, I even bit his hand, and it tasted terrible!

It didn't work. "You are coming with me." He said.

I tried to shout, "Over my dead body!" into his hand but it came out as, "Uhr m de ba!"

"I wouldn't be so resistant in your position." Xemnas said. "You've led us right to our little medler."

My eyes widened. "Let Jaden go!" I successfully shouted this time.

"Didn't I tell you to not yell?" Xemnas said

I gulped. This was gonna be bad. I don't know what happened next because I blacked out.

When I woke up my throat hurt like hell! I was stuck in a room and when I went to open the door it was locked. Big surprise. I tried a portal, but I was always brought back here.

"This is so stupid!" I tried to shout. No sound came through. _'What the hell?!' _

I looked around the room again and tried to find a way out, but then I thought about the two bobby pins in my hair that were keeping the bangs out of my face. I pulled them out and quickly tried to pick the lock. Unfortunately someone opened the door and it swung in, hitting me in the face.

'_What the hell?! This day sucks!' _I thought as I rubbed my nose.

"I see you were trying to escape." Xemnas told me. "I wouldn't advise that."

I growled. _'Fuck you Mansex!' _

"Please, you aren't even a threat normally. Now you are wounded." He said smirking. "I only came to escort you to a VERY special event."

I looked at him confused. _'What the hell is he talking about?... PLAN! Since you walk slower than Mansex kill him from behind! Maybe it will work!... Probably not, but still!' _

He went behind me and tied my arms behind my back. He pushed me through a portal and we were outside. I think we were in a plaza somewhere. I saw Jaden tied to a pole and blindfolded.

'_Jaden!' _I thought as I tried to get untied to help him.

"Don't bother." Xemnas said. "Even if you did get free, there's no way you could get out of there with him."

'_Yes I can.'_ I thought as I controlled some darkness around me and tried to pin everyone on to the ground and cut the rope on me and Jaden. One of Xigbar's bullets hit me in the shoulder and I lost my concentration. I was stupid and tried again. I was shot again in the other shoulder. I winched in the pain I was in and tried yet again, but this time I started by trying to get Xigbar from behind. He shot me again, this time in my stomach. I collapsed in pain. This was not going well at all.

Xemnas picked me up and made me face the pole Jaden was tied to. "You are going to watch as the life is taken from your 'friend'."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. _'No.' _

He steeled his grip and made me open my eyes. "You will see what you have brought on others."

I grunted in more pain. I tried to look away, but Xemnas kept making me watch. It felt like hours before Xigbar finally walked up to Jaden and leveled the barrel of his arrowgun at Jaden's head. Jaden burst out laughing.

'_What the hell is he laughing about?! He's about to DIE!' _

"Good bye!" Jaden said. "Hope you enjoy your hollow existence, every single one of you mother fuckers! I'm just sorry I can't see each and every one of you meet a slow, painful death. And if you're going to kill me, look me in the eyes when you do it, coward."

"You ungrateful little bastard! We created you! We gave you life!" Xemnas shouted.

'_Jaden is a... creation?' _

"And now you're taking it away. What do I owe you now?" Jaden asked.

Xemnas stayed silent for a long time.

"So just take this last request." Jaden said.

"Take off his blindfold, and Xigbar… Kill him."

Xigbar did as he was told and pointed his arrowgun at Jaden again.

'_No! Let me go Mansex!' _I thought as I tried to get free again.

"And I hated you most of all, Bigrax." Jaden said.

I tried even harder to escape. I was getting nowhere! Xemnas was not having to break a sweat to keep me away from Jaden.

Xigbar pointed his arrowgun back at Jaden's forehead. "Enjoy oblivion, puppet."

"Ditto." Jaden said. Xigbar pulled the trigger.


	25. Chapter 25

That was it. Jaden was gone in a cloud of blackness. Tears slowly fell from my eyes. _'No! No! You bastards!' _I thought in rage.

"Jeez, have a little faith." I heard Jaden say behind me.

'_JADEN!' _I thought happily. _'How the hell is he gonna get us out of this one?' _

"Xigbar!" I heard Xemnas yell as he pulled out his beam swords.

"Oh crap!" Xigbar shouted as he started to run from Xemnas. "I swear I killed him!"

"See ya soon, Mansex." Jaden said as he formed portals under us both. We landed on the other side of the Castle.

Jaden freed me. I wanted to ask him a thousand questions, but again I could not speak.

"That could've gone better." He said.

'_Is that all he ever thinks about sometimes?'_ I wrapped an arm around my stomach and tried to put some pressure on the wound. _'I need to get these wounds fixed up, and fast.'_ I thought as I put even more pressure on it.

"You heard some things you weren't supposed to." Jaden said not even looking at me.

I dropped to a knee becoming weaker from the blood loss.

When he finally looked at me he said, "Oh shit!" and picked me up and ran us through a portal to another place I did not know. He layed me down on a bed and casted cure. He then ran and grabbed something. He returned with his arms full of medical equipment and several potions and elixirs. He started getting to work as if he was a doctor.

I tried to watch, but I was not good at watching this kind of stuff. My eyes slowly became heavy.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

'_What the hell did I let her get into? I thought she could handle herself, but obviously not. Why do I even bother with helping others.' _

I looked at Xaros who was still fast asleep on the bed.

'_And why am I doing all of this for her in particular?'_

Xaros was still for a long time then she turned and started to grip the blanket as is she was in pain.

'_Now what the hell is going on.'_

I walked over and crouched down. She was mumbling something, but I couldn't quite hear her. And yes she was speaking, because I fixed her vocal cords. it just took a lot of magic. I leaned in a little closer to see if I was able to hear her then.

"Xemnas… I- I'm sorry… I'll- I'll never leave again, just please stop hurting me." She gripped the blanket even tighter and whimpered.

"God damn that bastard. She'll never have a good night sleep again." I whispered. I went to stroke her arm and tell her no one was going to hurt her ever again, but as soon as I touched her she flinched and whimpered again. After another try of this she was able to start to calm down. "Xaros, no one is going to hurt you ever again." _'That was just way too nice and caring for me.'_

I watched her for just a few more minutes before going to mess with the Organization again. As soon as I was at the castle I pulled a USB out of my pocket. There was another virus on this one and I was going to copy the updated information that Xemnas put on here. This time everything went smoothly. No fight, no alarm, no nothing.

_**Xaros' POV**_

I opened my eyes to the new apartment or something that Jaden took me to. The last thing I remember was me falling to a knee when Jaden and I were running away from the Organization.

'_What happened?' _I thought. My wounds didn't hurt much, but they were getting better.

"I see you're up. Doing any better?" I heard Jaden ask.

"Yeah… Wait… I can talk again! This isn't my voice though." My voice reminded me of a hooker!

"Well, I tried my best." Jaden told me shrugging.

"It's fine. Thanks. Where did you go?"

"Back to the Organization. I put another virus on the computer and made a copy of everything that Xemnas put on the computer."

I nodded and tried to sit up. My torso was so stiff and it hurt like hell. After several minutes of trying I finally sat up.

"So you were talking in your sleep…" Jaden said.

"I was?"

"Yeah. And it looked like you were having a nightmare." He told me.

I bit my lip. "It's nothing." I told him.

"You said 'Xemnas, I'll never leave again. Just stop hurting me.' And when I tried to get you to calm down, you flinched."

"I know…" I mumbled.

"So it wasn't nothing." He said.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. It's not important."

"If it makes it so you can't even relax in your sleep, it is important."

"I'll get over it." I lied.

"I don't think you will without help." Jaden told me.

"I don't need to go to a psychologist."

"You think anyone like that lives around here?"

"Nope." I said.

"I meant someone who can show you that fear is nothing more than your imagination."

"So you want me to meet Andy Biersack?"

"Who's that?"

"Black Veil Brides' lead singer. Just forget I said anything."

"Who are you?" He asked jokingly.

"Very funny." I said then sighed. "Then who should I see?" I asked him.

"Your friends. If they really ARE your friends, then they should want to listen and help you in any way they can."

I sighed again. "They aren't really my friends… I just call them that, well, because they are my Heartless' friends, and if we would be a Somebody again they would then be my friends… Right?"

"I don't think most of them see it that way."

"And why is that?"

"Because they spend time with you even if the Heartless isn't around."

"I guess." I said. "So I'm guessing you don't consider yourself my friend?"

_**Jaden's POV**_

'_I'm going to have to choose my words very carefully.'_ I thought after she said that.

"Well, do you?" She asked.

"Would I risk my own neck twice to save a stranger?" I asked her.

She grinned and her cheeks turned a slight pink-ish color. "Not unless you had to."

"Why are you blushing?" I asked her. "Were you expecting me to say something else?"

"Huh?... Oh, no reason. I just randomly blush a little…"

"You know as well as I do that's a lie." I told her.

"Is not."

"Yes it is. I know everyone that is or was in the Organization like you know when you're in deep shit."

"Then if you know me so well, what's the answer?"

"Either you're embarrassed or you've got a crush on me." I told her. _'I really hope it's the first one.'_

The second I said that her eyes widened a little at the crush part, and her blush deepened a "little" more.

"From your reaction, I'd say it's the second one." I told her. _'Shit.'_

Her blush deepened even more if that was possible. "N- no!"

I rolled my eyes. Didn't she know I could read her like a book? "And that's a lie too."

She looked down. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?"

She kept looking at the ground and she was stuttering as she spoke unable to form a sentence.

I interrupted her "speaking" and said, "I saved you. You like the action, not me."

She mumbled a few things under her breath as if trying to get herself to think clearly.

"Xaros," I said as I put my hands on the sides of her face and made her look at me, "you don't have to put any thought into this. Just let it sit for a while and it'll go away."

"I've been like this since New Year's when we got to just hang out on the roof at Leon's as if we were friends for a long time. We just talked and talked and talked."

"Then you mentioned Devain and I ran. You followed me and I put a knife to your throat."

"When we talk and just hang out I feel like someone understands."

"Understands what?" I asked her.

"Understands me and what's happened to me."

"The same thing happened to me basically, it's just I was alone afterwards." I told her.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but she bit her lip.

"What is it?" I asked her another question.

"You know you didn't have to be alone." She said quietly.

"You didn't even know I existed until a few months ago."

"When you met me though, you didn't have to be alone."

"And what would've happened if you stayed? You're friends would worry about you and search through every world and maybe be so distracted that they fell to the darkness."

"They only knew me for a few days if that."

"Your Heartless, at least, will want to keep you around." I told her.

"Why? She would only be able to become a Somebody again if we both died."

"Maybe she wanted that to happen." I said.

"I know she did, and so did I, but we also are to afraid to die."

"Everyone is. It's natural."

She sighed again.

"What's wrong?" I asked her yet ANOTHER question.

"My head, feelings, everything…" She said as she flopped down on the bed.

I sat down next to her and stroked her hair. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

She bit her lip as if thinking for a minute. She then did, but it was very fast.

"So you like me because..."

"You understand me, I know more about you than what you think I do, you help me so much, I can very easily be myself around you most of the time and I'm like 76% sure you don't judge me."

"I don't judge you, and what do you think you know about me?"

"Your favorite color is red. You love fried chicken when you actually eat for once. You love to play your Xbox in your free time. You want to go to another world and live there, but this place is more convenient for you to attack the Organization. You say you want to be alone, but you need to be around someone. As much as you say you don't really care about others, you for some reason care about me."

I grinned. Apparently I wasn't the only one doing their homework. "And how did you get all this information."

"I picked up on your personality when I was actually conscious, and I can see that you have a Xbox right there." She pointed to the TV.

"Or you just picked up everything from your dead boyfriend." I said.

"No, you're your own person." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, just grown in a test tube and given the exact opposite treatment Xion was." I said.

"Who?" I asked.

"It's not worth trying to get you to remember. It was a little over a year ago, whatever memories were there are long gone by now."

"Oh, okay…" She said and just stared at the ceiling.

"What they did was try to brainwash me into doing whatever they said, from kicking a puppy to taking the heart of someone who didn't even have a chance to live yet. If I refused, I was beaten so that I could barely move."

I immediately felt Xaros wrapping her arms around me with her head resting on my chest… It oddly felt right.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Giving you a hug… Guessing you never got a hug before."

"No...but it feels nice."

"Good, because I'm not letting go till I know you are okay,"

"I've been fine for awhile." I told her.

"Then till you are better than okay."

"How does someone decide to give a hug?" I asked her.

She chuckled. "The same way someone decides to do this." She said then quickly kissed my lips.

"Um...why did you do that?" I asked, surprised.

She blushed bright red as if now just realizing what happened. "I'm so sorry… I don't know what I was thinking-"

"Don't apologize." I said. "I just…think you should wait until you know the way I am before you think anything...naughty." I said.

She laughed. "Alright, Palutena."

"I'm surprised you didn't start asking a million questions right after I finished." I said.

"I can change that. What do you mean by what you just said. Not what you literally just said. The thing right before that."

"'Why did you do that'?" I asked.

"No, that I should wait until I know the way you are thing…"

"The way they treated me forced me to have NO emotion. None, other than rage and vengeance." I told her.

"That's terrible." She said still hugging me. "I do kind of know how you feel though."

"How?"

"Every time I showed any kind of emotion Xemnas would hurt me to force me to ignore my emotions."

"I was forced to become a sociopath to even make through the first week of my existence." I told her. "Nothing could've compared."

"I'm sorry. You know I'll help you if you need or want it. I may not completely understand, but I'll try."

"Thank you." I said. I noticed that my face was getting slightly wet. _'What is this?'_

Xaros must have noticed and frowned a little and wiped whatever was on my face off. "Do you need to talk?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're crying. I've never seen you cry, and when someone cries it means they are upset or they are really really happy, you look sad though."

"I'm still not sure what you mean, I'm not sad." I told her.

"What are you thinking of then?"

"I don't. I act mostly on instinct." I told her even more about myself. Why was I trusting her so much?

She sighed a little. I didn't even realize she was holding my hand and was rubbing her thumb on the top of my hand. She even had a few drop of water running down her face. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said and stood up.

I let her walk out the door and wondered what the hell was happening to me. _'Why am I telling her so much? Why am I showing emotions?'_

She came back a few minutes later with a pocket size notebook and handed it to me. "This was my notebook from when I first joined the Organization. I wrote all this stuff down about each emotion that a Somebody has. I think it might help you if you want to try to get other emotions again."

"Thanks." I said and put the book on the desk next to my bed.

"No problem." She just leaned on the wall and looked out the window and said nothing else.

"You're acting differently." I said.

"I am?" She asked.

"Yes, you're not talking." I told her.

"I don't wanna talk your ear off, now do I?" She asked then laughed.

"I would hope not. I need my ears for a lot of things."

She grinned. "So do you need anything?"

"You to not to talk my ear off." I said.

She nodded.

"I have a feeling that you need things more than I do."

"Like?"

"Protection from the Organization."

"More like needing to get better at fighting, and defense."

"Then go find someone to teach you."

"I know." She said. "Who's willing to teach a Nobody though?"

I shrugged. "You don't have to tell them you're a Nobody."

"I know…"

"So why don't you keep that a secret?"

"They always find out though. I don't know how, but they do."

"How did the last one know?"

"Because of Axel."

"Then don't let yourself get caught."

She gave me a look that could only be describes as her saying really.

"What?" I asked.

"Thank you captain obvious." She said with a grin.

"You're welcome." I said.

"So will you train me?" She asked me.

"Why do you want me to train you?"

"You help me, and I can help you because I won't need you to save me every other day."

"I don't think I'd be a good teacher." I said trying to dissuade her.

"Please, Jaden!" She begged.

"If you do want to be taught you're going to have to do what I say when I say it, without question."

"Deal!" She said what I assumed was happily. Yes I was already using her book she gave me.

"Ok, we're meeting first thing tomorrow morning."

She nodded with a big smile. What did I just get myself into?


	26. Chapter 26

_**The Next Day**_

_**Xaros' POV**_

I was woken up by me being flipped out of bed and hitting the floor. "I said first thing in the morning, didn't I?" I heard Jaden ask.

"Yes." I said and got off the ground. His bed in the spare bedroom was sooooo comfy!

"It's morning isn't it?" He pointed at the clock on the wall. It said 12:01 AM.

"Yeah." I said and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. "What are we doing or where are we going?"

"We're starting in the basement. I need to know what you can do before I try to teach you anything."

"Sounds good." I said and followed him to the basement.

It had a high ceiling and was pretty open. I see why he wanted to start down here.

"What do you want me to do first?" I asked as I summoned my Keyblade.

"I want you to attack me." He said and pulled out his knife. It had a "II" engraved on the blade and it had two spikes curving out in the direction of the blade.

I nodded and did. I went to try to disarm him first. He spun to the side of me and gave me a shove, making me trip. I fell face first into the wall. I quickly got up again and charged at him this time aiming for his side. He easily palmed my Keyblade to his right and put his foot in line with my stomach and I ran into it. I tried to get my Keyblade back with little success. I went to swing my leg under Jaden to trip him, but he jumped over it and I wasted whatever advantage I had. He thrusted an open palm into my stomach and I stumbled backwards, and hit my head on the steps. I shook my head and got back up again. I desummoned my keyblade so it wasn't across the room then I summoned it again and threw it at Jaden. He slid to the side and my Keyblade indented itself into the wall. I growled and I thought I would try to just use my fist. This would not end well. He ran at me with his knife in reverse grip. He slammed the pommel into my right arm and it hurt like hell! I grunted and I went to punch his face. He caught my fist and spun me around so my hand was behind my back. I swung my leg back hoping to just hit him somehow! He used that against me and swung me down to the floor, with his grip on my hand still like steel.I tried to escape his grip but he was way too strong.

"You have a lot to learn." He said and got off of me.

I nodded. "Kind of figured."

"First, we need to work on your attacks. They're predictable and you need to let your opponent make the first move."

_**13 Hours Later**_

"Go get some rest." He told me. "We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

I nodded and headed up to the spare bedroom. As soon as my hit the pillow I was out like a light.

_I was cornered by Xemnas again. Just my luck. I was fighting him for what felt like forever. I was covered in blood and Xemnas didn't even have a scratch on him. _

"_You ran off and trained with that renegade of a clone and you are still weak."_

_I said nothing and forced myself to stand. I tried to swing at Xemnas out of rage, but it was all worthless. I got nowhere. I only received more cuts, bruises, and maybe a broken bone or two. Xemnas kept attacking me till I could not stand. He took one final strike at me and that was it. _

I fell out of bed and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Good morning." Jaden said.

I smiled when I saw Jaden. "Morning. Ready to get to work?"

"Yes. Are you?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said and quickly headed to the basement. Something was different, this time there were dummies set up. I summoned my keyblade and waited for Jaden. He came down the steps with his knife sheathed on the back of his belt.

"Since you can't go up against me...or most people, you're going to be practicing against dummies for a while."

I nodded. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to use your Keyblade to bust apart the dummies. You'll be timed, and when you learn one dummies weak points, I'll move you on to the next one."

I nodded. This would be interesting.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Alright, since you finished the last dummie, go get breakfast. You're next lesson will be waiting for you."

"Okay." I said and headed up to the kitchen. I grabbed some toast, an apple, and a glass of water. When I was done eating I headed back down and Jaden was still setting up. "Need any help?"

"Nope." He finished setting up the third dummie. "This is all we're going to need."

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now the dummies will fight back." Jaden told me. He plugged the one into an outlet and it started to stand up straight.

"Weird…" I mumbled as I looked at it and poked its forehead.

It punched me in the stomach. "They react to anything that strikes them." Jaden said. I could practically HEAR the facepalm.

I let out a gasp when it punched me. "I see that now." I said as I got up.

"So fight it now."

I summoned my Keyblade and let's just say that the longest I lasted was 28 seconds.

"Should I tone it down?" Jaden asked me.

"Never!" I shouted and tried to attack again. This time I lasted one extra second.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Maybe just a little…"

He walked over to the cord and half way between the plug and the dummie there was a dial. Jaden turned the dial a little bit.

I nodded my thanks and tried again. This time I lasted for 2 minutes.

"This seems like a better setting for you."

I nodded and kept attacking the dummies till Jaden told me to stop.

"That's enough fighting for today. Now we have to work on your physique." He said.

"I can carry like 65lbs. Is that good?"

"I mean your speed and strength mainly. And not as good as it should be if you want to do real damage."

"Oh boy…" I said. "So what are we gonna do?"

He pulled his knife from its sheath. "Hold this." He said. When I grabbed it my hand fell to the ground. How the hell was it so heavy?!

"How fucking heavy is this, and how the hell is it this heavy?!" I shouted as I kept trying to pick it up.

"It's 97 pounds. Magic tends to do that to steel." Jaden said as he grabbed it with one hand and sheathed it again.

"Damn." I said.

"What?"

"I didn't realize all the stuff you could do with magic. Especially make a knife that probably weighs a few lbs weigh like 17x its own weight."

"Actually, two hundred and fifty-eight times its own weight."

My eyes widened. "Okay then… So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to work until you can pick up my knife." He told me.

"Will I be able to sleep at all?"

"You can sleep, and you're only about 30 lbs. off. It shouldn't take too long."

"Okay."

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

I was finally able to lift his knife, but it was still really hard to even hold up.

"Please don't ask me to try to swing this around." I said.

"I won't. I'm the one who fights with it, not you." He took it back and sheathed it with one hand again. He really knows how to make a girl feel weak.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Now, we see how much power is in your swing with your Keyblade." Jaden said.

When I summoned it I had to look if it was actually there, because compared to his knife it felt like nothing.

Jaden got the dummies again. "I want you to hit these, and see how long it takes."

"Okay" I said and attacked them. My second or third strike knocked it apart. My eyes widened.

"Why do you look so surprised? You can feel like you're doing the same now, when really you're doing around thirty PSI more."

"I'm surprised, because it's weak me." I said then attacked more dummies. In a matter of a few hits they were all getting destroyed.

"You're not so weak any more, and by doubling your speed, we effectively quadruple the force you put on your target. Which is important with that." He pointed at my Keyblade.

"That's incredible." I said still in amazement.

"That's why I use my knife, fast and heavy. More force on a small area." He unsheathed it and put a finger to the tip of it. "That's why a lot of weapons have spikes or blades."

I looked at my Keyblade. It was dull, but it never had an edge really. It was more like a Keyhammer.

"But you don't have that unless you strike with your Keyblade turned around."

I nodded. "What's next?" I asked.

"Next, we go out for a field test of your new strength." He said.

"Where are we going?"

"Out." He said and walked up the stairs.

I quickly followed. "So have you noticed if you are getting any more emotions?" I asked as I kept following him.

"Some." He told me.

"Like?"

"Pride and happiness."

"That's great!" I shouted and almost hugged him.

"And I have a question for you." He said.

"Ask away."

"What did you do to make me help you so much?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just asked and I asked you a second time and you said that I would have to do what you say no questions asked."

"I mean everything, I would've normally gotten you out then let you be."

"I don't really know." I said.

"Well, that's helpful." He said sarcastically.

"Hey you also got sarcasm!" I said with a grin.

"I believe it's called 'snarkiness' actually." He said.

I chuckled. "So any other questions?"

"Just one, have you looked behind you yet?"

"No, why?"

"We found your first test subject." He said.

"Okay." I looked over my shoulder. I saw a small group of Nobodies. "Guessing you want me to get the Nobodies."

"You should."

I nodded and in a matter of minutes the small group was gone.

"How long would that have taken you before?" Jaden said.

"Probably like 15 or 20 minutes." I said as we kept walking around.

"Then the extra power helps." He said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jaden." I said with a smile.

"Not a problem." The replica told me.

We kept walking around not doing much other than talking and Jaden telling me to attack a few Nobodies here and there.

"Now, let's head back. Wouldn't want the Organization to find us."

I nodded and we headed back to his place. When we got there he sat down on the couch and I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. Without even thinking about it I sat down next to Jaden. He was watching Doctor Who.

"I didn't know you liked Doctor Who. Do you have a favorite Doctor?"

"David Tennant." He told me.

"Everyone I ask likes Tennant." I said.

"Tennant was born born for the role." He said.

"Matt Smith was." I said with a grin.

"Tennant was better."

"Tennant is my seconds favorite. Smith was the first one I've ever seen, that's my reasoning."

"Just because a game comes first in a series doesn't make it the best." Jaden said.

"True." I said.

"Tomorrow, I'm giving you a day off."

"Huh?.. Well, thanks." I said.

"You've been working hard, and I need to get back to spying on the Organization."

"Oh, okay. Well, good luck."

"Thanks." He said.

We just kept watching Doctor Who for the night till I passed out.

_**Jaden's POV**_

Xaros fell asleep about a half hour later and I didn't want to wake her up. Her head was resting on my chest and I was stuck until she woke up. _'This is just perfect.'_ I thought sarcastically.

She looked so happy and peaceful. She was mumbling something in her sleep. "Let's get some ice cream."

I just grinned and let her sleep. Eventually, I dozed off too.

_**Xaros' POV**_

_**Later That Night**_

I don't know what made me wake up, but I did. My head was rested on Jaden's chest, and he had an arm draped over me. He must have fallen asleep at some point too. I moved his arm to see if I could get to the spare bedroom without waking him up, but that failed. When I moved his arm he just moved it back and rested his hand on my arm. I sighed. Might as well just let it go for now.

_**That Morning**_

I heard Jaden walking around in the kitchen. There was a blanket draped over me, and I was still laying on the couch. I yawned and then got off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning, Jaden."

"Good morning, Xaros." He said.

"How long have you been up?"

"About two hours." He told me.

I thought about what was going on the first time I woke up. I blushed a little. "So did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Did I make a good pillow?" He asked me.

"I used you as a pillow?" I asked trying not to make it sound like I didn't know. My blush probably got a deeper shade of red.

"Yes, and I know you know it." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah." I kind of mumbled. "Did you like having your arm draped over me?" I asked now trying to pick on him.

"I'm not sure, I can't control my body when I'm asleep." He told me. Sometimes, it's like talking to a wall… A very good looking wall.

I grinned. "Guessing you are going in a little."

"Yeah." He said. I didn't realize that there was a plate with food on it on the table until now.

"Don't get into too much trouble, okay?" I asked as he sat down and ate.

"I always do." He said.

"I know." I said.

After Jaden ate. He headed off to the Organization. I went back to sitting on the couch. I put in a movie, and of course I fell asleep!

_**A Few Hours Later**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I came back after messing with the Organization more and I saw that Xaros was asleep on the couch. I rolled my eyes and put a blanket over her again. _'How many times is she going to fall asleep on my couch?'_ I thought to myself. _'Well… She did only get a few hours of sleep before training.' _

Xaros just kind of slept there for a while till about lunch. When she woke up I could almost hear how annoyed she was that she fell asleep again.

"Okay, no more chilling on the couch today." She said probably talking to herself not realizing I was here.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." I said to her.

When she walked into the kitchen and heard me she instantly stopped. "When did you get back?"

"About 2 hours ago." I told her.

"Oh." She said. "So everything went fine then?"

"Yes, yes it did." I told her as I sat on the couch.

There was an awkward silence for a long time.

"So how was your day of sleeping?"

"Full of sleep."

"Thought so."

She chuckled and we were quiet yet again.

"You're being quieter than usual."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are."

"Oh. Sorry?"

"I just wanna know why."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Well think of something. We might talk about it."

"Um… What did you do to mess with the Organization today?"

"I put in another virus and I made them think think that a world your friends were on was safe."

"How?"  
>"By hacking into the system."<p>

"Should have guessed… You know… I was thinking about how you've changed when I was up for a very little today."

"Changed? How?"  
>"You seem happier and more open."<p>

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just I've noticed it."

"Hm…"

She smiled and just watched me as I walked around a little.

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my clothes?"

"No, come on. Why don't we go wander for a little?" She asked and opened a portal.

"Where are we going?"

"Hollow Bastion, Traverse Town, Halloween Town, Destiny Island, wherever you want. Your choice."

"I have a feeling that you already have a place picked out since you already opened a portal."

"Destiny Island sounds nice. Escape the cold and stuff."

"So let's go there."

We walked through the portal and Xaros looked so alive and free when we got here. She started doing gymnastics or something on the beach and eventually just laid in the sand. "You just got up about a half hour ago." I said, teasingly.

She laughed and sat up. "It's so relaxing here."

"What's 'relaxing'?" I asked her. I had never heard the word before.

"Calm, enjoyable, not doing work, and not worrying about a thing."

"Sounds great." I said. _'Too bad I can't get a taste of that ever.' _

She patted at the sand next to her and smile. "Come on, Jaden. Just relax or try to."

I sat down on the sand next to her and was looking out across the water. Waves were obviously crashing into one another. There were a few birds flying into the distance. The sun was shining, and the sand was nice and warm.

"What do you think?" Xaros asked me.

"I like this place." I told her.

She smiled. "Do you have a favorite ice cream flavor?"

"You really like ice cream, don't you?"

She grinned. "Yeah."

"I've never had it before. Don't really get much free time."

"Then come on. If you did have a favorite flavor I was gonna buy you some and bring it back, but guess you just will have to tag along if you wanna get some."

"Okay, then where are we going?"

"A ice cream parlor." She said and went to grab my hand but grabbed my wrist instead and had me follow her. We stopped in front of a building that had a picture of a cone shape waffle and what looked like a multicolored cloud on top of it.

"Is this where ice cream is?" I asked her.

"Yeah. They have a lot of flavors. You'll see when we go inside."

The inside looked like a 60's styled restaurant, but this place only had ice cream. When Xaros said there was a lot of flavors, she wasn't kidding.

"Pick one." She said. "Or you can pick a few and they will make it kind of like a sundae."

"Ok…" I looked at the flavors and I saw one that was a light brown with darker brown chunks in it. "What's that one?" I pointed at it.

"Death by Chocolate."

"Sounds terrifying." I said.

"It's just a lot of chocolate."

"Oh, alright, I guess I'll have that one."

"Don't wanna try anything else?" She asked to make sure I was positive.

"Um…" I looked again and saw the same thing but the lighter brown was replaced by white. "How about this one?"

"Moose trail. Sounds good. Are you positive that they are the only flavors you want?"

"I don't want you to spend that much." I told her.  
>"Don't worry about price. I doubt we are going to spend all my munny on ice cream."<p>

"I just don't want you to spend a lot."

"It's not a problem. Think of it as a huge thank you."

"You already said thank you." I told her.

She sighed. "Alright." She placed our order and we sat down at this bar like area. There were a few kids across from us but other than that the place was empty.

"Aren't you getting anything?" I asked her.

"I did. I got a root beer float."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's ice cream and soda. You kind of need a sweet tooth for it. It's root beer soda with vanilla ice cream."

"Huh, sounds...interesting." I never really liked root beer.

"It's weird when you first try it. You wanna try some?"

"Nope."

"Don't like root beer?"

"Nope."

She laughed a little with a big grin on her face.

"So why are you being so nice to me?" I asked her.

"Because you're my friend, and I'm glad I have someone I can actually call a friend."

"What about everyone on your ship?"

"They are Rose's, not mine."

"What about Devain?" I asked. To be honest, I didn't want to meet him.

"Not a friend. None of them are. They kind of deal with me and that's is."

"And do you want that to be different?"

She shrugged and looked down, her smile fading. "Don't know."

I reached over and grabbed her hand, I didn't know what the gesture meant but she did it when I told her the shitty stuff in my life, so why not? "Yes, you do know."

When I grabbed her hand she got a small smile. "I really don't know. I'll probably never see them again anyway, so why bother?"

"Why wouldn't you see them again?" I asked.

"They all didn't really want me there the day I got there, so I just kind of figured that we would never be friends."

"That doesn't answer my question." I told her.

"They'll come back here when everything is over, and they'll probably wanna forget about everything, so seeing their Heartless' Nobody will probably remind them of it all."

"None of them will want to forget anything." I said. Who would want to forget an adventure like they were having?

She shrugged. "Let's not make this go down hill. We came here to have fun and relax."

"Alright." I said.

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked me as she drank more of her float and I finished my ice cream.

"I'm not sure, you're the one who's been here before." I said.

"There's an arcade up the road from here, we can go back to the beach. A lot of people come here at night and start a bon fire for whoever decides to come. We can walk, swimming isn't the best idea, but there's that… Um… There is also a mall that has a lot of funny people there."

"Well, what's your favorite?" I asked.

"I like to go to the mall and laugh at the people there. Sometimes I stop at the comic book shop and look around in there."

"Then let's go there." I told her.

"Okay."

As soon as we were done we headed off to the mall and there were a lot of goofy people there.

"Wow, the people here are laughable." I said.

"And they know they are, so if you feel like you wanna laugh then laugh."

"What about this comic shop you talked about?"

"A lot of the people who play Dungeons and Dragons tend to go off topic so it get's funny."

"What's 'Dungeons and Dragons'?"

"It's a table top RPG. It's really fun."

"Is it confusing?" I asked her.

"When you first play it, but after playing it for a few hours you get the hang of it."

"Ok."

"Wanna go to the comic shop?"

"Sure."

"Awesome!"

We walked for a few minutes before entering this huge store! There were comic everywhere! I almost lost Xaros.

"Isn't this great?"

"I don't know where to start."

"Anywhere. It's a lot to take in for being here for the first time."

I looked in an area near Xaros, just so when she wanted to leave she wouldn't have to look forever for me. When we left we got a few comic. I found some that looked interesting, and Xaros got Batman, Catwoman, Batgirl, and Robin. We then headed to the bon fire like she said about earlier.

There were some log set up to sit on. There was a guy playing a guitar there, some friends talking, and someone telling stories. Xaros and I just sat there by the fire listening to everything. we looked at the sky which was different, but like I told Xaros before none of the skies looked the same. I smiled because at some point Xaros rested her head on my shoulder and I draped an arm over her. It was a nice end to a good day.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Xaros' POV**_

_**The Next Day**_

I rolled to my side and slowly opened my eyes. On the table next to the bed was a plate with food on it. My door was cracked open a little and some light was coming in through the window. I groaned a little and rolled to my other side and pulled the covers over my head. I fell asleep again for a few minutes, but after that I was up for the rest of the day.

'_Fine… Guess I'll get up.' _I thought as I sat up. I grabbed the plate and started to feat my food. It was a egg sandwich. When that was done I took my plate into the kitchen. Jaden was sitting at the table just looking at the table.

"Morning, Jaden. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

I sat down at the table. "You seem lost in thought. If you are thinking what are you thinking about?"

"Just the past few days."

"Were they enjoyable?"

"Yes."

"You looked like you had a lot of fun yesterday."

"I did."

"Did you have a favorite part?"

"I didn't. It was all very good."

"Okay, so what's the agenda for today?"

"There isn't one."

"No training?"

"None for you."

"Why?"

"Because of what I told you yesterday. You've been working hard."

"Okay." I got up and put my arm over his shoulder. "You know we can have another day like yesterday if you don't have any plans today."

"Well, I don't have any."

"Well… pick a world and we'll have some fun."

"I'm not sure."

"Well, we went to Destiny Island yesterday… There's Hollow Bastion, Atlantica, Port Royal, Halloween Town, Olympus Coliseum, Twilight Town… um… or any other world you can think of."

"Twilight Town sounds good."

I opened a portal. "By the way there is a beach there too if you wanna go there."

"I'm fine for now."

"Okay. There is also an arcade, and a Movie Tavern there."

"What's a 'Movie Tavern'?"

"You go an see a movie, but when you sit in the chairs there is a tray attached to your seat, because you get dinner with it all too. You obviously order your own meal."

"Awesome, let's go there!" He said with a big grin and walked through the portal.

_**Jaden's POV**_

Xaros walked me to this Movie Tavern place, and we saw some kind of horror movie. It was my choice. Xaros looked terrified.

'_She must not be a big fan of horror. This is either going to be really fun or really awkward.'_

Xaros and I got some seats near the back, where there was surprisingly no one. We ordered our drinks and food. The movie was kind of boring to me. Xaros was more entertaining than the movie.

Xaros screamed like the rest of the people in the theater did and wrapped her arms around mine and looked away while hiding her face in my shoulder.

'_I probably won't see another horror movie with her.' _

The next time Xaros jumped I swore she was going to jump into my lap and curl up into a ball while hiding her face in my chest.

"You okay to keep watching this?" I whispered to her.

"If you wanna keep watching this it's fine."

"No, this was your suggestion, and you don't seem like you're having a good time."

"I let you pick the movie, so I'm fine."

"I knew this would happen." I mumbled.

After the movie was over we walked over to the arcade. Xaros looked kind of sad at first, but then once she got to playing some of the games she was fine. We were there for a few hours. we were going to combine our tickets to get a big prize. Xaros won a few prizes in the claw games, and I got a new phone in one of the claw games. I shrugged it off and put it in Xaros' jacket pocket when she wasn't paying attention. I really didn't need a phone. You never need one when you are alone all the time.

"YES!" I heard Xaros shout at the top of her lungs.

"What?!" I asked as I ran over to her.

"I just hit the jackpot on this game!" She said as she did a little dance. She had the right to be really excited. She won over 47,000 tickets.

"How much munny did you have to spend before you got the jackpot.

"None!"

"How?"

"This family or something didn't realize how many turns they got for how much they paid, so I got like 6 games for free.

I looked at the game to see how it worked. It was one of those ball drop games where you had to get the ball to drop into the right spot at the right time.

Xaros got so many tickets that they had to refill it. The thing I liked about this arcade was that each ticket was 5 points so Xaros technically got 235,000 tickets, but this way I guessed they just saved a lot of paper.

"Congrats." I told her.

"Thanks." She said and wrapped her arm around mine. I felt a smile appear on my face.

_**Xaros' POV**_

I didn't really know why I wrapped my arm around Jaden's but I did. We waited forever for the tickets but it was worth it.

Once the tickets were finally done we cashed in the tickets. They gave us a receipt so I gave it to Jaden.

"Get something nice if you come back here." I told him.

"Why don't you get something?" Jaden asked me. "You did get most of our tickets."

"I've been here a lot in the past, so I'm okay."

"Do you have that?" He asked and pointed at a mini fridge.

"No. I don't need or want a mini fridge."

"What about that?" He asked and pointed at a giant fluffy teddy bear.

I grinned. I loved stuffed animals, even if they are taller than me.

"So, do you want it?" He asked.

"Surprise me."

"How can I surprise you if you're standing right here?" He asked me.

I turned around and chuckled. "Now surprise me."

After three or four minutes, Jaden spun me around and I saw...something I didn't expect. It was a little, blue, plush Dalek.

I squealed really loud. "That's SOOOOO CUTE!"

As soon as I tried to grab it, Jaden squeezed it and it yelled _"EXTERMINATE!"_

I squealed even louder. "TOOOOO CUTE!"

"I thought you'd like it." He told me.

"Like it? I love it!"

"Awesome." He said smiling.

I grabbed the Dalek and squeezed it a few times. I then gave Jaden a really long hug, and accidentally kissed his cheek.

"Didn't you do that before?" Jaden asked me.

"Sorry…" I said and blushed.

"I'm just wondering what it is." He said.

"It means she likes you." The guy behind the prize counter said.

My blushed deepened as I played around with the Dalek.

"'Likes'?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, like she wants to date you… Duh…" The guy said.

'_Shut up...'_

"Um...what does that mean?" Jaden asked. I needed to get him out of here before the prize guy embarrassed me more.

"Come on, and let's get some food or something!" I suggested as I started to walk out of the arcade. My face was redder than Axel's hair the whole time.

"But we just food." He said.

"Then let's go on a ride or something."

"To where?"

"Anywhere, but here."

"I thought you liked this world?"

"I do." _'But I like you more...' _

"Then why go somewhere else?"

"Somewhere other than the arcade. There's a… clock… tower…" I sighed and played with the Dalek again.

"That place up there?" He asked pointing to the clock tower."

"Yeah, but we really don't have to go there." I said as I sat on a bench and squeezed the Dalek. _"Exterminate!" _

"So, why did we leave the arcade?" Jaden asked.

"No reason."

"No, your face was red like before." He told me.

"I was embarrassed." I mumbled.

"About what?"

"What that guy was saying." I said.

"Why?"

"Because, remember what you said over about a month ago with me loving you, and how after so long I would just forget about I felt?... Well… I haven't."

"Oh…" He said.

I sighed and looked at the ground as I set the Dalek next to me.

"I'm sorry." He told me.

"For what? It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings." He told me.

I shrugged. "It's fine. You're just starting to get more emotions again."

"I don't think I'll be able to return your feelings even if I get all of my emotions again."

"It's fine. I get it."

"You deserve someone better than me any way." Jaden said.

'_Not when some your age are dead or they don't like you, you can't get someone better...' _

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Again, it's not your fault."

_**Jaden's POV**_

'_And I just crushed her heart into a thousand seventy-eight pieces.' _I thought to myself.

Xaros suddenly smiled and looked at me. "Come on! Let's get a snack or something. There's a frozen yogurt place a few blocks down, and there's a ice cream shop near the clock tower."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah! Fine. Why?" She asked as she grabbed the Dalek off the bench.

"Normally people are really depressed when this kind of thing happens." I said cautiously.

"Well, I'm not a person, I'm a Nobody." She said with a grin.

"A Nobody with feelings, so how can there be a difference?" I asked her.

"Because, I said so. That's why." She said and walked around in a circle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again. She seemed a bit too happy for what just happened.

"Yeah, totally. So, anything you wanna do or anywhere you wanna go?"

"No." I told her.

"Oh, okay… So, back to your place then?"

"Sure." I said.

She opened a portal, and we walked through. We were both very quiet for most of the night. Probably around 8 or 9 we were sitting on opposite sides of the couch sitting in silence as we watched _Doctor Who_. It was a Matt Smith episode.

"So, do you think I'm ready to go back to go back to being on my own or do I need to keep training?" Xaros asked trying to break the silence between us.

"As long as you don't run into any Organization members, you should be fine."

"Okay… I'll be gone by morning if you want…"

"You don't have to go if you don't want." I told her.

She shrugged and turned her attention to the TV as if she was thinking.

'_I wonder what she's thinking.'_ I thought to myself. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"Nothing important…"

"I don't care if it's not important."

She sighed. "I just feel sorry."

I was very confused. "Why?" I asked.

"That I had feelings about you, and that I let them blind me sometimes."

"Name one time." I told her. "Other than today."

"New Year's Day, when I came here for the second time or something and we got taken by the Organization. Well, there's two."

"For the Organization, you thought I died. For New Years, it was a party game."

"Not the game on New Year's. It was before then."

"How long before?" I wanted to know, but I didn't want to pry the answer out of her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"A few days…"

"A few days?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry, Jaden. I shouldn't let my emotion just take over me like that…"

"Sometimes none of us can control ourselves." Jaden told me.

She sighed and looked at the floor. She stayed silent for a long time.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" She said. That sounded like a big lie!

"No you aren't."

She sighed yet again. "Fine. It just bothers me how my emotions get in my way, and make me screw things up… Like our friendship…"

"Our friendship isn't screwed up. I don't have anything to be mad at you about. And I hope you don't have anything against me."

"Y- you don't, and why would I have anything against you?"

"I don't. And you'd be surprised how many people turn into complete psychopaths from a break up."

She smiled. "I'm so glad you're my friend."

"And you me."

She suddenly gave me a hug. "Thank you, for everything."

_'What did I do?'_

Xaros let go of me and happily headed to the spare bedroom. I went and checked on her later that night. She was fast asleep with a smile on her face.

I'm glad she was happy, because I felt like shit.

_**The Next Day **_

_**Xaros' POV**_

I yawned as I rolled out of bed. I quickly got dressed and headed out into the kitchen. I tried to talk to Jaden, but he was so zoned out or something he didn't hear me at all, or ignored me.

"Jaden… Hello Mr. Badass! Anybody home?" I asked as I poked his forehead.

He didn't respond.

"Hello! Anybody there?" I asked as I poked his forehead a little harder.

"Sorry, just have a lot on my mind." He said.

"Like?" I asked as I made some eggs.

"Like the stuff I did yesterday."

"Well, didn't you have fun yesterday?"

"Yeah, tons. I'd like to thank you. You showed me that there's more to life than just surviving."

I smiled. "No problem. What are friends for? Want some eggs?"

"No thanks, I already ate."

"Okay." I said and finished making my breakfast.

"It seems like you slept well, have any good dreams?" Jaden asked me.

"Um… not that I remember." I lied remembering one of Jaden and I being alone in a room with dim lighting.

He grinned. "You're really bad at lying, I see why Vexdain was sent on more recon missions."

I laughed. "I was terrible at recon."

"I bet you still are." Jaden said. "Another reason I use a knife is it's silent, unlike a gun or bomb."

"Keyblades can be silent. They just chose to be a pain and always make noise when you need silence."

His grin became a full on smile. "That's why you need to master your weapon, or it masters the art of 'fuck you up'."

I laughed at how he described the Keyblade.

"You should laugh more often." He said smiling. "You have a great laugh."

I shrugged.

"You do." He said.

"I guess. It's kinda annoying."

"I like it. It's unique."

I smiled a little. _'Stop Xaros! He's your friend! NOT a potential boyfriend!' _I thought, shouted at myself.

"Xaros, there's something I have to tell you." He said..

"Okay… Then tell me."

"I'm not a badass. Two of the stronger Organization members together could take me down, so don't rely on me."

'_That came out of nowhere.' _I thought. "Okay." I cleaned up my dishes and sat down at the table again.

"I'm saying this because of how many times I've saved you."

"I didn't try to rely on someone saving me." I said.

"I know you didn't." He told me.

I just kind of sat there not knowing what to say.

"Xaros? You okay? You've been quiet for a while."

"Yeah, fine." I kind of lied.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing."

"You and I both know that was a lie."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"No it's not."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't seem as...up as usual."

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you're still thinking about yesterday."

"Oh…" I said and looked out the window.

"Xaros…" Jaden said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure okay?"

"I'll be okay." I said and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To train."

"You know you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. You said I just needed to improve on speed, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

I didn't hear what he said after that, because I was already heading down to the basement.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Xaros?" I heard Jaden ask.

With being in a training and fighting mindset I accidently turned to him and attacked him just by hitting his arm once. Right after that I dropped my Keyblade. "Jaden! I'm so sorry!" I shouted as I checked on him.

"It's fine." He said. "I just need to talk to you."

"Okay. What's up?"

"You've been acting weird, is something wrong?"

"No. Is something bothering you, because you keep asking me a lot?"

"No." He said quickly...almost too quickly.

"Jaden, that was too quick. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is." He insisted.

I sighed and went back the training.

"You don't have to train all day and all night, you know." Jaden told me.

"I know…" I said as I took a break and leaned on the wall.

"Why have you been training so hard?" He asked me.

"So I can defend myself if I get attacked by the Organization again and…" I forced myself to stop talking. I didn't wanna make this more awkward than what it already was.

"And what?"

"What? That's it." I said as I desummoned my Keyblade.

"You said 'and'." He said.

"No I didn't." I said being indenial.

"Yes you did." He said.

"Fine… It's to distract me from emotions. The more I fight the less I feel my emotions."

"You shouldn't build a wall between you and your feelings, that only makes them worse when they finally show."

I sighed and sat on the ground. "Maybe I don't know what emotions I feel…" I mumbled.

"None of us do." He said.

I sighed again and pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees. "Jaden… I think you were right…"  
>"About what?"<br>"Saying that I didn't _love _you, but I think I love you like you were family… I think I was so confused that I thought of love love, and that's why I kissed you. That's what I've been thinking about lately, so that's why I've been so quiet."

"You've been thinking about it for that long?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"Yeah… I'm sorry if I really made you confused or anything else. I guess I could also thank you, so… thanks, Jaden." I said and got off the ground.

"You're welcome?... What are you thanking me for?"

"For helping me with everything. I learned a lot from you." I said with a smile.

"And you still have a lot to learn" He said.

I nodded. "Always, but you helped me a lot"

"I don't need to be thanked."

"Yes you do." I smiled. "So no plans today?"

"None for me."

"Okay... Well I'll be in the spare bedroom." I went to the room and laid on the bed and stared out the window. _'I hope Rose and the others are okay.' _I thought as I played with my Dalek. I've been gone for a month. For all I know they could be dead! Some friend I was. I wrote a note for Jaden and put it on the bed before I left. I went to walk through a portal, but something in the portal grabbed me, and took me to some place that looked all too familiar.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm alive! So sorry I haven't updated this lately. I got really busy at my schools. We have so many test right now and the high school is getting ready for keystones and finals. I also got into watching anime! I've watched all of Sword Art Online and I am currently watching Fairy Tail. I think I'm on episode 29 or 30.**

"Let go of me!" I tried to shout. I could not see what grabbed me and pulled me into the portal. "Let me go you bastard!" I summoned my Keyblade and tried to attack whatever was holding me. I was getting nowhere! "When I can hit you, you will die whoever you are!"

Whatever it was finally let me go when we got to our destination. It was the meeting room of the Castle That Never was. I looked around the room where all of the members were. They looked like they wanted to kill me.

"Hello, deserter." Xaldin said.

"It's better than a being called a hooker or slut." I said forgetting how I sounded.

"How can she speak again?" Luxord asked.

"Magic." I said. "What do you all want now?"

"Where is he? Where is Jaden?" Xemnas asked.

"Like I'd ever tell you!" I shouted and crossed my arms. Did they really think they could get any answers or anything at all out of me?

"If you don't, I'll put you through more torture."

"I don't care." There games were getting old, and I was in no mood for this. They were pains and that's about it.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I don't care." I said. "That pain will only last for a few minutes or hours."

"Oh, I will make sure it is long and excruciating."

'_This is never gonna end!' _I thought. "Fine then." I said. "Give me everything you've got, and I'll never break."

"I'm sure you will." He said.

The next few days were a living hell for me. I was chained to the wall, with little leeway. There were cuts all over my arms, legs, torso, and face. I don't know how many times they healed me just to hurt me again.

Today was no different.

"Xarosalind, we have been at this for a week. When will you give up? You will break soon." Xemnas asked me.

"N- never!"

"I'm sure." He said tiredly. "You have a breaking point, everyone does."

"Then what do you have in store for me today?"

"You have no idea."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. How pathetic! I knew he was running out of ways to make me break.

Xemnas summoned his Ethereal Blades, and immediately stabbed my stomach. "Tell me where he is."

I spat some blood in his face from when I bit my cheek. "I'll never tell you."

He wiped it off. "You will." He stabbed my arm.

I bit my lip and forced my yells to stay silent. He then stabbed my stomach that his Ethereal Blade went completely through. I gasped and coughed up some more blood. He stabbed my leg and sliced at my chest. I felt a breeze on my chest not a few seconds later. _'Oh shit.' _

"Maybe if I can't pain you into talking, maybe I can shame you into it." He said.

'_SHHHIIIIIIT!' _I thought. This was not gonna end well.

"From the look on your face, I'd say that is much more effective." He said.

I stayed silent. I would not give in. I couldn't! They can't make me tell where Jaden was. I didn't care what they did to me.

"I have the resources to show this wherever I please. Including to your friends."

"I don't care... Humiliate me all you want... You can do anything to me and I won't tell you!"

"Really?" He said.

"Yes."

"Then watch." He turned on a screen. "This is going to show what I'm going to project on all channels I choose." He hovered his hand over a button. "Shall I make it show you?"

"Do whatever." I said. "You can do whatever you want to me, and I will not be affected. Also isn't that a little over kill for trying to find ONE Nobody?!"

"Fine." He hit the button and the screen showed me in all my...shirtlessness.

I chuckled. "Did you really forget that I can use darkness to cover myself up?" I asked as I wrapped my chest up in darkness.

I felt a sharp pain in my head. "Did you forget we can negate all of your powers?" The darkness dissipated.

I sighed and looked away from Xemnas and that stupid screen. I actually did forget. He only did that to me once my entire life.

"You are now all the worlds' most recognizable porn star." Xemnas said.

"I don't care, as long as Jaden is safe."

"We will find him, even if you don't talk. Why not get your humiliation over with and tell us."

"You know I won't tell you. I know you'll never find him either."

"We're already tracking him down."

I stayed silent. There was absolutely nothing to say.

"Will you tell us?"

"No…"

"Would you like to lose something else?" He asked.

I stayed silent. He knew everything I would say, what my body language, what my facial expressions ment, so why speak? We've played this game before with more minor things and it was always the same.

"Fine then." I felt the waistband in my jean fall limp and they, along with my panties. Now, literally everyone could see me completely naked...great.

"What the hell?!"

"Will you tell us now?" Xemnas asked.

"What do you think you bastard?"

He stabbed my stomach right above my… sensitive area. "Tell us, or I will make sure you will never see anyone you care about again."

I cried out in pain when he stabbed me. "Never." I panted.

"I will find them, and I will kill each one of them slowly and painfully. And I'll make you watch every second of it."

"No!" I shouted.

"Then tell me where he is. One friend dying, or all of them. The choice is obvious."

"He's still on this world, but that's all I know."

"How did you know where to put your return portals then?"

"Jaden used them."

"Tell me what actually happened." He said. "Or this will be even less enjoyable."

"Fine! Jaden took me to another one of his hideouts and we've been there for a while! He's probably still there or on his way here!" I shouted quickly. Jaden was gonna kill me if the Organization didn't get to him first.

"Well, that's a shame, Xaros. I thought there was going to be a point where I'd beat Mansex's ass without you telling him where I was." I heard Jaden say from above. "How've you been, evil bastard?"

"J- Jaden!" I said happily, but weakly. Well this was awkward.

Xemnas grinned. "Finally." Then coils came from the ceiling and coiled around Jaden.

"You tried this last time, Mansex." Jaden said then I heard the buzzing of electricity and Jaden screamed out in pain.

"Jaden!" I shouted trying to ignore my pain. "Heal." I whispered a few thousand times for me and Jaden.

The electricity kept going through Jaden. I couldn't keep healing him forever.

"Xemnas, stop it!" I shouted.

"Why would I stop?" He asked triumphantly. "I have been trying to kill him since he escaped. And now, I am."

"Jaden…" I whispered as tears fell.

I looked up and I saw that he was struggling to even stay standing. What could I do? He was getting hurt faster than I could heal him.

"Jaden you idiot…" I mumbled.

He gave a small smile. Why the hell was he smiling? Xemnas saw this too and the electricity intensified. This time it made Jaden fall from his perch. He fell flat on his face because of the electric coils around his arms. "You are nothing now." Xemnas said. "Have fun in oblivion." Xemnas put the point of his blade on Jaden's head. Xemnas pulled his beam sword up a small bit to get more force behind it for Jaden's final blow. I saw Jaden struggling for the handle of his knife.

I used a small amount of Gravity and helped Jaden get his knife. Hopefully that worked. He pulled the blade out of its sheath and it suddenly had a blue light shot out of it in the shape of a saber's blade with lightning shooting off of it. Jaden rolled out of the way just as Xemnas struck downwards. Jaden spun his knife in his hand and cut the coils that bound him. He got up and his eyes had changed to an icy blue. _'What the hell?!' _

"Feel like fighting me on even ground?" Jaden said.

Xemnas raised one hand and a horde of Sorcerer Nobodies appeared.

Jaden grinned. "23 Sorcerers and the leader of Organization XIII against one me. Seems unfair, you should've brought more." I didn't even see him move and all of the Sorcerers were dissolving into blue electricity. In a flash all of the Sorcerers were gone and Xemnas was leaning on the wall with several cuts and gashes on his body. I could tell just from looking at him that Jaden was still charged from all of that electricity.

"Bleeding to death over here!" I shouted and coughed up some more blood. I kept casting cure over and over. Xemnas left the one blade in my stomach and was so deeply impaled that it just hung there slowly cutting me more with its own weight.

"Right." Jaden said and turned around. He cut my chains an instant later and I fell into his arms. I blacked out from my large amount of blood loss, and when I woke up finally I had stitches, and gaus. I was even in new clothes. The room I was in looked familiar.

I looked around the room and I was there by myself… "Jaden…" I whispered as I thought about him. I tried to sit up, but felt so much pain in my stomach. I cried out in pain and laid back down.

A few seconds later Jaden came in the room with a tray of food, two small-ish pills, and a glass of water. "Glad you're up, you have to eat. You lost _a lot_ of blood."

I nodded and ate the food that Jaden handed me. I barely tasted any of it before it was all gone. He then handed me the pills and water which I took immediately. "I'm so sorry, Jaden."

"For what? You're the one who got carved like a totem pole."

I looked down at the burns left on his arms from the coils. "You almost died because of me, and I told him where you were."

"Been there, done that plenty of times. I knew it would happen though, so whatever."

I sighed. I was more of a nuisance than anything.

"Just rest and if you need anything, shout." Jaden said.

I nodded off and took a nap for who knows how long. When I woke up again Jaden was just peeking in to check on me.

"Hey…" I said.

"Hi. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." I said with a tired smile.

"Alright." He was closing the door.

I kept taking naps and Jaden would wake me up when I had to eat, and stuff like that. I was probably at his place for a week or two.

"Hey, Jaden!" I shouted from the bathroom.

He poked his head in the door. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any more gaus?" I asked.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said and 60 seconds later he was back with gaus.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I took it from him.

"Not a problem." He said and left so I could wrap myself.

When I was done I went back to my room, well spare room. I couldn't stop thinking about the others.

Jaden brought food in a few hours later. "Anything you're thinking about?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm worried about everyone on the ship." I said. "I haven't seen them for over two months. I hope they're okay." I sat up but Jaden was trying to make me lay back down. Apparently some of the muscles in my abdomen were ripped a lot, and they were not healing well.

"I'm sure they're fine. Just lay down and rest. You've been getting better really fast, and at this rate you can do whatever again as long as those muscles heal."

I sighed. "Jaden?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Can you… Nevermind."

"What is it?"  
>"I was wondering if you could check on the others for me. Just so I know they are okay."<br>"What if you need something though?"  
>"I'll be fine."<br>"Xaros, I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Jaden, please?"  
>He sighed and pondered over this for a few minutes. "How about right before you go to bed tonight I go and check on them, then when I come back I'll tell you how they are right before you fall asleep."<br>"Fine."

A few hours later Jaden left to go check on the others. I knew it was Rose's 18th birthday or soon at least, so I kind of figured they would be at Hollow Bastion to celebrate it.

"Xaros?" Jaden asked as he walked through a portal a few hours later.

"Hey!" I smiled and put my notebook on the table. I was attempting to write a story about a girl who got into an accident when she and her history class were on there way to Valley Forge. When she opens her eyes after the crash she is in a very very small room with people that looked poor. She later finds out she is taken back into history but the white people are slaves. (Actual idea I had for a story)

"The others are fine. You were right. They were at Hollow Bastion. They were celebrating Rosalinda's birthday."

I smiled. "Good."

"And since you and Rosalinda technically have the same birthday, I got you something." He handed me a red box with a candy bar on top of it.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to though. I thought it would make you happy, because of having nothing really to do."

"Thank you, Jaden." I took off the candy bar which was a Crunch bar. It was one of my favorites! When I opened the box there was a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, a batman necklace, and then a book of spells!

"You like it?"  
>I nodded and almost immediately went through the spell book. "I love it." I finally said, now being able to form words. "Where did you get this?"<br>"I know a guy." He said with a goofy grin.

"Thank you." I said and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Xaros." He said and hugged me. "Good night."

"Hey, Jaden?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Will you stay here with me tonight?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

He grinned. "Just because it's your birthday." He laid next to me and pulled me into a hug before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

I snuggled into this heat source and tried to stay asleep. I did not want to wake up at all. Finally after fighting it for several minutes I woke up with my face buried in Jaden's back.

"Jaden?"

"Hum?"

"You up?"

"Kinda… Just three more hours."

I chuckled and closed my eyes again. This time I actually did fall back asleep.

_**4 Hours Later**_

"Xaros… Wake up…" Jaden said as he shook me. "You need to eat."

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Then I guess you're not getting any bacon then."

"That won't work on me this time!"

"I guess I'll just eat all of this deliciousness all by myself."

"I know you don't have any."

"Then what's that smell?" He asked. I did smell the faint aroma of… Oh god, my only weakness! BACON!

"Damn you, Jaden." I said jokingly as I sat up.

I looked at him and I saw a plate filled with bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and other breakfast-y foods. My mouth started to water. "Close your mouth before flies get in it."

I didn't realize my jaw dropped. "Yummy." I said with wide eyes.

"Happy late birthday breakfast." He said to me.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me my food. He was so good at cooking! The food he made was always so good!

"No problem." He told me.

I was so sad when I finished eating. I wanted more! The food was sooooo good!

"Happy birthday." He said and got a second plate from around the door frame.

"Jaden, I love you!... Wait… Forget I said that!" I blushed.

He laughed as he put the food on my lap. "It doesn't surprise me, how could you resist such a handsome guy?" He said jokingly.

I laughed and then ate everything on that plate. "You're such a good cook."

"I take offense to that," he said with mock anger, "I'm a chef!"

I laughed again. My ribs started to hurt because I was laughing so much. _'Jaden is so nice. He's always helping me out, and making sure I'm okay… XAROS! STOP THINKING! He won't be your boyfriend ever! You love him like he was family!' _

"It must be really lonely staying up here." Jaden said.

"Yeah…" I said and sighed.

"You know what, I'm gonna spend time up here with you until you're better." Jaden said.

"You don't have to. I know you have more important things to do."

"No I don't." He said.

"What about screwing with the Organization?"

"I think we should wait a bit."

I gave a somewhat shy smile.

"You know, considering that Mansex cut you down there."

"Yeah…" I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"So what do you want to do?" Jaden asked as he flopped down on the bed next to me.

I sighed quietly. "I don't care."

"Well, I'm letting you pick."

"I know…"

"Soooooooooooooooo, what do you want do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, think of something."

"I guess just relax."

"Then let's relax."

_**4 Very Long Boring Hours Later**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Xaros and I just laid around, and didn't do or say anything. She's been really quiet and was almost constantly staring out the window. "This is getting boring." I said.

"Yeah." She said and rolled to her other side to look at me.

"So what else do you want to do?"

"You pick something, because I have no idea."

"Well, I want you to pick."

"I wanna do whatever you wanna do." She said with a smile.

"Well I want to do what you want to do." I said back.

"Well, you don't have anything to heal from since your burns are gone."

"And soon you won't have anything to heal from either."

She looked a little sad, but tried to make herself look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She lied. Why did she always have to lie?

"Why do you always lie?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Fine… If you can figure out how to get me to tell you, I will."

"Is it something with Xemnas?"

"Not entirely."

"What's wrong? You can't bear the weight of everything by yourself."

"I'll alway be hurt. I have so many scars from Xemnas, and all the fights I've been through." She shivered and rubbed her wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" I asked her.

"He bruised them, and I swore they broke. They hurt for days. I was using the darkness on them almost nonstop. The worst ones are across my back."

"Let me see." I told her.

She turned around and lifted up her shirt. The scar was huge. It was almost a perfect diagonal line that cover her whole back. It was from her left shoulder all the way to her right hip. There were a few smaller ones around that one. Some even crossed against each other. "When did this happen?" I asked dumbfounded.

"One of the times I tried to run away."

"How long ago?"

"A little more than 6 or 7 months ago." She said and pulled her shirt back down.

"So right before we met." I said.

"Yeah." She said and laid on her back.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"No." She said kind of quickly.

"Just… get some rest. I'll be here when you need me."

"I'm fine." She said as she sat up.

"If you were fine, I wouldn't have to take care of you so much." I laughed.

"Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

"What was running through your head when you saw what Xemnas did to me?"

"I feel sick to my stomach knowing he was trying to find me." I said.

She chuckled. "You weren't the only one who felt sick to their stomach."

"I just can't believe you'd go that far to protect me." I gave a sad chuckle. "Some friend I am."

She shrugged. "You're still a great friend to me."

"Would a real friend let his ONLY friend get hurt that badly?"

She sighed. "Jaden, friends takes hits for others. Sometimes they are more severe."

"What would you think if the situation was reversed?" Jaden asked.

"I would do the same thing you did. Besides you thought I was going to Hollow Bastion when I was attacked."

"I was using you as bait." I mumbled.

She must have heard me because she sighed right after that.

"I'm sorry." I said as I my hands curled themselves into fists. "I can't begin to tell you how I want to make things right."

"Jaden… Look at me." She said sternly.

I looked up at her and saw intensity in her eyes.

"You don't need to keep feeling sorry. I would rather die trying to save a friend's life than die just sitting around, and doing nothing."

"Xaros," I said, "it's my fault that you got hurt."

"None of that matters! When someone is your friend their problems are your problems and vice versa! YOU are no different. You're more than a friend to me. You're family."

I sighed. "I still feel like I need to make it up to you some how."

"You don't have to." She said as a tear fell from on of her eyes. "You're safe right now, and that's all I care about."

"You were worried about me?"

"Yes," A few more tears fell, "how couldn't I? You're the only one I can really call a friend."

"I-I don't know what to say." I said.

"You don't have to say anything." She said then hugged me.

I just stayed quiet and hugged her back.

We stayed like this for a while. I felt my shirt start to get wet and then I realized it was Xaros' tears. I wondered if I was crying and that made her cry. Xaros' tears slowly stopped and she pulled away from me with just a few tears on her face.

"You okay, Jaden?" She asked as she rubbed my cheek. My cheek was a little wet, so I guess I was crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? That's only the second time I've seen you cry." She asked with a caring voice.

I wiped my eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay." She said with a small smile.

The rest of the day was spent with us sitting around while playing board games. I was still wondering why Xaros cared so much, and why she was crying, but I didn't want to force her to tell me. When night came Xaros was asleep with her head on my chest and one of my arms around her shoulders.


	29. Chapter 29

_**The Next Day**_

_**Xaros' POV**_

I woke up the next day with my head rested on Jaden's chest. He was still fast asleep. He looked so cute!

"But I wants the foods." He mumbled. "My stromboli!"

I chuckled. "Jaden, you can order some later." I whispered in his ear.

"But I want that one! I already payed for it."

"Then I'll buy you another one."

He sighed. "No, it's fine. I'll go get it back from the tiger person."

I chuckled again. "Have fun with that."

"I will." He said.

He kept mumbling in his sleep. Guys and their food. I sat up, but this time it really hurt. I bit my lip and let out a little cry. I couldn't wake Jaden up!

I heard him mumble some unintelligible jargon and I rolled my eyes. Were all guys this wrapped up in sleeping?

"Still no luck, Jaden?" I asked him.

"Ass hole fucking ate it all!"

"I'll get you another one."

"But I-"

"Jaden, stop. I am going to buy you one."

"... Fine"

I smiled. I've never heard Jaden talk in his sleep before, but I've never was sleeping next to him or anything before too. I looked out the window.

The World That Never Was was always kind of dark and gloomy but there were always a few days out of the year it would actually be a semi- sunny day, but today was not. It was pouring outside.

"Good morning, Xaros." Jaden yawned. "How long have you been up?"

"Morning. Not long actually. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." I smiled and faced Jaden who was smiling at me. His big blue grey eyes were full of happiness.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Whatever you wanna do."

"You're no help." Jaden grinned.

"What else is new?" I laughed.

"Rainbow unicorns were born on the moon and they're planning to destroy the universe with hugs and friendship."

I laughed and wrapped an arm around my torso where I was still recovering from stupid Mansex's swords.

"So it only hurts when you laugh?" Jaden asked.

"And when I sit up too fast." I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Than don't sit up too fast."

"Thank you captain obvious. So what do you wanna dooooooooooo?" I whined.

"I dunno." He said.

"Then let's go for a walk or something."

"Ok."

I opened a portal that took us outside and we just walked around in silence for a while till Jaden broke it. It was just friendly conversation and what I remember from when I first joined the Organization. He even told me a little about what it was like when he was created.

"So in just a few days you figured out you were a creation?"  
>"Yeah. It was… weird… I felt really weird for a few days and that day I figured out I was a creation I ran away… sucsefully unlike some Nobody…" He grinned at me.<p>

"Hey! I was doin' okay for a few… hours…"

"My point exactly."

"Shut up… Actually don't. I don't like it when it's quiet." I said and started to try to do some gymnastics… Bad idea.

"Don't do anything strenuous, you're still hurt."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't."

"Im fine right now, aren't I?"

"No, you're already bleeding again."

"Am not!" I looked down at my stomach and he was right. "Shit! Heal!" I casted cure on the wound and sat on the sidewalk.

"See." He said.

I quickly changed the gaus and casted cure a few more times before I got up and walked with him.

He sighed and sat next to me and helped me. "So what else do you want to know?"

"Um… Tell me a little about your dagger. Like I know you use magic for the weight, and the cool blue lightning thing you used against Xemnas, but tell me a little more. Who made it, stuff like that."

"Well… I think Xemnas or Vexen made it. I'm not really sure. It was probably Xemnas, because he was the one who gave it to me since I couldn't summon a Keyblade. I guess they were trying to make more copies of Vexdain and that's why my dagger has the 1 on it."

"That would make sense." I said and got up again as we walked around some more. "So why were you so against me leaving when you first met me, and now you don't really care?"

"That's before I knew the Organization was screwed as long as you're around."

I sighed and kept walking in silence till Jaden started picking on me and poking and pinching my sides. "Knock it off!"

"Only if you stop staring off into space. It's been a lot of... fun getting to hang out with you and talk."

I laughed at how he had to think of how he was feeling. "Okay, and you're getting better with feelings, and stuff like that."

"Oh really? Then what's this?" He asked as he tazer poked my sides. If you don't know what that is, it's when someone suddenly pokes both of your sides at the same time unexpectedly and makes you jump. He laughed and ran ahead of me before I went to chase him.

"You're mean!" Then I felt something grab me a few minutes later as I tried to keep up with Jaden who was several feet away from me. "Gah!" I shouted not being able to see what it was.

"That's enough time with your boyfriend." Axel said to me as he covered my mouth with his hand.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Axle let me go!" I tried to shout with little success.

"Now is that such a good idea? The boss might have been kinder to you if you came back without a fuss."

'_How the hell did Jaden disappear so quickly? I know I was running behind him, but how did he get so far ahead of me or disappear so quickly?' _I thought. I was barely paying attention to Axel as he tied up my wrist and threw me over his shoulder. We entered a portal and the next thing we knew I was at the castle. There I saw Mansex, his puppy, Axel obviously, and… Namine!

"Persuading you did nothing and now that we have Namine again we will force you to come back." Saix informed me.

"Namine, erase her memories." Xemnas ordered her.

Everything was quickly fading from my mind. Then suddenly… nothing.

_**The Next Day**_

I woke up in some strange room. There wasn't much here. There was a bed, a window, and a book on the bed next to me. I got off the bed and felt dizzy. I went to sit down, but fell on the floor instead.

I looked around this room again to see if there was anything else. There wasn't. It was just the bed, book, window, and door. The door opened a there was a grey haired man in a long black coat. He looked like he was muscular but it was kind of hard to tell because of the jacket. It went down to his ankles, and it was long sleeved.

"Remember anything, Xarosalind? You did hit your head pretty hard."  
>I looked at him confused.<p>

"So you don't." He sighed. "Do you even remember your name?"

I shook my head.

"Can you speak?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I sighed and shook my head.

"That's unfortunate."

I got off the ground and sat on the bed. _'Hit my head? On what? Where am I and who is this man?'_

"You probably have a lot of questions." The man said. "Too bad you can't ask any of them."

I growled. I didn't like this guy. He seems like an ass. I got off the bed and went to walk out of the room to see what else was around here, but the asshole wouldn't move.

"You should stay here while you recover."

I growled and shoved past him. I needed to explore. I was in a hallway where a few people were walking. There was a red spiky haired guy, a black haired guy with a ponytail and an eyepatch, and blue haired guy. Who were they?

"Well, it looks like sleeping bitchy finally woke up." The black haired guy said.

I pointed at me with a confused look on my face. Was he talking about me?

"No, the other chick that woke up and came out of that door." He said sarcastically.

I sighed. When I realized I was wearing a jacket like the others I pulled the hood over my head and covered some of my face. I eventually walked into a lobby or something and sat on the couch.

"What up kid?"

I looked up and saw the red head. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"What?" He asked, "Cat got your tongue?"

I stayed quiet. I couldn't speak, so I just sat there and looked at the man. His hair was all spikey. He had emerald green eyes, and two teardrop upside down tattoos. one under each eye.

"Ok… are you mad at me or something?"

I shook my head. Why would I be mad at him. I don't know him.

"Then why are you being quiet?"

I tried to say, "Can't speak.", but all that got me was mouthing the words.

"I can't read lips."

"She cannot speak." The grey haired man informed him.

"Oh."

I sighed. This really sucked. I feel like I should know them, but it's like I don't.

"You should rest, you might remember something later." The grey haired guy said.

I nodded and headed back to the room I was in before. I laid down on the bed for a while.

_**A Few Days Later**_

I was now able to talk, but I still had no memories. I learned a few of the guys' names, but I didn't really remember a lot of them. The red haired guy named Axel quizzed me a lot on the names. "Who am I?" He asked.

"Almighty tallest." I said with a smile.

"Good, now the grey haired guy?"

"Mansex."

"Perfect." He said with a grin. "How about the guy with the beard?"

"Um…" I shrugged.

"He's 'Bastard.' You'll get him eventually."

"AXEL!" Mansex shouted. "Tell her the right names!"  
>"Yes, sir!"<p>

"Number VII, what's my name? Not what Axel told you. What I told you."

"Xem… nas?"

"Yes. Now learn the names or numbers of the others. Don't follow weird names Axel tells you, understand?"  
>"Yes sir!"<p>

Axel sighed and looked at me. "What they are is what they all get called anyway, so why does it matter?" He grumbled.

"I don't know. I just do what I'm told to do. Why do you think I do everything you tell me to do?"

"Because I thought you were a good girl who did what she was told."

I shrugged. "I guess."

"You really don't remember anything?"  
>"Nope."<p>

"Not even when we got ice cream after our mission for the day."

I shook my head.

"Just let her go for a little flame locks." Xigbar said.

"Fine." He said and walked away.

"What's wrong, Bigrax?" I asked.

"I thought Xemnas said not to use the names that Axel told you."

"Couldn't help it. Habit." I sighed. "So what's up?"

"You're going to Atlantica to take care of a Heartless problem."

"AUGH! Not again! I was just there and Mansex chewed your neck out."

"Go do it, slut."

"Slut?"

"Just go do the mission."

"Fine..."

_**Five Hours Later**_

"I HATE YOU BIGRAX!" I shouted. "Damn Heartless nearly killed me, and don't get me started on that bitch Ursula"

"You sent her on a mission?!" Xemnas shouted at him.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"I told you not to! She still has training to do before she goes on missions alone!"

"I told him not to." I said.

"Just go Xigbar. I'll deal with you later."

"Oh no… am I in trouble?"

"No, he is."

"Oh. Okay! So do you need me for anything or need to speak to me?"

"You are to accept missions only from me."

"Yes sir…" I sighed and sat at the table. I had this strange feeling he was going to talk to me more.


	30. Chapter 30

I really wished I didn't wake up the next day. I was pranked by Axel, got yelled at Xemnas for taking Xigbar's mission again. I had to though. He's my superior. I have to do what he says.

"Number VII, how many times must I tell you to only take missions from me?"  
>"But I have to. He's my superior!"<p>

"Not if my orders state otherwise."

"Yes sir…" I said sadly and went to sit in the lobby. Saix was yelling at Axel, Luxord was drunk and making out with a pillow and… humping it...

"Luxord, take your pillow back to your room!" Axel said.

"Must you be so ignorant, Axel?!" Xigbar shouted.

"Because I don't want to see Luxord's dick!"

"I don't think anyone wants to." I mumbled as I stood next to Axel.

"She agrees with me!" Axel said and gestured towards me.

"Why would anyone wanna see it?" I said. " LUXORD! KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR DICK!"

"She does!" Luxord yelled and pointed at the pillow.

I stupidly walked over and took the pillow from him and threw the pillow in a portal to who knows where.

"MARIA!" He screamed.

"She was just using you." I said with a grin. "Any normal, and not horny girl… or… pillow… wouldn't do that. Especially when someone is drunk. I heard NOTHING is good when someone is drunk." I chuckled and went to walk back over to Axel and Xigbar. Luxord grabbed my wrist. "My day just keeps getting better and better!" I said sarcastically.

"It will once we get back to my room." He "whispered" in my ear.

"Xaros is-" Xigbar shouted but was cut off by me.  
>"NO! That's NOT happening!" I shouted and pushed Luxord away from me. Damn drunk Nobodies.<p>

"Come on, Xaros. Live a little. Try something out of your comfort zone. I know you never got very far with Vexdain."

"Vexdain?..." Who was this Vexdain? Was he a boyfriend or something?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't snap out of it till Axel punched Luxord. I was in Luxord's room on his bed. My jacket, and shoes were gone. My shirt was pushed up to just under my boobs. Pants were undone and there was Luxord. On the floor and holding his nose.

"You bloody Nobody! What was that for? I was just getting started with her!"

"How the hell couldn't you tell she didn't want to have sex?!" Axel shouted at him. He handed me my jacket and boots and went to beat Luxord up more.

"She didn't seem to be refusing either."

"I tried to push you away and you kept bugging me!" I shouted as I fixed my clothes. "You tried to rape me! Also who the hell is Vexdain!"

"He was a previous member who died. Don't worry about it, kid." Axel quickly said.

"Tell me!" I demanded and I looked him in the eyes.

"We don't talk about the ones that faded away." He said as he summoned his chakrams and was using them like brass knuckles.

"Are you really going to fight him? He is drunk."

"Who said anything about a fight? I thought this was gonna be assault."

"Why?"

"Because he's completely shitfaced."

"So?" I questioned as I crossed my arms.

"And he almost raped you."

"True… Can I take a few swings?"

"Go ahead."

"Hell yes!" I shouted and summoned my Keyblade and knocked him around for a few minutes. Best 5 minutes ever. "Okay! I'm better!" I said as I walked to the door.

"Now you're gonna need so many bandages we're gonna have to use condoms." Axel said to Luxord.

I chuckled and walked back to my room, but of course I ran into Xemnas.

"Hello, Number VII." Xemnas said.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Superior."

"So what happened with Number X?"

"He got drunk, was raping a pillow, then tried to rape me, but Axel punched him before anything happened."

"And I trust he is still disciplining Number X now?"

"Yeah, probably."

"He's getting off easy, most rapists are put in prison and then raped themselves because they dropped the soap."

I looked at him so confused, but then shrugged it off. When I got to my room I sat on the bed confused as all. Who was this Vexdain guy?

_"He was a previous member who died. Don't worry about it, kid."_

_"We don't talk about the ones that faded away."_

What Axel said just kept repeating and repeating in my head over and over again. Then I got a splitting headache. It wasn't a normal headache either. It hurt like hell. I cried out in pain and grabbed the sides of my head and put my head on the pillow. I forced myself off the bed and stumbled down the hall to the kitchen. I knew there was ibuprofen in a few places in this castle and that was one of the places.

I was halfway down the hall before another strong pound in me. I was in mid step and fell. Someone caught me.

"Xaros!" It was Axel. "You okay?"

Another strong pounding sensation hit me again and I shook my head.

"You need me to get anything?"

"Ibuprofen."

He nodded and ran into the kitchen. When he came back he had a glass of water in one hand and 2 pills in the other. I went to grab the water and as soon as it got in my hand something strange happened. I kind of froze and my face became blank. I dropped the glass and the water went everywhere. In my head I suddenly had all these memories or something. They were of Vexdain and a bunch of other things from the Organization

"Xaros!" Axel shouted.

_**The Next Day**_

I groaned and tossed and turned in my bed. What the hell happened?

"Oh good! You're up!" Axel said happily as he entered my room. "You okay? You sure froze up yesterday."

I groaned again and covered my face with my hands as I rubbed my forehead and temples. "No. My head's killing me!"

"Here." He handed my 2 pills and a bottle of water. "Don't drop this this time."

"Shut up." I groaned and took the pills.

"So what happened?"

"I got some of my memory back."

"That's great, right?!"

"I guess." I turned to lay on my side. If getting memories back hurt this much I wish I only would remember important things and not almost everything.

"What did you remember?" He sat on the bed and it sounded like he was playing with the chains on his jacket.

"Vexdain, stuff that happened in the Organization... when I ran away."

"Please don't leave again." He begged and hugged me.

"Why should I? This place just uses me and Xemnas lies to us all the time. He just wants to take everything over and basically become a god. I don't want any part of that. I just wanna stop it."

"Xaros..."

I got out of the bed and immediately went to run through a portal. Axel grabbed me.

"Stop. I know that you know the consequences if the boss catches you, so why not stay here where you can easily get him?"

Axel made a good point, but I would still be doing stuff for him. "Let me talk to my Heartless and her friends and we'll see. I promise I will come back to tell you."

He pondered over this for a little and then nodded his head. "Fine, but if you aren't back in a week I _will _bring you back. Got it memorized?"

I gave a cocky grin. "I'd like to see you try."

"You know I can though." He grinned.

I chuckled and went to the ship. "Rosie?! Sora?! Devon?! Goofy?! Donald?! Anyone?!" I shouted when I got through a portal. The ship was silent. _'Where are they?'_

"I told you, you stupid duck! They're gone! They've been gone for a while! What makes you think they would come back now?!" I overhead Sora shout. I walked down the hallway and followed the sound of the argument. They were in the control room. Sora was flying and Goofy and the duck were sitting in some of the other seats.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sora shouted and pressed a button.

"Dealing with stuff, and trying to not drag you into it."

"You know what. I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Goofy you tell her what's been going on."

Goofy gave a sigh and looked at me and motioned me to follow him as he walked around the ship.

"Well... you see. Rosalinda was kidnapped by the Heartless, and Devain was taken over by Vanitas."

I nodded just to hear more, but apparently there wasn't. "Did you guys try to get them back?"

"Well, of course we did!" Sora said. "They're our friends, aren't they?!"

"You sure didn't act like that towards Rosalinda."

"And how do you think that!?" Sora asked angrily.

"Sorry, take a chill pill. Jesus Christ!"

"Let's just go and save them, alright?" Goofy said.

"Again?! Why?!" Donald shouted.

"We know you hate them! Shut up!" We shouted at him.

Donald grumbled something under his breath and went to the cockpit.

"There's something wrong with that duck." I mumbled.

"You don't say?" Sora said sarcastically.

"He just gets frustrated easily." Goofy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He just has this idea of getting everything does fast and his way."

"Idiot… So where are they?"

"Hollow Bastion."

"Okay."  
><em><strong>One Very Awkward and Loud Trip later<strong>_

"How did you almost let a guy rape you? Doesn't that involve taking YOUR clothes off?"

"You know that I lost my memory and got distracted when they said about Vexdain who was my boyfriend who died."

"And that some how distracted you from a guy stripping you down?"

"I get lost in thought easily."

"But shouldn't the fabric sliding on your skin send a signal to your almost nonexistent brain that someone's looking at your not so public parts?"

"Excuse you?! Almost nonexistent brain?!" I shouted at Sora.

"Well you didn't notice that some random guy you didn't know was doing a strip search on you."

"We're done talking about this, and I did know him."

"Are we?"

"Yes!" I shouted as we walked into the castle. Well now they know we're here.

"Then why are we still talking about it?"

I ignored him and walked around the castle. I've never been here before. So I wandered the castle till I heard people talking.

"I'm leaving. I'm tired of all the crap from this place." I heard Rosalinda say.

"But aren't there going to be things you're going to miss?" I heard Vanitas say to her.

"What I miss has been gone for a while, so can't miss it more than I already do."

"Oh, you don't know what missing something is."

I assumed she sighed and someone flopped on a bed. "Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me." Vanitas said. "I was literally ripped in half when I was created, you don't think I miss being whole?"

"No, because you always say how great it is to be your own person!"  
>There was a long silence and then Vanitas spoke. "You know you don't have to go though. Everything has been here for you. All you had to do was ask nicely and you got whatever it was you wanted."<br>There was a quick silence again.

"You've even gotten more than what Devain would or wouldn't give you."  
>"Maybe I liked it that way! I miss how things were between me and him. You never interfered till now! Also I don't get anything I want for your information!"<p>

"Don't you?" He asked.

"No." She said calmer.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." A few seconds later I heard a smacking noise.

'_Uh… what?!' _I thought.

There was a long silence and then someone tapped my shoulder. I nearly screamed bloody murder. And of course it was freaking Sora.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"Did you find them?" He asked.

"Yeah. they're arguing about something, and I think Vanitas slapped her or vice versa"

"And you didn't tell us because…"

"It happened a few seconds ago."

"The slap, or you finding them?"

"The slap you moron."

"Then when did you find them?"

"Oh a few minutes ago!" I said with a grin and walked up to the door and put my ear on it.

"You're such a pervert!" Rose shouted.

"You know you enjoy it." Vanitas said.

"NO!"

"Then why is your face all red."

She growled.

"My point exactly."

"What the hell is he doing?!" Sora shouted.

"Dumbass!" I shouted and kicked his no no zone.

"Looks like your old friends are here." Vanitas said.

I heard quick footsteps and then someone opened the door. It was Rosalinda. Boy did she look different. She had a long bob that stopped just above her boobs. It was brown like my hair and then it faded to a copper that made it look like her hair was on fire.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" She asked quickly.

Sora grabbed her arm and started running. She summoned her Keyblade with her other hand and hit him with it.

"You really don't think you're taking me back do you?"

"Didn't you just say you wanted to fucking leave?!" I shouted.

"No!" She shouted, but it was the opposite of what she just said. She was now fighting Sora.

"Must be that time of the month." Vanitas sighed and summoned his own Keyblade to battle/murder us with. Probably murder though.

"Hey, chill! I don't wanna fight. I just tagged along!" I said.

"Then you should've stayed home." He said and swung at me.

"Um... Don't got one. Sorry!" I grinned.

Vanitas rolled his eyes and swung at me.

I jumped out of the way and his Keyblade stuck itself into the tile a few inches. He pulled it out with ease and continued to attack with his Keyblade. I blocked the attacks, but he was too quick. He hit me right across the torso and I went flying back into the wall. Was this how everyone the Hulk beat up felt like?

"You're weaker than your Heartless, how?"

"Shut up!" I shouted and swung at him. I made a sword out of darkness. What could possibly go wrong with 2 weapons. Lots of things.

Vanitas hooked his Keyblade around the darkness sword and yanked it away from me while he kicked my stomach. I put my hand where he kicked and he knocked my Keyblade away too.

"We got her! Let's go!" Sora shouted and grabbed my arm as he ran past me. I summoned a portal so we were on the ship. Rosalinda was unconscious with blood on her forehead.

"Is she gonna be okay?' I asked knowing how it felt to get knocked out a lot, and with a mini panic attack.

"She'll be fine." Donald said.

"You sure, Donald?"

"Sure, I'm sure." Donald said.

I sighed and headed to my room. I hope she would be.

A few days went by before Rosalinda said anything to us. She's been kept in a cell this whole time. Sora thinks we should take her to Squall and the others to see if we can get her back on our side, and calmed down. I wasn't against it, but I wasn't for it either.

"We need to try something to get her back." Goofy said.

"But what can Leon and the others do?" Donald asked.

"They're close to her and know her better than we do. If anybody can get her back, it's them." Sora said.

"I guess we have no choice… Who should take her to them, or should we make them get her?" I asked.

"I think she should stay here." Donald said.

"Why?!" Sora, Goofy, and I asked.

"Because if she get's out of the cell, she can just portal back to wherever she wants."

That gave me and idea. "I got an idea! We make bracelets or something made out of the same stuff the cell is, so she can't use the portals or anything else of the darkness! Xemnas has something like that, and he used it on me."

"When?"

"When I ran away.

"Which time?"

"It's not important! So we're taking her to them and I will make bracelets or something for her."

_**A Few Hours Later**_

"It's done!" Is shouted and put them on Rosalinda. "Now we can take her to them." I grinned.

"How do we know they work?" Goofy asked.

"I tried them on myself. I also added another feature that if she gets to the point where she is fighting Squall or the others she will become weaker."

"How?"

"Magic, duh." I rolled my eyes.

"Since when did you become a wizardess?" Sora asked.

"I got a spell book for my birthday from a friend." I said. "It's fine though. She can go with Squall and the others now."

"Alright, we still have to take her there." Sora said.

"Why the hell do you think we are on Hollow Bastion you twit!" I said and smacked his head. Maybe it would knock some sense into him.

"Twit?" Sora asked. "Are you British?"

"Shut up!" I shouted and grabbed Rose's arm.

"Why are we even going?" Rose asked as I literally dragged her along. She sounded so emotionless. "They aren't going to get me back to your side."

I sighed. "I know you don't want to Rose, but they just wanna help you."

"Well maybe I'm not the one who needs help."

I shrugged and went to Merlin's. Everyone was waiting for her. "Here." I said and let go of her arm.

She tried to run out the door but she tripped and fell on her face. "Damnit!" She shouted.

Squall grabbed her by her waist and made her sit on a chair. Such a nice brother. "Will she be okay?" I asked.

"Probably." Merlin said.

"She is as stubborn if not more stubborn than Squall, so who knows." Yuffie said.

"She'll be fine." Aerith said. "We just need her to realize how much she liked being here."

Rose let out an exasperated sigh and went to open a portal and it gave her a nice zap. "Shit!" She shouted.

I laughed. "It's just till you're back to normal."

She growled and sat down again.

I chuckled and went back to the ship. Next we had to deal with getting Devain back to normal, but he's still with the Heartless, so this will be interesting.


	31. Chapter 31

I sighed and wandered to the control room. I summoned my Keyblade when I saw who was there… Vanitas.

"Go away, I'm busy."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told you to go away, so go." He threw his Keyblade at me and it pinned my arm to the door.

I tried to pull his Keyblade out of the wall and get free, but it was really stuck. Once he was done screwing around with the controls, he walked over to me and said, "You could've done so much better." Then he kicked his Keyblade further into the wall, cutting my arm. I screamed in pain.

"What the hell do you mean, 'I could've done so much better'?"

"I mean you could've been so much stronger if you just abandoned those morals you have."

"My moral?" I asked.

"Yeah, when's the last time you spilled someone else's blood? Or even beat the shit out of someone?"

I thought about it for a little, and he was right. I haven't done that ever… I stared at him and all he did for a while was grin.

"Sadly, you stayed too 'righteous' to even consider our cause."

I sighed and looked at the ground. What the hell was I doing?

"Well, I hope you enjoy going down with the ship. Bu-bye." He made a portal and went to wherever was on the other side, leaving me stuck.

'_I gotta get out of this mess!' _I thought. I accidently moved my arm a little and all I felt was pain. _'OW! Shit! Um… plan, plan, plan. Think of a plan damnit!' _

The door slid open and the Keyblade was being tilted and ripping my arm up more. "Don't open the door dammit! Vanitas was on the ship and pinned me to the wall with his Keyblade and you're making it rip my arm apart!"

"He touched the controls!?" Donald shouted and ran towards the control panel.

I shouted in pain again as the Keyblade ripped off a crap ton of flesh. "Donald!" I shouted and tried to wrap darkness around it.

The duck was too busy fiddling around with the bazillion buttons on the console to think about someone possibly getting their ARM RIPPED OFF!

"Donald!" I shouted louder.

"Quiet, I'm busy!"

Sora and Goofy came running into the room and I think they have never seen so much blood in their lives because they both turned pale a little.

Sora tried to pull Vanitas' Keyblade out of the wall but it was stuck to tightly for him to pull it out. Goofy tried to help and it budged a little, but that made the door move which just made it hurt my arm more.

I shouted again and tried to help them. We were getting nowhere!

"Donald!" Sora shouted. "Help us get Xaros off the door!"

"In a minute, I'm trying to stop the engines from blowing up!"

"Worry about that later! Xaros could pass out if she keeps losing blood!" Goofy shouted.

"We could all go boom if I don't stop this!"

"Leave him, we'll deal with this!" I said and tried to pull at it again.

Sora and Goofy pulled again and we managed to get it out after five excruciatingly painful minutes.

I held the flesh that was pulled up down and wrapped some darkness around it hoping to temporarily fix it. "Thanks for the help Donald!" I shouted angrily at him.

"I was busy making the ship NOT blow up!" He shouted.

"Well it hasn't blown up yet." Sora said.

"That's because I'm still working on this!"

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Sora said, and helped me standing up.

I nodded and followed him. I just watched him as he got a crap ton of stuff. He mumbled as he got each thing "Disinfectant, gauze, painkillers…"

I chuckled at him as he ran around listing more of the items as he grabbed them.

He walked over to me with all the stuff on a cart and for some reason he had nurse hat on. "Alright, so first take this." He said as he put some pain killer medicine into a tiny cup and handed it to me.

I took them and Sora continued everything he was suppose to do.

_**Two Hours Later**_

"There, you should be fine now."

"Thanks." I said with a weak smile.

"Donald really doesn't like you."

"I know that already." I sighed and stood up as my legs wabbled a little.

"Here." He gave me some apple juice and a cookie. "You lost a lot of blood."

I ate it and nodded my thanks

"Go rest in your room for a little and I'll check on you later."

I nodded again and went to my room. I was so tired I didn't even notice Vanitas standing there. I flopped on my bed and sighed.

"I thought it would take longer for you and those idiots you call friends to get you unstuck."

"What do you want now?" I asked too tired to do anything.  
>"Just to make sure you don't get any ideas about stopping us." Vanitas said.<p>

I rolled my eyes and laid on my side.

"Really? You're not gonna ask any questions or anything?"

"You sound like bad villain calling for attention." I sighed.

"Well, I want you to not mess with the darkness any more, or you won't live to regret it or at all."

"So no doing this?" I asked and made a hammer out of darkness and hit him with it.

He stopped the hammer with one hand and seemed to absorb it.

I sighed and rested my head on my pillow and slowly closed my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep with Vanitas constantly talking.

"Exactly like that." He said. "And I could tip off the Organization about where you are at any time. We all know how that went last time, you looked great on TV."

I blushed and instantly went to punch him. He caught my fist in his hand.

"Now how about you stop, if you don't want to show off your 'assets' to the universe again."

I stopped and blushed more. "Just go." I said and laid on my bed again.

"Fine, and I know about your plan to get Rose back, let's just say it isn't going so well." He went through a portal with an evil grin on his face.

"Wait!" I shouted, but it was too late. "Damnit!... Whatever. I'll deal with that crap tomorrow…" I mumbled sleepily and passed out.

_**The Next Day**_

I slowly walked into the kitchen and dropped my head on the table as soon as I sat down.

"If you're that tired, go back to bed." Goofy said.

"It's after 9." I said.

"But you should stay in bed after hurtin' your arm real bad and bleedin' everywhere." Goofy told me.

"I'm fine. We gotta check on Rose. Vanitas said something about our plan not working." I mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear ya."

"Vanitas said something about our plan with Rose won't work or isn't working."

"You saw Vanitas and didn't try to catch him?!" Donald screamed at me.

"Give me a break! I'm injured and I was tired from the blood loss." I sighed and rested my head on the table again.

"That doesn't matter!" Donald shouted at me.

"What about Vanitas saying our plan for Rose WON'T work?!"

"Oh gawrsh, we should go check up on Leon!" Goofy said worried.

"Agree." I said and went to walk off the ship. Donald still didn't fix the engine… Goofy followed me. I never saw him run so fast to anywhere. I quickly ran to keep up with him.

"Leon!" Goofy shouted as we approached Squall's house.

"Oh. Hey guys." He said tiredly.

"Where's Rose?" I asked quickly.

"She's asleep."

"Did you check on her recently?" Sora asked.

"When did you get here?!" I asked loudly. "Also how the hell do you know what's going on?"

"I was in the kitchen, guess you didn't notice me."

I sighed. "Whatever."  
>"Now finally able to answer your yes I did check on Rose Bush. I checked on her just a few minutes ago. I just woke up."<p>

I just noticed he was still in pajamas. "Oh. Well Vanitas said that our plan to get her back wouldn't work that well, so stay on guard."

"She'll be fine. You guys want breakfast? I was gonna get Rose Bush up soon." Squall offered.

"No thanks, we'd ha-" Goofy was cut off by Sora.

"We'd love to!" Sora butted in.

"Thanks, Squall." I smiled as we entered his house. The house was a lot emptier now that there wasn't a party here. I looked around a little and saw a door that was closed and I assumed that was the room Rose was sleeping in. "It's so empty." I whispered.

"I don't host a party every day." Squall said.

I chuckled and sat on the couch, "I know… Oh do you know when Cid gets up?"

"No, I don't." Squall told me.

"Oh, okay."

Squall walked over to the closed door and walked in. "Rose Bush, wake up."

Rose groaned and I heard her tiredly slap his arm. "Go away… It's too early…"

"It's 10:00." Squall said.

"So?"

"It's not too early."

"Yes it is." She groaned.

"Get up or you aren't getting breakfast." He said bluntly.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Fine, get up or you aren't eating anything today."

There was silence and then an annoyed sigh. "Fine." Then Rose joined us in the living room. She looked… well... awful!

"Get yourself cleaned up." Squall said and pointed towards the hall, where I assumed the bathroom was.

"Fine…" Rose went down the hall and then came back from the bathroom several minutes later. "Better?"

"Yes." Squall said with a small smile. "Your friends came to visit." He waved his hand to us and went to go make breakfast.

Rose sighed and sat on a chair and joined us. "Hey guys." She said quietly.

"G'mornin' Rose." Goofy said. "How ya doin'?"

"Okay, I guess." She sounded so depressed.

"You sound sad." Sora said. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She said and sat in a ball on the chair.

"Rose, something's wrong, what is it?" I asked.

She put on a fake smile. "It's nothing. Just tired."

"We're two halves of the same person, I can tell what your feeling."

"It's nothing." She said sternly and walked outside. I heard her climb on the roof a few seconds later.

"Golly, she's a fast climber." Goofy said.

"What happened?" Squall asked as he poked his head in from the kitchen.

"We asked what was wrong, she didn't answer and we kept asking but she went outside and climbed onto the roof."

He sighed and put a bowl or something on the table. "I'll go check on her." He said.

"Alright, she seems in a grumpy mood though." Goofy said.

"It's about Devain." He said as he grabbed his jacket.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She was upset last night and was talking with Aerith and then when she couldn't calm down Aerith got me and Rose Bush explained what was wrong to me. Poor girl."

"So what happened?"

"She's just confused about everything and why Vanitas was being so nice to her for the most part and offering 'more than what Devain would'."

"So, boy troubles."

"Yeah."

"Aw." I said sympathetic.

Squall went outside and then climbed on the room. I heard muffled talking, but that was about it.

"Poor Rose." I said.

"She ain't poor, she's just sad." Goofy said.

"No, poor as in me giving her sympathy. We may be separated, but we're still the same person. I understand what's going on."

"How?" Sora asked. "I thought all the guys at the Organization were either older than thirty or had some huge flaw."  
>"No. I understand the confusion thing. We wanna be there to help someone, but we end up making a lot of bad choices just to help that person or someone we love."<p>

"Oh." Sora said. "Wait, you loved someone?"

I nodded. "Devain's Nobody." I laughed. "Nobodies are so similar to who they belong to. Roxas was. He was your Nobody."

"But I wasn't- oh, wait. I guess I was a Heartless for a little, huh?" Sora said.

I chuckled. "I have so many stories about Vexdain and Roxas. They were almost best friends." I felt a tear fall down my face.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna check on Rose and Squall." As soon as I stepped outside I really wished I didn't.

Vanitas was there, and he had Rose in one of his arms. "I warned you." He said as he went through a portal.

"Squall!" I shouted as I looked for him.

He rubbed his head as he walked towards me. "Damnit!" He shouted.

"What happened?" I asked as I helped him walked to the house.

"Vanitas attacked me from behind and took Rose Bush with him."

"Again?"

"Shut up!"

"Come on. We'll get her back." I said.

"Thanks." He said and went to do his own thing.

'_Here we go again.' _I thought. _'What have you gotten yourself into Rose? Why don't you care anymore? Have you really given up?' _I thought as we ran to the castle. "HOLY SHIT!" I shouted. There were hundreds of Heartless before you could reach the castle and who knows how many of those monsters Vanitas could summon. "There's thousands of them!"

"There can't be tha-" Donald stopped himself midsentence.

"Think again, Donald." Sora said as he went wide eye at all the monsters. "Dang..."

"And the one who did this is stronger than all of us… great." Squall said when he joined us.

"We're so screwed. Who want's to get Yuffie and the others?" I asked. I summoned my Keyblade .

"They'll figure out what's going on." Squall answered.

I nodded. "Split up?" I asked.

"Yeah," Squall said. "Sora, Donald and Goofy, you go down the steps into the pit around the castle. Xaros, you follow me."

We all nodded and followed Squall's orders. Squall and I just ran into the fight. We saw Yuffie at some point. She was in her pjs. The shirt was a light blue with a cat on it, and black shorts. She said, and I quote, "The fuckers woke me up!"

"Just keep killing them!" Squall shouted as he shot one about to claw Yuffie in the back.

"I know that you dumbass!" She shouted and attacked the Heartless and Vanitas' monsters.

A small Heartless that looked like a flying boot hovered over us and I ignored it because it didn't look too strong. That was a mistake. It shot an energy blast and it exploded. The blast made a crater so big that Squall and I couldn't get to each other.

"It's fine. Just get the Heartless and Unversed!" Squall shouted and ran off to attack more Heartless and Unversed

I chuckled. "Come and get me!" I shouted to the Heartless and Unversed. A large group of them looked at me and ran after me. This was the point that I got really cocky. I managed to slash up a few but they ended up overwhelming me and I was on the ground after a not so long time. "Shit." Suddenly the Unversed and Heartless stopped attacking me and moved aside. "You never do give up, do you?" I heard Vanitas ask.

"What's so wrong with that?" I questioned as I got off the ground. I tightened my grip on my Keyblade.

"The fact that you're on the wrong team." He quickly ran up to me and slashed my one hand. He spun and hit the other one. All of that happened in less than two seconds.

I dropped my Keyblade and I noticed my hands were already covered in blood. I was surprised I didn't feel it. like it stung a little. "Who said I was on a team?"

"The fact that you always try to stop us at every turn. It's very annoying actually."

"Same goes for you."

"But I'm good at what I do." He said and kicked me in the stomach and brought his Keyblade up into my face.

"That must include being perverted to Rose." I said with a grin. "I heard her slap you after you grabbed her the other day."

He grinned. "Wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last." He slashed at my stomach and cut me pretty deep.

I casted cure on myself and summoned my Keyblade to defend myself. "Why would you do that to her?!" I shouted and tried to attack him.

He blocked the swing and hit my Keyblade so hard that it flew out of my hands and stuck into the canyon wall. "She doesn't seem to mind it much."

I looked at him disgusted. "You sick bastard!" I casted gravity on him then.

He made a portal under him and another on the canyon wall next to me. He came out like a cannon ball and drop kicked my leg.

I winched in pain as I dropped to a knee.

"Kneeling for me? Already?"  
>"NO!" I shouted.<p>

"Then let me send you lower." He kicked the side of my face and sent me to the ground.

I groaned and heard my jaw crack. He was too strong. "Oh, and I took care of that Nobody that helped you on the World That Never Was. Say hi to him for me." Vanitas swung his Keyblade down at me. He was tackled by Yuffie who then accidently made his Keyblade fall literally one inch away from the side of my face.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Yuffie shouted.

Vanitas knocked her off of him by punching her jaw. "You really don't know who I am, do you?" He asked. "I am the literal embodiment of darkness, and I won't be stopped by something as weak as a couple of kids."

"We're young adults, idiot!" Yuffie swung her big ass shuriken at him. He blocked it easily, just like everything else, and then grabbed one of the spikes and threw it into the canyon wall next to my Keyblade.

I tired to run to grab our weapons, but failed miserably. Vanitas launched a lot dark firaga at Yuffie, she was able to dodge it for awhile, but she got hit eventually and was blasted into a big rock. "Now it's your time to go." Vanitas said and threw his Keyblade at her with strike raid.

"No!" I shouted and ran. I let myself take the hit. Vanitas' Keyblade embedded itself in my chest. My blood was pouring out onto the ground. Everything seemed to slow down. My fall to the ground seemed slow, everyone fighting was slow. The only thing that sounded normal was speaking.

"Xaros!" Yuffie shouted in horror.

The last thing I heard was Vanitas laughing maniacally. Then everything was just...gone.


End file.
